Destroy and Rebuild
by Vegeta26
Summary: Sequel to "Sever All Ties".  After the events of Gold Dragon Castle, Ridley and Jack return to Radiata.  What will they have to do to regain acceptance?
1. Chapter 1

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter One: Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_"Ridley, let's go home."_

Jack smiled warmly as Ridley slipped her hand into his. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to hold her without that reaction. The struggles they had endured since leaving Radiata had given him a new appreciation for the people closest to him, and Ridley was the closest of all. With an air of confidence, the boy and girl walked hand-in-hand down the street toward the castle they had left behind so many weeks before. This poise was almost immediately replaced by a creeping sense of unease, working its way through the young swordsman. There were always a few people out, no matter the time of night, their paths illuminated by lamps that lined the streets; on this night, however, the lamps were unlit and the streets were bare. The stillness and tension in the air amplified their footsteps on the rough paving stones as they walked toward Radiata Castle.

Jack Russell was, by all accounts, a fairly plain young man. His dark brown eyes matched his hair, which was somewhat short and rather unkempt, occasionally getting in his eyes. He was slightly above average height, owing to a moderate growth spurt he had recently undergone. This growth left the appearance that he was somewhat thin, though he was in good shape. The things that set Jack apart were not his physical characteristics, which had changed little since he had left Radiata to join the non-humans in fighting a war against humans. During his time away, Jack Russell had grown immeasurably stronger. The hesitation and uncertainty in his posture and gaze had vanished, replaced by confidence and steady determination. He was more comfortable with himself, and his self-assurance had grown by leaps and bounds. The cocky boy from the warrior guild had been replace by a cool, confident swordsman with a definite sense of purpose. He even looked the part, the deep blue color of his cloak complimenting the burnished silver armor that he wore. The Alefstrain armor had been forged by dwarf smiths, and was the first armor Jack had ever purchased that was custom fitted to him. The final touch was the sword at his side. His father's sword, the Arbitrator, was buckled on his left hip. Jack had inherited the sword and his father's legacy. The plain, unadorned leather of the scabbard concealed a masterfully worked blade that was simple, yet elegant. Though Jack's right hand held a travel bag that was slung over his shoulder, he seemed ready to draw the sword in an instant. A closer look revealed something about the young warrior: the darkness of the street seemed to intensify around him. It was as if he swallowed up the light around him, creating a sensation of emptiness. His voice sounded hollow when he spoke.

Ridley Silverlake was the perfect compliment to her companion. Half a head shorter than Jack, her long blonde hair framed a face that had once appeared fragile, but had been hardened by the burdens she carried. Her green eyes caught the moonlight and shone like two emeralds, managing to simultaneously reflect a delicate character and fierce determination. The clothes she wore were more eye-catching than Jack's. Ridley's Valiant Mail was like an outward manifestation of her personality. The sharp points of the armor on her gauntlets, leggings, and shoulders were an outer frame for a high-necked pink blouse that was trimmed in black. In much the same way, Ridley's terse way of dealing with people was a buffer to protect her softer side. The calm, self-confident persona that Ridley wore most of the time was to hide the fact that she often felt rattled and indecisive, even frightened. She had grown more confident as the Changeover had approached, and felt more comfortable with herself now than she had in a long time, but insecurities still lurked in her mind. The fact that she had not fulfilled her destiny was still weighing heavily on her mind. The soul of the light elf Hap was still merged with her soul, and the Gold and Silver Dragons had not changed places. In fact, both guardian dragons were dead. The implications of this on the conflict between humans and non-humans troubled Ridley, who was unsure what would happen and what role she would play. She tried not to dwell on these negatives, focusing instead on the boy whose left hand she clasped in her right. Jack believed in her, and she believed in him. Standing next to the darkness that enveloped Jack made it more obvious that a golden light radiated from Ridley. The light was not blinding, but its presence was undeniable. Golden warmth emanated from Ridley herself, reaching several feet in any direction.

The two companions walked hand-in-hand up the path that would lead them to the Castle. As they walked through the Yellow Town of Sun and Glory, they passed under a bridge with steps that led up to the town square. Jack's body tensed as they stepped out from under the bridge, and he stopped where he stood. His arm went rigid, and Ridley stopped as well. Unsure of what was happening, she glanced around as Jack set down the bag that he had been carrying. Ridley grew concerned as his hand hovered toward the hilt of the Arbitrator, his head moving quickly to try and see in all directions at once. Long moments went by in tense silence, but Ridley thought it best not to speak. Finally, Jack's head snapped forward, staring intently straight in front of them. A figure walked calmly into their field of vision just as Jack began to speak.

"I guess I shouldn't have expected to get to the castle without being noticed," Jack said. His hand came away from his sword as he bowed to an armor-clad figure. "It's been a little while, Chief."

"So it has, Jack Russell," was the tense reply. Elwen, the leader of Theater Vancoor, stood in front of them. Jack had served in the warrior guild before leaving Radiata, and his choice had forced him to fight against many of his former comrades, including Elwen herself.

Elwen's burnished plate armor had been repaired since she and Jack had fought; looking as commanding as always, the helm hid her face and cast an intimidating gaze. Jack had known her long enough to know that the armor was imposing because of the woman wearing it, and not the other way around. On his left, Jack saw a figure emerge on the steps to the square. Alicia, one of Theater Vancoor's sergeants, wore the bright violet dress that she favored for missions, with its bright embroidery. Her gauntlets, pauldrons, and silver helm gleamed with the moonlight coming from behind her. The stern look on her face looked out of place, and she fixed on Jack. A moment later, he glanced over his right shoulder and saw that they were surrounded; Gerald, Theater Vancoor's Deputy Chief, stood behind them. The older man was wearing his leather armor and overcoat, and his single green eye was fixed intently on Jack. All three wore their swords, though none had drawn.

"Theater Vancoor's three best swordsmen," Jack mused aloud. "That's quite a welcome. For what it's worth, we didn't come here with the intention of fighting."

"I know, Jack," Elwen said simply. Her voice still had an edge to it. Elwen's attention shifted to the girl at Jack's side, and she bowed politely. "Lady Ridley Silverlake, I presume? I didn't think we would have the opportunity to meet; it's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine," Ridley replied with her own polite bow.

"Hold on," Jack interjected. "If you know we're not here to fight, then why do you look ready to ambush us?"

"You've told us why you aren't here," Elwen continued. "Now tell us why you are here."

"When we fought at Fire Mountain, I told you that I was fighting for Ridley," Jack said. He spared a momentary glance for the girl on his left before continuing. "The situation between the humans and non-humans has changed, and our place is now in Radiata. We have come to speak to the King about this."

"You think it will be that easy," Elwen challenged. "That you can simply walk up to the gates of the castle and ask to speak to the King? In their eyes, no change in circumstances will alter what you have done."

"Believe me, I know," Jack replied. "But there's no other way. The cosmic order has changed, he'll have to listen to that."

"The cosmic…order," Elwen's gaze seemed to intensify as she spoke. "Jack Russell, I'm afraid you won't be going to the Radiata Castle tonight."

"What do you mean," Jack asked. "Why would you stop us?"

"We are going to apprehend you personally," Elwen answered. "You'll go to the cells beneath Theater Vancoor, and be transferred to Radiata Castle from there."

"Why would we do that," Jack seemed puzzled.

"For a number of reasons," Elwen spoke levelly. "First, because you won't be given a choice. You and the Lady Ridley may be quite strong, but there's no way you'll defeat the three of us. Plus, a prolonged battle will draw attention to you, and it will certainly look like you're here to fight. Second, because I want to hear what happened at the City of White Nights. Third, a brief respite at Theater Vancoor will allow you time to think about what to say when you get to the castle, and I will watch over your belongings so that the castle does not confiscate them. Fourth, our capturing you will allow the guild to regain some of the honor and pride that it lost through your leaving and fighting against us."

"That's pretty convincing, Chief," Jack smiled.

"I assure you that you will be treated with the utmost respect, and that we will transfer you to the castle with minimal delay," the guild leader sounded sincere. Next to Jack, Ridley was evaluating the body language of the three warriors surrounding them. They appeared very relaxed, as if what would come next was a foregone conclusion. "You owe it to the guild, Jack, and it's your best option."

"I know," Jack nodded. His right hand moved toward the Arbitrator's hilt, but stopped instead at the buckle of his sword belt. "Ridley, what do you think?"

"It doesn't make much sense to fight here just to go turn ourselves in if we win," Ridley spoke to Jack, but her eyes were on Elwen. "If you trust them Jack, then I trust you."

"Then it's settled," Jack concluded, unbuckling his sword belt and picking up his travel bag. He turned around and handed them to Gerald, who was walking forward.

"Very well," Elwen said, stepping closer and demanding their attention. "Since you have surrendered yourself into our custody, I'll trust you to follow willingly to Theater Vancoor. I'm obligated to inform you that you will be charged with treason."

"We understand," Ridley said calmly. With a nod, the two warriors who saved humanity were escorted to Theater Vancoor to be detained in its cells.

* * *

Vegeta26: Well, that'll get us started. Things are only going to intensify from here, and I'm pretty excited to continue this storyline. For the new readers, I appreciate reviews and will respond to reviewers at the end of each chapter. I'm going to try to update as often as I can, but there may be some gaps. With all that said, hope you enjoyed this one, and I look forward to hearing from you.


	2. Chapter 2

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Two: Retelling

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack forced down the sense of panic that shot through him as the door of cell number three closed behind him in Theater Vancoor's basement. While Gerald was closing the door on his cell, Alicia was locking Ridley into cell number two. In his time at the warrior guild, Jack had never seen anyone incarcerated in the basement's cells. He had passed through the room frequently enough, making his way into the tunnels beneath the city to train and complete missions, and had never liked the thought of spending much time in the room. The whole room had a musty, damp feel to it, and the single lamp hanging from the ceiling didn't provide enough light to reach all four corners. Elwen had seated herself on a small wooden stool in front of the cells, and Jack's travel bag was at her feet. No one had spoken since they had begun their walk to the warrior guild, and the guild sergeants still wore serious looks on their faces. Jack and Ridley turned to regard each other as Gerald and Elwen backed away from the cells to stand next to Elwen on the wall. The Guild Leader watched the young boy and girl silently for a few moments before speaking.

"In the morning, I'll send a messenger to Radiata Castle with a message that you are in our custody," she stated. "While you're here, you can think about what you'll say when you get to speak to the castle's officials. You could even practice by giving us the story of what happened in the City of White Nights."

"I went to the City of White Nights to serve as the vessel for the Gold Dragon, Quasar," Ridley began. "There is imbalance in the world, brought on by the greed and arrogance of humankind, as well as the negligence of the non-humans. The Order of Tottaus was fundamentally disrupted, and the Guardian Dragons had to change places and reset the world itself."

"When did you become the vessel," Elwen asked. Her voice remained level and free of doubt, and Ridley seemed comfortable conversing with her.

"While I was a trainee in the Radiata Knights," Ridley answered. "During the Rose Cochon Brigade's second mission, I was wounded in battle by a blood orc. A young light elf named Hap was also wounded, and a transpiritation ritual was performed to fuse our souls and save both of our lives. I don't know whether that action made me the vessel, or if that came later, but it started me on that path. Soon after, I left Radiata because I felt that my place was with the non-humans."

"You were not the only human to join the non-humans, were you," Elwen continued her questioning. Ridley glanced at Jack before continuing.

"No, I wasn't," Ridley nodded as she confirmed what the Guild Leader said. "Jack Russell left Radiata at the same time that I did, and we were later joined by both Gawain and Ganz Rothschild, holders of the Crest of the Lion of the West. Neither of them survived the trip to Gold Dragon Castle."

"Gawain Rothschild is dead," Elwen's voice stayed level, but there was a hint of surprise in her voice. "Ganz too. How did they die?"

"Gawain died…defending me," Ridley wavered for a moment as she spoke. "Ganz was wounded, and he chose to stay behind with his father."

"Noble," Elwen sounded as if she understood. "Tell me what happened at Gold Dragon Castle. The Changeover hasn't occurred, so something very unusual must have transpired."

"It was…Jack," Ridley seemed unsure how to proceed.

"I followed Ridley and Gawain to the City of White Nights," Jack interjected. The eyes of their audience shifted. "Lord Zane told me she was going to die, and I couldn't just let that happen. Captain Ganz went with me, and so did the light elf Gil. We had to fight our way through; I fought Deputy Chief Gerald, and then Cross Ward of the Radiata Knights."

"What happened to him," asked Gerald. His interest in the fight immediately after his was obvious.

"I defeated Cross," Jack said bluntly. "But the Silver Dragon killed him."

"Where did you fight him, then," asked Gerald.

"Just inside the City of White Nights," Jack responded. "They were waiting for us. Cross was defeated by the time the Silver Dragon flew over, and shouted his challenge anyway. The dragon destroyed him. And, you were right about that sword, Deputy Chief. I got rid of it."

"Glad you came to your senses, boy," Gerald nodded in approval.

"And at the top of Gold Dragon Castle," Elwen interrupted, pressing for more information.

"Aphelion intercepted me, but he was in his human form," Jack answered. "I didn't recognize him as Lord Lucian."

"Lord Lucian," Elwen said pensively. "Lucian Hewitt, advisor to the Lord Chamberlain? That is a surprise. You say he intercepted you?"

"He asked me to stop the Changeover from occurring," Jack replied. That seemed to grab the Guild Leader's attention.

"Why would he do that," Elwen asked. "As a Guardian Dragon, his duty to protect the Order of Tottaus should come before anything else."

"Aphelion said that he was trying to allow humanity to control its own fate," Jack answered. "He said that breaking the cycle of the Changeover would make that possible."

"Aphelion never did understand," the Guild Leader sighed and shook her head as she spoke.

"He said that it was our choice to be ruled by the dragons," Jack said tentatively. "That we could maintain the Order of Tottaus ourselves, without the dragons to maintain the balance."

"Jack, it's never been done," Elwen objected. "Humans and non-humans have never been able to co-exist in that fashion. It isn't as though I don't wish it too, but that it just hasn't happened. What happened after Aphelion spoke to you?"

"I..uh," Jack stuttered.

"He broke the Gold Dragon's hold on me," Ridley picked up the story. "Jack disrupted the Changeover. After I was freed from Quasar's hold, Aphelion attempted to kill me to ensure that the Changeover would not occur. Jack, Ganz Rothschild, Gil, and I all battled against the Silver Dragon. Although, Jack did most of the work."

"You defeated the Guardian Dragon," Elwen's voice could not contain her surprise.

"I told you at Fire Mountain that I would protect Ridley, and that the dragons wouldn't destroy Radiata," Jack smirked a little as he spoke.

"I remember," Elwen replied. "That explains Lady Ridley's condition"

"What do you mean," asked Ridley. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"You are literally glowing," Elwen's gaze shifted to Ridley. "A side-effect of the Changeover beginning but not being completed. I suspect that the soul of the light elf is more active than before, and that you have retained some of the essence of the Gold Dragon, Quasar. I do not know how long this will last, but for now you are radiating a golden light. Do you feel different?"

"A little warm maybe," Ridley shifted uneasily as all eyes turned to her. "But not different. I have lived with the elf's soul inside of me for weeks now, and it is something I am accustomed to. I do not feel the Gold Dragon at all."

"You may not," Elwen stated. "This has never happened before, so I only offer my theory. It is possible that the dragon's essence is fading and that you will not feel any different. It is also possible that it will never fade. I do not know for certain."

"I do not feel ill," Ridley said, trying to deflect their attention.

"Very well," Elwen continued. "What happened after Aphelion was defeated?"

"Aphelion spoke to me of his desire to see the races work together and maintain the cosmic order without the dragons," Jack said. "Then we returned to Fort Helencia and gave a report of what happened to Lord Zane, the leader of the light elves. We told him that we were returning to Radiata, and asked that he help us work toward Aphelion's goal of maintaining the cosmic order."

"And you think they'll do that," Gerald interjected. "The light elves have never cooperated with us on anything."

"Relax, Gerald," Alicia raised her hand as she spoke. "There's no need to be upset by talk. A chance to end this war is worth investigating, and they certainly accepted Jack and Lady Ridley."

"Accepted them because she was there to destroy mankind," Gerald's voice was heated, but he maintained his composure. "And because they fought against us."

"It was my duty," green eyes locked as Ridley spoke sternly to Gerald, her bright green eyes locking with his lighter one. "I will not apologize for what I did. The Radiata Knights were wrong in the way they attempted to dominate the other races, and the Changeover was necessary."

"_Was_ necessary," Elwen emphasized the past tense in her question. "Have you had a change of heart?"

"I hope it is a change in circumstances," Ridley answered. "As my father's advisor, Lord Lucian attempted to institute policies that encouraged cooperation between the races. Jack and I worked with the non-humans, and developed friendships with them. Lord Zane, the light elf leader that would not even allow men inside his city, answered our report by saying he would consider ending the war and working together as the Silver Dragon envisioned. I want to see it happen."

"We all would like to see the war end," Elwen said flatly. The Guild Leader gestured to Gerald, and the swordsman walked silently out of the room. "The question is how this will be accomplished. The conduct of the Radiata Knights has certainly not been admirable recently, but this is not a conflict that will be resolved simply."

"Aphelion believed we could work together," Jack said confidently. "I believe we can work together."

"You have a wonderful knack for not complicating things, Jack," Alicia said, a smile creeping across her face.

"Things will be very different when you return to Radiata Castle," Elwen's voice drew their attention back to her. "I see the world differently, and understand the Order of Tottaus. So, while my anger at your actions may be somewhat assuaged by the knowledge of why you acted as you did, you will have a harder time justifying your actions to the officials in the castle."

"I will explain what we did, and why," Ridley said. "It will be up to them to decide what to do after that."

"Very noble of you," said Elwen, nodding in approval. "I will speak to the other Guild Leaders on your behalf."

"What would you say to them," Ridley asked.

"I would have them know what transpired at Gold Dragon Castle and why you made the choices you did," Elwen began. Her voice became stern as she continued. "Understand that while I know enough of the world and the Order of Tottaus to explain what you did and why, I am still the leader of the guild that lost the most to your mission."

"Chief," Jack started. His face dropped, and his gaze went to the floor. "I wish you could know how much it pained me to do what I did."

"I don't doubt that it did," Elwen said. "But your sadness and remorse don't change what you did; not for me, and certainly not for the Radiata Knights."

"They're not going to be easy to deal with," Alicia added. "The guardsmen and knights have been embarrassed by the way you have done whatever you wanted over the past weeks. They will demand retribution, and you will be their target."

"I know," said Jack. His gaze didn't waver as he spoke. Next to Alicia, Elwen stood up and turned toward the door.

"It's almost time to send you to the castle," the Guild Leader said. "I'm certain we will see each other again, and I wish you luck until then. Jack, Lady Ridley."

The door closed behind Elwen, leaving Jack, Ridley, and Alicia alone in the dank room. The current guild sergeant took up a seat outside the cell of her former ally. She casually glanced at the boy and girl that were confined across from her. Jack had taken a few steps back and was leaning against the wall, looking relaxed and unconcerned. His eyes drifted from one side of the room to the other, seeming to take in everything. Ridley was leaning on the right side of the cell she was in, and her eyes were closed. She seemed exhausted, but unwilling to fall asleep. Long minutes went by, and Alicia watched both of them, trying to determine if she should say anything else. Just as she had decided not to break the silence, Jack stood up and walked to the door of his cell. Ridley had managed to drift into a light sleep while leaning against the cell wall, and Jack spoke softly so that he wouldn't disturb her.

"That travel bag of mine is very important, Alicia," he said. "I want it to be taken care of while we're gone."

"Chief Elwen will ensure that they are taken care of," his former contemporary replied.

"All right," Jack said. "I need you to get a sword out of it for me, though. When we return to the castle, I want to take Cross Ward's sword."

"Which one is it," Alicia asked, reaching for the bag.

"It's a long-sword with a split blade and two blade protrusions on either side," Jack answered. Alicia quickly produced the weapon.

"It's a beautiful sword," Alicia said, flourishing it with her left hand. "Bringing it back was dangerous. They'll use it to claim that you killed him."

"I was there when he died, but I didn't kill him," Jack said. "I'm trying to put them at ease."

"You don't have to convince me," the guild sergeant laughed quietly as she leaned the sword against the chair she had been sitting in. She picked up his bag and tossed it into the corner. "Cross Ward's sword was the only thing you had with you when we apprehended you."

"Of course," Jack added with a smile. Alicia smiled at Jack, and their eyes met. "Don't let them kill you, Jack Russell, I want that rematch with you."

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon," he answered.

Moments later, Jack's body convulsed. He let out a loud groan as he sank to one knee. A strange sensation washed over him, as if his strength was being sucked out of him. His breath was short, his body went numb, and his vision blurred. Forcing himself to remain calm, Jack heard Alicia's voice call out to him, but he was unable to make out what she was saying. He was not in pain, but felt weak and hollow. Holding the bars on the cell door was the only thing keeping the young warrior from collapsing. Words formed in his mind, but he was unable to even speak. Fighting down the panic in his chest, he tried to pull himself back to his feet. Alicia reached through the bars, helping Jack to stand. Gathering himself, Jack tried to will himself back to normal. His body was feeling weaker, and his mind went to Ridley. She would need him in the near future, and he could not leave her. As he thought about Ridley, and their time together, the numbness began to fade from him. Jack blinked, and shook his head, banishing the feeling. With a deep exhale, he looked at Alicia, who wore a frightened gaze.

"What happened to you," she asked. "You just dropped."

"I don't know," Jack said, breathing heavily. "It was a numbness; I went weak, and I lost control of my body."

"Are you going to be all right," Alicia pressed him further.

"I'll have to be," he replied. Shaking his head, he continued. "I don't have a choice, I have to be strong."

As he finished speaking, the door opened and Elwen walked in, followed by four guardsmen from Radiata Castle. Ridley stirred herself awake as the guardsmen walked by her, eyeing them warily. Alicia stepped away from the cells, and Elwen walked over to the corner where Jack's bag was sitting, obscuring it from view. The Guild Leader's gaze lingered on Jack for a moment, as if she could tell that something was wrong. Jack still felt weak, but tried to remain calm as two guardsmen stood outside of each cell. None of the men looked very confident, but it was clear that they knew who they were dealing with. All four of the men had tense looks on their faces, nervousness and anger mixing on their faces. Their light plate armor reflected a little of the lantern light in the dungeon. The maces they were carrying were standard issue and did not bother Jack, but he was uncomfortable seeing heavy iron shackles. Ridley looked uneasily at Jack, and he gave her a confident smile that was intended to help her relax. She smiled back, and turned to face the man that was beginning to speak.

"After all this time, we finally have Jack Russell and Ridley Silverlake," the lead guardsman said in a tense voice.

"That's **Lady** Ridley Silverlake to you," Ridley's face became icy, and her voice hardened instantly. The guard seemed stunned, and his eyes dropped to the floor.

"Apologies, my Lady," the man took a step back and looked at the other men that came with him. His confidence seemed to return as he spoke again. "We are here to take you into the custody of the Royal Radiata Knights. You will be put on trial for treason practiced against the crown."

"You're going to have to answer for what you did to our friends," a second guard added.

"We're aware of the charges that are being brought against us, and we will speak to your superiors when we return," Ridley's tone had not softened. "You should learn when to hold your tongue."

"Enough of this," the leading guardsman said, trying to regain control of the situation. "It's time to go."

He gestured to two of the guardsmen, and they put hands on their maces and stepped back. The two remaining men selected Jack's cell first. Elwen had already given them the keys to the cell doors, and they stepped up to the door. The lead guard motioned for Jack to step back from the door, and he did as they asked. After unlocking the door, the man gestured for Jack to turn around and face the wall. Jack didn't want to cause trouble with the guards, and he still felt weak. As he complied, Jack felt the heavy iron shackles tighten onto his wrists. The young warrior was practically pulled out of his cell, and immediately pushed into the wall next to the door. At the same time, he could hear Ridley being pulled from her cell in the same manner. She was pushed against the wall next to Jack, and he heard her exhale sharply. The guards behind them were concluding their business with the representatives of Theater Vancoor.

"You have Lord Larks' personal thanks," the guard said to Elwen. Jack heard the keys returned to the Guild Leader, and also heard a bag of coins. "The reward for the capture of both traitors. I believe this concludes our business."

"Almost," Alicia chimed in. "Jack Russell had this sword when we took him into custody. It's the sword of Cross Ward, of the Noire Mouton Brigade."

"Sir Cross is dead," the man seemed stunned. "We will most certainly need to take this back with us, thank you."

Jack felt a pair of rough hands on his shoulders, and he was pulled off the wall and pushed toward the stairs. The guards pushed he and Ridley up the stairs, and Jack felt the familiar stairs creak under him as he climbed up to the first floor. The lobby of Theater Vancoor was silent, the clock on the wall indicating that it was only 6:00 AM. Elwen had wanted to have them moved to the castle before the people of the town got their days started. Memories washed over Jack, as he pictured the first floor lobby as it had been when he served in the warrior guild; the receptionists; desk was still where it had been, along with the table and chairs for the guild's warriors to pass the time. Even the little things were still there, like the book for friends to sign in and Deputy Gerald's rules for guild members. The emptiness of the room was a reminder to the young warrior of the consequences of their actions during the previous weeks, that he was partially responsible for the stillness of the room.

Stepping outside, Jack saw that the sun was just starting to come up on the horizon. The guards steered their prisoners to the left, taking the same path to the castle that their charges had chosen only hours before. Again, Jack was troubled by the absence of activity. The streets were eerily empty as they passed by the Begin Eatery, though he could hear people inside. They were walking single-file, with two guards in front and two behind; Jack was frustrated that he could not see Ridley, but he knew that she was behind him. He made certain that his posture projected confidence and control of the situation, hoping the guards would see that they did not bother him, and that Ridley would emulate. The rough stones of the street passed quickly under their feet as they made their way toward the castle, and Jack gave no indication that he was a captive. If not for the restraints, a casual observer might even have said that the guards were escorting Jack. The guards had been silent since they left the guild; Ridley's chastising seemed to have had the desired effect.

As they approached the bridge where Jack and Ridley had been taken into custody, Jack felt the same numbness that had afflicted him in the cells of Theater Vancoor. He tried to fight the feeling, but he was still weak from his previous encounter at Theater Vancoor. Twisting his arms in the irons, he was unable to keep his balance. The young swordsman, who had faced countless foes in battle, including a guardian of the world, was helpless as he fell to the ground. Ridley's panicked voice made its way to his ears, and one of the guardsmen was speaking to him as well. Jack's body was going numb, and he was unable to move or speak. The strength was being sapped from his body, and he felt his world going dark; even his breath seemed to catch in his throat. Thoughts of Ridley had helped him fight back the first time, and so he tried to focus on her again. Nothing helped this time, and he continued to feel weak and helpless. Wrestling with consciousness, Jack felt himself slipping away, darkness forming in his vision. A moment later, he was unconscious.

* * *

Vegeta26: That should really get the ball rolling. I know there was a lot of dialogue in this one, but it's intended to answer some of the questions that come up at the end of the non-human path of the game. Ridley's glow and Jack's hollow voice/dark appearance are open to interpretation, and so is the lack of people in Radiata. The explanation of Ridley and Jack's conditions is begun here, and will be expanded upon in future. There probably won't be an elaborate explanation of the streets being empty in the non-human ending, but I've at least mentioned it and it will get a little more attention also. Hope you're all enjoying this one, and I look forward to hearing from you in the reviews.

Zeyro: Good to hear from you. Things are pretty complicated for Jack and Ridley, and they're going to get worse before they get better. I'm pretty excited to continue, and it should be fun.

nanohaxfate: Glad to see you again. Jack and Ridley have a pretty rough road ahead of them, but it's going to be exciting to watch it play out.

Ridley-Russell: Another familiar face; I'm happy to see regular readers still following along. I appreciate any reviews my stories get, and I'm glad to hear from you here. The descriptions in the first chapter were designed to show that the characters did undergo some changes, but were still themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Three: Imprisoned

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ridley cried out involuntarily as Jack fell to the ground. They were walking toward Radiata Castle one moment, then he stumbled and collapsed onto his stomach. The two guards leading their procession turned, immediately seeing their charge laying on the paving stones. The young blond dropped to her knees, ignoring the pain that shot through legs and hoping that she would be able to do something for the one who had done so much for her. With her hands bound behind her, Ridley was unable to even turn Jack over onto his back. She was suddenly grabbed from behind by a guard and pulled to her feet. One of the front two guards was kneeling over the fallen warrior, trying to determine what was wrong with him. Ridley struggled against the guard holding her, but she was unable to free herself. The guard that was examining Jack began looking around uncertainly, as if he was unsure of what to do.

"He's breathing, but I don't know what's wrong with him," the man said nervously.

"We'll just have to carry him to the castle," said the guard next to him. Two of the four guards picked up Jack, while the one holding Ridley had not released his grip.

The guards resumed their march to the castle, more forcibly moving their captives. Ridley still wore a concerned look on her face for Jack, and had given up struggling so that she could remain close to him. The fear in her chest refused to go away, and she could not take her eyes off of Jack. The rest of the trip to the castle was a blur, Ridley focused on Jack's unconscious form, being carried by the two guards in front of them. When they walked up the ramp to Radiata Castle, Ridley saw the red walls rising up to the sky, partially blocking out the rising sun. The large, wooden double doors rose up in front of her, offering a glimpse of the entrance hall just inside. As always, two guardsmen in burnished armor stood on either side of the door, brandishing poleaxes. The guards that were walking with her nodded as they walked into the entrance hall. Once they were inside, the guards set Jack on the floor with his back leaning against the wall and gestured for Ridley to stand next to him. Only a few moments passed before Lord Larks, the Prime Minister and Commander-in-Chief of the Radiata Knights, appeared.

On the short side but with a commanding presence, Lord Larks had short blond hair that had a slight curl to it. His small, round glasses gave him an intelligent look, and he had a commanding air around him. The deep blue shirt he wore was framed with a cream colored robe. He wore a brown stole with blue scrollwork, and a green sash that identified his status. Lord Larks' eyes immediately found Jack and Ridley in the corner, and he strode over to where they were standing. As he approached, the Prime Minister fixed his eyes on the girl standing against the wall. His expression remained level as he made his way to them, changing slightly to reflect some confusion as he saw Jack's unconscious form on the floor. This sight led him to direct his gaze at the lead guardsman when h spoke.

"I was certain that I said they were to be returned unharmed," the commander of the knights said sternly.

"We did nothing to him, my lord," the lead guard said. The other guards nodded in agreement as the man continued. "He collapsed to the ground as we returned from Theater Vancoor. We were unable to find anything wrong with him."

"Very well," Lord Larks seemed contemplative as he spoke. "Take Jack downstairs to the dungeon."

"Lord Larks, you cannot just throw him into a cell," Ridley was unable to control her outburst. "He needs to be in the infirmary"

"I'll see that a member of the infirmary staff looks at him when he regains consciousness. Your status is the only things that keeps you from joining him there," Lord Larks said, firmly. "Escort Lady Ridley to her room, and station two guards outside."

"I won't be separated from him," Ridley exclaimed. "There's something wrong with Jack, and I need to be with him."

"I don't remember giving you a choice in the matter," Lord Larks said tensely.

"You'll have to put me in the dungeon if that's where Jack is going," Ridley could feel the heat in her face as she spoke.

"You seem rather indignant about this," Lord Larks appeared to be studying her. "Perhaps this is part of a plan the two of you devised to infiltrate the castle?"

"Perhaps I simply care about Jack's well-being," Ridley countered angrily. Her eyes locked with the Prime Minister's. "I won't be separated from him, so you can lock both of us in the dungeon or put both of us under guard in my room. You have my word that there is nothing to fear."

"Take both of them to Lady Ridley's room," Lord Larks gave in to her request with a sigh. "Post four guards outside of her door at all times, and have a member of the medical staff see to Jack Russell when he wakes up."

"There is one more thing, Lord Larks. They had this with them when we took them into our custody," the guardsman brought forth Cross Ward's sword.

"I see," Lord Larks said pensively. "This explains why the Noire Mouton Brigade has not returned."

"Jack said that he didn't kill Cross," Ridley said quickly, trying to stop Lord Larks from jumping to conclusions.

"I am in the process of putting together a committee that will hear the facts about the time you and Jack spent with the non-humans," Lord Larks spoke levelly. "We will then render a verdict."

"You mean that we're going on trial," Ridley said flatly.

"That is correct," Lord Larks nodded, taking Cross Ward's sword from the guardsman. "You will have a chance to make any statements you wish at that time. And, when you go to trial, your lives will be at stake."

Before she could say anything else, Lord Larks had turned around and was walking away. Ridley watched as the guardsmen picked up Jack off of the floor, and felt a hand on her shoulder as well. Her body moved mechanically as she was guided toward her bedroom in the castle. Though she had lived most of her life at the Silverlake Estate in the north, her family's status and her training to be a knight had enabled Ridley to maintain a room at the castle. Her footsteps rang out sharply on the polished floor, echoing down the hall as she walked with guardsmen surrounding her. It was still early in the morning, and the halls of the castle were essentially deserted. The only people they passed on their way up the stairs to Ridley's room were other guardsmen and knights. Though she received looks of anger and resentment, she was thankful that no one spoke. When they finally reached her room, the lead guardsman opened the door and gestured for her to enter. The two men carrying Jack followed her into the room, and she instinctively gestured for them to put him on her bed. Ridley watched as the guard in front of her produced a key and released Jack from his bonds. The hand on her wrists, and the click that followed informed Ridley that her hands were free as well. Rubbing her wrists, she saw that they were red from where the cuffs had been. Wordlessly, the men left the room and shut the door behind them. A moment later, she heard the door lock from the outside.

The realization of what had happened hit Ridley all at once. She was back in her room at the castle. After leaving Radiata and joining the non-humans, after fighting against their former friends and allies, they had delivered themselves into the custody of the men that wanted them dead. Lord Larks had remained calm and level when talking to her, but that did not mean he did not wish them ill. Even if he personally had no wish to harm them, the committee that would render judgment upon them might. Struggling to remain calm, Ridley glanced around her room. It appeared that nothing had changed in her absence, everything was where she remembered. Her large, four-poster bed was centered against the back wall, and took up most of the floor space. Her desk and dresser were on opposite walls, and a collection of books and other personal items were placed on various shelves and on the desk. Even her stuffed cat, a dear friend of hers from the first, lonely nights she had spent in the castle, was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

A portrait of Ridley with her parents hung on the wall, painted when she was only a girl. Sitting for the artist had taken hours, and it had been a feat for her to manage it. Now, she had a feeling she would be doing more sitting and waiting. Her mother looked as beautiful as Ridley remembered, though it had been almost two years since they had seen one another. Sigourney Silverlake's hair was an even lighter color than her daughter's, and it framed a beautiful face that had managed to become more beautiful with age. Her father had a stern look on his face, and also looked somewhat uncomfortable. Jasne Colton had been named Lord Chamberlain only a month before the picture was painted, and he did not quite look as if he felt comfortable wearing the clothes that corresponded with his new station. She wondered, as she had many times before, if her parents were all right. She had told herself over and over that there was no reason for harm to come to them because of her decision, but that did little for her sense of unease. It had been much easier to be confident with Jack at her side.

With a start, Ridley turned quickly back to Jack. His unconscious form was still laid out on her bed. Kneeling at the left side of the bed, she turned her right ear toward his face. Though his breaths were somewhat erratic, he was laying still and seemed to be fine. When she stood up, Ridley stared awkwardly, trying to determine what she needed to do next. Gently, she slid his body to the other side of the bed, trying not to disturb him too much. She then folded down the blankets on her bed, making room for the boy to be covered. It took a little more effort for Ridley to pull Jack back to where he had been moments before, but she was finally able to cover him with blankets and lay his head on a pillow. Feeling the softness of the bed, made Ridley think about the sleeping pallet she had used at Fort Helencia; she had spent many nights there wishing for the bed that she was sitting on. These thoughts seem to trigger the exhaustion that she had been trying to ignore. Her body felt worn out, and her eyelids became very heavy. She wanted to crawl under the blankets, bury her head in the mass of pillows, and sleep away her physical aches and mental worries. And, she wanted to lay next to Jack.

Banishing this thought from her mind, she quickly snatched one of the pillows and the top blanket on the bed. A glance at the clock told her that it was only just approaching mid-morning, but time did not matter to Ridley. Her mind was a blur, trying to remember the last time she had slept. It was hard to believe that only a day and a half had passed since the events at Golden Dragon Castle. She hastily discarded the heavier, metal pieces of her armor and tried to make herself comfortable on the floor. The warm blanket and soft pillow were very inviting, and she felt sleep beginning to close in around her. It was only after sleep had nearly taken hold of her, when she could not stop herself from slipping off, that she remembered. The last time she had slept was the night that she had fallen asleep in Jack Russell's arms under the Ressan Tree. As she drifted off to sleep, a smile formed on Ridley Silverlake's lips, and she was at peace.

* * *

Vegeta26: Slowly but surely, we're making some progress. This one's a little short, and it's mostly just transition/filler stuff, but it needed to be there to help the flow. Some of the bigger stuff is going to get set into motion in the next few chapters, and then we'll see if we can really get going. As always, thanks for reading, and I look forward to hearing from you in the reviews section.

The Flying Frog: Thanks for the review. Jack's condition is going to be developed a little more in the next few chapters, but for now it's going to be up to Ridley to take care of the two of them and figure out the situation in the castle. Lord Larks isn't going to be super sympathetic to the ones that decimated his forces, and don't forget that Lord Jasne is put on house arrest after Ridley defects. Suffice to say, it's going to be pretty tense.

nanohaxfate: Good to hear from you again. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

KaUiA: Glad you're enjoying the story, it's been fun to write. I look forward to hearing from you again.

Zeyro: Jack's not feeling well at all, and it might be a little while before he feels better. The pace is going to pick up in the next few chapters, and we'll really get going.


	4. Chapter 4

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Four: Information

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Ridley woke up from her sleep. Fighting off the urge to go back to sleep, she sat up and looked around. With the exception of a tray from the kitchen sitting on her desk, everything in the room looked unchanged. Seeing the tray, Ridley's stomach growled and demanded she see what had been brought to her. She stood up and crossed the room quickly, still wrapped in the warm blanket. Lifting the lid from the tray, she found a plate of sandwiches and fresh fruit. There was also of pitcher of fruit juice, and two glasses. She instinctively turned her head to look at Jack Russell, who had not moved. Though she acknowledged it might be rude to eat without him, Ridley quickly grabbed one of the sandwiches to appease her stomach. The simple meal was quite tasty, and it helped her to relax. The juice was sweet and cool, and reminded her of the summers she spent at home as a child. When she had eaten what she wanted, Ridley replaced the lid on top of the tray and stood up to stretch. Ridley walked over to her bedside to check on the boy that was resting there. His breathing was more regular, but his face seemed paler than it had when she had gone to sleep.

"Don't die on me, Idiot Boy," Ridley used Jack's old nickname much more affectionately than she had when they had first met. She softly brushed his hair to the side with her fingers. "We're going to get through this together."

A second glance showed Ridley that Jack was not unchanged after all. He was no longer wearing the armor and coat he had been wearing when they had returned to Radiata. The burnished armor and blue coat that made Jack look so handsome were gone, and had been replaced by plain, white linen clothes. Someone from the castle's medical team must have come into the room to examine him while she slept. Ridley walked around the bed and found that his armor had been deposited on the floor. She must have been sleeping deeply to have missed that much activity. Seating herself on the bed next to Jack, she tried to clear her mind and think about what was going to happen to them in the coming days. Lord Larks had spoken of a trial as if he expected it to occur soon. The people he chose to sit on that committee would be very important to the decision they reached. Her father, as Lord Chamberlain, should be selected. Ridley thought again of Lord Jasne, and hoped he was all right. While she was thinking about what would happen to them, the door to her room opened. A man walked in carrying a silver tray that had tea and cookies. The man was of average height with his black hair in a bowl-cut, and wore the uniform of a castle servant.

"Hello, Al," Ridley greeted the castle steward plainly. Though they had never had any problems with one another, she was not particularly fond of him.

"Lady Ridley," Al said with a bow. He paused for a moment when he saw her wrapped in the blanket, and diverted his eyes to the floor. "My apologies, Lady Ridley, I did not realize you were not decent."

"It's all right," Ridley said. She was still wearing the linen dress that went with her armor. Seeing her thus, Al deposited the tea tray next to the lunch that Ridley had eaten earlier, and began to pour her a cup.

"Is there anything else you require of me, my lady," Al asked. Ridley smiled as she accepted the cup of tea that he offered her.

"Yes Al, there is," Ridley hoped to learn about the situation in the castle from its steward. "I need to know about what happened here while I was gone."

"Ah yes, I thought you might be curious as to how your actions affected everyone that you left behind," Al's voice took on a familiar tone that was tactfully judgmental. "What makes you think that someone like me knows anything?"

"You're the castle steward Al," Ridley said. "I'm sure you know a great deal about what's been going on around here."

"I resent the suggestion that I somehow gather knowledge I am not meant to have," Al said flatly. "However, I may be able to provide you with some knowledge."

"I would like that very much," Ridley answered with a smile. She moved to the edge of the bed in anticipation of his answers.

"What is it that you would like to know," asked the steward. Al had turned his eyes to Jack Russell. Ridley followed his gaze, and felt a sudden sense of urgency.

"Just tell me what happened," Ridley was growing impatient, and gave Al an icy gaze. "I'm tired of playing verbal games. Start from the beginning."

"As you wish, my lady," Al bowed as he spoke. "I should begin by pointing out that there has been much debate over whether you defected on your own, as opposed to being kidnapped or brainwashed. It's been rather tough on your father. Poor man, these last few weeks have been particularly hard on him."

"I left because I had to," Ridley countered. She paused for a moment before continuing. "And what do you mean about the weeks being hard on my father?"

"Your father was relieved of his duties and Lord Chamberlain and placed on house arrest until it could be determined whether or not you had left Radiata on your own," the castle steward spoke calmly as Ridley's countenance dropped. "He kept his title, but lost his authority to make decisions until it could be determined what happened to you."

"Why…why would what happened to me affect his title," Ridley was unsure what to do. She hated the thought of having caused her father to suffer.

"After it became public knowledge that you and the Monkey Brain had defected, Lord Larks feared it would send the wrong message to keep your father in power," Al answered plainly.

"We didn't want to have to fight," Ridley's voice wavered as she spoke.

"You don't have to convince me," Al began. His face did not change as he continued. "Just Lord Larks and whoever he selects to sit for your trial."

"Do you know anything about that," Ridley pressed for more information. "About how he's going to do that?"

"Lord Larks put together a council to determine Radiata's course of action when facing the dragons," said Al. "I would expect that the council will be re-called, though some will need to be replaced."

"Who was on the council," Ridley asked. "Why will they need to be replaced?"

"Ironically, the original council met the night that you left Radiata," Al spoke plainly. "It was made up of His Majesty, the Lord Chamberlain, Lord Larks, General Dynas Stone, Lord Lucian Hewitt, Sir Cross Ward, and the four Guild Leaders. Your friend, the Pretend Knight was supposed to be present because of what his father did, but he left with you instead."

"Jack Russell was a great knight," Ridley said angrily. "And he is a great person. He sacrificed a lot for me, and I will not here you him insulted so."

"Apologies, my lady," the steward bowed again. She did not take her eyes off of him.

"So, who will need to be replaced," Ridley asked. "I know that Lord Lucian is gone, but who else?"

"Lord Lucian's whereabouts are currently unknown," Al gave Ridley a questioning glance as he spoke. "He is the only member I expected you not to know about."

"I will speak to Lord Larks about Lord Lucian," Ridley tried to steer Al away from that topic. "Tell me of the others."

"It goes without saying," Al started. "That your father will not be allowed to sit on the council because of your involvement in the case. If Lord Larks has not allowed him to make daily decisions in your absence, you cannot think he will be allowed to have any authority here."

"That makes sense, I suppose," Ridley knew that the decision was fair, but had been hoping that her father would be on the council to support her cause and Jack's. "You said that others would also need to be replaced, though."

"As the ones who killed them, I didn't think I would need to tell you that General Dynas and Sir Cross will not be on the council," Al's voice barely maintained the proper level of respect due to her.

"What are you saying," Ridley was both stunned and angry at the same time. "General Dynas is dead?"

"Of course he is," Al seemed to be growing irritated. "Killed in battle by Jack Russell at Fort Helencia. Sir Cross returned from the battle with the General's body. Lord Larks was unhappy to hear that General Dynas attacked the Fort without consulting anyone, and was even more unhappy to hear of the defeat they suffered, but that is all secondary to the fact that he was killed by a traitor. Sir Cross was to be named to the position of General of the Radiata Knights, but the castle is already buzzing with the news that Jack Russell killed him too."

"No, that's wrong," Ridley exclaimed. "Cross lied; he led the attack on Fort Helencia, and General Dynas came to stop him. They were both alive when they left to return to the castle. It must've been Cross who killed the General."

"I would be careful about saying things like that without some sort of proof to offer," Al cautioned. His tone changed as he continued. "But as I said, you don't have to convince me, my lady."

"I was there," Ridley said. She vividly remembered struggling desperately to stay alive against the attacking knights in their attack from only days before. "I saw what happened."

"What about Sir Cross," Al asked. "Were you there when he was killed?"

"No, I…I wasn't," Ridley said. She glanced at Jack before she continued confidently. "But I trust Jack. He said that he didn't kill Cross, and I believe him."

Though she spoke with a confidence, Ridley's mind was replaying the end of the battle at Fort Helencia. Jack and Cross had fought viciously against each other, and he seemed intent upon killing the Knight Captain. She had intervened with General Dynas and Sir Gawain, and Jack had stopped short of finishing his hated opponent, but she wasn't so sure he would restrain himself if he were given another chance. Gil had confirmed Jack's statement that Cross had been killed by Aphelion, and she trusted him, but she found herself hoping that he hadn't done anything foolish. Of course, convincing the men in charge of deciding their fate that Gil had told her that, or that his word somehow meant anything, would be another matter. Aware that the silence was growing palpable, she looked over and saw that Al was staring at her.

"We didn't kill Cross or the General," Ridley stated again. "We'll prove it at our trial."

"As you say, Lady Ridley," Al nodded.

"Who will be on the council," she asked, trying not to lose the opportunity to get more information. "And don't pretend like that's something you don't know anything about."

"No one has been chosen yet," Al said with a sigh. "The council to address the danger of the dragons was intended to have 11 members, though at your trial it may only be nine. The four Guild Leaders will retain their positions, but it is unlikely that any other special members will be called in to be given voting power the way the Idiot was supposed to. The castle is only allowed to have one more voting member than the town, so that means that there will be five members from the castle. His Majesty will undoubtedly be present, and so will Lord Larks, but the other three members have yet to be chosen. One of the final three spots will go to whoever Lord Larks selects to replace General Dynas to command the Radiata Knights. The other two positions will be appointed, likely to high ranking nobility or knights."

"I see," Ridley nodded. "When will this trial occur?"

"Sooner, rather than later I should think," the castle steward sounded unsure. "Your invalid friend was already looked at by the castle's medical staff, and they were unable to find anything wrong with him. A healing priest from the Olacion Order will be here later to attempt to diagnose him. If possible, Lord Larks would prefer that he be capable of speaking in his own defense."

"I see," Ridley's voice trailed off as her mind began to work. As the silence grew, Al spoke up.

"If you don't need anything else, I'm afraid I need to depart," he said. "I have other duties to see to this afternoon."

"Yes…of course," Ridley had gathered a great deal of information, and had a lot to think about.

Ridley was left sitting by herself as Al took the lunch tray and walked out of the room. When he opened two the door, she glimpsed two knights standing across the hall. Lord Larks had ordered four guards for their door, so she was certain there were two more somewhere. The door was quickly shut behind the steward, and Ridley's mind began working. It was infuriating to think that Cross had killed General Dynas and framed Jack for it. She knew that he was unscrupulous on the battlefield, but it was repulsive to think that he would kill General Dynas to cover his own misdeeds. The problem would be convincing the people that would judge them that the man they believed a hero was so underhanded. Thinking of the council made her mind go to her father; she was worried about his house arrest, and wanted to be able to see him. It was strange to think that his advisor, Lord Lucian, had been the Silver Dragon. So much had changed in only three days, and Ridley was troubled by what had happened and what was to come.

Beside her, Jack had not stirred at all. He was still lying motionless on the bed, with his eyes closed. His chest rose and fell steadily, but she was still afraid he could take a turn for the worst at any moment. The medical staff of the castle couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, and that frightened her. She hoped that whoever the Olacion Order sent would be able to determine what was wrong with him. Though she had projected confidence in dealing with Lord Larks and with Al, she was nervous about what would happen in the next few days. Having Jack by her side would make it easier for her to stand trial and be confident. Worrying about him would not help her situation at all, and she was anxious for Jack to get better. She mechanically sipped her tea and nibbled on a cookie, thinking about the time they had spent together.

Though they had gotten off to a rocky start, Ridley had grown to like the cocky idiot that had been admitted to the knights with her. His effort to protect her in the battle with the blood orc, and the dismissal that he suffered for it, endeared him to her even more. Jack had assuaged Ridley's guilt over his dismissal at her birthday, but she had still worried about him. At the time she left the knights, Ridley didn't really know why she had gone to see Jack, but now she couldn't imagine having gone anywhere else. She had not asked Jack to accompany her, but he had immediately decided to go to join the non-humans. He had made so many sacrifices for her, fighting against his former friends and supporting her both physically and emotionally. He had grown up a lot during just a few short weeks, but he still had the boyish demeanor that made her smile. The opportunity that they had been given was more than she could ever have hoped for. Ridley had tried to push Jack away because she was supposed to die to bring about the Changeover and repair the imbalance in the world. Instead, Jack had followed her and created a new path for humans and non-humans alike. He had created a new path for the two of them. She cared for Jack in a way that she had not cared about anyone else, and wanted desperately for him to feel the same way about her. Ridley was eager to have Jack back and for the two of them to make a place for themselves in Radiata, an opportunity they had not had before. She was still thinking about this when the door opened.

* * *

Vegeta26: A little more filler this chapter, but I'm hoping this will all go toward setting up the major action that's coming a little later. As always, I hope you're enjoying the story and look forward to hearing from you via reviews.

nanohaxfate: My take on Jack and Ridley's return is a little different than a hero's welcome. They have to be held accountable for their actions, which necessitates a trial. It'll be a little while longer before Jack rejoins us. Let me know what you think.

Xerosin: Welcome. There's a lot of reading to do, I know, but hopefully it wasn't tedious. I'm glad to hear you liked the approach I took in the previous story and in this one. I look forward to hearing your thoughts as we continue to move forward.

KaUiA: Giving Ridley a turn to be in the spotlight is something that I was hoping would flesh out the story a little more. She's certainly watching over Jack while he is out of commission, but the idea is that they'll both look after each other as things progress. Hope to hear from you again.

Black Knightress: Good to finally hear from you, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Jack's condition is one to be concerned about, and a more information about it will be coming in the next few chapters. I hope to hear from you again in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Five: Diagnosis

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

When the door to her room opened, Ridley was surprised to see Elwen standing in front of her. The Guild Leader strode into the room quickly and confidently, shutting it behind her. Clad, as always, in her dark burnished armor and helm, Elwen seemed to immediately take in everything. Though she was not remarkably tall, Elwen had a commanding presence that seemed to make everything shrink before her. Her focus quickly turned to the bed, where Ridley sat next to Jack Russell's unconscious form. Ridley smiled as Elwen stepped toward her, maintaining an outward calm that was not indicative of the way she felt. She did not fear that Elwen's intentions were malicious, but feared that the Guild Leader might be bringing bad news. Stopping in front of Ridley, Elwen bowed politely before speaking.

"Good evening, Lady Ridley," her tone was respectful, but warm. "I trust you are being treated well?"

"As well as can be expected, Lady Elwen," Ridley's reply was calm and level.

"You're being overly formal," Elwen said. "I'm not a noblewoman and the only title I care about comes from members of my guild. I quickly grow weary of the formalities that accompany interactions with people in the castle. In private, Lady Ridley, Elwen is sufficient."

"Only if you reciprocate," the young blond said with a smile. "I'm not particularly fond of being called Lady Ridley."

"That sounds fair," the Guild Leader nodded as she spoke. "I was speaking with Lord Larks earlier when a member of the castle's medical staff informed him that Jack was unconscious and unresponsive. Rather than send for a priest from the Olacion Order, I told him that I would look at Jack. The medical staff said that he collapsed on the way to the castle, and hasn't awoken since. They said he has no outward symptoms, and appears to be fine. I thought I may be able to determine what was wrong with him."

"He's been unresponsive since he collapsed," Ridley said. Her gaze shifted somberly to Jack as she continued, and her voice became somewhat frantic as she spoke. "He hasn't woken up, as far as I can tell, and other than breathing differently, nothing has really changed. It doesn't seem like it, but I know something is wrong with him."

"Relax, Jack will be fine," Elwen put her hand on Ridley as she stepped toward the bed. Even through the gauntleted hand, it comforted the young girl.

"What will you do to him," Ridley asked.

"Did anyone else comment on the fact that you are glowing gold," Elwen asked in response.

"No," Ridley replied in a puzzled tone. "No one has said anything."

"You are still glowing to me, and Jack still seems to be swallowing the light," Elwen answered. "Only individuals that are attuned to the cosmic order will see you that way. The elemental magic of the elves make them attuned to this, as well as a few humans and members of other races. I hope to be able to see into Jack and determine what is wrong with him."

After she finished speaking, the Guild Leader stepped past Ridley to be closer to Jack. The young girl slid off of the bed to make room for Elwen to examine him. She took a few steps back, but stayed close to anxiously watch what happened. Standing at the edge of the bed, Elwen pulled back the blankets that were covering Jack. She paused for a moment, as if looking for a place to begin, before placing both hands on his right side. Ridley held her breath in anticipation, but she could not see anything happening. Long minutes dragged by, but Elwen did not move. Her anxiousness grew, and she tried to remain calm as she watched. The Guild Leader had not moved, and her helm obscured her face and made it impossible to see any expressions that might offer a hint into what was happening. When she finally stepped away from him and withdrew her hands, she was breathing heavily. Elwen leaned her back against the wall and turned to regard Ridley.

"Did Jack use the Arbitrator to fight Aphelion," the Guild Leader's voice sounded concerned.

"Yes," Ridley said hesitantly. She quickly took back her seat on the bed next to Jack. "Though not for the whole fight. He began and ended the battle with the Arbitrator, but used a different sword for part of the battle."

"Was it a large, two-handed sword," Elwen asked. "With a blade of dark flames?"

"It looked like an ordinary sword at first," Ridley began. "But then the flames enveloped the blade."

"Then it's as I feared," Elwen continued in a somber tone. She continued quietly, and appeared to be talking to herself. "To think it was there all along."

"What's wrong with Jack," Ridley's voice sounded panicked. "Is he going to be all right? Can we help him?"

"I'm unsure," Elwen answered. She had finally caught her breath, and appeared to be thinking as she spoke. "The sword that Jack found in the City of White Nights is called the Falvern. It is a blade forged of rare metals and imbued with elemental magic. That sword is one of the strongest in existence, but it is dangerous to wield."

"I don't understand," Ridley replied, eyes fixed on Jack as if she expected him to disappear at any moment. "How can the sword be dangerous to the person using it?"

"It has to do with the way it was made," Elwen explained. "The sword was the first to be made using elemental magic. The ancient bladesmiths had never used magic to create a weapon before, and did not fully understand how it would work. They did not know how much magic to use or what safeguards to put in place. The result was a weapon that can be as dangerous to its wielder as its target."

"What does it do," Ridley pressed. "I saw Jack use the blade in the battle with Aphelion, but he seemed fine even after. How can it hurt the person that is using it?"

"The effects wouldn't necessarily be seen immediately," the older woman said. "And I suspect that Jack experienced symptoms before this collapse that he didn't mention or tried to ignore. Would that surprise you?"

"No, that does sound just like him," Ridley said, trying to relax. Elwen's presence was calming, but she was still concerned. "He can be a real idiot sometimes."

"That he can," Elwen's tone lightened, and she seemed amused by Ridley's comment. "The Falvern was initially conceived as the perfect weapon, but it soon became clear that it was flawed in a way that they could not have predicted. As a result, they created a second sword forged with elemental magic: the Avcoor. This weapon was forged for the purpose of destroying the Falvern. The swords are very similar, except in the way they interact with their wielders."

"Interact," Ridley sounded confused as she tried to process what Elwen was talking about. "Is that why the flames came forth in the middle of Jack's fight with Aphelion?"

"Exactly," Elwen nodded in approval. "A normal sword is the same every time you use it, but a weapon created with magic will respond to its wielder. The Falvern and the Avcoor are both particularly powerful and especially attuned to the wills of their users. The weapons differ in very important ways. Its creators viewed the Falvern as flawed, and forged the Avcoor to destroy it."

"What is wrong with it," asked Ridley. "Is it flawed in the way it interacts with the wielder?"

"Yes," the Guild Leader replied. "As I said before, the Falvern was the first sword to ever be forged with elemental magic. It was created using an incredible amount of powerful magic, more than any other weapon made in this way. It has two primary properties that make it unique, and these are also the ones that make it dangerous. First, it responds to the strength and will of its wielder. A warrior must be strong enough and possess sufficient determination to command its power. This explains why the blade's flames did not respond to Jack when he first used it, but did later. Most likely, the sword recognized his will to triumph in the battle with Aphelion and acknowledged it by lending him its power."

"The sword does these things on its own," Ridley's voice was a mix of skepticism and awe.

"In a sense, yes," Elwen answered. "It does not make judgments about its wielder. The same level of strength and will are necessary to call forth its power no matter who is using the sword; this is something that the magic in the blade set in place, and it cannot be changed. The second unique property of the sword is also important. The Falvern shares power with the warrior using it. The magical power that was put into the sword is immense, and the person using the sword is capable of accessing it to increase their own strength."

"The sword actually makes its user stronger," Ridley pondered this information.

"That is correct," said Elwen. "The sword can do two things for its wielder."

At that moment, the door opened and a member of the castle staff walked in with a dinner tray. Elwen paused in her explanation as the man took the tea and cookie tray wordlessly, replacing it with a covered one. The man was in the standard uniform of the castle servants, and carried out his task while trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. He paused for a moment and looked at the women that were talking on the other side of the room. After a moment, they looked over at him.

"Shall I get dinner for you as well, Guild Leader," he asked, speaking to Elwen.

"No, I won't be staying to eat," she replied. "Thank you anyway."

"Is there anything that you need, Lady Ridley," the man's gaze shifted to her.

"No, thank you," Ridley shook her head as she spoke. The man bowed and left, carrying the empty tray from earlier in the afternoon.

"Are you interested in dinner now," Elwen asked Ridley. She gestured to the tray on the table, indicating that Ridley should eat if she was hungry.

"Not now," Ridley said, shaking her head. "I need to know about the Falvern, and what it did to Jack. You said there are two things it can do for the person using it?"

"That's correct," said Elwen. "First, the sword is made stronger by the person using it. The Falvern responds to the strength of its wielder, and borrows their power for itself. This power fuses with the power of the sword, and manifests in the form of the flames that you saw. The wielder's strength increases the power of the sword. Additionally, the Falvern can use its power to make person using it stronger. While it uses the power that it gets from its wielder to create and maintain the flames that strike the opponent, the great magic power that the sword was forged with can be given to the wielder. This ability is reason the sword is considered flawed. The Falvern does not respond to the strength of its wielder when it makes this power available, but to the will instead."

"So, the sword takes the strength of its user to create the flames even though it has power of its own," asked Ridley.

"Yes," Elwen answered simply. "It is important to understand that a minimum amount of strength is required to use the Falvern. It is a powerful weapon, and the strength of the wielder is necessary to access its power. The additional strength that the sword has, that it gives to its wielder, is frighteningly powerful and only meant to be accessed in the most extreme circumstances."

"But, why is the sword giving power to its user a bad thing," Ridley continued to question the Guild Leader. "Why is the sword flawed?"

"The blade carries out separate evaluations of strength and will," Elwen said. Ridley's face grew more confused. "The flames of the sword are given to the wielder based on strength, and the wielder's strength is taken to maintain those flames. The sword does not consider the will of its wielder, only their strength. This means that the blade will not continue to drain its user's strength if they become too weak. However, this is both good and bad. The inner strength of the sword is given to the wielder based on their will, without regarding their strength. Using the strength of the sword is actually more taxing on the wielder than the drain of the sword during normal use. The outcome is that the will of the user can lead them to access more of the sword's strength than their body can handle. I believe this is what has happened to Jack."

"You mean that his will to defeat the dragon caused the sword to give him its power," Ridley asked. Elwen nodded as she continued. "And, if his strength was already drained by the fight up to that point, the additional strain that the sword's power put on his body could cause harm to him?"

"Precisely," Elwen agreed. "It is possible that the effects wouldn't be felt immediately, especially if the sword's power was still coursing through him. As the sword's strength drained from him faster than his body could recover its own, he could have conceivably run out of strength."

"What do you mean by 'run out strength,'" Ridley's voice was anxious. "You said he wasn't going to die."

"There is very little chance that he will die," Elwen responded in a matter-of-fact tone. "If he was simply attacked, fought, and ran out of strength, he would be unconscious and resting and I would not be concerned. When I examined Jack, I saw that his soul had been damaged. That, combined with the dark aura around him, suggests that more permanent damage may have been done."

"Can the sword really damage its wielder's soul," Ridley was trying to relax, but could not.

"Yes, it can," Elwen replied. "If Jack's will caused the sword to give him more power than he had the strength to handle, then the power's withdrawal would damage his soul."

"What can we do for him," Ridley's voice wavered as she spoke, seeming to understand what was happening.

"There is little we can do at this time," Elwen shook her head slightly as she spoke. "Jack is simultaneously battling the depletion of his physical strength and the attack on his soul. To a great degree, this is something he must overcome on his own."

"Hap is the light elf whose soul was merged with mine in the transpiritation I received. Our souls clashed when I became the vessel, though we are now at peace with one another," Ridley stated. Her voice wavered somewhat as she spoke of this experience. "Will Jack go through a similar process?"

"No, not at all," Elwen said. "In your case, both your soul and Hap's were damaged by the blood orc's attack. Your weakened souls were melded together, which is why the conflict occurred. At this point, your strength has been restored because your two souls are working in concert with one another. Jack, on the other hand, has damage similar to the damage you had, but he has no secondary soul to strengthen his recovery. The major question, which I cannot answer, is the nature of the damage."

"What do you mean by that," Ridley looked uncomfortable with the Guild Leader's words. "The nature of the damage?"

"The reason that you and Hap became conflicted is because the damage to your souls was not permanent," Elwen said simply. "When your souls began to heal, the conflict that occurred was because your two souls were trying to inhabit one body. In Jack's case, the nature of the Falvern's power may lead to permanent damage to his soul. Worse, since he does not have the supplemental strength that you received with Hap's soul, Jack will have an even more difficult time recovering. He may not ever recover fully. I was able to assess his condition to the extent of confirming damage to his soul, but I cannot say how severe it will prove to be."

"He will wake up again, won't he," panic pervaded Ridley's voice as she spoke.

"I want him to, and I believe he will," Elwen's voice was level and unemotional. "But I cannot say for certain that he will, or when. Jack Russell is one of the strongest, most determined warriors I have ever met; if it is possible to recover, he will find a way."

"May I ask you something," Ridley looked uncertain as she spoke. Elwen nodded for her to continue. "How do you know so much about these things? The knowledge of the magically forged swords, the transpiritation I received, and the souls; how did you learn these things?"

"My knowledge is not limited to what can be acquired in a single lifetime," Elwen replied enigmatically. "That answer will have to be sufficient for now. My recommendation is to keep Jack comfortable. As I said before, I believe he will come back from this; it is just a matter of time. For now, I have to leave and return to my duties at Theater Vancoor."

"Of course. Thank you for your help," said Ridley. She smiled as the older woman turned and walked to the door. Before she opened the door, she turned to face Ridley.

"Did Jack bring the Falvern back with him," Elwen asked. Ridley's eyes went to Jack, and she looked unsure of what to say. "Nothing that happens to the sword will affect his condition, and I will not destroy it until after Jack wakes up and I have talked to him about it. I just want to know where it is."

"It's in the bag that he brought back and left at the Guild," Ridley hesitated a moment before she spoke, and her eyes shifted between Elwen and Jack.

"Thank you," Elwen said. Her gaze stayed on Ridley as her hand went to the doorknob. "I expect we'll see each other again soon."

The Guild Leader opened the door just enough that she could step out, then shut it behind her. Ridley's eyes stayed on the door for several moments longer, before returning to Jack. He still seemed, for all appearances, to be sleeping. She carefully replaced the blankets that Elwen had removed when trying to determine what was wrong with him. A glance at the clock showed her that it was much later than she had thought. Afternoon had given way to the night, and Ridley realized that she was growing tired. The sleep from the previous night had not rested her completely, and she was looking forward to more restful sleep. She made her way across the room to the table and lifted the lid on the dinner tray. The pitcher contained more of the sweet fruit juice from earlier, and a hearty stew with meat and vegetables.

Ridley ate methodically, her mind trying to process the information that Elwen had given her about the Falvern. She was worried about the effect of the sword's power on Jack, and whether or not he would recover. The fear that the sword had damaged him permanently was weighing heavily on her, and she was more anxious than ever for him to wake up. Once again, she found herself longing to be able to put her arms around the young swordsman who had done so much for her. Ridley yawned as she finished her meal, feeling sleep begin to close in on her. She found the blanket and pillow that she had used the night before, and made herself comfortable on the floor again. Long minutes passed without Ridley being able to sleep. Her mind was still troubled by thoughts of Jack. Finally, drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Vegeta26: There's another one done. Continuing to move at a pretty slow pace, but I wanted to get the description of the Falvern in as early as possible. This is my interpretation of the sword, and I hope it makes sense. Feel free to let me know in your reviews if it's not clear, or if there's something I need to address. As always, thanks for reading and I look forward to hearing from you.

Ridley-Russell: You got it exactly right. The Falvern interested me as soon as I got it in the game, and I thought it needed some development here. I'm trying to develop both swords, the Falvern and Avcoor, so let me know if something doesn't make sense. Looking forward to hearing from you.

nanohaxfate: Thanks for the review. It's moving a little slow right now, but things are going to pick up pretty soon. Hope to hear from you again.

The Flying Frog: Glad you like the story so far, hope things are a little clearer after this last chapter. My story is just a little more realistic than some of the others about what happens after the game. Jack and Lord Larks will have more prominent roles to play as we move toward the trial. I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and that I'll hear from you again.

Reishin Amara: I appreciate hearing from you. Without giving too much away, the people that are going to be deciding Jack and Ridley's fate have already been decided, and you got one of them right. I'm looking forward to hearing what you think.

Black Knightress: Welcome back. Glad you're still enjoying what I've written, and that the story has drawn you in. There's more on the way, and it's going to be pretty exciting. Hope I'll hear more from you as we go on.

furin-a: Thanks for the review. If you're still real early in the game, there's quite a bit going on here that you might not be in the loop on. Check out my other story, _Sever All Ties_, if you haven't finished the game, and it will bring you up to speed. The ending of the game is widely open to interpretation, so what this story is about is the way I view what happens at the end of the game and beyond. Feel free to shoot me a message if you have any questions, or drop a review in either story.


	6. Chapter 6

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Six: Direction

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Jack Russell floated aimlessly in a void of darkness. He did not know where he was, or how long he had been there. The last thing he remembered was feeling numb and weak. He had been on his way to the castle when he fell to the ground, and he did not know how he had reached his current location. It was black all around him, a seemingly endless span of emptiness. He felt as though he had been in the dark silence for days, though he had not grown tired or hungry. Jack had tried moving and shouting at first, but he was unable to go anywhere or hear anyone. Having fought down the initial wave of panic, he was doing his best to stay calm. Here, in the darkness, he was not bothered by the weakness he had felt at Theater Vancoor and while walking back to the castle. Reflecting on his experiences with the non-humans and at the Gold Dragon Castle, Jack tried to isolate a cause for his current state. The feeling that the Falvern had created in him in his battle against Aphelion was an obvious choice, but he was unsure if it was related to the feeling he experienced at the warrior guild. His experiences with the Hatred Edge and Algandars were also fresh in his mind, and he could not rule out anything. He was forcing himself to remain calm, focusing on his thoughts as a way to keep from panicking. These thoughts were still swirling in his head when he heard a voice speak to him._

_"A little more dark and empty than I imagined," the voice echoed all around him. It was the clear voice of a woman, and he recognized it immediately._

_"Chief? Where are you," Jack asked. "Where am I?"_

_"It's funny, I thought I would be asking you that question," Elwen appeared next to Jack as she finished speaking._

_"Chief, what is this place," the Guild Leader's presence calmed Jack somewhat, but he was still anxious to have his question answered._

_"Relax Jack, you are in no danger here," Elwen's tone was light as she spoke. "This is your soul."_

* * *

It was just after midday at the castle, and Ridley was working diligently. She was sitting at the table in her room, trying to keep herself from worrying about the coming days. Papers were scattered all over the table, the fruits of her labor. Nervous about the impending trial, she was busy preparing for the defense that she hoped would keep them from being found guilty. The tray that had come to her at breakfast had included a note from Lord Larks saying he intended to move forward with the trial in the next few days whether or not Jack had regained consciousness. Ridley had suppressed the initial jolt of dread, and was using her preparation to occupy her mind. Jack had been a source of strength for her throughout their time with the non-humans, and she was nervous about proceeding without him. Her resolve had strengthened as the time of the Changeover had come closer, and she wanted use her strength to help their cause. She had spent the past several hours requesting and analyzing the castle's documents on the war with the non-humans and the former knights that had joined them. There were multiple field reports filed by General Dynas Stone, Cross Ward, and Lady Natalie Nanette, and separate files and evaluations by Lord Larks and Lord Lucian.

Ridley knew that she and Jack were essentially on their own in the trial. The men and women that would be judging them had no reason to be lenient, and she knew that her case would have to be nearly perfect for them to even have a chance. A scattered stack of papers contained files that she was reading, and a separate set of notes that she was writing. The training she had received growing up had included basic information about how Radiata's legal system worked, and she was trying to recall as much of it as possible. Her father and Lord Larks had instituted a number of changes in the legal system, making it more accessible for citizens. Before, the castle's rulings were unchallengeable, but the Lord Chamberlain had taken steps to allow citizens to be able to present their case. Ridley still hadn't seen her father since returning to Radiata, and was hopeful that she would have a chance to do so before the trial began. For the moment, however, she was focused on what they would have to do to convince their jurors that they had not committed treason.

The reports that had been filed were very thorough, detailing the squads that they had faced in battle. Everything from the dates and locations, to the number of casualties, they had gone into great detail. Each report also had comments by the author, discussing everything from possible motivations for the attacks to suggestions for avoiding future defeats. Each of the reports seemed to have its own character, based on who it was written by and the nature of the encounter they were reporting on. Most of the reports were accurate, but one report stood out immediately. The report from Cross Ward that said Jack Russell had killed General Dynas. Cross wrote that it had been General Dynas that ordered the attack on Fort Helencia, and that Jack had killed him in the battle. In reality, Cross had launched the attack without the General's knowledge and had been rescued by his superior. Ridley had seen the General leave with Cross, and deduced that Cross killed the General to cover his misdeed. The issue was that she had no way of proving this, and the reputation Cross had gained would make it difficult to convince them that he had lied to them. Ridley was worried about having to confront Lord Larks and his judgment committee, but the thought of doing it without Jack and calling Radiata's hero a liar and a murderer was daunting.

* * *

_"What do you mean this is my soul," Jack asked Elwen. He was confused and daunted by what she had said._

_"We are inside your soul," his mentor answered. "This form is controlled by your spiritual energy."_

_"Why am I here," he still didn't feel like he was getting real answers. "How do I get back?"_

_"It is a little complicated," Elwen said. "But it has to do with the Falvern. I'm still quite surprised that you found that blade."_

_"I was afraid might have had something to do with it," Jack nodded as his nervousness grew. "What did it do to me?"_

_"The Falvern is a legendary sword forged with elemental magic," Elwen began. "It is extremely powerful, but it is flawed. Its major flaw is the reason that you are like this. It requires a certain amount of strength from its wielder, so you will feel drained while using it."_

_"I felt numb, and like my power was being sapped," Jack spoke in an even tone as he described using the sword. "But at the same time, I felt stronger than ever."_

_"Yes, that physical strength is used to give the sword its power," the Guild Leader explained. "The more strength you give to the sword, the more powerful it will become. However, the Falvern will not stop itself from draining all of your strength."_

_"Is that why I'm here," Jack asked. "I wasn't trying to give the sword that much of my strength."_

_"The sword doesn't recognize intention," she replied. "It doesn't know how much strength you intend to give it, only what you are doing. If you intend to use the sword again, you will have to train yourself to have more control over your physical and spiritual energy. You are not here because you gave the sword too much of your strength, but because you took too much from it."_

_"That, uh, that doesn't make any sense to me," Jack said sheepishly._

_"In addition to taking the physical strength that you offer it, the sword can give you its magical energy," Elwen continued to patiently explain the sword to Jack as she had to Ridley. "This is done based on your desire and need. It gives you as much strength as you draw from it. Again, this is about control. When the sword's magic enters your body, it is controlled by your spiritual energy. Drawing too much of its magic can overwhelm this spiritual energy. Without knowing it, you drew more power from the sword than you could handle. This power enabled you to defeat Aphelion, but your physical exhaustion combined with the amount of magic you drew from the sword caused your spiritual energy to shrink to almost nothing. This caused the weakness you felt, and your body has essentially shut down."_

_"What do you mean by that," panic crept into Jack's voice. "Am I going to be all right?"_

_"You are currently unconscious and in the castle," Elwen's voice still had not changed. She remained calm and even, though Jack had grown more nervous. "I diagnosed you while I was there. The reason you are here is because the magic of the Falvern is still inside your body. You drew more power from it than your body could handle, and you exhausted all your spiritual energy trying to contain it. That is why you collapsed, and why your soul is a dark void like this. The sword's magic is preventing your spiritual energy from being used for anything else. Its essence has divided your soul, cloistering your spiritual energy and preventing you from recovering. We have to find the source of the Falvern's energy within your soul, and then we will be able to resolve this issue."_

_"This is really complicated, Chief," Jack was trying to relax. "How long have I been in here?"_

_"You have been unconscious in the castle for just over 24 hours," said Elwen. Jack's face contorted at this._

_"I feel like I've been here for days," he sounded uncomfortable, but continued with a question for the Guild Leader. "Did you see Ridley when you were in the castle?"_

_"We had a nice conversation," she replied. "I don't think she's left your side since you collapsed. Other than concern for you, she is fine."_

_"That's a relief," Jack smiled, momentarily forgetting his fear. "Hey Chief, how exactly is the Falvern supposed to be an effective weapon if it can do this to the person using it?"_

_"The sword was made long ago, in a different age," the Guild Leader began. "The warriors of that time, both human and non-human, were better able to sense and balance their energies. If you can control the amount of energy that you are giving to the sword and that it is giving to you, it becomes a very formidable weapon. Unfortunately, very few today have that kind of control. Before you found it, the sword had been lost for centuries."_

_"Is it related to your sword," asked Jack. His memories of Elwen's flaming sword were all too vivid._

_"Yes," Elwen replied simply. "The Avcoor was created to destroy the Falvern."_

_"So, are you going to destroy it when we get through here," Jack was instinctively defensive, and didn't want her to destroy the sword that had helped him defeat Aphelion._

_"I haven't decided yet," Elwen answered. "It will depend what we find when we go to the source of the Falvern's magic within your soul."_

_"You know about legendary swords that get lost for centuries, and you're visiting me in my soul," Jack mused. "Who are you, Chief? What kind of other powers do you have?"_

_"The fact that I am more powerful than you thought doesn't mean that I am not the same person," she stated. "Coming here pushes the limits of my powers, and I am not particularly powerful or talented in magic. I cannot give you more specific information right now. Instead, let's try to find the source of the power that is holding you prisoner in your own soul."_

_Though he had been unsuccessful at trying to move around the void earlier, Elwen's influence changed his situation. The darkness seemed to be moving around them, and Jack had the perception that he was flying through the air. His breath caught in his throat as they sped through the blackness that was all around them, but the presence of his mentor helped him relax. Finally, after several long minutes, he saw a bright light in the distance. They were quickly approaching a beacon of amethyst light, the same color as the flames of the Falvern. It was the source of the sword's power in his soul, and the place where he would get his answers. After feeling confused and helpless for so long, he was hopeful that, with Elwen's help, he could change his situation and get back to Ridley._

* * *

Vegeta26: A little bit of progress, working our way toward some big events. Jack's situation should be a little clearer now, and there's more to come on that front. As always, thank you to everyone that is reading and reviewing.

The Flying Frog: Good to hear from you. The situation with Jack and the Falvern is going to develop more in the next few chapters, and it will remain involved in the story. Jack and Ridley will find plenty of adversity as things progress. Looking forward to hearing from you again.

nanohaxfate: Jack is working his way toward rejoining Ridley, but he's got his own struggle before that can happen. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

KaUiA: The Falvern didn't get enough attention in the game, and I thought it would be interesting to develop it further here. More details will be coming about it, and disrupting the Changeover will still have consequences. Hope to hear from you again.

Black Knightress: Glad you found some time for the story; hope you continue to enjoy it. The Falvern is something I wanted to develop here, and I'm pretty excited to weave it into the story. Jack's going to learn even more about it as his story progresses; let me know what you think so far.

lojeloce of namimori: Jack made his re-appearance here, but he's not going to wake up just yet. He has to take care of his own problems first. Hopefully you got a little taste of what to expect from future chapters, and I'm interested in hearing what you thought. See you next time.

Story Weaver1: Good to know you're enjoying the story so far, thanks for giving me your thoughts on the individual chapters. The pacing has been a little slower than I initially thought, but the characterization is something I wanted to be solid. Hope this chapter was enjoyable, and I'm interested in hearing your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Seven: Challenges

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_When Jack and Elwen approached the source of the dark purple light, the beacon's brightness began to diminish, and it shrank in size. The young swordsman watched in awe as the mass light began to change shape. As the intensity of the light faded, the outline of a figure appeared. Broad shoulders were quickly defined and a person of above-average height came into view in front of them. He wore serviceable leather boots, dark brown pants and a matching tunic, all of which were worked in a pattern of golden embroidery; the man carried himself in a proud, confident manner that demanded respect. Jack was struck by his appearance, which reminded him of the light elves. The man standing before them was taller, had a lighter complexion, and his shoulder length hair was white instead of green; nevertheless, his hardened facial features still bore a great deal of resemblance to the light elves Jack had been around. When the light had completely dissipated, the stranger standing in front of them seemed to be completely present, and stepped toward them. He wore a slightly puzzled expression, and tilted his head to the side as he spoke._

_"Two," his voice was a deep baritone, and contained a hint of surprise. "I was only expecting one."_

_"What are you doing in here at all," Jack made no effort to contain his outburst._

_"Jack," Elwen's stern tone told him that he should restrain himself. He could feel her somber gaze directed at him from within her helm. She turned to face the man in front of them and spoke again. "I am here to help Jack Russell, in whose soul you now reside. Are you Lord Khell Nivait?"_

_"In a manner of speaking," the tall man answered cryptically._

_"Chief, who is this guy, and why is he in my soul," Jack's irritation was building, and the tone of his voice earned another look from Elwen._

_"Lord Khell Nivait is the light elf bladesmith who forged both the Falvern and the Avcoor," Elwen replied. Jack's eyes widened in surprise. "He created the swords and imbued them with their magical properties."_

_"Though I share his appearance, I am not actually Lord Khell," the man said simply. Jack's face looked puzzled, but Lord Khell continued before the younger man could speak. "I am the manifestation of the magical energy that he put into the sword, so the form I assume is his. You may call me Lord Khell if it is simpler for you. Who are you?"_

_"I am Elwen, the wielder of Avcoor, here to aid Jack Russell," the Guild Leader said, bowing politely. This drew a look from the elf._

_"You possess the radiant sword," he asked, looking her over. After a moment, his gaze intensified. "I sense something else in you; the light of Anderak, perhaps?"_

_"We are not here for me," Elwen seemed surprised by what the elf had said. She quickly gestured to the boy next to her. "It is Jack that needs to speak to you."_

_"I'm Jack Russell," he did not emulate Elwen's bow. "If you're a light elf, how come you don't have wings?"_

_"Elves take their strength from the magical elements," Elwen said to him. "The elves of our time are no longer in tune with all of the elements in the way that they were during Lord Khell's; they appear as they do because they are primarily attuned to the forest. In ancient times, the light elves were attuned to all of the elements, and so had different appearances and powers. Lord Khell was strongly connected to the earth and its minerals, so he did not have wings. His earth magic made him an excellent smith."_

_"I guess that makes sense," Jack said with a nod._

_"We have business, you and I, Jack Russell," the light elf spoke with a stern tone, attempting to focus the young swordsman's attention. "Do you know why I am in your soul?"_

_"The Chief said it has to do with the power that I drew from the Falvern," Jack answered, his own demeanor becoming more serious in response to the question. His eyes were locked on the elf._

_"That is correct," Lord Khell replied. "You drew power from the Falvern, more power than your body could handle, and that power now resides in your soul, choking it off from your body. If you do not banish this power from your soul and return it to the sword, there will be negative consequences for you."_

_"I only used the sword once," Jack said with a frown. "I didn't know anything about it; this doesn't seem fair."_

_"Your appeal is childish and meaningless. I am bound by the rules of magic that were used to forge the sword, and could not make an exception for you even if I wanted to," Lord Khell's voice remained level as he spoke. "The magic in the sword is incredibly powerful, and simply saying that you did not know about its strength does not exempt you from its rules. I am here because you drew more power than your spiritual energy could handle, and I will be here until you cast me out."_

_"You keep saying that, but what do you mean," Jack asked. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable again._

_"I control part of your soul now," Lord Khell explained. "Your spiritual energy is being used to contain my power and keep it in check, but my presence will eventually take over your soul completely if you do not channel the sword's power back into it. When this happens, you will be destroyed."_

_"How do I put the power back in the sword," Jack had a feeling he would not like the answer._

_"You have to use a combination of your physical and spiritual strength to remove my presence from your soul," the elf answered. "You must have more strength than you drew from the sword."_

_"So, let me see if I understand you," Jack was trying to work through what he had heard without getting confused. "You're in my soul because I didn't have enough strength to handle the Falvern's power, you're going to take my strength while you're here, and the only way to get you out of here is to be stronger than I was before you were in my soul?"_

_"That is exactly right," Lord Khell stated. Jack's face twisted into an expression of frustration. "You will have to grow stronger and prove yourself worthy of the sword that you now possess."_

_"This is ridiculous," Jack could no longer contain the helplessness that he felt. "How am I supposed to do that?"  
_

_"That's enough Jack," Elwen's voice from behind him drew the boy's attention. "Your frustration will not help anything. Lord Khell, you have been most helpful, I will help Jack try to recover and grow stronger. We are grateful that he will be given the chance to remove the Falvern's presence from his soul."_

_"I was rather surprised he didn't kill himself when he used the sword," the light elf smiled at the Guild Leader as he spoke. Jack's gaze intensified at these words. "Perhaps, with time, he will become a capable wielder of the Falvern. Jack Russell, I believe it is time to send you back to Radiata."_

_"Yes, I need to get back," Jack replied anxiously. "I need to see Ridley."_

_"Ridley," Lord Khell said inquisitively. "Your love, perhaps?"_

_"She's…uh," Jack stammered and averted his eyes from the elf. "She's my friend. We were in the same brigade."_

_"Well, I will send you back to your body so you can see your friend," the elven bladesmith stepped toward him and extended his hand. It began to glow a light orange color as he touched Jack's shoulder. "When you wake up, you will feel weak, but your strength will return over a relatively short amount of time. I wish you well, Jack Russell, and hope that our next meeting will be under more pleasant circumstances."_

_"You will wake up two days after you collapsed on the way to the castle, Jack," Elwen said as Jack began to feel dizzy and light-headed. As he drifted away, he heard her last words. "I will see you soon after you wake."_

* * *

Ridley was poring over papers at the table in her room, attempting to make sure that the case she would be making in a few short hours was logically sound. She had been over the reports again and again, and they were exactly the same as the first time she had read them. This close to entering the trial without Jack by her side, she was running through the arguments as a distraction to keep her mind from wandering. A covered tray with breakfast on it sat untouched on her desk, ignored as she continued to prepare for the trial. Determined to succeed, Ridley was fighting to keep doubt from creeping into her mind. She was so focused that she failed to notice that the boy who had been unconscious in her bed for the previous two days had begun to stir. It was only after his quiet groan reached her ears that she turned around. She immediately put down her work and crossed the room. Kneeling beside the bed, she watched anxiously to see if he was finally regaining consciousness. The boy that had seemed so strong and unshakable looked remarkably fragile as he turned beneath the blankets that covered him.

The illusion of weakness dissipated the moment that his eyes opened. Jack's gaze reflected a subtle confidence that would endure no matter what happened to his body. His first reaction was to try to sit up, but she quickly put her hand on his chest to indicate that he should not be moving around yet. Their eyes locked and she was unable to keep from smiling at the warmth in his gaze. Ridley held Jack's gaze for just a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck. Tears streamed down her face as held onto him, feeling his arms on her back. A smile crept across her face, and it immediately infected Jack as well. It was a relief to feel his arms around her, and to hear his heart beating. After several long moments that seemed to pass in an instant, Ridley separated herself and knelt on the floor next to him. She drank in the warmth of his eyes for just a moment before breaking the silence.

"So, you finally got tired of scaring me," she asked, feigning reproach. Jack smiled as he met her gaze. Their eyes locked, and her stern look became an infectious smile.

"I was planning to hold out for a little longer, but I didn't think you'd be able to make it much longer without me," he replied, smiling mischievously.

"Don't pat yourself on the back, I needed you two days ago," Ridley chided playfully. After a moment, her face took on a more serious expression. "Elwen told me about the Falvern, Jack. What happened to you?"

"That's a long story," Jack replied levelly. He sat up on the bed, resting on his elbows for support. Meeting Ridley's gaze, he continued. "I was trapped inside a portion of my soul. That portion is now being distorted by the power of the Falvern. My spiritual energy is being used up to keep the Falvern's power in check, but I have to get stronger so that I can channel the sword's power back into it before the distortion destroys me."

"You're remarkably calm about that," Ridley said with some dismay, trying not to focus on the way Jack's explanation had ended.

"The Chief's going to help me," Jack spoke calmly, but he seemed to be hiding some reservations about his words.. "Her sword is similar to the Falvern. I'm not afraid; it's just something else I'll have to do. What happened while I was out of it? I don't remember being in the castle, let alone your room."

"We were brought here and placed under house arrest after we reached the castle," said Ridley. Her voice maintained a steadiness that surprised her, but it wavered somewhat as she continued. "Lord Larks has put together a committee, and we are going to be tried for treason. If we're found guilty, we'll be executed."

"There's no reason to worry," Jack said, sounding very certain. "When is the trial going to begin?"

"This afternoon," Ridley answered nervously. "I've spent the last two days trying to prepare. I expect the guards to come escort us at any time."

"Wow, they're not wasting any time, are they," Jack asked with a light chuckle that didn't quite hide his anxiety. "You are prepared, right Ridley?"

"I've done the best I can," she said simply, uncertain how else to respond.

"We'll just have to hope that's enough, then," Jack smiled graciously at her.

"That, and let me do all the talking," Ridley said with a solemn look on her face. This morphed into a smile when she saw Jack's gaze. "I'm kidding, of course."

"You probably should, all the same," Jack replied, sharing her grin.

The young swordsman was now more anxious than before, and began to rise from the bed. Though Ridley held up her arm in protest, he brushed her aside and got to his feet. Though his muscles protested, he stood calmly and gave no outward indication of his soreness or fatigue. He was still recovering from the after-effects of using the Falvern. Ridley looked on anxiously as Jack walked around the room, trying not to show the worry she felt. It appeared that everything was all right with Jack, until his stomach produced a loud rumble that caused him to clutch at it with his hand. He looked across the room sheepishly as Ridley turned to the silver tray with the uneaten breakfast on it. Soon, she and Jack were sharing a meal of fruit and pastries from the castle kitchen as well as a pitcher of refreshing fruit juice. Long, relaxing minutes passed, and the boy and girl were able to enjoy some peaceful moments together. Though it was inevitable, Ridley still felt a little surprise and a great deal of disappointment when she heard her door being unlocked from the outside.

Two guardsmen walked into the room, their dull armor clinking as they entered, with Lord Larks following closely behind. The Prime Minister was wearing the simple pants and tunic that he wore regularly, and the stole of his position was draped around his shoulders. Ridley eyed him warily as he fixed a studious gaze on Jack. The young boy's eyes met the older man's, and several long moments passed as the two stared tensely at one another. Finally, it was Lord Larks who broke the silence.

"I see that you have recovered, Jack Russell. Just in time to go to your trial," his voice was very level as he spoke. "I trust that Lady Ridley has spoken with you about your current situation?"

"She has," Jack replied. Ridley watched Jack tense unconsciously as he continued. "I've wondered for a while now just how I would feel when we met again, Lord Larks."

"And, how do you feel," the Prime Minister looked amused as he asked.

"I'd like to be able to blame you for everything that's happened," Jack's voice almost hid the emotions that were threatening to boil over, but the edge to his words was unmistakable. He tried to soften his tone before continuing. "But I know how foolish it would be to fault a single person for the way things are now. I haven't forgiven you yet, but I'm trying to."

"You haven't forgiven me yet," Lord Larks' grin widened at those words. "Well, I haven't forgiven you, either. Although, I wouldn't say that I am trying."

With a gesture from the older man, the guardsmen wordlessly ushered Jack and Ridley out of the room. With an escort of guards in front of and behind them, the boy and girl followed as the Prime Minister led them through the winding halls of the Radiata Castle. Ridley walked mechanically, trying to remain calm and focused. They moved slowly through the halls and up the stairs, and Ridley quickly deduced that they were going to the King's audience chamber on the fifth floor. She was carrying her papers and going over arguments in her head, anything to remain calm. It was looking into Jack's warm eyes that relaxed her most, and so she masked her gazes as casual looks around the hallway, though her stare always lingered on him. The halls of the castle were deserted, and the silence made the long walk seem to drag on even longer. Ridley was much calmer while climbing the stairs to of Radiata Castle than she had been while climbing the steps of Gold Dragon Castle. She had come back from the latter, only to face the former. This time, however, Jack was going to be with her from start to finish. As they reached the gilded doors of the King's audience chamber, the guards in front of them stopped. Lord Larks opened one the doors slightly so that he could go inside ahead of them, instructing the guards to wait outside with their charges. Ridley turned to look at Jack, smiling to keep the nervousness at bay.

"Well, here we go," she said levelly.

"Yeah, here we go," Jack replied. His eyes stayed on Ridley, and his somber expression changed to a smile as he continued. "Don't worry about a thing, Ridley. This'll be a cinch; I know we'll be fine."

"I…" Ridley's words were cut short by the sound of the door opening behind them. As she and Jack turned and began to walk into the audience chamber, she put her hand in his. "You're right, Jack. Here we go."

* * *

Vegeta26: All right, now we're making some real progress. As always, I apologize for the delay in updating, but I just have quite a lot going on right now. I'll be updating as often as I can, but there may still be some delays. I'm looking forward to hearing reactions to this chapter and doing some more writing. As always, please take the time to review and let me know what you think.

The Flying Frog: Jack's situation with the Falvern should be a little clearer now; it's one that will be important to the rest of the story. I don't want to give too much away about the trial, but you're headed in the right direction. Ridley will definitely be doing most of the talking, and Jasne and Natalie will both have parts to play. Glad to hear from you.

The Black Knightress: Elwen and Jack's souls aren't connected so much as she projected herself into Jack's soul. She's a fun character to write, because so much is left vague. As we move on, I'm going to fill in those blanks and give Elwen a story like she deserves. Hope to hear from you again.

nanohaxfate: Thanks for reviewing; Jack and Ridley are growing stronger through their hardships, which is going to help the down the road when things get even rockier.

KohakuCesia: Always nice to see a new face. I enjoyed the light-hearted tone of Radiata Stories, but thought that it wasn't quite serious enough in places, and so these stories are may way to make it what I thought it should be. In English, if the question is asked in dialogue before the speaker is identified, its ends with a comma, the speaker is identified, and it ends with a period. So, "How are you," he said. or "I am fine," she answered. Whether it's a statement or a question, that's the correct form. After the speaker is identified, any other sentences end with the appropriate punctuation mark. Hope this helps. Looking forward to hearing from you.

Story Weaver 1: Sorry the other chapter was a little shorter (this one's not terribly long), but it ended up just being a good stopping point and I didn't want to keep everyone waiting too long for an update. The additional time to flesh out the story with the Falvern and Khell Nivait was necessary, I thought, to establish them firmly. They will be important later. Hope to hear your thoughts on these ideas.

crisisdestriX: Welcome; yes, I'll be finishing the story, it just takes me a little longer to update sometimes. Glad you're enjoying what I've written so far, and hopefully you'll stick around for more.


	8. Chapter 8

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Eight: Delay

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack didn't know what to expect when the doors to the King's audience chamber opened, but he was certainly not expecting what he saw. He had been in the audience chamber once during his time in the Radiata Knights, and remembered it feeling very empty. The expansive room had been largely empty, except for the dais at the front where the royal family sat to receive guests and hear reports. Now, the room looked much different. The bright red woven rug that ran the length of the room from the doors to the dais, and the great stone pillars on either side were the only things that had remained the same. Several rows of long, wooden benches had been brought in and had filled up the space on either side of the rug in the center of the room, and the dais was expanded with a regal looking table and chairs for nine people. Between the foremost bench and the dais, a plain wooden table and two chairs had been brought out. The audience chamber had been converted into a courtroom.

"This place looks really different," Jack said mechanically.

"When trials are held, it is rearranged this way," Ridley's tone was as level as Jack's as they were escorted to the table and chairs on the right side of the aisle.

The guardsmen that had taken them up to the courtroom took up positions around the room; they were close, but not too close. Lord Larks was sitting in the fourth chair from Jack's left as he looked at the dais, organizing papers. The center chair would be occupied by King Jiorus, and the Prime Minister would sit at his right hand. After they were seated, Ridley began to quickly organize her things as well. In spite of the situation, Jack couldn't help smiling to himself at the serious expression on her face. She was focused on completing her final preparations, and he liked the determination in her eyes. After several long moments, he began to grow bored. Turning around to scan the room showed that they were alone with the guardsmen and Lord Larks. Jack couldn't understand why they would have brought the benches into the room if no one was going to sit in them. When he heard Ridley clear her throat, he turned around.

"Lord Larks," she spoke loudly to draw the Prime Minister's attention from his preparations. "I trust that you contacted the people that I asked you to?"

"Those arrangements have been made," he replied rather dismissively.

"What arrangements," Jack asked in a low voice.

"I asked Lord Larks to make certain that a few people will be here," Ridley answered. "I thought that…"

Her explanation was cut short by the sound of the large doors at the back of the room opening. A great smile took over Jack's face as he saw his sister walking toward the front of the room. Her hair was a little longer than he remembered it, and she was wearing a different dress, but Adele Russell's gait was unmistakable. As she got closer, he saw that she was wearing a dress of dark green with simple silver embroidery on the sleeves. Jack stood up as she walked toward him, relieved to see that she was all right. Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around Jack, locking him into a tight embrace. He smiled as he gave her a hug, happy that she would be here to support he and Ridley as they stood trial. After a moment, she released him and took a step back to look at her brother.

"Well, you don't appear any worse for the wear," Adele's voice had the same authoritative tone Jack was used to, but it softened as she continued. "I'm proud of you, Jack, and I'm glad you're okay."

"You're the one I was worried about, sis," Jack said with a smile. "I knew I would be all right."

"And just how did you know that," asked Adele. Behind Jack, Ridley had turned around to hear his answer.

"I just… couldn't afford to lose," Jack seemed to struggle to find an explanation. "I had to protect Ridley, and you, and all of my friends. I just couldn't lose."

"And you succeeded," his sister's smile grew even bigger. Jack paused before replying, and his eyes went to the floor

"Not completely. Sir Gawain, and Captain Ganz both died at Gold Dragon Castle, sis," Jack's expression dropped as he spoke those words. Adele put a hand on his shoulder before she spoke.

"They were both great men who knew the sacrifices they were making," she smiled warmly and locked eyes with her younger brother. "Their deaths are not your fault, and they would not want you to be sad."

"I know," Jack nodded as he spoke. "I just can't help it."

"It will take time, but you'll be all right," Adele understood Jack's pain. "For now, you need to focus on this trial. Thank you, Lady Ridley, for contacting me so that I could be here."

"Of course," Ridley didn't seem to know what to say. Adele stepped past Jack and seemed to surprise Ridley by giving her a hug.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother, too," Adele lowered her voice to speak only to Ridley.

"I, uh," Ridley recovered a moment later. "He took care of me more than I took care of him."

"You helped him grow and I hope that you two will continue to help each other," Adele's voice remained soft. After speaking these words, she stepped back and looked for a seat on the benches. "I'll be sitting right behind you two, and I'll help you today in any way that I can."

"Thanks," Jack said. "For everything."

Looking around, Jack saw that more people had made their way into the courtroom while they had been talking. Several people, whose clothes marked them as nobility, had taken up seats in the middle rows. As he looked around, Jack saw that none of them would meet his gaze. All looked away or became very interested in talking to those around them when he looked at them. Several shifted in their seats uncomfortably or adjusted their jewelry. Ridley, meanwhile, had gone back to organizing her papers. Jack was growing bored again when he saw the door open at the entrance to the room. Genius Weissheit walked confidently through the doors, and his eyes immediately found Jack and Ridley at the front. The young professor from the Vareth Institute had helped them during their time with the Radiata Knights, and he looked unchanged since that time. He still wore a dark green robe with brown accents and a series of leather and gold accoutrements that may have been functional or decorative for all Jack knew. His small spectacles framed inquisitive green eyes that were larger than average. His hair had an unkempt appearance, and he looked as if he had been working on one of his many eccentric projects before coming to the castle. He extended his hand to Jack as he reached the table.

"Jack Russell. You look much more competent than during our previous encounter," Genius said, shaking hands.

"Thanks, I think," Jack replied. "Are you here to help us?"

"Not expressly," said Genius. "I am here to offer my insight. If my knowledge helps you, then that is fine. It may just as easily help Lord Larks prove that you are guilty."

"Thank you for coming, Genius," Ridley said with a nod, speaking before Jack had a chance to say anything else. Genius nodded back, and went to find a seat. "Don't mind him, Jack, that's just how he is. His knowledge will help us make our case, not Lord Larks."

"If you say so," Jack said. He was still studying Genius, who had pulled a notebook and pencil from his pocket and begun writing. In front of the table, Lord Larks was speaking to Ridley.

"Two members of our committee are delayed," the Prime Minister said. "We will begin as soon as all of them are here."

"We understand," Ridley said with a nod. "Perhaps you can tell us who will be on this committee?"

"Nine members, as you can see," Lord Larks said simply. "I will be presiding over the proceedings; the four Guild Leaders will join His Majesty, General Natalie Nanette, Lady Anastasia Ryan, and Sir Aleks Sterling."

"A committee that you would chose," Ridley sounded displeased as she spoke. Lord Larks ignored her comment and resumed his preparations.

"What's wrong," Jack asked quietly as Ridley went back to work.

"That committee will favor a guilty verdict, Jack," Ridley answered. "I don't know about the Guild Leaders, but the Castle has a majority and its members will vote guilty."

"Let's not give up already, huh," Jack said.

"Lord Larks controls the whole process, Jack," she said. Ridley's voice grew more frustrated as she spoke, and she had to concentrate on keeping her voice low. "It's all political. He gets to be the prosecutor and a juror, guaranteeing one vote in his favor automatically. Lord Larks will vote guilty and convince the King to do so as well. Lady Natalie was just appointed by Lord Larks as the new General in the last two days, so she will need to vote guilty to assure he continues to support her in this position. Lady Anastasia is a legitimate choice for the committee because the Ryan clan holds one of the four great crests, the Jaguar of the East, but she has always been willing to do anything to gain more power. She will vote guilty to please Lord Larks if there is any chance it will help her family gain power. And, Sir Aleks is a knight captain from a noble family. His family holds the fourth great crest, the Hawk of the South. He is very proud, and our clashes with the Radiata Knights will give him enough reason to vote guilty. Additionally, he has always been jealous of the Silverlake name; we have been more prominent than the Sterling family in recent years, and this will give him a chance to change the power balance. Even if you think all of the Guild Leaders will support us because of Elwen, Lord Larks still controls a majority of the committee."

"Relax," Jack smiled as he put his hand on Ridley's. "I have faith in you, and I think that you will be able to convince them. I want you to do your best."

"I will," Ridley said with a light smile, that faded to a frown. "I didn't think I would see Aleks again."

"What's the big deal with this guy," asked Jack.

"The political issue between his family and mine affected the two of us personally," Ridley said. "Aleks was on the path to becoming a knight captain, but my father used his power as Lord Chamberlain to have me made Captain of the Argent Faucon after I was injured by the blood orc and had Aleks assigned under me. He deserved to be promoted, and blamed me for keeping him from that position. After we left Radiata, he was able to get moved to a different brigade, and he's even a captain now. Aleks is a great swordsman, and he's ambitious too. He has personal reasons to vote against us."

"Sounds like this is going to be tough, but I have faith in you," Jack said with a smile. Ridley's attention seemed to have been diverted elsewhere. "Hey, what is it?"

"Jack," Ridley spoke softly, drawing his eyes to her. "Look at the woman in the back corner of the room."

Jack followed Ridley's eyes to the back row of the bench on the left side of the aisle. The woman sitting there had a somewhat aged appearance, but a stately beauty. Her brown hair was pulled back, and touched with just a little bit of grey; it framed a face that looked like it had experienced sorrow, yet maintained its proud demeanor. The black dress she wore had bright red embroidery all over it, and her earrings had rubies that matched. The woman had a regal look that accompanied her clothing and enhanced her presence. Unlike the other nobles in the room, she sat alone and was not speaking with anyone; she seemed generally disinterested as she casually glanced around the room. When her level gaze turned to the two former knights at the front of the courtroom, it was Ridley who looked away. After a moment, she seemed to find something else to look at and turned her head. Jack looked at her for a moment longer before turning to Ridley, who was still looking down at the floor.

"Who is that," he asked softly. Ridley looked up as she answered.

"That is Lady Freya Rothschild," she said, her voice sounding sad. "Sir Gawain's wife, and Captain Ganz's mother; she is the only remaining member of the Rothschild clan."

"She looks intense," Jack said, somewhat in awe. "Why isn't she sitting on the committee today? They hold one of the four great crests, don't they?"

"The story of the Rothschild family is complicated," said Ridley. "When your father and Sir Gawain were Knight Captains, the Rothschild family was the most powerful of the four great houses. However, Sir Gawain left after your father was murdered and it was assumed that he was fleeing out of guilt. The family very nearly lost its standing as a great house, but it could not be definitively proven that Sir Gawain killed your father; General Dynas was especially adamant in his defense. However, their status fell dramatically. When Ganz became a respected knight, and later a brigade captain, it helped the family regain some of their status, though the incident with the blood orc and his subsequent dismissal has cast doubt on the family again. Although she has mostly removed herself from things happening among Radiata's nobility, Lady Freya still commands a tremendous amount of respect. She was from a high-ranking family before she married Sir Gawain, and she has done commendable work maintaining the importance of the Rothschild clan in the absence of Sir Gawain and Captain Ganz. I'm not even sure when she visited the castle last, but her lands always produce well and are one of the pillars of Radiata. The questions surrounding Sir Gawain's disappearance and your father's murder, as well as her subsequent withdrawal from the noble circle has diminished the status of the Rothschild clan, but she still has a great deal of influence. I doubt she has any affection for either of us, because of your father and my family."

"Does she know that they're dead," Jack asked.

"I don't know how she would," Ridley answered. Jack started to get up from his chair, and Ridley quickly put her hand on his arm. "Jack, you can't."

"I guess being a noble is more complicated than I ever thought it could be," Jack said with a smile. "Now I know why you never got do fun things as a kid. But, I'm not a noble, and I don't care about silly politics. She deserves to hear this before it comes out during the trial. You worry about convincing this political committee that we're innocent like I know you can, and I'm going to go talk to the Lion of the West. I guess she's more of a Lioness, huh?"

Ridley smiled and shook her head as Jack stood up, returning to work on her papers. As Jack stepped toward the aisle, the guardsmen stationed around the room began to step toward him, bringing all eyes in the room to his actions. Unfazed, the former knight walked toward the back of the room. The nobles sitting on the left side of the aisle all shifted and looked away, sneaking furtive glances as he walked past them. His eyes did not shift as he walked down the aisle; ignoring the guardsmen and the others in the room, his gaze was fixed on Freya Rothschild. When she saw him coming, her eyes locked with his. Her light brown eyes met his darker ones, and they seemed to be evaluating one another through his whole walk. Finally, Jack reached the back row bench where the head of the Rothschild house was sitting. She rose to her feet as he stopped; Jack bowed deeply as the guardsmen returned to their posts.

"Jack Russell, am I right," Freya Rothschild sounded like a noblewoman, but her voice was a little softer than he expected. He nodded in response to her question. "You look exactly like your father. He would have only been a year or two older than you are now when I first met him. Please, sit down."

"Thank you, Lady Freya" Jack said, taking the seat closest to the aisle. Everyone in the room seemed to be watching as the two spoke. Though they were not whispering, their conversation was kept between them

"Freya will be fine. Do you know why I came here today, Jack Russell," she asked. Jack noticed that her simple golden necklace had a pendant with a lion on it. "I haven't been to Radiata Castle in nearly a decade, but I chose to come today."

"I assume it's because Ridley and I are on trial," Jack replied. "That's what she thinks, at least."

"That's her training as a noblewoman talking," Freya said. "I'm no longer concerned with that silly game they play. I came for two reasons. I wanted to see you, Jack Russell. I wanted to see the son of Cairn, and just what kind of man he was. My initial impression is that you are on your way to becoming the kind of great man your father was. I also hoped to hear some news about my husband and son. For 16 years, I heard nothing about Gawain, but I recently learned that he had reappeared to help the non-humans in their war against Radiata. The last letter I received from my son said that he had been dismissed from the Radiata Knights, and that he was looking for other work. You and Ridley Silverlake are the common threads in those two stories, and so I hoped you would have insight for me."

"Unfortunately, I do," Jack said. He took a deep breath, and struggled to continue. Freya's expression never changed as he spoke. "I'm afraid that they are both dead."

"H…how," Freya asked. Though her facial expression was unchanged, her voice wavered and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Fighting the Silver Dragon," Jack answered. "Sir Gawain protected Ridley, Captain Ganz, and I from the Silver Dragon's attack. At the end of the battle, Captain Ganz was wounded and stayed behind with Sir Gawain as Gold Dragon Castle fell."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," tears were running down her cheeks as she spoke.

"They both died honorably," Jack said simply. "Ridley will explain it better when she is questioned during the trial, but you deserved to hear it before then. Sir Gawain and Captain Ganz were both mentors to me, and helped me become stronger. I brought both of their weapons back to you, at the Captain's request. They are at Theater Vancoor, and I'll make sure you get them back."

"Thank you, Jack," Freya smiled weakly as her tears continued to fall. "It seems strange to me that you should have been mentored by my husband."

"Sir Gawain didn't kill my father," Jack said firmly. This drew a surprised look from the woman next to him.

"Then why did he leave," Freya inquired.

"He felt he was responsible for my father's death," Jack replied. "But, Sir Gawain did not kill my father."

"That is quite a revelation," Freya appeared to be taking in everything Jack had said, trying to make sense of it all. Her strong countenance appeared to waver somewhat, but she maintained her composure. "You have given me much to think about, Jack Russell, and I am certain that your trial today will only reveal even more such things. I hope that we will be able to speak to one another after the proceedings today, no matter their outcome. I will not be allowed to cast a vote in your trial because of my husband's involvement with the non-human cause, but I sense that you did the right thing. Perhaps you should return to Lady Ridley?"

Jack looked up to see that Ridley's father, Lord Jasne Colton, had entered from the door behind the dais. Though he had temporarily been relieved of his station, Lord Jasne still wore the regalia of the Lord Chamberlain. His white robes were accented in red, and he wore the stole of the position. The red of his garments brought out the redness of his face, as he constantly seemed agitated about something. He was short and slightly overweight, and Jack had never seen a smile on his face. Nevertheless, he knew that it was more important than ever that he and Lord Jasne get along, so he had already resolved to do everything in his power to get into the older man's good graces. The former knight rose to his feet quickly, offering a polite bow to the woman seated next to him as he stepped back into the aisle.

"I want to talk to you when this is all over, too," Jack said with a smile. "About Sir Gawain, and Captain Ganz, and my father. I hope we have the chance. You're right though, I should go see about Ridley. Thank you."

He quickly turned and strode down the aisle, not bothering to glance at the nobles' reaction. Lord Jasne had stopped on the dais, and was having a hushed exchange with Lord Larks. From their posture and gestures, it was easy to see that they were not in agreement. Jack looked next to Ridley, and found that she was watching the two men argue. As their disagreement became more apparent, all of the people in the room diverted their attention to the dais. Finally, just after Jack rejoined Ridley, Lord Jasne put up his hands in exasperation and began to walk down the steps toward the table where the former knights sat. Lord Larks shook his head and stepped out through the door that Lord Jasne had entered through. Jack turned his attention to the man walking down the steps. Lord Jasne was scowling, as he usually did, but he forced a smile for Ridley. That smile, however, disappeared when he saw Jack sitting next to her.

"You," Lord Jasne said, extending an accusatory finger to the young man that he had resented since they first met. Jack's expression was unchanged, and he held the older man's gaze. "You're lucky that Lord Larks didn't have you executed on sight. I would have signed the order myself if I had been given the opportunity."

"Father," Ridley snapped, drawing his gaze to her. Jack saw an angry look on her face. "Jack went with me when I left Radiata, and he saved my life more than once between then and now. You cannot continue to ignore facts that don't fit your way of thinking."

"Ridley, listen to me…" Lord Jasne's terse sentence was cut off as Ridley continued.

"No, you listen to me," she chided. Lord Jasne continued to look angry as she spoke. "Jack and I are going to tell Lord Larks' committee what happened when we left Radiata, and you will have to come to terms with everything you hear. They will not say that Jack is guilty and I am not, we are going through this together."

"This boy has been nothing but a problem since he came here," the Chamberlain's angry gaze was directed at Jack. Ridley didn't falter, and her look grew even more intense.

"He looked out for me in a way that no one else ever has," Ridley challenged. Her father's eyes shifted from the object of his anger to his daughter. Jack was unsure what to do, and decided that silence was the best option.

Lord Jasne was practically seething in front of them. As he was preparing his response, the door on the dais opened and Lord Larks walked into the room. The eyes all around them room that had been focused on the argument between father and daughter shifted to the Prime Minister. When the rest of the committee selected for the trial filed in behind the Prime Minister, Lord Jasne turned and walked to a seat on the left side of the aisle with his angry expression unchanged. Jack saw his sister, scowling at Ridley's father, and was grateful that the argument had been interrupted before she could get involved. Turning around, he saw that all nine of their jurors were seating themselves. On his far right, Ortoroz of the Void Community had seated himself. In his middle years, and dressed in a decidedly plain green tunic and pants, his sharp face was framed by a white goatee. Though the top of his head was bald, he did have some white hair on the side. The most noticeable feature of his face was his missing right eye, which had been replaced by a golden copy. Curtis, from the Vareth Institute, sat next to Ortoroz. Even older than the Void leader, his hair and long mustache were both white as well. The shortest of the Guild Leaders, he seemed to be in danger of being swallowed by his bright red robe and hat. Kain, of the Olacion Order, appeared tall and regal. His white robes and hat were trimmed in a bright blue and gold. A set of plain, gold spectacles rested on his nose, framing a face that looked both stern and compassionate. Finally, Elwen was the last Guild Leader to take her place at the table. She was sitting on the King's left, her characteristic armor shining as it always did, and Jack had the feeling that she was smiling at he and Ridley from within her helm. They would likely need her help to get through their trial.

In the center seat, King Jiorus looked calm and stately. He was middle-aged, and his hair was completely gray. A prominent mustache gave his face a distinguished look. His status was clearly defined by the fine clothes that he wore, and the jewel-encrusted crown that rested on top of his head. Lord Larks had taken the seat on the King's right, where he had been working earlier. The newly appointed General Natalie Nanette sat on his right. She was wearing the same pink-tinted armor that she always wore, though she was not wearing her helm. The silver scrollwork that adorned her armor looked as if it had been redone since her promotion, giving it a more regal look. The emblems of her brigade were gone, and had been replaced by the seal of the Radiata Knights, signifying that she was the leader of all of the Knights. Her green hair fell around her shoulders, and framed her delicate face. Anastasia Ryan was next; a large woman from the Olacion Order, the gaudy clothing and jewelry that she wore indicated that she cared more for her position as a noblewoman than for her work in the Order. From his seat in front of the dais, Jack could plainly make out a gaudy jaguar brooch made of many precious stones. Her red hair was styled in the same unflattering way that she always wore, making it stand up on top of her head. This accentuated her lips, which were overly large and always had too much red lipstick. Jack had worked for Lady Anastasia during his time at Theater Vancoor, and did not think highly of her. The man on the end was the one that drew Jack's attention. Aleks Sterling was tall and muscular, with jet black hair slightly shorter than Jack's and neatly combed. He had a short, trimmed goatee that matched, though not a full beard or mustache. He appeared to be close to Ganz Rothschild's age, and his face reflected a confidence that both had acquired on the battlefield. He wore a regal, yet functional tunic and pants that were black, and had gold trim. A hawk was stitched just above his heart, with some embellishment. When their eyes met, Jack saw an intense gaze. The knight captain's eyes were a deep blue, harder than Jack's, and much colder. Aleks Sterling had the determined look of someone who would fight to attain his goals. Only when Lord Larks spoke did either look away.

"Shall we begin," the Prime Minister asked, looking first at the King, then at Jack and Ridley.

* * *

Vegeta26: Here's a quick update for everyone. Getting that last chapter up sort-of inspired me to do some more writing, and this chapter came together really quickly. I've thought quite a bit about the next few chapters, so hopefully they'll write pretty easily and I'll have time to write (that's the tricky part). There's quite a bit going on here, including the addition of two new characters that are going to have roles to play later, but hopefully it read well. As always, I would love to hear from readers via reviews, and I'll see you next time.

The Flying Frog: Well, it's not quite time to start the trial, but next chapter will be. I needed to do a little work here to set the scene. There will be a lot going on in the next couple of chapters, and a lot of characters will get involved. The one thing I can promise is that it won't be what you expect. Lord Jasne only got a little time here, but I hope it was clear that he was trying to involve himself in the outcome; he'll get more development when there's time. I'm looking forward to hearing what you think.

Ridley-Russell: I'm hoping to work a little more Jack/Ridley into this story, but I still want to pace it in a way that makes it feel natural for the characters and the story. You can expect more to come out as the story progresses. I'm having a lot of fun with Elwen's character, and it's only going to get better as we go forward; it will start with training Jack to use the Falvern, but go beyond that. The trial, as I said, is going to be very interesting. There will be a lot happening, and it will happen fast. Hope to hear from you.

crisisdestriX: I am alive, and the story will continue. Glad to hear you're enjoying it, and I'm hoping that you'll continue to read and review.

Black Knightress: Khell is an interesting character, and will be both directly and indirectly important to the story moving forward. The direct importance comes from the power of the Falvern, and its effect on Jack. He's also indirectly important, because he is a connection to the past. The importance of this connection will become more clear as the story moves forward. The trial begins for real in the next chapter, and it's going to turn everything upside down. I'm interested hearing what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Nine: Prosecution

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"I hereby call these proceedings to order," a hush fell over the audience chamber as King Jiorus spoke. His voice rang out clearly. "Lord Larks will be presenting the case on behalf of Radiata. Jack Russell, Ridley Silverlake, you face the charge of treason."

"Yes, Your Highness," Ridley said, bowing slightly as she spoke. "We intend to prove today that we did not commit treason."

"Very well," the King nodded, turning to face Lord Larks. "Prime Minister, please proceed with your opening statement."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Lord Larks rose to his feet as the King seated himself. The Prime Minister waited only a moment before speaking. "Fellow panel members, the case I will present to you is quite simple: when Jack Russell and Ridley Silverlake left Radiata and joined the non-human cause, they committed treason against the kingdom. Further, they committed specific offenses that will prove their guilt. Although our proving that they chose to leave Radiata and join forces with the enemy is enough to meet the definition of treason, we will additionally show that they fought and killed guild members from all four guilds as well as Radiata Knights. Finally, we will show that it was Jack Russell who murdered both General Dynas Stone and Sir Cross Ward. It is in light of all these things that I will be asking you to join me in finding these two guilty of treason and condemning them to death."

Jack had surveyed the room while Lord Larks spoke, gauging the reactions of the other panel members, as well as the various people in attendance. Most seemed to be accepting the points that the Prime Minister advanced, and he saw several looks of disgust cast in his direction from the nobles who were present. The members of the judgment panel, whose opinions he needed to be concerned with, varied greatly in their reactions. Lady Anastasia was dutifully nodding along with the things that Lord Larks said, while Natalie and Aleks looked like they were evaluating the Prime Minister's statements. The Guild Leaders collectively appeared skeptical, wary of the version of events that Lord Larks would present. King Jiorus wore a neutral expression, and appeared to be listening with interest. One person who was obviously unhappy was Lord Jasne. His face grew redder as Lord Larks spoke, and it appeared he was having trouble maintaining his composure. By the time the Prime Minister had finished speaking, the Lord Chamberlain could no longer contain his frustration.

"Now, see here, Larks," Lord Jasne exclaimed angrily, rising to his feet. "This business of making yourself prosecutor and juror is immensely inappropriate. There's no provision for it in the legal code of Radiata. Further, trying the two of them at the same time is wholly inappropriate when they clearly had different levels of involvement in the…"  
"That's enough, Lord Jasne," Lord Larks cut off Ridley's father icily. "You have no voice in these proceedings. I am well aware that the legal code of Radiata says that I should act as prosecutor and you as a juror or vice-versa, but you cannot be an impartial judge due to your daughter's involvement in this case. So, the decision has been made that I will serve as a juror as well. A discussion has already been held about this, and the decision is final. I would advise against another outburst on your part, unless you wish to be removed by the guardsmen."

"But…" Lord Jasne began to speak again, but quickly stopped when the Prime Minister's gaze locked upon him. The Lord Chamberlain silently seated himself. Ridley, meanwhile, had risen to her feet. Calm and collected, she waited for Lord Larks to seat himself and for the King to acknowledge her before speaking.

"Your Highness," Ridley began her opening statement with a deeply gratuitous bow to the dais. Before continuing, she took a moment and turned around, fixing her father with an angry gaze that looked like it could pierce as surely as a sword. This look was fixed on the Lord Chamberlain for only a moment, and she had resumed her calm, neutral expression when she faced the dais again. "Let me begin by thanking all of you for granting us the opportunity to present our case to you today. I assure you that, in spite of the Lord Chamberlain's outburst, we are grateful for this chance. Jack and I are anxious to tell you why things happened the way they did over the last few weeks."

Ridley paused for a moment, and Jack looked around. All eyes in the audience chamber were on the young former knight captain as she stepped in front of the table. Glancing over his shoulder, Jack saw that Lord Jasne was still trying to regain his composure. He was breathing deeply and the red was finally starting to disappear from his face, but he still looked unsettled. Two rows behind the Lord Chamberlain, Adele Russell was much more composed. Her eyes were following Ridley, and Jack saw the beginning of a smile on his sister's face. The various people that had filled the audience chamber were watching both Ridley and the dais. Their committee tracked her as she walked to the center of the room. Lord Larks appeared especially intense as he sized up the girl who would be his competition. Everyone in attendance seemed to grow more attentive as Ridley spoke again.

"Lord Larks began by telling you that he is going to present a very simple and straightforward case," she said, looking directly at the Prime Minister with a neutral gaze. "And a large portion of what he said and will say is factually correct. However, we will be asking you to look past these simple understandings and consider an alternative point of view: that while it may be that the actions Jack and I took worked against the short-term interests of Radiata, they were necessary in the long-term. This is not an admission of guilt, but rather a way of understanding events as they occurred. I know this will be difficult to grasp, but I am confident we can prove it to you. I have asked the Vareth Institute's Genius Weissheit to join us today and point out any inaccuracies that exist with my recounting or understanding of events. We look forward to disputing the charges against us, and to proving the validity of our own position. Thank you."

Jack watched anxiously as Ridley spoke, trying to gauge the reactions of the ones who would be judging them. The Guild Leaders appeared to be somewhat receptive, though their expressions remained largely neutral. None of the members from the castle seemed to identify with what she was saying, though Natalie at least had contemplative look on her face. As she seated herself, Ridley exhaled slowly. She seemed both composed and confident, exhilarated from speaking to the committee. He could not help but feel confident that she had done well, and smiled at her as Lord Larks rose to present his case. The older man seemed very relaxed as he prepared to speak. He was in his element, and did not appear worried by Ridley's words.

"As I mentioned a moment ago, the prosecution will rest its case on four major points," Lord Larks began. Ridley had already begun writing as he continued. "First, we will prove that both Jack and Ridley chose to join the non-humans. Second, we will detail the treasonous acts they committed that hurt the Radiata's interests, and the extreme case that those acts represent. Our third and fourth charges are specific allegations about the deaths of General Dynas Stone and Sir Cross Ward."

Jack watched intently as the Prime Minister spoke, while Ridley seemed to be ignoring him. She had begun writing notes in preparation for her next turn to speak, occasionally reaching for papers to look at. Glancing around, the boy saw many frowns directed at him. In spite of this, he was able to return the smiles that his sister and Freya Rothschild directed at him. When he heard Lord Larks say that he was accused of killing General Dynas and Cross, Jack's head immediately turned around. Without looking up from her writing, Ridley pointed her index finger at Jack, a gesture that seemed to warn him to stay calm. He took a calming breath and nodded to himself, acknowledging that he needed to relax, and turned his attention back to Lord Larks.

"I would like to begin with the events that transpired on the night that Ridley and Jack left Radiata," the Prime Minister stated, gesturing to the boy and girl sitting in front of him. "While it was initially believed that Ridley had been kidnapped or coerced into leaving, it has been confirmed by General Natalie Nanette and Sir Leonard Ford that both joined the non-human cause of their own volition. This means that we will be pursuing a verdict that holds both equally accountable. General, if you please."

Natalie Nanette rose to her feet. She glanced to either side before speaking. Her eyes pointedly avoided Lord Jasne as she spoke, and he was glaring at her. "Sir Leonard and I were stationed at Fort Helencia on the night that it was taken by Jack Russell and the light elves. We were able to speak to Jack that night, and he said that he had not kidnapped Ridley as we initially suspected, but that they had gone together. Through later scouting and observation, we were able to independently reach the same conclusion."

"You believe that Ridley acted of her own free will," asked Lord Larks. "What made you so sure?"

"I do believe she acted on her own," the newly appointed General said. "She remained active and visible, directly helping the non-human cause. Our observations suggest that she had ample opportunity to escape, but chose to remain and assist the non-humans instead."

"Thank you for your testimony, General," the Prime Minister prepared to continue as General Natalie seated herself. "It is important that we establish that both Jack and Ridley are equally accountable, because the first point we are making is that the act of leaving Radiata and aligning with the non-human cause is inherently treasonous. By willingly breaking their allegiance with Radiata and choosing to align with the non-humans, they committed treason. This is reason enough to convict them."

"Lady Ridley, you know that you are allowed an opportunity ask questions and challenge this account," the King's voice drew Ridley's attention from her writing. There was a hint of concern in his tone, as if he was making sure that Ridley understood the process.

"I understand completely, Your Majesty," Ridley replied, returning to her writing. "We will not be challenging this point. I chose to leave Radiata, as did Jack, and there is nothing for us to dispute. We are, of course, arguing that we did not commit treason, but that is a larger claim. I will address Lord Larks' points individually after he has finished making all of them. Thank you for your concern."

"Moving on," Lord Larks drew the attention back to himself. The eyes of the observers went to him, and Ridley returned to her writing. "The second point that we wish to make is the most complex, and involves the number of instances where Jack and Ridley fought against Radiata Knights and guild members. On at least 12 occasions, they fought against forces from Radiata. Knights and guardsmen were killed, as were representatives from all four of the guilds in town. Dozens of men and women were killed, from the Adien Region to the Septimo Region, and they are responsible for it. In particular, the assault on Earth Valley represents the brutal way that they sought out and attacked not just members of the Radiata Knights, but also members of the guilds. In Earth Valley, they even targeted researchers from the Vareth Magic Institute. These attacks are well documented, and incident reports exist to confirm them. I have provided copies of the Earth Valley field reports, as well as other reports from their attacks. Systematically attacking people from Radiata is unforgivable, but even worse when the perpetrators are humans and former Radiata Knights. Their conduct is deplorable, and must be condemned as treasonous."

"Are you not interested in challenging any of these claims, either," King Jiorus seemed puzzled as he spoke to Ridley.

"Not at this time, Your Majesty. As I said, I will be happy to present our case when Lord Larks has finished. But, he deserves a chance to make a case. The people that we fought deserve the opportunity to have someone speak on their behalf," Ridley shook her head as she spoke, and her voice sounded sad. Looking around, Jack saw the confusion he felt reflected on the face of the king and a number of others. The noblemen that were in attendance, and the members of the panel from the castle all seemed puzzled by Ridley's apparent disinterest in speaking on behalf of herself or Jack. He wanted to say something to her, but remembered that she had asked him to trust her.

"Moving on, I will now present our third and fourth allegations together," Lord Larks was ready to continue. "First, the death of General Dynas. When the Radiata Knights went to retake Fort Helencia, led by the General, they were defeated. The field report documents how, during the confusion of the retreat, Jack Russell stabbed the General in the back and murdered him."

"That's not how it happened at all," Jack could not contain himself as the Prime Minister spoke, leaping to his feet. The eyes in the room that were not fixed on him before that moment immediately went to him.

"Jack, sit down," Ridley said tersely. Her eyes flashed angrily, daring him to do anything but comply. The former knight seated himself, trying to regain his composure. He immediately turned around to look at his sister. Adele Russell looked very concerned, but Jack could tell that she believed him. This helped him calm down, as King Jiorus' voice caused him to turn around.

"Young man, that type of outburst is unacceptable," the monarch said firmly. Jack turned around, but his gaze went to Lord Larks, not the King. "This is your only warning. Lord Larks, please proceed."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," the Prime Minister said politely. "Sir Cross Ward and a few members his brigade were the only survivors of the battle, and this account comes from his firsthand field report, which I have also provided for the committee members. Unfortunately, this is the best confirmation we have because the General's body was not recovered. And, as our fourth charge will show, Jack Russell also killed Sir Cross Ward and his brigade members."

As Lord Larks paused, Jack looked around. The silent reassurance from his sister was helping him to stay calm. Freya Rothschild was looking at him with a blank expression, as she was trying to figure out what to think. Lord Jasne looked as if he was ready to explode as well, his face was red and he seemed to be silently snarling at Jack. Turning to the dais, he saw more looks like Freya's than Lord Jasne's. King Jiorus and the Guild Leaders seemed to be trying to form their opinions. Ortoroz of the Void Community was even reading Cross' field report from the assault on Fort Helencia. Lord Larks was frowning at Jack, his look mirrored by Anastasia Ryan. General Natalie seemed to be making an effort to not look at Jack and Ridley, while Aleks Sterling was frowning generally. He didn't seem to be judging Jack, but struggling in thought. His pause for emphasis completed, Lord Larks cleared his throat before continuing.

"Finally, Jack Russell also killed Sir Cross Ward," he stated. Jack clenched his teeth at these words, struggling not to stand and contradict Lord Larks again. He squeezed the table firmly with both hands, looking at Ridley and taking deep breaths to calm himself. "When he was taken into custody, Jack was in possession of Sir Cross' sword, and said that he had killed Cross in battle. This admission of guilt is self-explanatory. Killing these two men adds to the severity of the other charges levied against these two, and underscores the reasons that a guilty verdict should be handed down. With these points in mind, I am confident that this committee will find the accused committed treasonous acts that can only result in their execution. At this time, I would challenge Ridley Silverlake to put forth any defense that she and Jack Russell intend to offer."

"Thank you for your direction thus far, Lord Larks," King Jiorus said, raising his hand to indicate that he was not ready for Ridley to begin. "I think it might be beneficial for all of us to take a momentary recess before we move into the next phase of these proceedings. The committee will withdraw temporarily and we will reconvene shortly."

The members of the committee stood up at the same time, and all filed out the door that they had entered through. Jack saw that the four Guild Leaders and Sir Aleks Sterling took the stack of field reports with them. As the door closed behind them, a quiet buzz came over the room. The people in attendance spoke to one another in hushed voices, eyes darting between the dais where the committee sat and the accused boy and girl at the table in front of it. Jack smiled over his shoulder at Adele, and then turned to look at Ridley. She had kept her composure better than he had during the prosecution, but Jack saw in her eyes that she was trying very hard to remain so poised. Wordlessly, he put his hand on hers, smiling at her when she turned her head.

"Well, that could have been worse," Jack said softly, trying to sound cheerful. Ridley's eyes went back to her papers.

"It was much less personal than he could have made it," Ridley said with a nod. As she continued, her voice sounded hollow. "He knew that emotional appeals wouldn't sway the Guild Leaders, and so went for a more factual approach by providing them with field reports and talking about specific incidents. Which is good, because the facts are on our side, and I was able to keep calm better. Now I just have to convince them not to execute us."

"Which, like I said before, won't be a problem," Jacks replied. He squeezed her hand again, trying to reassure her, but her face turned red and she discretely untangled their fingers.

"Ridley," a feminine voice from behind them called out to the girl next to him.

Jack turned around to see a tall, thin woman who was wearing an elegant gown in a light brown that complemented her creamy skin. A gold-woven belt and necklace accented the dress, which was well cut, and featured a little embroidery in the same color. Hazel green eyes and blonde hair were the eye catching features of a beautiful face that reflected grace and maturity; the woman looked very familiar, though Jack was unsure where it was he had seen her. It was only after he saw the large eagle embroidered just above her heart on the dress that he made the connection. The woman in front of him was in the painting in Ridley's room.

"Hello, Mother," Ridley said softly, bowing respectfully.

* * *

Vegeta26: All right, that's another one down. We're making good progress, and I'm trying to update on a semi-regular basis. The major elements of the story will come out in the next couple of chapters, and I hope that everyone will stick around for the most exciting entries. As always, I am interested in hearing what everyone has to say, so please review and let me know what you think. See you next time.

The Flying Frog: Glad to hear from you. Developing Ridley's political training is a way of developing a more complete picture of her character, and helps characterize the members of the jury. I'm trying to balance the attitudes of everyone involved, and characters like Lord Jasne and Freya Rothschild help add a little more detail. As for the outcome of the trial, you'll just have to tune in again. Hope you're liking it so far, and I'm interested in hearing what you think.

crisisdestriX: I'm still here, and the story will continue. Glad that you're enjoying the story, and I hope to hear from you again.

Black Knightress: I really wanted to include Freya Rothschild in this story, and I'm essentially creating her character from nothing more than a name, but I do intend for her to be more involved in the story as it progresses. The trial will kick into high gear in the next chapter, and I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Ten: Litigation

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ridley's mother, Sigourney Silverlake, had a regal demeanor. She was tall and slender, and had the confident air of a noblewoman about her. Nevertheless, she also looked like a kind woman, and Jack immediately wanted to trust her slight smile. Ridley seemed unsure of how to proceed. It had been months she had seen her mother, before she had left Radiata and gone to the City of Flowers. Jack knew, without any words being spoken, that she was worried about the things her mother would say. His mind immediately went to his battle with Gerald, the Deputy Chief of Theater Vancoor. Ridley wanted her mother to understand what she had done, and why. She didn't want to disappoint the person that she looked up to, and that was something he understood. Fortunately, her mother's smile had not gone away as she spoke.

"I got a message from the castle two days ago that you had returned, and I came as quickly as I could," Jack was puzzled by the tone of her voice, which sounded neither pleased nor upset. However, when she continued, her voice became harsher. "I had hoped to get here before this farce of a trial started, but it seems I was too late for that. It is disgusting; holding a public, impromptu trial where your guilt is assumed, just so Lord Larks can save face with King Jiorus and make himself feel better. He is a petty man, and always has been. Still, I expect that you are more than equipped to handle the situation?"

"Yes Mother, I've had three days to prepare," Ridley replied. Her voice remained deferential. "I will be explaining what happened to us over the past few weeks, so three days was more than enough time to prepare."

"That's good to hear," Sigourney Silverlake's smile grew slightly. "You have been training for a day like this since you were a young girl. Now you will be able to show everyone the skills you have. I expect you will be able to best Lord Larks without any difficulty."

"Thank you, Mother. I believe we will, too," Ridley returned the smile. Her tone softened as she continued. "Mother, about our leaving Radiata…"

"There is no need to explain yourself now," Ridley was cut off by her mother's words and her raised hand. "I will listen during your defense, and we will have time to talk in private later. The important thing right now is that you exonerate yourselves."

"We will do that," Ridley said with a nod of her head.

"I am going to go sit with your father now," Sigourney smiled at her daughter as she turned to walk away. She paused for a moment, and looked at Jack. "Jack Russell, I presume?"

"Yes," Jack said with a nod that could have been confused for a slight bow.

"I expect that we will have to have a conversation later as well," her tone was decidedly neutral as she spoke, and she gracefully walked away to take a seat with Lord Jasne before Jack could respond.

"Your Mom's pretty intense, Ridley," Jack said softly as the girl next to him went back to working on her papers.

"What do you mean," Ridley looked confused as she replied.

"She just," Jack was unsure how to say what he wanted to say. "I don't know, she just seems to expect a lot."

"She does," Ridley replied with a slight nod. "But, I need to meet her expectations. The things that we did have undoubtedly hurt the reputation of the Silverlake family, and our acquittal today would help to restore some of the reputation that we have lost."

"Being from a noble family sounds a lot like being in a guild," Jack mused aloud, thinking of his experiences in Theater Vancoor. Before he could say anything else, the door behind the dais opened to allow the committee of jurors to re-enter the audience chamber.

The nine members walked in silently and took back the seats that they had occupied a few short minutes earlier. None of their faces looked markedly different than when they had left for the recess. Jack's eyes were drawn to Aleks Sterling, and they shared another intense gaze. Blue eyes and brown locked, each sizing up the other. With a smirk, the current knight shifted his look away from the former. Anastasia wore a smug grin as she surveyed the room, while Natalie and the King wore neutral, pensive gazes. As the Guild Leaders seated themselves, Jack turned his attention to them in the hopes of finding out what they were thinking. Curtis of the Vareth Institute was frowning as he read one of the reports that had been provided by Lord Larks, but none of the others' expressions gave away their thoughts. Lord Larks wore a confident grin as he prepared to continue the trial. When the Prime Minister stepped forward, the entire room fell silent. Though it was barely noticeable, Jack saw a frown appear for a moment when his eyes landed on Ridley's mother.

"Let us now continue the proceedings," Lord Larks said confidently. Ridley tensed slightly during his momentary pause. "It is now time for the accused to present their case."

"Thank you, Lord Larks," Ridley said as she rose. The Prime Minister seated himself, and all eyes went to the young girl who stepped in front of the table where she had been seated. "I told you before that our approach to these proceedings would be somewhat unconventional; I do not intend to deny very much of what Lord Larks said, but instead to explain events as they occurred over the preceding weeks and help enhance your understanding of our world. Lord Larks made four points to prove our guilt, and I will address each of these points separately. The point that you should be most concerned about is his second, which charges that we took specific actions that worked against Radiata's best interests, so this is where I will spend the most time developing our position. Let us begin with the first point the Prime Minister made."

Ridley spoke calmly, and her eyes moved casually from left to right as she acknowledged each member of the committee separately. Her expression was neutral, but her posture exuded confidence. Jack wore a small smile because of the confidence he heard in her voice. Lord Larks was studying Ridley intently, as if he could stare hard enough to determine whether she would succeed in proving the things she claimed. The other members of the committee were all listening with a great deal of interest, and it seemed that most were willing to hear and consider her words. Lady Anastasia still did not look as though she would deviate from Lord Larks' position, and Aleks Sterling's cutting gaze expressed wariness. Behind Ridley, her parents, Jack's sister, and Freya Rothschild had all fixed her with intent, hopeful gazes. The other nobles in the room were also listening intently as Ridley began to speak once more.

"I should begin with the most basic clarification," said Ridley. "We will be conceding Lord Larks' first point. I left Radiata of my own free will, without being kidnapped or coerced. Jack Russell was not involved with the non-humans before leaving with me, and he left with me of his own free will. Whatever verdict you reach should affect both of us equally."

"Is this your opinion, Jack Russell," Lord Larks interrupted to pose this question, and all eyes shifted to Jack. The former knight saw Ridley's smiled out of the corner of his eye as he rose to answer the question.

"I was in the Radiata Knights for a pretty short time, and I didn't really learn very much," Jack began. Several members of the panel frowned at this confession, and someone chuckled behind him. "But the one thing I did learn was printed on the first page of the Knights' Charter. 'Knights of the same brigade are as family.' Ridley and I served in the same brigade, and even after I left the knights, I considered her family. She came to me and needed help, so I chose to go with her. She didn't expect me to, and I'm not sure she wanted me to initially, but I went with her because I wanted to."

"I didn't ask Jack to come with me. In fact, he basically insisted," Ridley continued as Jack took his seat. Curtis, of the Vareth Institute, was rapidly taking notes. "We should move on now, and address the second point Lord Larks made: that Jack and I committed treason by fighting against the Radiata Knights, guardsmen, and guild members. His logic in this case is far from compelling, and there is no reason to follow it. He claims that the action of fighting against these men and women is what you should consider treasonous. In reality, we were combatants in a war and were fighting members of the other side. Since all of our engagements were against armed opposition and in open combat, they cannot fall under the definition of treason. You may, of course, decide that our leaving Radiata and joining the non-humans was an act of treason, but none of our specific conflicts against the forces of Radiata was inherently treasonous. I wish, with everything in my heart, that we could have avoided fighting against our former friends and allies, and I know Jack does too. However, in this case, it was impossible for us to avoid fighting, and none of those fights constitutes an act of treason."

Looking around, Jack tried to determine the effect that Ridley's words were having. The panel members alternated between taking notes and staring at the accused. Lord Larks' frown looked more like a snarl, and both General Natalie Nanette and Sir Aleks Sterling seemed to be contemplating Ridley's words. Ortoroz and Curtis both wore neutral expressions, but unconsciously nodded as she spoke. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Ridley's mother was smiling at her daughter. Lord Jasne looked irritated, but his gaze was directed at Lord Larks. Jack saw that his sister looked unsettled, but she smiled when she saw him looking. He smiled at Adele, before turning around as Ridley finished speaking.

"The burning question, then, is why you chose to leave Radiata," the Prime Minister interjected again. Emotion had entered into Ridley's voice as she finished speaking, but she regained her focus as Lord Larks addressed her. "Perhaps you can enlighten us?"

"I was just getting there, Lord Larks," Ridley's voice was pleasant, masking her irritation. "To explain why I left that night, I need to tell you about my time in the Radiata Knights. As we move forward, I invite you to ask Genius Weissheit to confirm any portion of my testimony you are uncertain of. Genius, would you come to the front, please?"

"What qualifies this man to speak here," Lady Anastasia Ryan's objection interrupted the proceedings, her deep voice drawing attention to where she was seated on the dais. Before Ridley could answer, Genius spoke.

"Simple, I am a genius," the Vareth scholar stated as he seated himself at a small, plain table that had been brought forth for him. He seemed irritated at having to justify his presence. "I am a professor at the Vareth Magic Institute, and I am the leading expert in the field of Physical and Magical Phenomena. Further, I have read and have a working knowledge of the complete libraries of Radiata Castle, Vareth Magic Institute, and the private collections of many nobles. Several of these records contain information on the exact sort of thing that Lady Ridley is going to discuss today. I also have important firsthand experiences to contribute."

"This young man has been absorbing knowledge since the day he was born," Curtis said from the opposite end of the committee table. His gruff voice held a great deal of respect for his younger colleague. "I have no doubt that Genius is qualified to speak in this area."

"What sort of connection do you have to the accused," Lady Anastasia continued to press the matter. "I find it strange that you would speak in their defense."

"I did accompany the Rose Cochon Brigade, in which the accused served, on a mission to the elf lands, but I was hired by the Radiata Knights for my expertise and serving in an official capacity as an expert from the Vareth Institute," Genius was having difficulty hiding his irritation. "I spoke and travelled with Lady Ridley after that, addressing many of the issues she is going to raise today and trying to help her understand what was happening to her and to the world. It is that understanding that I am going to share with you. I am not here to defend or condemn anyone, only to offer factual observations that clarify any issues that arise during the proceedings."

"If you spoke with Ridley about the issues that led her to leave Radiata, how can we know that your judgment was not clouded, or that it will not be today," Lord Larks voiced the objection that Aleks Sterling appeared ready to make.

"This objection is ridiculous," Curtis cut in before Genius could, clearly upset at the objections that had been raised. Jack's eyes were immediately drawn to the elder scholar. "What would Genius stand to gain from helping the accused? He is here today to confirm any factual matters that are called into question, and is undoubtedly the best person to do so. There's no reason to believe he will do anything else, and the insistence that he might do anything but provide the truth is offensive to the Vareth Institute as a whole."

"If the committee is satisfied, I will continue now," Ridley politely interjected, her words cutting through the stunned silence as Lord Larks stared at Curtis. After a moment, the Prime Minister seated himself and nodded. The Guild Leader from Vareth did the same, and Ridley began her account. "For its second mission, the Rose Cochon Brigade was sent to the City of Flowers, home of the light elves, with a written request to open trade relations. Genius accompanied us on this errand, because of his knowledge of the light elves. When we were denied entrance, we implored the dark elves for help, and a messenger was sent. Lord Zane's reply was carried by a light elf named Hap, who never made it to the Forest Metropolis where the dark elves live. He was attacked by a blood orc, and we went to fight the orc. Though the orc was defeated, I was seriously wounded. Faced with the alternative of watching both of us die, Lord Nogueira, the leader of the dark elves, decided to perform a transpiritation ritual on me and Hap. This ritual is traditionally performed on elves, and is what allows them to be immortal by keeping their souls. In this case, Hap's soul was joined with mine, preserving both of our lives in my body."

"This is the only documented case of the ritual being performed on a human," Genius chimed in. Everyone in the room turned to him as he continued. "Lord Nogueira himself said that he didn't know what the side-effects would be. However, Lady Ridley would not have survived without ritual."

"Can you be certain that she would have died," Lord Larks asked. Jack Russell rose to his feet when he heard those words, though he carefully maintained his composure as he spoke.

"She took a direct hit from that blood orc," the former knight said. "I thought she was going to die any second. She wouldn't have survived the return to the castle."

"Whether I would have survived without the transpiritation is immaterial," Ridley drew the attention back to her as she spoke. Jack smiled to her as he seated himself. "I received the ritual and my soul was joined with the light elf's. The ritual is important, but so are the circumstances that surrounded it. After the orc attack, we were found by Cross Ward and the Noire Mouton."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, his report indicated that he was opposed to the light elf ritual that was performed on Ridley," the Prime Minister commented. Jack's facial expression soured as Ridley continued.

"Cross is the reason that the orc were in the Nowem Region in the first place," Ridley replied, locking eyes with the Prime Minister. Lord Larks, General Natalie, and King Jiorus all visibly recoiled at these words, and Aleks Sterling turned his head to see Ridley better. The Prime Minister was the first to speak.

"What makes you think the orc was somehow put there, or anywhere," he challenged. Ridley, in response, looked to Genius Weissheit.

"Blood orcs make their home in the Desneuf Region, and they have also been known to inhabit the Dichett Region," the Vareth scholar said. "I do not know of any reason why a blood orc would be in the Nowem Region, and have never heard of one making its way there on its own."

"Even if that's true, it doesn't establish any connection to Sir Cross, and the baseless implication of a distinguished Knight Captain is extremely distasteful, especially in light of his recent death," Lord Larks said flatly. Jack's eyes darted from the Prime Minister to Ridley.

"That information is forthcoming, I only wanted to establish that the presence of the orc was not something that could be explained as normality," Ridley countered quickly. "This information came to me from members of the Void Community, who heard Sir Cross say that he had brought blood orcs to the Nowem Region with the hope that they would attack the light elves' home, the City of Flowers."

"This is a very serious accusation," Lord Larks appeared unsure if he should be concerned. "Do you have any proof of this?"

"I'm afraid I don't," Ridley said, trying to maintain her confident demeanor. Jack gritted his teeth as the Prime Minister smiled smugly and prepared to dismiss her accusation

"But I do," Ortoroz spoke before Lord Larks could. All eyes in the room went to the Void Community Leader.

"What do you have," the Prime Minister asked. His expression was decidedly neutral, attempting to hide his uncertainty as he glanced casually down the table.

"Sir Cross tried to hire Void to move the orcs from the Desneuf Region to the Elf Lands," the Void Leader answered. "I still have the original request paperwork. I keep a record of all job requests in writing, so that the client will share in any consequences their request incurs. For the record, I declined to take the assignment. I also have the report of my agents who heard Sir Cross boast of the orc attack."

"I would be interested in seeing these documents and having their legitimacy verified," it was apparent that Lord Larks was trying to maintain his composure as he spoke. "I am obviously skeptical that a prominent Knight Captain would take this sort of action. I'm not sure what he would stand to gain."

"Dividing the non-humans against one another and weakening the strength of the light elves," Ridley said simply. Ortoroz had retrieved papers from his stack. "This would make it easier for the knights to dominate the non-humans in any sort of open conflict."

"These are the reports I spoke of," Void's Leader held up a small leather folio with papers inside. Lord Larks held out his hand, but Ortoroz did not immediately hand them over. Jack watched intently as the two men eyed one another. "I am sensitive to your need to confirm these documents, especially the one from Sir Cross, but I want to know your concerns from the outset."

"I want to have the handwriting of Sir Cross verified," Lord Larks said, holding out his hand for the folio in Ortoroz's hand. "I do not think there is any way to verify the authenticity or legitimacy of the report filed by your agents."

"You are walking down a very dangerous path, Prime Minister," Ortoroz's tone made his displeasure apparent. He did not hand the documents to Lord Larks. "The Guild Leaders are here to offer our perspective and to cast our votes, yet you have done nothing but question and de-legitimize anyone not affiliated with Radiata Castle since these proceedings began. If you expect our support, you would be wise to reconsider your tone and approach."

"These proceedings are being conducted under the authority of the castle, and I will conduct them as I see fit," Lord Larks said defiantly. He held his hand out again for the papers that Ortoroz held.

"Lord Larks," King Jiorus' voice had an edge to it that demanded the attention of everyone in the room. "I think there is some merit to the concerns that have been voiced by Curtis and Ortoroz. You have asked for collaboration here, and I am interested in hearing what that collaboration will yield. All of the documents from Void should be evaluated, and I am very concerned about these accusations."

Ridley smiled for a moment at these words, a look that Jack did not miss. The Prime Minister seemed somewhat taken aback by the King's sudden interjection, and he wore a look of concern on his face as Ortoroz handed his folio to a guard. The Guild Leaders, especially Ortoroz and Curtis, seemed pleased by the King's words. The other members of the panel, especially Lady Anastasia, looked somewhat confused by what had happened. Jack was taking everything in, feeling confident and hopeful that their argument would be bolstered by the Void Leader's papers. As the guard stepped down from the dais with the documents that Ortoroz had brought, Ridley quickly reached into her stack of documents and retrieved a leather-bound folio of her own to give to him. When she saw the members of the committee on the dais watching, she quickly explained.

"These are documents that I will be referring to later in the proceedings. If authenticity is going to be questioned, I will send them now and have them returned by the time I need them," she said in a businesslike manner. Seeing no objections, she handed her folder to the guard. As his footsteps faded, she turned to face the dais. "Now, to continue my account from before our distraction. After receiving the transpiritation, I was taken back to Radiata Castle to recover. Though I did recover physically, nothing was ever the same from that time forward. As my body and soul both healed, the soul of the light elf in me healed as well. I began to feel strange, having lapses in memory and not recognizing my own voice; though I didn't know it at the time, it was the elf soul inside of me becoming more active. Lord Nogueira, the elf who saved my life, died of Algandars not long after I began to feel the presence of the light elf Hap. Genius Weissheit remained in contact with me after the transpiritation, and explained many things to me about what was happening to the world and to me."

"By applying my research on the nonhuman biophilic element resonance accumulation principle to some of the ancient texts and supplemental materials I found in the castle archives, I was able to make a series of major breakthroughs related to Lady Ridley's condition relative to the state of affairs in the world," Genius said proudly. He seemed oblivious to the blank stares he was receiving from nearly everyone in the room.

"What, exactly, was this application," Aleks Sterling's voice cut through the silence. His voice was deeper than Jack had expected, a firm baritone with a bit of an edge.

"To put it as simply and directly as possible, Ridley's fate was to save the world," the Vareth Professor drew more looks of incredulity with this statement. Murmurs began behind him. "The appearance of the dragons and the rise of the disease known as Algandars are all signs of that the end of the world is imminent. The transpiritation made Ridley the one whose role it was to save the world from destruction. The world is governed by what is known as the Order of Tottaus, which represents the balance of life. When that balance is threatened, the world attempts to right itself; this is when the dragons appear. Further, the balance is ultimately controlled by two higher, guardian dragons, the gold and silver dragons. When the imbalance grows too great, the world is reset. Ridley's role was to restore balance and reset the world."

"What does that mean," Natalie asked. After her silence during the proceedings to that point, the General's voice was clear.

"The world becomes imbalanced for a variety of reasons," Ridley began. "But, the conduct of humans has a great deal to do with it. The transpiritation made me the vessel for the Changeover, which is when the dragon that is currently the guardian changes places with the other guardian dragon. As the ones who create the imbalance and threaten the order of the world, it is humanity's fate to be destroyed by the Silver Dragon."

"So, you left Radiata to facilitate this Silver Dragon's destruction of humankind, and you expect us to believe that is not treason," Aleks Sterling's question contained an obvious, cutting criticism. Ridley maintained her composure, but Jack saw the corner of her mouth tighten a little and her body tense slightly.

"If the Changeover doesn't occur, the world itself will be destroyed," the former knight captain said, trying to keep her voice level and continuing despite the looks she received from the panel. "The Changeover wipes out humanity, but only temporarily before coming back. If the Changeover doesn't occur, then everyone, humans and nonhumans, will be destroyed permanently. So, I chose to leave here and act as the vessel for the Changeover to save not just humanity, but the entire world, for the future."

"So, when is this Changeover supposed to occur, exactly," Lord Larks asked. Again, his tone was intended to create skepticism.

"It should have occurred already, and it hasn't," Ridley answered. Her eyes stayed locked on the Prime Minister. "I'm not sure if it will, now. When I went to Gold Dragon Castle for the Changeover, the Silver Dragon attempted to stop it. Jack Russell slew the Silver Dragon."

"He did what," stunned faces looked back from the dais as Aleks Sterling's involuntary exclamation rang out. The former knight seated next to Ridley could not keep the smile from his face.

"The Silver Dragon, Aphelion, tried to kill me to prevent the Changeover from occurring, and Jack faced him and killed him with the help of Ganz and Gawain Rothschild, and the light elf, Gil," Ridley explained. Behind her, Freya Rothschild had grown more attentive at the mention of her kin. Adele Russell beamed proudly as her brother's actions were described. "Jack fought ferociously against an opponent that you all know well: Aphelion, the Silver Dragon, was Lord Lucian Hewitt, the Lord Chamberlain's advisor."

A ripple of confusion ran through not only the committee on the dais, but the group of nobles that were observing the proceedings. The observers began to talk quietly amongst themselves, increasing the sense of anxiety in the room. The most stunned faces were those of the King, the Prime Minister, and Ridley's father, the Lord Chamberlain. It seemed that the ones who had spent the most time with Lord Lucian were the most surprised by this revelation. Lord Jasne's face was pale, sweat forming on his brow, and he was shaking slightly. Even the Guild Leaders, with the exception of Elwen, seemed unsettled. As the volume of the discussion from the observers grew, King Jiorus was the first to recover, and audibly cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone in the room. When he spoke, silence immediately overtook the observers.

"I think it would be best if we allow Lady Ridley to continue," the King said forcefully. "I am interested in hearing more about the Silver Dragon."

"Aphelion began to question the Order of Tottaus," Ridley explained, her eyes fixed on King Jiorus. Her voice became more passionate as she continued. "He was bothered by the way the system punishes humanity's growth and development. That is why, as Lord Lucian, he attempted to encourage policies of peaceful coexistence with the non-humans. By doing this, he hoped to teach us to maintain the cosmic order ourselves, so that the dragons would not be necessary. Instead, Lord Larks and Sir Cross Ward used the Radiata Knights to attempt to dominate the other races. This brought the dragons forth, not as defenders of the non-humans, but as defenders of the Order of Tottaus. When things became more imbalanced, and the Changeover became necessary, Lord Lucian decided to disrupt the Changeover and kill me. This was when we defeated him in battle. As he was dying, the Silver Dragon said that he hoped humans and non-humans would learn to cooperate and maintain the cosmic order on their own. Since the Changeover was disrupted and the Silver Dragon defeated, we are not being watched by any guardian dragon, and humankind will never again face the fear of being destroyed because of imbalance in the cosmic order. However, because there are no longer guardian dragons, there is no one to stop the destruction of the world if we do not maintain the Order of Tottaus."

Jack expected someone to speak immediately after Ridley finished, but no one did. Everyone seemed stunned by her explanation. Glancing around, he saw concern written on the faces of the observers. Ridley's words had clearly shocked those who had gathered to listen. Curtis and Genius, the senior Vareth scholars were both writing furiously; Ortoroz had fixed her with an inquisitive look, which was in contrast to the doubting gaze of Lord Larks. The Prime Minister's countenance showed that he was far from convinced, and Lady Anastasia and Aleks Sterling both wore similar looks. King Jiorus and General Natalie both seemed to be deep in thought, and Kain of the Olacion Order wore a slight frown. Elwen's helm obscured her face, but her posture was relaxed as she sifted through the stack of documents in front of her. After a moment, she produced a small group of papers. When the leader of Theater Vancoor spoke, it broke the trance that had fallen over the room.

"Your Majesty, I spoke with Jack and Ridley when they were taken into custody, and the account they gave me matches the one that they have provided here," as she spoke, Elwen offered the papers in her hand to the King. He accepted them with a nod.

"What do you think of this account, Genius," Kain's deep voice rang out, startling Jack for a moment.

"Much of what she said was simply to establish facts, and she did that correctly," Genius began, with a slight nod in Ridley's direction. "Some of the information was new to me, but none of it is a real departure with the principles I have learned. I am inclined to believe her account."

"Perhaps you can separate the facts from the things that are new to you so that we can make our own judgment," Lord Larks had recovered his voice, and was trying to regain control.

"Everything she said about the cosmic order, the dragons, the transpiritation, and the Changeover is correct," the young professor answered. "The only thing I learned is Aphelion's identity, and about his attempt to prevent the Changeover from happening. The majority of what she said is factually correct in my estimation."

"If you are satisfied, I should move on now," Ridley drew everyone's attention back to her. "The final charge we need to address involves the deaths of General Dynas Stone and Sir Cross Ward."

"As you wish," the Prime Minister nodded. Jack was growing restless, but smiled at Ridley when she glanced at him.

"I should remind you of the position that we took earlier," the young girl started. "We left Radiata and joined the non-human cause in a war. The deaths of these men in combat would not be an act of treason under our interpretation, and Lord Larks specifically stated that Sir Cross was killed by Jack in combat. But, I first would like to address the death of Sir Cross."

At this moment, the large double doors at the back of the room opened. A member of the castle's secretarial staff walked into the room carrying the documents that had been sent for validation. Walking calmly down the aisle with all eyes in the room on him, the man set a small stack of papers on Ridley and Jack's table, before taking a second set to Lord Larks on the dais. The man bowed politely before quickly leaving the room. Ridley and Lord Larks exchanged quick looks, and seemed to agree to take a moment to evaluate the reports that had been brought to them. Jack's looked anxiously at Ridley, then at the Prime Minister, trying to determine what they were reading. Ridley's expression did not change, but Lord Larks' face dropped. The young swordsman was excited by this, but tried to maintain an even countenance. Ridley closed her folio, and cast her glance upon the Prime Minister.

"If you would be so kind, Prime Minister, tell us what the results of the handwriting test were, so we can move forward," she kept her voice and gaze neutral, but Jack sensed her anxiousness. Lord Larks did not immediately respond, and when he spoke he sounded as if he was unsure of what was happening.

"The results confirm Sir Cross' handwriting on the order to move the blood orcs," he seemed momentarily unsure of how to proceed, but recovered before Ridley could speak, suddenly protesting adamantly. "It is still possible that this document is a forgery."

"So you doubt the test that you called for," Ridley challenged. She quickly pressed her advantage. "Sir Cross was working against the non-humans even before you approved the invasion of Earth Valley, and these actions contributed to the imbalance in the world, which made the Changeover necessary. Perhaps you should be on trial for treason, Lord Larks?"

"How dare you," the Prime Minister all but shouted, his angry gaze fixed on Ridley as he sprang to his feet.

"Lord Larks," the King's loud interjection got the Prime Minister's attention, and he reseated himself. His next words were for Ridley. "Lady Ridley, I have given you a great deal of leeway in these proceedings, but that type of personal attack is not one that I will tolerate. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your Majesty," she bowed deeply in her response. After a moment, she continued. "I cannot say what happened to General Dynas' body, but I know for certain that he left Fort Helencia alive and that Jack did not murder him. I have read Sir Cross' report, which says that he was a part of an attack led by General Dynas that was intended to retake the Fort. In reality, this attack was led by Sir Cross, and launched without the General's knowledge or approval."

"That cannot be," Lord Larks interjected. "The offensive was General Dynas' idea, and I have the mission justification form with his signature on it that confirms this."

"This is probably the paperwork you're referring to," Ridley reached into the folio of papers she had sent to have verified. "I have the mission justification form in question, and five other random samplings from the past two years. The handwriting on the justification for the Fort Helencia Reclamation Mission was confirmed to not be in the General's handwriting. The other major inconsistency is with the filing of the reports. In his entire tenure, the only time General Dynas ever filed a mission justification form after conducting a mission was the attack on Fort Helencia that is in question here. Every other time he filled out these forms, they were submitted and approved before the mission, but in this case they were approved after."

"If the paperwork was not submitted before he left, it would have to have been submitted by someone else because the General did not survive to return," Lord Larks countered. "Even if the way the paperwork was handled is out of the ordinary, and if someone else submitted it, none of that refutes the charge that Jack Russell murdered the General during his retreat. Do you have some alternate theory?"

"I think it was Sir Cross," Ridley replied. Before the Prime Minister could challenge her conclusion, she continued. "General Dynas was not at the Fort when Sir Cross launched an unauthorized, surprise attack, and the General ordered an immediate withdrawal when he arrived later, after the knights had already been repelled. The General left at that time, and if he died before he made it back to the Castle, then it was Sir Cross who killed him. Then, he had the mission justification form forged so that the blame for the failure would fall upon the General who had conveniently been murdered and could not refute the claim."

"You seem to be guilty of the same thing you accuse Sir Cross of," Lord Larks said. The atmosphere was quickly growing intense. "You conveniently blame everything upon a murdered man who is not here to defend himself against your claims."

"That may be so," Ridley nodded, undeterred. "But my claim can be corroborated, and not just by the non-humans who defend Fort Helencia that morning. General Natalie was there."

"General, is this true," King Jiorus asked the question before the Prime Minister could. Natalie rose to her feet when the King addressed her.

"Knight Captain Leonard Ford and I were both at Fort Helencia that morning," the General spoke slowly and clearly, as if she were choosing her words carefully.

"Please, tell us who sent you, why you were there, and what you saw," Ridley pressed the General for more information.

"We were sent there by General Dynas to gather information about the Fort for a potential assault in the future." Natalie continued. She seemed uncomfortable, and her eyes kept going to Lord Larks. "I was not aware of an impending attack on the Fort, and General Dynas was not with Sir Cross when the attack began."

"Was he with Sir Cross at the end," Ridley was relentless in her questioning. Jack was staring intently at the dais, watching for reactions from the committee.

"Yes," the General said after a momentary pause. The words rushed out like a sigh, and Ridley allowed herself as smile as Natalie continued. "I saw General Dynas leave with Sir Cross, and Jack Russell stayed at the Fort."

The room was instantly filled with the chatter of surprised observers, discussing the exchange between Ridley and Natalie. Lord Larks' face showed a mixture of frustration and anger, which he didn't seem to know how to handle. Several members of the panel were writing notes, and the intensity had increased noticeably. Jack was beginning to feel comfortable, and believing that they had a chance to win. The former knight turned around to smile at his sister, and saw a mix of scowls, smiles, and curious looks directed at him. Coolly turning around, he had a smile of his own for his former brigade member. The blonde girl's green eyes shone brightly as she smiled back at him. A moment later, her businesslike demeanor had returned, and she was facing the committee once again. Ready to conclude the proceedings, she continued. The observers grew quiet as she spoke.

"I cannot confirm anything about what happened to General Dynas after he left Fort Helencia, but I know that he was alive when he left, and that Jack did not go after him," Ridley said firmly. "A member of the judiciary committee confirming this should be more than enough to convince you. So, the last allegation is the death of Sir Cross. The only person who knows what happened in that fight is Jack Russell, but the allegation that Lord Larks made at the beginning of these proceedings is that Sir Cross was killed by Jack in a battle. We are still committed to the idea that his death in a battle is not an act of treason, nor is it something that we can be punished for, since it was an open battle between two willing combatants. Further, we stand by Jack's account, that Sir Cross was killed by the Silver Dragon, Aphelion."

"Are there any other statements you wish to make," Lord Larks asked. The Prime Minister's voice remained level, but he looked frustrated.

"If you are ready to proceed to closing statements, we are as well," Ridley answered. Lord Larks nodded.

"Nothing has changed since the opening statement that I made earlier," the Prime Minister spoke after taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "I said from the beginning that the accused willingly left Radiata and chose to aid the non-humans, which led to them fighting and killing knights and guild members. They have tried to distract us from these facts by offering a story about elf magic, dragons, and cosmic forces, and by trying to smear two of our highest ranking knights. The deaths of these two men, as well as countless knights, guardsmen, and guild members, demands retribution. I have no doubt that you will return the guilty verdict that these circumstances warrant."

"Lord Larks gave you the emotional appeal that I expected," Ridley said calmly after her own moment of reflection. "But, he has not done enough to win convictions from you today. I wish I could express to you how much it hurt me, and how much it hurt Jack, to have to fight against our friends, but we did not commit treason in doing it. Our purpose, instead, was to save not only humanity, but the world. It would be a travesty to ignore all of the information contained in my testimony and Genius Weissheit's corroboration of the Order of Tottaus and the effect that humanity's conduct has had on the world. When I left Radiata, it was with the best interests of the world in mind; the path we are on now will destroy the world. Without the guardian dragons, it is more crucial than ever that we work toward forging peace. When Jack and I returned from Gold Dragon Castle, Lord Zane listened to what we had to say and agreed to consider opening peace negotiations. For too long, men like Lord Larks and Sir Cross Ward have attempted to impose a worldview that will only bring destruction. Now, after the world was nearly destroyed, it is time to rebuild."

* * *

Vegeta26: Here's a big update for you. I decided to keep writing the trial until the chapter felt finished, and it ended up being the longest ever; so, here it is. Starting with the next chapter, we're going to get into the new story. I'm excited about the progress, though I'm sure you guys wish there was more of it. I'm trying to write more, but I've been pretty busy, so it may still be stop and go for a bit. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.

crisisdestriX: Thanks for the review, glad to hear from you're enjoying the story, and I look forward to hearing from you again.

imaginarivalued: It has been a while, but I really do like the story that the game tells, and wanted to add my touch to it. I've tried to make the tone a little more serious than the game, while keeping a little of its light-heartedness where I can. Hope you're enjoying it, and that you'll continue to read and review.

nanohaxfate: Good to hear from you. The trial is approaching the critical moments, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see how it ends. Let me know what you think.

The Flying Frog: Always nice to see you weigh in, hopefully the bulk part of the trial met your expectations. Ridley has made great use of the time she got to prepare, but Lord Larks has conventional wisdom on his side; I'm hoping to make the end of the trial worth waiting for. Then, we can get on with the rest of the story. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts.

Black Knightress: Glad you're still around, and hoping that you found this chapter enjoyable. The trial was actually trickier to write than you might think, but I think it came out all right. Hopefully you found Ridley's arguments convincing. I just wanted to preview Sigourney Silverlake in this chapter, but she'll definitely be around for some of the upcoming chapters, too. Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Eleven: Interruptions

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ridley took a slow, calming breath and exhaled as she sat down. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder and saw a small smile on her mother's face. Adele Russell was beaming, her eyes bright and hopeful as she looked on from the first row of the observers' benches. The trial had concluded, and they were waiting as the jurors reflected on the testimony they had heard. Jack was anxious, but felt confident that Ridley had done her best. She had anticipated the arguments that Lord Larks would make, and had countered them perfectly. The only question that remained was how the nine member panel would vote. At the table next to them, Genius Weissheit was still writing all of the things Ridley had said during her testimony. His writing was the only sound in the room, as everyone waited anxiously for a decision to be rendered.

Each of the members of the panel was reflecting on what they had heard, and appeared to be in different stages of the decision-making process. Lord Larks and Lady Anastasia appeared to have their minds made up, while Curtis and General Natalie were looking closely at their notes. Kain and Aleks Sterling had adopted almost meditative postures, eyes closed and deep in contemplation. Ortoroz and Elwen sat patiently, as if waiting for a sign that the proceedings would continue. King Jiorus appeared deep in thought, as if he was agonizing over the decision he was being asked to make. Over the course of a few minutes that seemed to last an eternity, each member of the panel appeared to arrive at a decision. Sitting in the center of the table, the King looked to his left and right to determine if the others were ready to cast their votes. Before he was able to proceed, the large double doors at the back of the chamber were pushed open. A smile came over Jack's face when he saw a familiar figure walk through the doorway.

"Gil," Jack exclaimed, leaping to his feet. The light elf assassin, who had accompanied the former knight on almost all of his missions with the non-humans, walked confidently down the aisle to a chorus of gasps from the observers.

"I assure you, I am unarmed," the elf held up his hands, but did not slow his pace, as the guards stepped toward him and both Natalie and Aleks rose to their feet. "I am here to talk, although it sounds as though I have missed most of the proceedings."

"Why would you come here," Lord Larks asked, his voice obviously tense. Gil had reached the end of the aisle, and embraced Jack and Ridley warmly. Though Gil's reply answered the Prime Minister's question, he was talking to the two former knights.

"When you left Fort Helencia, Lord Zane said he would send a messenger to speak directly to you," the elf was looking at Jack. "I am here to deliver that message."

"What message is that," the Prime Minister spoke again, trying to force the elf to engage him. Jack nodded in the Lord Larks' direction, indicating that Gil should speak to him.

"Jack Russell and Ridley Silverlake came to join us because of the imbalance in the cosmic order, something the elves have felt acutely for some time," Gil began. "Lord Zane's intent was to hold Fort Helencia long enough that the Changeover could occur, but Aphelion's change of heart was unexpected. Now, we find ourselves in an unprecedented situation, where we must maintain the cosmic order ourselves. Jack asked Lord Zane to reconsider our position, and to work toward fostering cooperation and maintaining the Order of Tottaus, as Aphelion wished. Lord Zane was unsure how to proceed, and asked for time to consider the request; I am here today with his answer."

"What did he say," Jack was anxious, and could not stop himself from asking.

"Lord Zane has been wary of humans for a long time, and has been unwilling to trust you," Gil's tone suggested that he was seeking to inform, not condemn. "The actions of your knights served to convince him that the Changeover was the only way to save the world. Yet, the actions of Jack and Ridley have helped to change his mind. Tomorrow, all of our forces will be withdrawn to Fort Helencia and to the City of Flowers, a good faith gesture intended to foster cooperation moving forward. When the Radiata Knights withdraw from Earth Valley, we will withdraw from Fort Helencia. If you are serious about peace and cooperation, we are willing to work with you."

"This certainly represents progress," King Jiorus said with a nod of his head. "You have my word, Master Gil, that your words will be taken to heart and that we will discuss them at length."

"You have my thanks, Your Majesty," the elf said with a bow. Jack exhaled deeply.

"To return to the matter at hand," Lord Larks interjected. "We still must render a verdict regarding the defendants before us."

"Yes, I believe we are ready to cast our votes," said the King.

"Each member of the committee will be asked to state their position and cast a vote," Lord Larks said. "The King's vote will be the final one cast, to be the tiebreaker if necessary. I will begin. The Radiata Knights have a proud tradition of serving the interests of the castle, and to see two cadets who held so much promise defect is a tragedy. That these two joined our enemies and fought against us is even worse. It is difficult to express the sadness that I felt upon hearing report after report saying that the dedicated warriors serving our kingdom were being cut down by these traitors. Lady Ridley said that she was thinking of our best interests in the long-term, but doing so led her down a path intended to destroy humanity. In my eyes, the accused are: guilty. Lady Anastasia, would you please cast the next vote."

"Certainly," the noblewoman said. She rose to her feet, eyes trained on Ridley and Jack, then continued. "The situation that we have been presented with is an unusual one. Two former knights aiding the war effort of our enemies is unacceptable. I think we must send a clear message that this will not be tolerated. I find the accused: guilty."

Jack was growing nervous after hearing the first two guilty votes. However, a quick glance at Ridley eased his nerves somewhat; her expression was unchanged, and was calmly listening to the decisions being handed down. She was serene, her countenance reflecting the knowledge that she had done her part, and that the final outcome was now out of her control. Her confidence was reassuring. Gil, on the other hand, looked very displeased. Despite the calm expression on his face, Jack could tell the light elf was irritated. His hands were clenched into fists, his head was tilted slightly to the right, and his body was tense, all hints that he was angry at what was unfolding around him. The former knight tried to adopt the relaxed demeanor of the girl on his left, and placed a calming hand on the shoulder of the elf on his right. In front of them, Lord Larks had risen to his feet.

"Thank you," said the Prime Minister. He looked next to Sir Aleks Sterling, who rose to his feet.

"I am concerned by a number of things in this trial, not the least of which is the loss of the brave warriors of Radiata," his tone was measured and calm. "The bombardment of information about the so-called cosmic order and the end of the world is a lot to process, but I am not convinced that this is even true, let alone inevitable. Instead, I see a confused girl and an overeager boy whose rash actions cost the lives of many. I find the accused: guilty."

"Thank you, Sir Aleks," Lord Larks nodded to the Knight Captain. As the previous speaker sat down, the Prime Minister looked to the General, who was sitting next to him. Natalie seemed deep in contemplation, and had a troubled look on her face. "General Natalie, would you please cast your vote."

"Oh, m…my apologies, Lord Larks. I was…lost in thought," Natalie seemed flustered, and quickly rose to her feet. She seemed very uneasy, and did not appear confident in making a decision. After several long moments, she began to speak. "I think that this is a tough situation and a difficult decision. It certainly seems like there are things that must be reconsidered, and that we did not have complete information when we made some decisions. However…I am also concerned about the specific actions that were taken by the accused are difficult to overlook. I…I….find the accused…guilty."

Natalie quickly seated herself, looking down at the floor. It had been impossible to miss her furtive glances at Lord Larks as she spoke, and the Prime Minister had fixed her with a critical gaze. Ridley's inhaled sharply, and seemed surprised by Natalie's vote. Though she quickly regained her composure, it was apparent that she had not been expecting the General to find them guilty. Now, with the first four votes having gone against them, Jack's nervousness grew to serious concern. Looking over his shoulder, his sister was worried as well, tears forming in her eyes. Ridley's mother had a stern, but calm expression; her father, on the other hand, looked ready to explode in anger. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw the blue wisps of elf magic beginning to form between Gil's fingertips. He quickly touched the elf on the shoulder and shook his head to indicate that he did not want any outbursts or for the situation to escalate. In front of them a confident Lord Larks rose to his feet, smiling smugly as Natalie sat down.

"Thank you, General. That means the current tally is four votes guilty, and no votes innocent," he said. His glance drifted over to the Guild Leaders, settling on Elwen. "The first vote from the Guilds will come from Theater Vancoor."

"Thank you, Prime Minister," Elwen said as she rose to her feet. Though her helm was as impenetrable as always, she looked to Jack and Ridley as she spoke. "I have listened carefully to the testimony offered by both sides today, attempting to determine whether Lad Ridley's interpretation is one I can support. It is worth remembering that Theater Vancoor lost many of its warriors in confrontations with these two, and that our pride has been undermined just as that of the Radiata Knights. However, I have not allowed that those factors to cloud my judgment in the way that it seems the castle's representatives have. Lady Ridley's testimony, confirmed by the Vareth Institute's Genius Weissheit, makes it clear that this issue is not nearly so simple as Lord Larks would have us believe. Based on everything that has been reported here, there seems to be no reason to doubt the testimony we have heard today. If Lady Ridley's report is true, then leaving Radiata as she did seems to have been an altruistic decision made with the best interests of all in mind. I find the accused: not guilty."

"High Priest, you are next," Lord Larks did not acknowledge Elwen's opinion as he gestured for Kain to cast his vote.

"I have also been listening as well, in an attempt to determine which way to vote. I agree that not enough consideration has been given to the testimony of Lady Ridley and to the details that have been contributed by Genius Weissheit. One of the primary tenets of the Olacion Order is the promotion of harmony: harmony within oneself, harmony among humans, and harmony among the races. The Order of Tottaus that has been spoken of here is mentioned in a collection of texts that are housed at the Olacion Order's archives, so I know well the application of our principles. I have not heard anything today to indicate that Lady Ridley's testimony is untrue, and the messenger from the non-humans has indicated that they are willing to work toward harmony and maintaining the cosmic order. That this came about as a direct result of the actions of the accused is more than enough for me to find them: not guilty."

Ridley exhaled softly next to Jack, and he felt a little of the tension come out of his own shoulders as well. Gil seemed to have relaxed slightly, and the light elf nodded his head slightly as Kain seated himself. Lord Larks listened with his fingers interlaced, and exhaled through pursed lips when the High Priest finished. He wordlessly rose to his feet, casting a glance toward the two Guild Leaders who had yet to vote. Having lost the votes of Olacion Order and Theater Vancoor, he did not seem confident about the two Guild Leaders he had alienated earlier in the trial. Without waiting for the Prime Minister to call upon him, Curtis rose to his feet. As Lord Larks took sat down with a perturbed look on his face, the Vareth scholar looked casually at the top page of his notes. Several long moments passed, before he finally looked up to speak.

"I had a relatively easy time making my decision," his gruff voice echoed through the chamber, and he nodded his head toward Ridley. "This young lady has done an exceptional job of presenting a clear, well-developed case that refutes the charges brought against her and her companion. Their defense is supported by the facts, and Lord Larks' prosecution seems to ignore those facts rather than engage them. Further, the reported conduct of the Radiata Knights is, if true, problematic at best. At this point, it is not the conduct and justification of the accused that need to be questioned, but that of the Prime Minister. I find the accused: not guilty."

Sitting at the table next to Jack and Ridley's, Genius Weissheit smirked and quietly chuckled at the scathing words from his colleague. Jack smiled to himself as well, and saw that Ridley's posture had relaxed as well. Their situation did not seem quite so desperate after the votes that had been cast by the first three Guild Leaders. Curtis calmly seated himself without a look at Lord Larks, whose calm expression had changed to one of frustration. Though he made an effort to relax his posture, he could not mask his displeasure. Ortoroz of the Void Community was the last of the four to offer a verdict; he also stood to cast his vote without being acknowledged by the Prime Minister. Ortoroz looked casually around the room before he began his explanation.

"By this point, there is very little left to say on either side that has not already been covered," the Void Leader's clear, eloquent voice was pleasant to listen to. "Though the interests of the Void Community are often at odds with those of Radiata Castle, I am sensitive to the argument of humanity's collective well-being, and like to think that I manage to keep this in mind when making decisions; this is part of the reason that I turned down Cross Ward's request that we help him take blood orcs to the elf region. The most important things I have taken away from these proceedings are that this balance was threatened, that Lady Ridley and Jack Russell had this collective well-being in mind when they left, and that we are now better off because of their actions. Though I am not confident in saying definitively that their testimony about the Order of Tottaus is accurate, I have seen and heard enough over my lifetime and during these proceedings to know that there is something to it. Additionally, the words of the light elf who has joined us suggest that they have also generated some goodwill toward us on the part of the non-humans. It is for that reason, that I find the accused: not guilty."

Jack clenched his fist in triumph as the tying vote was cast, and watched a smile creep onto Ridley's face for the first time since the voting had begun. Behind them, Adele sighed in relief. Ridley's parents were both still looking on intently, though her mother's face was much calmer than her father's. Lord Jasne still looked angry, but no longer looked as if her were about to burst. Lord Larks appeared stunned by the culmination of events that had led to a tied vote. As Ortoroz seated himself, the Prime Minister was glancing around as if unsure what to do. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he stood up and took a deep, calming breath.

"Well, it seems as though we have a 4-4 tie," he seemed to be looking for the words to continue, eyes drifting from person to person. "In this case, the final vote is to be cast by His Majesty, King Jiorus. Your Highness, would you please deliver the verdict."

The King, who had been silent for the majority of the proceedings, nodded to acknowledge the Prime Minister's words, but did not immediately rise. Even after Lord Larks seated himself, King Jiorus remained seated and appeared to be thinking deeply about the decision he was being asked to make. Calm and measured, he pensively stroked his mustache as he meditated on his looming decision. The entire room waited intently for him to offer some indication as to what he was thinking, and he was clearly weighing everything that had been said, both in the trial and from the others who had cast votes. Jack heard quiet whispering from behind him, and saw Lord Larks looking anxiously at the rows of observers seated before them. Finally, King Jiorus rose to his feet. The room instantly fell silent as the King took one more deep breath before speaking.

"We have heard a great deal of testimony today that offers opposing perspectives on issues of the utmost concern to not only humanity, but to all of the races. These issues, this decision, and all of its implications, weigh heavily on my heart," the King's bold, clear voice rang out as he spoke confidently and seemed to address everyone in the room. "There are a number of things to be concerned about: the actions of the accused, the conduct of the Radiata Knights, the non-humans' decisions, and the way that all of these things affect all of us. This is far from an easy decision, but…"

The King paused in the middle of delivering his verdict, focusing intently on the back of the room. The others in the room turned around to see a small sphere of white light floating down the center aisle. There were puzzled looks from everyone in the room. Jack, Ridley, Gil, Lord Larks, and everyone else looked equally confused. As the orb drifted toward them, Jack saw that it was slowly increasing in size. He quickly rose to his feet, trying to get a better look. They watched silently as the orb drifted into the space between the dais and Jack and Ridley's table. At that moment, it stopped and began to rise up toward the ceiling. As it rose, the orb began to grow in size, its brightness and intensity growing as well. Everyone was forced to cover their eyes as a bright flash of light engulfed the entire room.

* * *

Vegeta26: Well, it's a little shorter than the last one, but here's a quick update for you guys. I just couldn't resist throwing in a cliffhanger at the end of this one. As I'm sure you can tell, things are about to get real exciting. As always, I appreciate everyone who's been reading and reviewing; don't be afraid to tell me what you think in a review. See you next time.

The Flying Frog: Ridley's approach to the trial definitely surprised the committee, but her explanation was enough to convince at least part of them. I thought about having a private deliberation for the decision, but the individual decisions seemed like the best way to do it. As always, looking forward to hearing more from you.

Black Knightress: The defense that Ridley offered is one that was intended to represent the experiences they went through. Sorry that you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see who wins, but there will be some exciting stuff to make it worth the wait. Hope to hear from you again.

Keyblader Sleven: Thanks for the review; glad you liked my first story, and that you're enjoying this one as well. Hoping you'll continue to read and let me know what you think.

KohakuCesia: I've actually only played through Radiata Stories three or four times. The trial is sort-of Ridley's chance to step up and do something that Jack can't do. He'll get plenty of opportunities to do things in the rest of the story. I'm glad you're enjoying the details I added, creating Freya's character and fleshing out the Guild Leaders adds more depth to the story, which has been my goal all along. The Avcoor/Falvern story is one that I'm developing on my own based on the limited information available in the game, and will be fleshed out more in the coming chapters. Hope to hear from you again.


	12. Chapter 12

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Twelve: Ultimatum

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The brilliant light began to recede after a moment, leaving the dazed crowd straining their eyes to see what had happened. Jack looked around for a moment, quickly checking to make sure no one had been hurt or had vanished. When he heard a series of simultaneous gasps and saw eyes directed upward, he looked up as well. Just below the ceiling, a female figure had appeared. Ephemeral blue and silver wings framed a woman, slowly descending. When her feet touched the floor, Jack got a good look at the woman, who appeared slightly older than he. Her white skirt stood out, a plain contrast to her blue and gold boots, shoulder armor, gauntlets, and the hilt of a sword, which clearly identified her as a warrior. The helm that she wore matched the rest of her armor, and had wings on the side. Her hair was woven into a long, silvery braid that hung down well past her shoulder, framing a beautiful face that managed to look soft and battle-hardened at the same time. The wings disappeared as the woman's feet touched the ground, and she quickly surveyed the room. Her expression was focused, but uncertain, as if she was looking for something. Or someone.

"Which one of you is the Disruptor," her voice was pleasant, but the question was asked in a demanding tone. The woman looked around to see if anyone would answer.

"Who are you," Lord Larks' query brought the gaze of her deep blue eyes upon him.

"I am Lenneth. Are you the Disruptor," she returned to the initial question, holding his gaze.

"I...I don't think so," the Prime Minister appeared flustered. Glancing left and right, he tried to see if anyone else knew what she was asking. "Who are you looking for?"

"The Disruptor," Lenneth emphasized the name. Her tone appeared to frighten the Prime Minister into silence. "The warrior who slew the Silver Dragon, Aphelion, and disrupted the cosmic order."

"I defeated Aphelion," Jack rose to his feet as he spoke. Lenneth turned around, and his brown eyes locked with the intense blue ones of the woman only a few feet from him.

"You," Lenneth's voice sounded incredulous. She was staring at him intently, and did not appear impressed. "You defeated Aphelion?"

"That's right," Jack said with a nod. He glanced to Ridley and Gil as he continued. "Although, I didn't do it alone."

"I see," Lenneth was scrutinizing him closely. "You certainly carry yourself like a swordsman, but you do not look like one capable of defeating a guardian dragon."

"Maybe the guardian didn't look capable of defeating me," Jack's clever response failed to amuse her.

"I highly doubt that," Lenneth seemed ready to dismiss his claim, but instead her gaze suddenly intensified. When she continued, her words sounded thoughtful. "Perhaps I spoke too soon; I sense an impressive amount of power in you. You are unusually strong for a human, maybe you are the Disruptor."

"I told you," Jack said with a grin. She ignored his comment immediately as she looked away.

"And what about you," Lenneth's inquisitive gaze turned to Ridley. The former Knight Captain shifted uncomfortably. "Strong magical energy and a bright, golden aura; that would make you the Gold Dragon's Vessel, wouldn't it?"

"That's right," Ridley said firmly, trying to project confidence under the questioner's scrutiny. "Who, Lenneth, are you?"

"I am a Valkyrie," Lenneth answered. Though she already commanded the attention of everyone present, they became even more focused on her.

"That wasn't much of an answer at all," Jack quipped. "I mean, what's a Valkyrie anyway?"

"I am an emissary of the Gods," Lenneth replied, looking irritated at the need for clarification. "I have many duties in my service to them. Today, I have come to restore the cosmic order."

"What do you mean," Jack's question gave words to the thoughts of all. Next to him, Genius Weissheit had recovered enough to begin writing down everything that was happening.

"I am here to take the Vessel and ensure that the Changeover occurs," the Valkyrie replied. Jack's gaze had intensified before she continued. "And then I will do Aphelion's job, and conduct the Reset."

"You mean, to destroy humanity," a wave of panic swept through the crowd as she nodded in response to Jack's question, but everyone seemed rooted to the spot. Lord Larks looked as though he wanted to speak, but could not find the words. Instead, he slumped into his seat. "But, why? Aphelion said that the dragons only existed because we want them to exist; he said that we could work with the non-humans and prevent the world's destruction by maintaining the cosmic order ourselves."

"Hahaha," Lenneth's haughty laughter clearly frustrated the boy in front of her. Her tone became more serious as she continued. "You think that humans get to change the cosmic order, or that even Aphelion is allowed that decision? The Order of Tottaus was dictated by the Gods themselves, and only they get to decide if and how it changes. Things such as this are not subject to the whims of humans, or even dragons. There is still time to complete the Changeover, and I am here to take the Vessel for that purpose."

"Trying to take Ridley from me is the thing that got Aphelion killed," Jack said sternly, his gaze darkened as he stepped between Ridley and Lenneth. His body tensed in anger and his hands curled into fists as she laughed again.

"Jack," a sharp, authoritative interjection from Gil broke the tension and forced the former knight to relax. Hearing him speak,the Valkyrie to shifted her eyes to the light elf. Gil calmly met her gaze before speaking. "I am Gil, a messenger here on behalf of the alliance of all of the non-human races. We have agreed to work in concert with the humans in an attempt to maintain the Order of Tottaus. Surely, knowing that we are working together in this fashion, you can delay the Changeover to give us the opportunity to demonstrate progress."

"Strange, I would have thought a light elf would be excited for the Reset," Lenneth studied Gil for a moment. "But, you should know that things do not work that way. The Order of Tottaus exists to maintain the stability of the world, not to favor humans, non-humans, or anyone in particular. Based on the current imbalance, if the window of opportunity for the Changeover is missed then it will be too late. We cannot take that chance, and so I must take the Vessel now, while it is still possible."

"If your goal is to preserve the Order of Tottaus, it would be foolish to disregard genuine progress in favor of the artificial balance imposed by the Changeover," Gil countered. Though few of the onlookers knew exactly what was happening, all looked anxious.

"The Gods deal only in certainty," Lenneth's answer was stated in a factual tone. "If your ability to maintain the cosmic order was certain, the dragons would not have existed in the first place."

"Aphelion had faith in us," Jack chimed in, drawing the attention of the Valkyrie. He did not wilt before her gaze, but remained firm.

"Aphelion had faith in himself," she countered. "He was arrogant, and thought that he had more power and authority than he did. He let his emotions and feelings cloud his judgment, and he ignored his eternal duty because of personal dissatisfaction. That is why he came to the castle and tried to steer you on a path that would maintain the Order of Tottaus, why he attempted to destroy the Vessel, and why he destroyed the greatest source of imbalance. It was all an attempt to shape the world into what he thought it should be."

"You mean Cross Ward," Ridley asked for confirmation. "The greatest source of imbalance, who was killed at the City of White Nights?"

"Yes," Lenneth nodded in affirmation, and Ridley looked up to the dais with a smirk for Lord Larks. The Prime Minister frowned at this. As the Valkyrie spoke again, her tone changed to become more authoritative. "The arrogant, dominating nature of humans is always a threat to the Order of Tottaus, and the divisiveness among the non-humans has led to negligence that threatens the balance as well. You have all demonstrated that the world must constantly be under the watch of a Guardian Dragon, and the death of Aphelion means that I must take the Vessel to complete the Changeover."

"The non-humans have all united, and we are more aware than ever of the need for us to be active and involved," Gil responded. Jack was somewhat surprised by the elf's assertiveness. "And, we are currently in the process of working toward more cooperation with the humans. This represents a great deal of progress in a very small amount of time."

"What foolish sentiments," the Valkyrie said. Her dismissive tone seemed to irritate Gil. "I have seen such efforts before, and they are always short-lived. If you had your way, things would be fine for a time, and then you would return to the path that leads to destruction; only, when you finally became ready to destroy your world, there would be no Changeover to prevent it."

"How long is your window of opportunity," Gil asked before Jack could challenge the Valkyrie again. "Surely you can afford us some time to demonstrate our commitment to maintaining the cosmic order ourselves?"

"You are wasting your breath by arguing with me," said Lenneth. She turned her gaze to Ridley. "My task is to return with the Vessel."

"I will not let you take Ridley," Jack was still standing between Ridley and Lenneth. With an amused smile, she looked him over once more. Her right hand was drifting to the sword on her left hip.

"Your resolve is commendable, Disruptor, but you cannot stop me," the Valkyrie took a step toward Jack. His mind was racing, concerned that he was not armed, but he stood firmly in front of Ridley.

"I've heard that before, more than once," Jack said, a slight smile creeping over his face. Behind him, he felt Ridley's hand on his back.

"Perhaps you should have listened a little better," Lenneth answered. Looking past her, Jack saw Elwen stand up from her seat on the dais. As Lenneth's hand closed on her hilt, Elwen spoke.

"Do not draw," Theater Vancoor's Leader said with an edge to her voice. The Valkyrie glanced casually over her shoulder as if she was unconcerned, but her sword remained sheathed. "I don't intend to let you leave with Ridley, either."

"Forgive me if I am unconcerned," Lenneth smirked as her gaze went back to Jack and Ridley.

"I will not let you take her, either," Gil stepped next to Jack. The Valkyrie paused.

"Are you that committed to this attempt at maintaining the Order of Tottaus? Would you really risk the fate of the world," she fixed the light elf with a confused look.

"Absolutely," Gil answered firmly. Jack heard movement behind them, and a moment later his sister was standing next to him.

"I will not let you take Ridley," Adele Russell's eyes showed a resolve that surprised even her brother. Seeing her actions seemed to break the trance that King Jiorus and the others were under.

"We will not let you take Lady Ridley, either," the King stated, rising to his feet. "We, along with the elves and other non-humans, have committed ourselvs to creating and maintaining peace."

"Touching sentiments, but unfortunately I...ugh," Lenneth trailed off in the middle of her sentence. Her eyes widened, and her body grew stiff. Jack's eyes scanned the room quickly, trying to determine how much help those present could provide in a fight with the Valkyrie. Though the fighters on the dais were strong, he didn't see anyone else who looked to be of much use. After several long, tense moments, Lenneth appeared to return to normal. She shook her head as if recovering from dizziness, before addressing everyone present. "It appears that I spoke in error. The Gods spoke to me directly just now, and have a message for you. They have been moved by the commitment you have shown today, and are willing to give you a chance to change the cosmic order, if you believe yourselves up to the task."

"What would be required," Ridley asked warily. She stepped forward, standing next to Jack. All eyes remained locked on Lenneth.

"The Changeover can still occur for the next eight weeks. I will return in five," the Valkyrie began. "You must have made progress in that time toward correcting the imbalance of the world. If you have, then a group of chosen participants will be allowed an opportunity to change the cosmic order by completing a series of challenges over the course of the remaining three weeks. If you succeed, then you will be allowed to maintain Order of Tottaus on your own, as Aphelion said. If you fail, I will take the Vessel and the world will continue as it has been."

"We accept," Jack and Ridley answered almost instantly, and in unison. The boy and girl exchanged surprised glances momentarily, before returning their attention to the Valkyrie in front of them.

"I thought you would," Lenneth said with a smile. "To change the cosmic order, you must pass 10 challenges. You will be allowed to select 10 warriors to come with me and face the Gods' challenges. The Vessel and the Disruptor must come, and you must bring at least two humans and two non-humans; the other four may be of your choosing. These are the requirements."

"We will be ready at that time," the King said. This prompted the Gods' emissary to turn around and look at the panel on the dais, surveying them one at a time. Her eyes stopped when they landed on Elwen; she stared for several long moments, as if she was unsure if some hunch was correct.

"I almost didn't recognize you with that armor on," when Lenneth finally spoke, she sounded as though she was talking to an old acquaintance. "Now I almost wish that I had drawn my sword. It's been quite a while since we saw each other last."

"Not long enough, Lenneth," Elwen's tone was both familiar and tense, which startled Jack. Theater Vancoor's leader very rarely let her emotions show.

"It's too bad you still feel that way," Lenneth was undeterred. "I guess we just never saw eye-to-eye. And here I was hoping that..."

"If your business is done here, then you should leave and let us begin preparing for the challenges," Elwen tersely cut off Lenneth's words.

"You never were very much fun. But, I'm sure we'll have time to catch up later," the Valkyrie smiled wryly as she spoke. Turning around, she looked again to Jack, Ridley, and Gil. As if for dramatic effect, she held up her right hand and waved her fingers at them. "Five weeks. Then I'll come back, and the true test begins."

"No problem at all, we'll be waiting," Jack said confidently. After he spoke, Lenneth wordlessly walked toward him. The young swordsman did not back away, even when she was standing uncomfortably close. The Valkyrie leaned in, until her face was right next to his, before she spoke again.

"I want to fight you too, Disruptor," Lenneth's words were barely above a whisper, and her tone was soft, almost seductive. "Get stronger in the next five weeks, and maybe you and I can have some fun. Who knows, maybe you'll even get to join me as an Einherjar?"

Jack was still processing what she had said when he felt her lips press firmly against his cheek. It was a warm, tingling sensation that took him by surprise. Despite the calm exterior she had displayed during their entire interaction, he could sense a strong passion within her; she really did want to fight him. He was momentarily paralyzed by the kiss and by her emotions, unsure what to do and unable to move. Behind him, someone gasped audibly in surprise, and he could feel the eyes of everyone who was present fixed upon him. Lenneth stepped away after a moment, followed by the wide-eyed gaze of a confused boy. With a teasing smile, the Valkyrie walked back to the place where she had first descended to the floor. Wings of blue and silver appeared around her again, unfurling with a crackle of energy, and she launched herself into the air. All eyes in the room followed her as she raced upward. Just when it seemed as though she would hit the ceiling, the Valkyrie vanished in a flash of bright light. The room erupted with discussion as everyone began to talk about what they had just seen. As if he sensed that things would quickly get out of control, King Jiorus tried to quickly regain control of the situation.

"Silence! Be silent and take your seats," the King shouted over the noise. He repeated the command two more times before getting the desired effect. "Based on the startling appearance of the Valkyrie, there is no question that we must re-evaluate a number of things. At this time, I am going to conclude the proceedings at hand by acquitting the accused. It has become abundantly clear that there are things in play that go well beyond normal circumstances, and that we will need their help as we move forward. We will now adjourn for the day, and I will move to the conference room with a group of leaders, to discuss the path that we must take to address the things that were said here today. Rest assured that we will do everything in our power to craft the proper response. Lord Larks, General Nanette, and I will be meeting with many of those gathered here today to determine what must be done in the next five weeks. I would ask that those who witnessed today's events not discuss them with anyone until after we are able to meet and put together a plan of action. Inciting a panic among the people will not help in any way. I am confident that, with a combined effort between Radiata Castle, the Guilds, and the non-human alliance, we can succeed in protecting our world. Thank you all, we are adjourned."

* * *

Vegeta26: Here's another update fairly quickly; if I didn't know better, I'd say I was on a roll or something. This chapter was a lot of dialogue and information that's meant to essentially set up the rest of the story. Expect the next one to be like this too, and then we'll see about getting into some real action. Thank you to everyone who continues to read and review; a few of you even sounded like you had a hunch of what was coming after the last cliffhanger I left you. If you did, give yourself a pat on the back. See you guys next time.

nanohaxfate: Thanks for the review. Rest assured, there's more to come on this one. We haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet.

Black Knightress: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. The trial is essentially over now, but we'll be moving on to bigger and better things. Let me know what you think.

Reishin Amara: Happy to hear from you. Freya didn't play a very big role in the trial, but expect to see more from her in the coming chapters. Good call on Valkyrie.

SilenceHD: Nice to hear from you, glad you're enjoying the story. Was your theory right?

The Flying Frog: Always good to hear from you. Smooth play predicting Lenneth's appearance, though it's not going to be exactly like the game. And, just because Lenneth is involved, doesn't mean the legendary swords are less important. Hope you liked it, let me know what you think.

Keyblader-Sleven: Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked the chapter. Lenneth's appearance should offer a little bit of a hint as to what's coming up. Hope to hear from you again.


	13. Chapter 13

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Thirteen: Deliberation

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack and Ridley breathed a sigh of relief as the King announced their acquittal, happy to have the truth of their account recognized. Though Lord Larks looked relatively reserved, his displeasure with the verdict was obvious. Gil wore an uncharacteristically large smile; the light elf was pleased at the verdict, as well as at King Jiorus' promise to work with the non-humans to maintain the cosmic order. The nobles who had witnessed the trial and the Valkyrie's visit would have much to think about, and Jack doubted that they would do as the King asked and stay silent about the events of the day. As Jack began to wonder what would happen next, the King spoke again.

"At this time, we are going to hold the conference to determine a course of action," King Jiorus' voice rang out over the crowd. "I ask that the Guild Leaders stay, as well as the representatives of the four high ranking houses. Lord Larks and Lady Natalie will also stay, as will Genius Weissheit, Lady Ridley, and Jack Russell. Also Master Gil, if you feel confident you can speak on behalf of Lord Zane and the other non-humans."

"I have that authority," Gil said with a nod. Royal guards were politely ushering those not asked to stay out of the room.

"Lord Jasne, I would like you to join us also," the King said to Ridley's father. "Today's verdict means that you are reinstated as the Lord Chamberlain."

"That is outstanding, You Highness. Thank you," the Lord Chamberlain waved off the guardsmen that had previously been trying to usher him out. Jack grabbed his sister's hand as one of the guards walked toward her.

"Your Majesty, uh, sir," Jack was a little nervous asking the King for a favor. "I'd like for my sister to stay for the conference also. She came here to see me, and I'm staying, and uh, you know..."

"You are welcome to stay, Ms. Russell," King Jiorus smiled at Adele, who bowed gratefully.

"Thank you, Your Highness," she said politely. "I promise that I will not be a disturbance."

"Not at all," the King replied courteously. "Now, let us adjourn to the conference room."

As the group walked out of the audience chamber, Jack became separated from those he was closest to. Ridley walked with her mother and father, who were talking about the trial and her performance. Judging from the smile on Ridley's face, Jack could tell that they approved of the way she had handled it. Genius and Curtis were asking many questions of Gil about the everything from the City of Flowers to the Order of Tottaus. The light elf was answering politely, but was far from energetic. King Jiorus was asking Adele questions the Tria Region, which she was happily answering. Jack slowed his pace so that he could join Elwen, though he saw when he that she was talking with Kain of the Olacion Order. They were hanging back from the group and their voices were low, and it appeared as though they were not in agreement. Neither noticed that Jack had joined them; after a moment, he spoke up.

"Hey, Chief," the former Guild Sergeant addressed its leader. "I have some questions I need to ask you."

"Not now, Jack," Elwen barely acknowledged him before turning again to speak to Kain.

"I just..." Jack tried to speak again.

"Jack," Elwen cut him off sternly. "You will have plenty of time to ask me questions over the next eight weeks, but right now I need to talk to Kain."

"Yes, Chief," Jack hung his head and quickened his pace to catch up with the group, walking into the conference room.

When they entered the conference room, Jack smiled to himself. It had only been a few weeks ago that he had passed up an opportunity to attend a conference in that room to follow Ridley to the City of Flowers. The decision had felt right at the time, and being in the same room now only confirmed his thoughts. Passing through the door, he saw that a seat had been saved for him between Adele and Gil. Ridley was seated across the table from him, between her mother and father. Seating himself, he saw a warm fire in the gilded fireplace, and that several candles on the walls were lighting the room. Glancing out the window behind him, Jack saw that it had grown dark outside. The sun had already set, and clouds were obscuring the stars. Turning around, the he smiled across the table at Ridley, who smiled back. Several frowns were directed at them from the end of the table; Lord Larks, Lady Anastasia, and Sir Aleks Sterling showed their displeasure at the outcome of the trial plainly. The King was at the head of the table, and the others filled in seats all around. When Elwen and Kain finally entered the room, the High Priest had a frown on his face. Before Jack could look any closer, the King called the meeting to order.

"Thank you all for being available to attend this session to decide how we will respond to the threats that we heard from the Valkyrie," the King's voice was tense. "To begin, I want to make certain we are all in agreement on a course of action moving forward. At this point, is there anyone who thinks we should not move forward with the 10 challenges of the Gods?"

"I think we are all in agreement on that point," Ortoroz said. Everyone seemed to be trying to determine who would take the lead. "There do not seem to be any other options."

"The question is whether we can get to that point," Genius corrected. "Remember that we must make progress toward changing the cosmic order to be allowed to attempt the challenges. Perhaps the best starting point for this conversation is how to make that progress."

"I agree with Genius," Gil spoke up. "Your Majesty, as I said before, we are willing to withdraw from Fort Helencia if you first withdraw from Earth Valley. From that point, we will seek to normalize relations between all of the non-human races and Radiata. There will be plenty of time in the next five weeks to work out the details of these and other propositions, but with these assurances from you, I will feel comfortable moving forward."

"I think we can commit to those goals," the King nodded in assent. Lord Larks made a face at this.

"Are we sure this is the right decision, Your Highness," the Prime Minister asked. For this contribution, he received looks ranging from confused to perturbed. "To this point, we have performed reasonably well by pursuing our current course."

"I expect you are in the minority, if not the only person here with that opinion," Curtis said gruffly. "Our current path is unsustainable, and we must take action to avoid making it any worse."

"Lord Larks, I am afraid this is an area where you must make concessions," King Jiorus spoke politely, but he was also firm. The Prime Minister was obviously displeased but nodded.

"The next question we face is how to decide who the 10 will be who go with the Valkyrie," Lord Jasne spoke up.

"We really only need to select eight," when Freya Rothschild spoke, all eyes went to her. "Our guest was very clear in saying that Lady Ridley and Jack Russell must be among the 10."

"Yes, I heard what she said, but I am not convinced that..." Lord Jasne's words caused Ridley to glower at him.

"I'm going, Father," she cut him off before he could even finish his objection. Her words were sharp, and she gave the Lord Chamberlain a fierce look. "I have a responsibility to see this through, and that's all there is to it."

"Ridley...I," the Lord Chamberlain's voice trailed off. He paused for a moment before speaking again, addressing everyone at the table. "Forgive my objection; it is difficult sometimes for a father to see his daughter grow up. How will we decide on the eight others who will join these two?"

"As the premier fighting force in the world, the Radiata Knights should be allowed to select who is going," Lord Larks tried to assert himself again. "I recommend putting General Natalie in charge of this effort, and giving her the authority to make the selections."

"You're not the premier anything of anywhere," Jack muttered under his breath Lord Larks spoke.

"Do you object to something, Jack," the Prime Minister asked, looking down the table at the former knight.

"Pretty much to everything you just said," Jack replied, refusing to back down. "The whole world is at stake here, and this isn't something that one group should be in charge of. I don't want you in charge of picking the other eight, just like you don't want me in charge of picking them. We need to come up with something that doesn't favor anyone."

"Who is more qualified to choose," Lord Larks challenged. His eyes flashed with intensity.

"You aren't qualified at all," Jack fired back. Everyone was watching intently as the heated exchange took place. "You don't know anything about the guild members in town, and less than nothing about the non-human warriors. I've seen more of all three groups than anyone else, and I don't know if I could pick."

"What if we treat six of the 10 spots as guaranteed," Curtis jumped in before Lord Larks could speak again. "Lady Ridley and Jack must go, put Master Gil in charge of selecting the required two non-humans, let Lord Larks select one of the required humans, and the Guild Leaders will select the second required human. This way, there are only four spots left to fight over."

The Vareth Scholar's words seemed to be met with general agreement. Jack joined most around him in indicating his agreement by nodding. Lord Larks seemed to have realized that he was fighting a losing battle, and nodded in agreement as well. The King seemed reasonably pleased with the progress they were making, and had a small smile on his face. Freya Rothschild smiled as well, and nodded her head toward Jack, who reflected her smile. Not everyone was pleased, though; the Prime Minister was still glaring at Jack, and he noticed that Aleks looked perturbed as well. Looking at the other end of the table, Jack saw that Elwen and Kain had resumed the hushed discussion they were having on the walk to the conference room. He was concerned that something was wrong, but was too far from them to even try to listen in. When the King spoke, they stopped their conversation and joined everyone in listening.

"The question, then, is how to select the remaining four," he said. "Perhaps the remaining four should be two humans and two non-humans?"

"That is not a fair solution," Lord Larks immediately objected. Sweat was forming on his brow. "It gives the non-humans more control than it gives us."

"And what makes you think that," Gil asked. His voice was calm and level, but he fixed the Prime Minister with an intense gaze.

"It gives you the ability to select two of your choice," answered Lord Larks. "Whereas, the two human selections will likely be split to give the Radiata Knights one and the guilds one."

"You frustrate me, Prime Minister," the light elf shook his head. "I see now why the Radiata Knights have been deplorable for so long. It doesn't occur to you that there are different factions, interests, and races within the group that you generally refer to as non-humans. The divergence among us is far greater than any perceived difference between human knights and human guild members. Remember that our goal is to reduce the imbalance, not contribute to it."

"How dare you," Lord Larks was attempting to conceal his anger, while Gil maintained his level demeanor.

"General Natalie, what do you think," Sigourney Silverlake's voice cut through the tension. "As their leader, shouldn't you have some say in the direction of the Radiata Knights?"

"I...uh, am not sure what to think," Natalie still seemed uncomfortable in her role as general. "I understand the concerns of all involved, and the stakes are certainly high, but no clear course of action has presented itself."

"I am interested in hearing what Theater Vancoor's leader has to say," Anastasia chimed in. "She seems to be familiar with the Valkyrie that visited us."

"Lenneth and I know each other," Elwen said in a very measured tone as everyone looked at hear end of the table. "That is a personal matter, and has no bearing on our current situation. Neither she nor I will allow it to affect anything about the upcoming challenges."

"Don't we have a right to know about this," Aleks pressed for more.

"No," Elwen answered curtly. "The discussion is about selecting who will go, and I will support any system, so long as it is fair and provides the best opportunity for a strong force to go. But remember, this is not just about strength. Those who are going must trust one another and be willing to work together."

"I resent the implication that the Radiata Knights would not work with the other members of the contingent that is selected," Lord Larks became immediately defensive.

"You were not singled out at all, Lord Larks. Perhaps you simply fear that sentiment applies more to you than anyone else," Freya's tone was civil, which made her words even more cutting. After she spoke, an argument broke out among a number of the members at the table. Jack, Gil, Genius, and Lord Jasne were all arguing against Lord Larks, while Aleks, Natalie, and Anastasia were on the Prime Minister's side.

"Enough," Adele Russell surprised even herself by raising her voice and rising to her feet. Stunned, the others fell silent. Her face was flushed and angry as she spoke. "This fighting amongst ourselves is making things worse, not better. Personal interests cannot be the most important thing here; we need to work together. Jack and Ridley are going, Gil will select two non-humans, the knights and the guilds each select one, and you hold a tournament to select the other four. Draw up brackets for anyone who wants to enter, and the top four go. This way, there will be no disputing the result. The strongest will win, and go."

She exhaled sharply as she sank back into her chair. The others at the table were unsure what to do. Nearly everyone was staring at the previously quiet, unassuming woman; Genius was so shocked that his mouth was hanging open. The only one who seemed not the least bit surprised was Jack, who was used to his sister's tongue lashings. His immediate concern was that Adele might have angered the nobles, who were not used to being talked to in such a manner, but they appeared to be the ones were giving her words the most consideration. Several long moments passed in silent contemplation, and he looked across the table at Ridley. Her look of bewilderment had slowly morphed into an amused smile. Finally, it was King Jiorus who broke the silence.

"Thank you for being willing to speak so bluntly," the King said to Adele. "I think that we may have all been guilty of over-thinking this issue. I agree that a tournament sounds like the most appropriate way to delegate the final four spots. We have made a significant amount of progress tonight, and I think it is time for all of us to get some sleep. By the end of the day tomorrow, I will expect to know who the Radiata Knights and the guilds will be selecting for their one guaranteed selection, and we will begin accepting entrants for the tournament, which will begin next week. Master Gil, within the next week, I would like to hear which two non-humans will take your guaranteed spots, and for any interested entrants to sign up for the tournament. Further, we will have begun our withdrawal from Earth Valley by that time, and will expect your withdrawal from Fort Helencia. At that time, we can begin further negotiations moving forward. If there are no other issues to deal with, then I think we can adjourn for the evening. I would like for Jack and Lady Ridley to stay after, and your family members too."

After everyone nodded in agreement, they stood up to leave. Jack stretched as he stood up, realizing for the first time just how tired he was. He was exhausted, and even his yawn felt like it required effort. The Guild Leaders left the room quickly and unceremoniously, and Jack saw that Elwen and Kain were talking again. Lord Larks left almost as fast, tailed by Anastasia, Aleks, and Natalie. Genius finished his writing and hurried after the Guild Leaders, looking like he was tired as well. Ridley and her parents were walking around the table to join Jack and Adele. King Jiorus and Gil had stepped to the side to speak at the end of the proceedings. The light elf and monarch smiled at one another and shook hands, as if to punctuate their success.

"I am very grateful for your willingness to work with us," the King said to Gil. "And, I apologize for Lord Larks' behavior today. We all share some of the blame for the current state of affairs, but I am going to attempt to take a more active role moving forward."

"You are correct in saying the blame is shared," the light elf replied. "We are not without fault, and will also try to make a better effort in the future."

"I hope that you will honor us by staying at least one night in the castle," King Jiorus spoke warmly.

"I am afraid I cannot do that, Your Highness," Gil shook his head. "I need to return to Fort Helencia and report everything that occurred here today."

"Are you sure you will be all right traveling back tonight," asked the King. Gil smiled again.

"I am used to not getting much sleep," Gil shook the King's hand again. "I hope that we will have the opportunity to work together again in the near future."

"I am certain we will," King Jiorus nodded as he spoke. As he left Gil embraced both Jack and Ridley.

After the light elf's departure, Jack turned to face the King. The warm firelight silhouetted his red clothes, and his gold crown gleamed. When his sister put her arm on his shoulder, Jack looked at her and realized that they were the same height. He had grown since leaving home to join the knights, but standing next to Adele made him realized just how much taller he was. The siblings smiled at one another, able to relax for a moment in each other's company for the first time in quite a while. Ridley was standing between her parents, and appeared to still be uneasy around them. Between Lord Jasne's over-protective nature and desire to shelter her, and Lady Sigourney's expectation that she grow and excel, Jack could easily see why she was stressed. The light from the fireplace created a warm glow that framed Ridley's figure perfectly, and Jack forced himself to look away from her and focus on King Jiorus. When the monarch spoke, it was not to the ones he had asked to stay.

"Lady Freya, do you need something from me," the King asked. They all turned around to see, to see that the head of the Rothschild clan had not departed and was standing at the back of the room. After being acknowledged, Freya stepped forward. Her ruby jewelry reflected the light from the fire and shone brightly.

"I would like to stay," she answered, her voice full of conviction. When she continued, her eyes went from the King, the the siblings that stood in front of her. "I feel I still owe a debt to Jack and Adele, and would like for our families to be close again. I would like to stay with them and invite them to stay with me while they are here."

"How do you feel about this," King Jiorus asked Jack.

"I served under Captain Ganz Rothschild in the Radiata Knights," Jack began. "And I was honored to fight alongside both Sir Gawain and Sir Ganz. I owe my life to both of them, and as far as I am concerned, there is no debt to be paid. If Lady Freya wants to stay, then I would be honored."

"Join us then," the King said with a smile. Freya took her place standing next to Jack. After a momentary pause, and a calming breath, he spoke again. "Jack, Lady Ridley, I'm not sure it is possible for me to apologize or thank you enough. Though I wish things had happened differently, it has become apparent today that you two were trying to protect Radiata when you left. Further, we are going to ask even more of you in the next eight weeks. I wanted to take this opportunity to personally thank you and let you know that you can come to me personally for anything that you need."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Jack and Ridley spoke almost in unison.

"Adele," King Jiorus turned his attention to Jack's sister. "I owe you thanks again for helping to resolve the issue in the meeting. Your straightforward way of handling things was most appreciated. I hope that you will stay here during the next five weeks, and help with the process of restoring the cosmic order."

"I...I would be honored, Your Highness," Adele seemed stunned, but recovered quickly. Jack could not help but notice that she really did look nice in her dark green dress.

"Lord Jasne, Lady Sigourney," the King's final address was to the two heads of the Silverlake family. "I must extend deep apologies to you as well, for the way things were handled when Lady Ridley disappeared. Given the circumstances and limited information, I feel as though we acted appropriately, but the knowledge we have now shows that our actions were incorrect. I pray that you understand, and thank you for your continued support."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Lord Jasne spoke first. "I look forward to returning to your service, and hope that we can make the type of progress that was spoken of tonight. Your Highness, with regard to Lord Lucian, I should..."  
"I know that you were unaware of his true identity, Lord Jasne," the King said. This appeared to set the Lord Chamberlain at ease.

"Thank you for everything you have done, Your Majesty," Sigourney said. "I hope that, in the next few weeks, you will keep a close eye on Lord Larks."

"You always did like to play politics, Sigourney," the King chuckled. "I think that the Prime Minister will need a little time to adjust his worldview and change his approach, but I am confident that he will come around. Thank you for your concern."

"I think it's time to call it a night," Freya said when there was a pause in the conversation. "These kids look dead on their feet."

"Yes, you're quite right. Thank you all for your time, and I will see you soon," King Jiorus ushered them to the door and walked out with them. A group of guards and a member of the service staff were waiting to follow the king when he came out. "Jack, Adele, I trust you have some place to stay?"

"I figure I'll see about getting my old place back in town," Jack said. "I figure Adele can stay with me."

"Nonsense, you'll be staying with me," Freya Rothschild shook her head at Jack. "I insist."

"That will be for the better," the King said. "I would like for Jack and Ridley to stay in the Red Town for a few days. Though you were acquitted today, the circumstances regarding the trial are not well known yet and I do not want you to have to face any persecution from either knights or guild members."

"What's the Red Town," Jack asked. He had been to the Yellow, Blue, White, and Black Towns, but had not heard of a Red Town.

"The Red Town of Heart and Honor," Freya said. "It is on the eastern side of Radiata Castle, and is where the nobility and wealthy citizens live. It can only be accessed through Radiata Castle. You'll stay with me in my castle town estate."

"Oh, cool," Jack said, fighting back a yawn. With a nod, the King departed for the night. Ridley and her parents had left as well.

"Thank you, Lady Freya," Adele said with a smile, which Freya returned.

"I've told your brother already, Freya is perfectly acceptable," the Rothschild matriarch turned to walk down the hall as she spoke. When she saw that Jack was about to fall asleep, she quickened her pace slightly. "Let's take the wind elevator, it will be faster."

* * *

Vegeta26: All right, I'm definitely on a roll now. I've had some time to write recently and been able to do some writing, but I doubt the real quick updates are going to continue too much longer. Anyway, another dialogue heavy chapter that helped to set up things to come. Thanks again to everyone who has been following the story, and I hope that you'll continue to let me know what you think via review.

Keyblader-Sleven: The challenges will be based on Dragon Lair Cave, but not identical to the way it appears in the game. As this chapter indicates, the selection of the 10 warriors will not be easy to agree upon; more to come on that. And, plenty more on the Falvern and Avcoor. Hope to hear from you again.

SilenceHD: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm going to be having a little fun with Lenneth's character, but also try to keep her somewhat consistent. Thanks for the review, and let me know what you thought of this one.

Reishin Amara: The Valkyrie armor in the game is just a little easter egg the developers stuck in; the Valkyrie Profile characters have made a lot of cameos over the years. Having some sort of a "super dragon" is kind of a cool idea, though I already have the challenges set for my story. I'm interested in hearing more of your thoughts.

Black Knightress: I'm pretty excited to write Lenneth's character into the story, and I think the direction its going will allow her to be an integral part of the action. So, look forward to seeing more of her. Hope you'll let me know what you thought of this one.

The Flying Frog: As the King hinted at, there is definitely still a possibility that they Jack and Ridley will have to deal with some vindictive knights and guild members. Jack will definitely be getting in some training before they leave to face the challenges. As I said, Lenneth will be back, which means some more opportunities for her to interact with Jack. Let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Fourteen: Freya

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack woke up in an unfamiliar bed, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. The bed was the most comfortable he had ever slept in; it was the perfect combination of soft and firm. There were pillows all around him, and the clean, white sheets were silky. The massive four post bed made Jack think of the places he had slept since leaving home: a cramped wooden bunk in the Radiata Castle trainee's room, a small, lumpy mattress in the house Theater Vancoor had provided, and a rock hard pallet in Fort Helencia. To suddenly find himself in a gigantic, comfortable bed was somewhat of a shock. Sitting up, he stretched his arms before putting his feet on the floor. Though he still felt tired, Jack walked over to a small wooden end table where he saw a pitcher of water and a glass. Drinking the cold water, he surveyed a fairly large bedroom with clean, white walls. A few paintings were hung, and there were also candle fixtures. The fireplace on the far wall looked as if it had been lit the night before, but allowed to die. The thick carpet was soft under his bare feet, and he walked over to the tall window. When he got closer, Jack saw that the window was actually a tall door that opened onto a balcony. Jack opened the curtains wide to let the sunlight in and look out. He was ready to open the door and step onto the balcony, but thought better of it because he was only wearing his undershorts and undershirt. Instead, he craned his neck to look out the tall window.

"So this is the Red Town," he said to himself, looking out from the second story at a series of beautiful, extravagant houses and well-kept grounds.

He returned the glass to the table and looked around the room. When he saw a tall, wooden wardrobe in the corner, he walked over and opened it. His Alefstrain armor was inside, and looked as if it had been cleaned overnight. After putting on his armor, Jack opened the door of the room and stepped into the hallway. Unsure of which way to go, he looked left and right, and decided to go right. The sound of his boots on the hardwood floor echoed down the hall, and he looked at all of the artwork on the walls as he walked. The clock on the wall indicated that he had slept past midday, which made the fact that he was still tired even more odd. Walking down the regal, curving staircase, he saw a member of the house staff walking toward him. Middle-aged, and rather short, she wore a simple black dress with a red lion embroidered on the chest. She smiled when she saw him and spoke warmly.

"Ah, Master Jack, I was just coming to fetch you," she said. "Lady Freya and Miss Adele are eating lunch in the family dining room. Please follow me."

"Oh...uh, thank you," Jack followed her all the way down the stairs, through a sitting room, and into the dining room.

The wooden floor and walls had been polished so that they shone, and the room had a pleasant feel to it. His sister and Freya were sitting comfortably across from one another and enjoying bowls of a hearty soup. Adele was wearing a plain, cream colored dress, and had her hair pulled back. Freya's dress was a little more elegant, and was a dark blue. Her hair was also pulled back. Both women smiled when they saw the former knight walk into the room, and Adele laughed when the smell of the soup made Jack's stomach rumble. While he seated himself next to his sister, the woman he had walked in with fetched him a bowl of the soup and some bread, as well as a cup of water and utensils. Jack practically attacked the food, realizing how hungry he was. After a moment, he slowed down and Freya spoke to him.

"I trust you slept well, Jack," she said as he continued to eat.

"I did, thank you," he replied, pausing in his eating. "I don't really remember walking here, though."

"You were more asleep than not," Adele said, smiling at him. "I was afraid I would have to carry you."

"Sorry I was an inconvenience," Jack blushed a little.

"Quite all right, you made it just fine," Freya said. "What do you intend to do now?"

"I'm not sure that's completely up to me," Jack answered. He had finished his first bowl of soup, and another had been brought to him. "Chief Elwen will want me to train for probably the next five weeks. I half expected her to be here when I got downstairs."

"She hasn't been here yet," Freya said. "We have training facilities here that you can use if you like. Both Gawain and Ganz spent a great deal of time training here when they were in the Radiata Knights."

"I'll take a look later," Jack said with a nod. "If we have to stay put for a couple of days, I'll definitely need to train somewhere."

"I'm going to the castle later," said Adele. Jack had gone back to eating his soup. "The King asked me to be a part of the committee that works with the non-humans to negotiate the attempt to balance the cosmic order."

"Was that last night," Jack was trying to remember the last part of their conversation with the King. "I remember talking to the King, but I can't remember what he said at the end."

"Yes, it was right before we left," his sister smiled again. "You were exhausted."

"You sure are smiling a lot today, sis," Jack said, looking awkwardly at her.

"I just really haven't seen you at all since you left to join the knights," Adele answered. "And, I spent most of that time not knowing anything and wondering if you'd been killed."

"I see. Well, you don't have to worry about that any more, at least not for a few weeks," Jack had a smile of his own. Freya smiled at the brother and sister as they shared a bonding moment. When their dishes were cleared away, all three rose to their feet and stretched.

"I'm going to go to the castle now and see the King," Adele said walking toward the doorway. "I trust you'll be all right here, Jack?"

"Yeah, I'm going to check out the training room here," Jack answered. With a wave, his sister departed.

"Come with me Jack, and I will show you to the training room," Freya said. Wordlessly, Jack followed her out one of the other doors. When she spoke again, her voice was much more somber. "Please, finish the conversation we started yesterday at the trial. Tell me what you know about my husband and son."

"Captain Ganz was put in charge of the Rose Cochon and led both Ridley and I," Jack started with his first interaction with Ganz. "He was so excited to be promoted to Brigade Captain, and he was a terrific leader. But, Lord Jasne over-reacted when Ridley was hurt by the blood orc, and we were dismissed. I expect you knew all of that. He and I went to Theater Vancoor to try to get jobs there, and I was hired while he was not. After that, I didn't hear from him for a long time, but he went to work for the Void Community."

"For Void," Freya sounded bothered by this. "I don't understand why he would go in that direction, why he wouldn't have come home?"

"I think he just wanted to make his own way in the world," Jack answered as they walked down a long hallway. "He worked with the honorable bandits in Void. The report that Ortoroz referenced yesterday, the one that showed that it was Cross who let the blood orcs loose in the elf region, was submitted by Captain Ganz's unit. And, when he found out that Cross had taken my sister into custody, to question her about me, his unit rescued her. That's when he joined the non-humans and me, to try to stop Cross from destroying the world. He went all the way to Gold Dragon Castle with us, and fought against the Silver Dragon. But, after the battle, he decided to stay with Sir Gawain. It may have been unconventional, but he was a noble man up to the moment that he died."

"I see," Freya appeared thoughtful. Jack saw a tear run down her cheek. "He always was a passionate, impulsive child. Tell me about Gawain; tell me about my husband."

"I met Sir Gawain shortly after I left to join the non-humans," Jack began his second story. "He was staying with the Black Goblins in the Sediche Region. We fought that day, and he told me about my Father's death. When the Water Dragon appeared, it was because of the imbalance in the Order of Tottaus, the same imbalance we discussed yesterday. Sir Gawain understood this, and would not fight him with my Father. After the battle, my Father contracted the Algandars disease because of his personal imbalance. It was Lord Zane who had my Father killed, because his strength and the Algandars made him a danger to everyone. Sir Gawain left Radiata because he felt responsible for my Father's death. He felt as though he had abandoned his friend at a time when he was needed, and that he could only atone by leaving Radiata."

"That sounds just like him, the foolish man," Freya shook her head. In her right hand, she was holding the lion pendant from around her neck. They turned down a different hallway, and Jack saw that her stride had become more mechanical. It was difficult for him to continue.

"I said something similar. I think I called him an idiot," the former knight said. Freya chuckled at this. "After we fought, he came back to Fort Helencia with Ridley and me, and worked with Lord Zane on strategy. He helped me a lot, always offering advice and guidance. When I doubted myself, he encouraged me; when I needed help at Fire Mountain, he was there. Sir Gawain tried to help us all the time. He helped Ridley too; helped her understand what it meant to be the Vessel, and tried to guide and support her. When the time for the Changeover came, he went with Ridley to the City of White Nights. But, when Aphelion tried to stop the Changeover and attacked us, he sacrificed himself to save us. He was truly a great, selfless man."

Tears were streaming down Freya's face, and she had quickened her pace to try to keep him from seeing. They had been winding their way through hallways and doors for what seemed like forever, when she opened one last door. They descended a short staircase, and reached the training room. Jack quickly surveyed the room; it was wide and expansive, with a great deal of open space for sparring. The smooth stone floor had a large, red lion painted on it: the Lion of the West. The walls were lined with racks of weapons, and plenty of training equipment. The room was lit by a number of lamps along the walls that gave off a great deal of light without making the room too hot. When he turned around, Jack saw that Freya had slumped down on a bench, holding her head in her hands. He could see that she was crying, and quickly sat down beside her.

"Thank you...for telling me the truth, Jack," Freya said, fighting through her tears. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I made a promise to Captain Ganz that I would," he replied. The former knight was fighting down emotions of his own. "I miss both of them; they looked out for me every chance they got. I'm sorry I couldn't have done more."

"I don't blame you Jack, not in the slightest," Freya shook her head as she spoke, and was drying her eyes with a handkerchief. "When you are in a family of knights, you prepare for this sort of thing. It was a shock to hear that Gawain was still alive after all these years, only to find out that he had died. And, Ganz's death so suddenly is..."

"It's hard, I know," Jack said sympathetically. As tears welled up in her eyes again, he put his arm around her. The sound of her soft sobs echoed through the large training room.

"They both spent a lot of time in this room over the years," Freya tried to smile through her sadness. "We used to have a training room on the main floor, but we had this one built underground because Gawain and Cairn's sparring sessions would shake the whole house. After Gawain left, Ganz felt closer to him here than anywhere else. He would train down here for hours upon hours."

"They were outstanding men, who lived lives worthy of emulation," Jack and Freya looked up to see Elwen standing at the door. "I hope I am not intruding, a member of the house staff told me where I could find you."

"You are not intruding at all, Guild Leader. Please, join us," Freya started to rise to her feet but Elwen gestured for her to remain seated.

"Thank you, Lady Freya," Elwen said with a bow.

"Freya, please," the noblewoman said, drying her eyes. "How can we help you today?"

"I am here to see Jack, although I think he has some business with you," as she spoke, she handed Jack the shoulder bag he had left at Theater Vancoor when he had gone to the castle.

"Thanks, Chief," Jack stood up and took the bag. Reaching into it, he pulled out two weapons. "I brought Sir Gawain's mace and Captain Ganz's sword back from Gold Dragon Castle. They belong here, with you."

Morningstar, Gawain's giant black mace, glinted dully in the light of the training room. Its curved hand guard and spiked ball made the weapon feel very imbalanced to Jack, and he had a new appreciation for the strength and control it must have taken to use effectively. By contrast, Ganz's sword was perfectly balanced. The long blade gave way to a hilt that was just the right size. The golden accents on the sword made it appear very showy, but he knew from experience that Ganz was not afraid to use it. Freya remained seated on the bench against the wall, and Jack placed the weapons beside her. With a small bow, he took a step back.

"Thank you for returning these to me," Freya was trying again to hold back tears. "I think I will have them both moved upstairs to be displayed proudly in Gawain's study. They both spent a lot of time in there over the years."

She stood up and hugged Jack, a strong embrace that surprised him a little. He smiled at her as she stepped back, admiring her strength in dealing with the news that she had received. After a moment, she excused herself to go look at the space in the study, leaving Jack and Elwen alone in the training room. The weapons of the Rothschild men had been left behind, but they knew that she would return for them. The Guild Leader and former sergeant looked at one another for a few silent moments before Jack went back to the bag that Elwen had brought him. This time, the two weapons that he removed both belonged to him.

The first sword he grabbed was the Arbitrator. Cairn Russell's sword, which Gawain Rothschild had declared to be Jack's, shone in the light when he removed it from the scabbard. It was a simple sword, but to Jack it was beautiful. The blade was a little longer and wider than most, and the hilt was free of unnecessary decoration. Both edges of the sword retained their edge, and he knew the sword was ready to fight. It was perfect for him. He hefted the blade in his hand, gave it a flourish, and returned it to its plain sheath. Setting it down, he reached into the bag once more.

The second weapon, pulled from the bag with two hands, was the Falvern. The legendary sword forged long ago by the elf smith Khell Nivait was a masterpiece. Jack immediately thought of the light elf inside his soul, and reminded himself how dangerous the sword really was. Its black blade and the sharp points on its hilt made it look menacing. The two-handed weapon looked awkward, with a blade that was too thin for its hilt, but the magical flames within the sword made it an incredible weapon in the hands of the right wielder. Again, he hefted the sword and flourished it before setting it down. Satisfied, he turned to Elwen and spoke.

"Has anything happened since last night," Jack was anxious to hear about possible developments. Elwen seated herself on the long bench, and Jack joined her.

"I just came from the castle," she began. "Where I announced who the Guild Leaders selected to take our guaranteed spot among the 10 warriors."

"I bet it was you, right," Jack seemed confident in his guess.

"No," Elwen shook her head. "We chose Kain of the Olacion Order."

"So that's what you two were discussing last night," Jack said with a nod.

"Not exactly," Elwen corrected him again. "I was trying to convince him not to object to the Gods' challenge."

"I don't understand," Jack looked confused as he spoke.

"Olacion Order is founded to follow the words and teachings of the Gods, Jack," Elwen said. "Participating in the 10 challenges means defying the direct will of the Gods, something that many in the Olacion Order refuse to do."

"But, not participating means the end of the world," Jack could not understand this way of thinking.

"Maybe, but that is not their way of thinking," the Guild Leader continued. "They believe that following the Gods' teachings will not lead them astray, and so they will continue as they always have, and will not aid us. My task was to convince Kain to help."

"How did you do that," Jack thought back to Elwen and Kain's hushed conversation from the previous evening.

"First, I told him that we would not expect anyone from Olacion to enter the tournament," Elwen said, sounding a little bothered by this concession. "This means that strong warriors like Achilles, Godwin, and Fernando will not be participating in the tournament, because their beliefs tell them not to. I also assured Kain that he will not have to fight, either."

"If he isn't going to fight, then why is he coming," Jack was surprised by what Elwen had told him.

"He is the best healer in the kingdom," Elwen replied quickly. "And, his knowledge of the ancient texts will be useful to us."

"I see, so it's a tactical decision," Jack nodded that he understood. Elwen nodded as well. "But you are coming, right?"

"I will have to win my section of the tournament, but yes, I do intend to go with you," the Guild Leader said simply.

"No one else in town can beat you," the former guild sergeant said confidently. He stared at her for a moment before speaking again. "Any other news? Wasn't someone else supposed to be picked today, too?

"That's right," Elwen said. Before Jack could say anything, she continued. "The Radiata Knights chose General Natalie Nanette as their guaranteed pick."

"Really," Jack was surprised at this. "Why would they pick her?"

"She is one of the best knights," Elwen said simply. "She is strong, a capable warrior, and a tactical thinker. I think she will be a strong addition to our team."

"I don't know," Jack was not convinced. Theater Vancoor's leader stood up before speaking again.

"Whether you agree with their choice or not, you cannot change it, and worrying now will not accomplish anything," said Elwen. Her hand went to the hilt of her sword. "Instead, we are going to maximize our training over the next five weeks. Starting today."

"I'm going to train with you," Jack was unsure how to respond. Standing in front of him, Elwen nodded her head as her hand closed around the hilt.

"That's right," she said, Avcoor's flames appeared as she drew the blade. "Over the next five weeks, my number one priority is to make you strong enough to face the challenges that lay ahead. The biggest obstacle for you to overcome is the Falvern. I need to teach you to understand its power, and use it as effectively as possible while exposing you to the minimal amount of risk."

"Then let's get started," Jack began to reach for the two-handed sword, but Elwen shook her head.

"You are not ready to use it, yet," the Guild Leader said. Her former subordinate looked confused. "Today, you will use the Arbitrator as we spar. Our first training sessions with the Falvern will not involve using the sword in combat, only after you learn to control it can you hope to use it effectively. Our session today will be light, just basic swordplay."

"All right," Jack drew the Arbitrator as he spoke, the blade rasping as it was freed from the scabbard. "So, then what are we going to do for the next five weeks?"

"As I said, you will train and learn to use the Falvern," Elwen repeated. "I will teach you to use the sword, and also be your primary training partner. Gerald and Alicia will train with us as well, and will work with you when I am unavailable. We all have to get stronger, Jack, and I'm expecting you to push me as much as I push you."

"Count on it," the young swordsman said with an enthusiastic tone. "Just like at Fire Mountain."

"I hope that, like our duel at Fire Mountain, you will maintain your focus on fighting to protect the ones you care about," said the Guild Leader. Jack smirked.

"I've gotten stronger since then," he said confidently. "I'm looking forward to making you give 100% against me."

"I do not think that will happen," Elwen shook her head. The sword in her right hand shone, though she did not appear ready to attack.

"Why not," Jack asked, looking confused. "Why wouldn't you want to fight like that, to put your best against my best?"

"If I am fighting at 100%, it means I'm fighting to the death," Elwen's straightforward words sounded intense, and Jack was somewhat taken aback.

"So, when we fought at Fire Mountain, you..." Jack wasn't sure if he wanted to ask, but started the question anyway.

"Would you have killed me," Elwen interrupted to ask. Jack shook his head. "And I wouldn't have killed you, either. When we fought on Fire Mountain, and when we fight today, my purpose is to test you and see how far you have come. I am certain that our training sessions will be intense, Jack, but not to that degree. There will be plenty of time to risk our lives in the weeks ahead. Another thing, I will be taking the Falvern with me when I leave here today."

"What? I thought you were going to train me to use it," asked Jack. He had lowered the Arbitrator, and the tip of the sword was touching the floor.

"I am. But, I do not want you using it without my supervision," his mentor was committed to maintaining that role. "The Falvern is one of the most dangerous weapons in the world, and I don't want you causing more damage to yourself trying to use it when I am not present."

"But I..." Jack paused for a moment, then nodded. "I guess you're right. So, are we going to train?"

"Yes, let's begin," Elwen said. As soon as Jack had raised his sword again, she attacked.

* * *

Vegeta26: Moving right along; although, I'm afraid my pace is going to slow down a little bit again. You guys have no idea how excited I am to finally get to write some combat sequences again. There hasn't been any fighting yet in this one as we've patiently made our way to this point, but look forward to seeing a lot more coming up. As always, big thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing, I'm anxious to hear what you guys think.

Black Knightress: I'm really looking forward to writing the tournament to see who will go with Lenneth. Lord Larks' character is going to develop a little more, but he is meant to look as out of his comfort zone as he no doubt feels. Hope you'll give me your thoughts.

Keyblader-Sleven: I'm not going to give away anything about the matchups in the tournament, but since Jack's spot is guaranteed, I can tell you that he will not be entered in it. He'll get to do some fighting along the way, but not in the tournament. Natalie's character will be developed some more, but you'll just have to read to see how. Looking forward to hearing from you.

SilenceHD: I wanted to give Adele some sort of role in the story, and her no-nonsense attitude made this type of inclusion a perfect fit. Lord Larks will continue to look uncomfortable for a while longer; the challenges will likely be a mix of what is given in the game and my own touches. Let me know what you think.

Reishin Amara: I haven't really focused too much on the skills in the storyline, so there won't be anything as explicit as saying that "Jack learned a skill", but expect him to make some personal progress in the very near future. What do you think?

The Flying Frog: There's a lot of ground to cover before the final party leaves to go with Lenneth, but I'm going to try to include some things about how the negotiations between the humans and non-humans are going; Jack is definitely going to have some tense interactions. The Jack/Ridley/other females dynamic is one that I'm still working out, but will come into play down the line. Always interested in your thoughts.

nanohaxfate: Lenneth's character is one I'm going to have some fun with, while also trying to maintain an identity that's reasonably consistent with who she is in both Radiata Stories and Valkyrie Profile. And yes, she might stir up the pot a little bit with the other characters. Hope to hear from you again.


	15. Chapter 15

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Fifteen: Guidance

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The sound of sword blades clashing rang out in the training room as Jack countered Elwen's first strike. As he blocked her second attack, the former guild sergeant was surprised by the Guild Leader's actions. The speed of her movement and the force of her attacks was significantly less than he remembered from their battle at Fire Mountain. To seize the advantage, he tried to take the offensive. When Jack counterattacked, Elwen quickly parried his slash and immediately put him on the defensive again. The younger swordsman held his ground and matched her stroke for stroke. As their blades continued to meet, Jack immediately perceived that Elwen was testing him. Her movements had grown slightly faster, her attacks stronger and more precise. Moving his feet, he continued to coolly deflect her attacks and look for a chance to strike. Every time Jack tried to attack, she quickly neutralized his effort and he had to defend himself. After several long minutes, Elwen repelled one of her student's attacks and stepped back to signal a pause.

"Not bad, Jack," the Guild Leader's helm made her face as unreadable as ever, but she was clearly scrutinizing him. Her sword's white flames continued to flicker.

"Thanks, Chief," he replied. The former guild sergeant felt more tired than he should for the brief amount of time they had fought, but was trying not to let it show. He gripped the Arbitrator tightly. "When are you going to be done testing me? I want to fight for real."

"Fight for real all you want," Elwen spoke simply. "My purpose is to test your limits. I need to see how much the Falvern limited your strength."

"I feel fine, let me show you," Jack said with a smile.

Lunging forward, he swung his sword. Elwen blocked his attack, and the two were quickly exchanging strikes once more. The pace of the battle had quickened, and Jack's feet and sword were moving faster than they had before. Every time he tried to attack, the Guild Leader efficiently stymied him and resumed her own offensive. Sweat was dripping from Jack's brow as he continued to defend himself, and he felt himself tiring noticeably as they continued. However, he was determined not to falter and kept methodically moving and deflecting her attacks. When Elwen sped up even further, and her attacks became even faster and more precise, he felt himself approaching his limit. Frustrated, Jack tried to step up his intensity, but it was all he could do to keep her sword at bay. As if sensing his weakness, Elwen struck hard and locked blades, trying to push him back.

_'I should have more than this,'_ Jack was frustrated that his strength was fading so fast. Gritting his teeth, he tried to force her sword back, but she would not give any ground. Finally Jack's knees buckled and he sank to the floor.

"So, that's your limit," Elwen stated. She put her sword away, watching Jack as he panted for air. He was covered in sweat, and looked exhausted. After a moment, she extended a hand to help him to his feet. "You actually exceeded my initial expectations, Jack. Though I'm sure you're frustrated by this limitation, remember that it should not be permanent and that we are going to get rid of it. Now I know where to begin in our training."

"Forgive me for not being more excited," Jack sounded bitter as he sheathed the Arbitrator. Following Elwen's lead, he seated himself on one of the benches along the wall. Though he wouldn't admit it, Jack was feeling exhausted and dizzy, and the seat was exactly what he needed. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to recover.

"Our training is going to be very intense at times," Elwen spoke as Jack leaned back against the wall. "But I think you can handle it. Training with the Falvern will be like nothing you've ever experienced."

"I have to do it, I don't have a choice," Jack replied, shaking his head. "I'm not going to be of any use to anyone during the challenges if I can't do any more than this."

"I expect that's right. Here, take this," Elwen held out her hand as Jack sat up and opened his eyes. She handed him a chain with a small, plain looking circular pendant with markings on it that Jack did not recognize.

"What's this," he asked, running his fingers over the pendant and the chain.

"The Pendant of Introspection," said Elwen. "With this, you will be able to delve into your soul during your sleep."

"What does that mean," Jack tilted his head in confusion, his gaze going from the pendant to his teacher.

"It will allow you to return to the part of your soul where we saw the Falvern's essence and spoke with Lord Khell Nivait," she answered. "Within your soul, you will be able to develop a better understanding of the sword's essence, and the effect it has on your body. It will accelerate the process of your growth, and should make it possible for you to return to normal quicker."

"That sounds great," Jack looked at the necklace with greater admiration. "Should I put it on now?"

"No," Elwen shook her head. "You will not be able to use the Pendant unless you are asleep, because your control over your spirit energy is not good enough yet. We will train regularly during the days, and spend certain nights continuing to train in your soul. I am going to trust the Pendant to you; but, like the Falvern, I do not want you using it whenever you want. You will only wear it to sleep on nights that I tell you to, so that I can join you and oversee your training. Understood?"

"Okay," Jack said in response. He carefully leaned forward and put the Pendant in his bag. "So, what happens now?"

"Now, you need to take the rest of the day off," Elwen said simply. "We're going to start training for real tomorrow morning, so I want you to be well rested; full nights of sleep are going to be hard for you to come by after tonight."

"What do you mean by that," Jack asked, looking more than a little uncomfortable.

"The Pendant of Introspection works while you sleep, so you will not get as much rest when you use it as you would normally," Elwen answered.

"Do you have one, too? Is that how you came to me before," Jack was curious to learn more.

"No, I was able to do that on my own," Elwen's answer provided little explanation. Before Jack could ask more, she continued. "I am going to speak to Freya and see if we can use this facility to train. If so, then I will be back in the morning with Gerald and Alicia. If not, then we will figure out an alternate arrangement."

"Is Ridley going to train with us," asked Jack.

"I'm afraid that isn't up to me," was Elwen's reply. "I would guess that she will train in the castle with the Radiata Knights."

"With the knights that hate her," Jack shook his head. "That sounds like a terrible idea."

"It is not my decision to make, Jack," Elwen's voice remained calm despite Jack's frustration. "I will make an inquiry, but that is all I can do. I doubt she would do well in our training sessions anyway."

"Ridley is real tough, she'd be fine," Jack said confidently.

"I'll ask, Jack, that's all I can do," the Guild Leader was trying to curb her pupil's enthusiasm.

"Hey Chief, I have another question," Jack was hesitant about proceeding.

"Go ahead," Elwen said agreeably.

"What's the story with you and Lenneth," Jack noticed an immediate change in her demeanor after he spoke. She became more tense, and seemed uncharacteristically uncomfortable.

"This question was asked at the meeting last night, and I didn't answer it then," Elwen said tersely. She softened her tone before continuing. "The answer is not a simple one, and I am not quite ready to offer it yet. When it is time, I will tell you."

"Sorry I asked," Jack said in a level voice. Elwen put a hand on his shoulder.

"There's no need to apologize," she said firmly. He smiled slightly. "It is a reasonable question, and the full answer contains information that you will need to have before we go take the Gods' challenge, but not yet. Now, it is time for me to leave."

"What should I do," Jack asked as Elwen retrieved the Falvern to take with her.

"Whatever you like. As I said, you have the rest of today off," Elwen was walking toward the door. Jack quickly slung his bag over his shoulder and followed. "Since the King said that you must keep a low profile for the next few days, I expect that Freya will want you to stay confined to the house. In your present state, getting a good night's sleep is probably the best thing to do."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," thinking about the bed he had slept in the night before made Jack all the more aware of how worn out he was.

"Perhaps before we go you can spend some time outside of the Red Town, but not for a little while," Elwen spoke simply, and Jack nodded in response.

Several minutes passed in relative silence as they worked their way through the winding hallways of the Rothschild estate. The sound of their footsteps rang out in the hallway, but neither spoke. Jack thought that Elwen, wearing the Avcoor on her waist and the Falvern on her back, looked more intimidating than he had ever seen her. Though his bag was now much lighter after having the heaviest of its contents removed, his exhaustion made it feel heavier than it should. Still, he remained upright and did not allow his pace to slow. While they were walking down the hall, Jack heard his name called from a room. Looking into the door on his right, he saw that his sister was seated comfortably and enjoying a cup of tea.

"I'll show myself out," Elwen gestured for Jack to join Adele. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks, Chief," Jack walked into the room and deposited his bag on the floor. While he seated himself in the chair next to her, Adele poured him a warm cup of tea.

"How was your day," she asked. His sister was wearing a dress in a deep blue color that was simple, but well-cut. It ran all the way to the floor and had long sleeves, and embroidery in a lighter shade of blue that seemed to be ocean waves. Her belt was a grey that was almost silver, and her shoes matched.

"When did you have time to get a new wardrobe," Jack blurted out instead of answering her question.

"I had my measurements taken at the castle," Adele said simply. "They worked fast to make one for me, and they're supposed to be sending more over. It's hardly a new wardrobe, but I am on the King's staff, and so they insisted on having some new dresses made for me. Don't you like it?"

"Yeah, it's just kind of weird seeing you so lady-like," Jack spoke frankly. Adele laughed at this.

"I agree, it is a little weird," she said, smiling at him as she continued. "It really is your fault, you know."

"My fault," Jack looked confused.

"That's right," Adele said. She took a sip of her tea before continuing. "You were the one who made such a show yesterday at the trial; then you insisted I come to the meeting, and caused a commotion there. The only reason I got involved is because of you."

"I guess that's true," Jack saw her teasing for what it was and shared a smile. He finally took a drink of his tea, and let its warmness sooth his tired body.

"So, how was your day," Adele repeated her question from the start of the conversation.

"Frustrating, honestly," Jack glanced up at the clock and saw that it was 5:00. "I had to tell Freya about Sir Gawain and Captain Ganz, and training with the Chief made me realize how much work I have to do in the next five weeks."

"What do you mean," asked Adele. Her face seemed puzzled. "You have always liked training."

"Yeah, but I..." Jack realized that his sister did not know about the Falvern. He decided not to tell her, so that she would not worry. "I just have a lot on my mind after the last couple of days."

"That's understandable," Adele nodded, though her face seemed somewhat worried.

"I'm fine," he reassured her, trying to project confidence. "I've had to do this sort of thing before, remember?"

"I guess you have," Adele sounded more at ease, and went back to her tea. "You look exhausted."

"Not much time to rest," Jack said between sips of his tea. He was trying not to sound as tired as he felt.

"Well, you need some rest," his sister's firm tone told him that he would not get much of a choice. "You should go up to bed, and I'll have dinner sent up a little later for you."

"All right," Jack was tired enough that he did not argue.

The trip up the stairs and through the winding halls seemed to take forever, and the bag slung over Jack's shoulder felt like it was growing heavier as he continued. Thankfully, the halls were well-lit and he had little trouble finding his way back to the room where he had started the day. The fireplace was lit, and a warm, comforting glow came from the hearth. He quickly deposited the bag in the corner and made himself comfortable. Taking off his boots and the heavier pieces of his armor, he was left wearing only his pants and undershirt. Though he was tired, Jack was not quite ready for sleep. Instead, he chose to seat himself in the chair by the fireplace. The chair was rather firm, but he was happy to have a seat.

Thoughts swirled in Jack's head as he closed his eyes and leaned back. His thoughts were heavy, reflecting on everything that had happened since the night he had followed Ridley to the City of Flowers. The one thing that had remained constant during that time was that there was always another battle to be fought. Just when it seemed as though they were finally finished fighting, he was being asked to fight again. Jack was a strong swordsman who was proud to wield his sword to protect the ones he cared about, but increasingly felt like his efforts were not actually accomplishing anything. In spite of all the fighting and death, all of the battles, nothing had really changed. Shaking his head, the young swordsman got to his feet and went to the balcony, thinking that some fresh air might help to clear his head.

* * *

"This type of intensive training is exactly what Jack needs," Elwen was sitting at her desk, facing Gerald and Alicia across from her. "Jack needs the next five weeks to be free of distraction, so that he can fight to the best of his ability. He's going to be carrying a great burden, and we need to do everything we can to prepare him."

"We'll get him ready all right," Alicia said with a grin. She glanced at Gerald before continuing. "I know I want a rematch, and I'm sure the Deputy Chief does, too."

"Heh, well somebody has to toughen the kid up. It might as well be us," Gerald's answer was nonchalant, but both Alicia and Elwen knew that he wanted the opportunity.

"Good," said Elwen. "I have procured passes for the two of you to go through the castle and into Red Town, and Lady Freya has offered the training facility at their complex for us to use. Training has become your top priority now, and should get as much attention as possible."

"Early morning to late at night, no interruptions," the Deputy Chief seemed pleased by the prospect. "The kid will be ready to go by the time we're done with him."

"You're going to have to start slow, Gerald," Elwen said firmly. She chose her words carefully as she spoke again. "Jack is still suffering some side effects from his battle against the Silver Dragon, and is not at full strength yet."

"Well, I'll push him as hard as he can go," Gerald was adamant. Elwen turned to Alicia.

"I'm not worried about you not pushing him hard enough Gerald, nor am I worried that Jack will not push himself. I am worried that the two of you will push too hard," the Guild Leader was focused on the woman across from her. "Alicia, I want you to keep an eye on this while you train with them."

"Of course," Alicia nodded.

"Good," Elwen nodded as well. "You two will start training with Jack tomorrow morning. I will join you some days, and on others I will train alone with him; I will do my best to let you know when I will be involved. That is all I have for today."

"Thank you, Chief," Gerald and Alicia rose and bowed in unison. The guild sergeants wordlessly walked through the door.

* * *

Jack had not intended to go to sleep so early, but his fatigue had made it unavoidable. Standing on the balcony, feeling the cool breeze, he had been unable to fend off the exhaustion that he felt. Closing the balcony door, he had seated himself on the edge of the bed, only to promptly lie down. Drifting in and out of sleep, he was aware of a member of the house staff entering the room and leaving a tray of food for him, but he did not get up to eat any of it. His mind was swirling with thoughts from the last few days, blurred together by his sleepiness. While he rested, the sun sank below the horizon and night settled upon the city. The fireplace began to settle from a strong flame to a soft glow.

Suddenly, he was keenly aware of someone else in the room. The balcony door had been silently opened from the outside, letting the cold night air waft into the room. Instantly wide awake, he strained his ears, listening carefully for movement. Jack remained calm and still as the figure moved stealthily toward the bed. He had slept with his back to the balcony, and so could not see the intruder's approach. The Arbitrator was leaning against the armchair he had been sitting in before stepping onto the balcony, too far away to reach; he prepared to stun the intruder before recovering his weapon. Having rested for a few hours, Jack felt strong enough to fight as long as he could end it quickly. With a patience that he had only learned in recent weeks, the former knight waited for several long moments. When a hand came to rest on his shoulder, he flew into action.

Grabbing the arm on his shoulder with both hands, he pulled hard and flipped the assailant over. The black-cloaked figure hit the bed and fell off onto the floor loudly as Jack dove for the Arbitrator. As he drew the sword, his eyes quickly found his stunned opponent on the floor. Warily, Jack stepped closer, hands still holding tightly to his sword. A soft, disoriented moan came from the intruder, who sat up slowly. Taking a half step back, Jack leveled the sword at the person on the floor. A moment later, the intruder spoke.

"What do you think you're doing, Idiot Boy," a familiar voice came from within the hood. Jack's grip on his sword relaxed.

"R...Ridley," asked Jack. Rising to her feet, Ridley Silverlake removed the black cloak she was wearing. Her emerald eyes looked like daggers aimed at the boy in front of her. Jack recovered a moment later. "What am **I **doing? What do **you **think **you're **doing?"

"We're not supposed to be out and about, remember? King Jiorus said we have to lay low for the next few days, which my parents interpreted to mean house arrest," Ridley did nothing to hide her irritation. "I had to sneak out so that I could see you, and I didn't want to take the risk that someone here would say something. The balcony was unlocked and I let myself in, then you practically attacked me."

"So it's my fault for attacking the person in a black cloak who snuck into my room in the middle of the night," Jack was becoming as irritated as Ridley, and the two were glaring at one another in the dim light of the fireplace. "I don't see why I should have to..."

"Jack, is everything all right," Adele Russell's voice was accompanied by a knock on his door. Jack and Ridley exchanged panicked glances. He quickly sheathed his sword and returned it to its resting place next to the chair, while she scrambled into the wardrobe. A moment later, the door opened and Jack's sister stepped into the room. She was wearing a plain nightgown, and had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The candle she carried lit up the room better than the fireplace.

"Uh, hey sis," Jack stumbled over his greeting. "Yeah, everything's fine here. I just tripped and fell in the dark is all. I was, uh, going to put some more wood in the fireplace. It's a little cold in here."

"I thought I heard you talking to someone," Adele looked puzzled.

"No. No, just complaining about hitting the floor so hard," Jack shook his head adamantly as he spoke. His eyes began to naturally drift toward the wardrobe, and he forced himself to look at the fireplace instead.

"Well, okay," Adele said. She walked across the room to the open balcony door. "If you're cold, you should really close this door."

"Right, thanks," Jack smiled as he put wood on the fire. "I think I'm all set now, sorry to wake you."

"Of course," Adele said as Jack practically pushed her out the door. "By the way, a note came from Elwen saying that your training will start at 6:00 tomorrow morning."

"That's really early," Jack shook his head as he spoke. "I guess I need to get back to sleep, then. Thanks, sis."

Jack shut the door and turned around, breathing a sigh of relief. The door of the wardrobe opened slowly, and Ridley cautiously stuck out her head. Jack nodded his head and she stepped out. In the brighter firelight, he was able to actually look at her. Her valiant mail had been replaced by an outfit similar to the one she had worn at the Knight Selection Trials. The plain linen shirt and pants seemed out of place after seeing her dressed so formidably before, but they were dark and would not have made any noise as she stealthily made her way to him. With a deep sigh, she walked over to the bed and sat down. Jack leaned against one of the posts so that he could stand next to her. Ridley looked troubled, but less fragile than she had always seemed in the past. He could sense that she was uncertain, but no longer afraid.

"It feels like we're starting all over again, doesn't it, Jack," the blond girl asked. "We fought so hard, only to be thrown into another fight immediately."

"Yeah," Jack said softly, hearing his own thoughts echoed. "I've been thinking about that too. But, we did manage to do something; the knights are going to pull out of Earth Valley and the non-humans are pulling out of Fort Helencia. If everyone works together, I still think we can do just what Aphelion said."

"I hope you are right," Ridley smiled faintly. "Things are going to become difficult from here. The challenges worry me."

"I told the Chief that I wanted you to train with us, but she wasn't sure what you were going to do," Jack caught her gaze as he spoke.

"I think I'm going to train with Natalie and Aleks," Ridley answered. He was surprised to hear this. "We need to work with them, so that we are all a team when we go to face the challenges. Training together will give us the opportunity to rebuild some of the trust that we lost."

"You really think Aleks is going to get one of the spots," Jack was skeptical.

"He is an exceptional swordsman," Ridley nodded firmly.

"I'd like to find out for myself," Jack wore a smirk that Ridley knew all too well.

"We're going to have to get along with whoever goes," tension entered Ridley's voice.

"I know," Jack responded, holding a hand up to emphasize his point. "But, he is going to have to work with us, too."

"That's true, but he has got a good chance of getting through the tournament," Ridley stressed.

"Well, if we end up with him, then we'll make the best of it," Jack said dismissively. "Have you heard anything about the knights leaving Earth Valley or the non-humans leaving Fort Helencia?"

"As far as I know, neither side has pulled out yet," Ridley answered. Before Jack could say anything, she held up a hand. "These things take a little time, Jack. They were never going to just get up and leave. My Father said that the King insisted that the knights be withdrawn in three days, which is a reasonable amount of time to get that done. The non-humans will know almost immediately, and as long as they work on a similar timeframe, everything will be fine. Once we start to normalize relations again, I think it will get easier."

"If you say so," Jack had gotten lost in the details.

"It's going to work out fine," Ridley sounded confident and gave him a light smile. "But, we have other things to worry about."

"I guess we do," Jack nodded. "I start training tomorrow; it's been a little while since I trained with anyone from Theater Vancoor, but it feels like it's been forever."

"Are you nervous," Ridley was unsure what to say. "Do you think they resent you?"

"I don't know," Jack shook his head. "I'm going to do most of my training with the Chief and Deputy Gerald, and they know why we did what we did. Honestly, I'm excited to train with them. But, I didn't do very well against the Chief today. Everything she said about the Falvern is true; I feel a lot weaker than I have in a long time."

"I'm sure you'll get stronger again in no time," Ridley gave a genuine smile. She gently patted the bed with her hand. "Sit with me, Jack, there's something we need to talk about."

The former knight did as instructed, sitting next to the girl whom he had followed to the end of the world and back. He smiled softly at her, a gesture that she returned. Her warm gaze reminded him of the night they had talked under the Ressan Tree before going to the City of White Nights. That night, she had looked to be smiling through exhaustion and worry, but now her smile seemed much more genuine. Silhouetted by the light from the fireplace, she looked beautiful. Jack found himself experiencing the warm feeling that he got whenever he was around her. Fighting down nervousness, he broke the silence.

"What is it," asked Jack. His hands were folded in his lap.

"Do you know why I didn't tell you about the Changeover," Ridley asked in response. Her tone had grown more serious, her green eyes locked with his brown ones. "Do you know why I chose Sir Gawain to go with me instead of you?"

"No, I don't," he said simply. He was studying her carefully as she continued. Ridley took a deep breath and seemed to try to steady herself before speaking again.

"I really was mad at you, when I thought you were going to leave," she said, her tone staying calm and level. "But I was more relieved that you stayed than anything else. I got angry because I wanted you to stay, and I thought I needed to push you away."

"Why would you need to do that," Jack looked confused.

"I was afraid that if you knew, you would try to talk me out of going," Ridley replied. She stammered a little as she continued, and her voice became softer and quieter. "It was hard enough for me to decide to go, but if you had tried to get me to stay, I was afraid I might. I didn't want you to know what I was going to do, so I tried to push you away. And, I'm sorry."

"I probably would have tried to stop you," Jack said with a slight nod. "There was no way to know things were going to happen the way they did. But, why would you have been worried about choosing not to go?"

"It was my destiny to go, Jack," Ridley answered. Again, she seemed nervous, and she looked away from his eyes. "It was something I had to do, but it was hard to accept that and come to terms with what it meant. I was afraid that you would be able to make me stay."

"Why would I be able to do that," Jack asked. Ridley looked at him for a few moments, then shook her head in exasperation and stood up.

"You'll figure it out eventually," she said, grabbing the dark cloak she had been wearing when she snuck in and walking toward the balcony. Surprised, he stood up and walked toward her. "I'm sure we'll see each other again before we leave for the challenges; good luck with your training."

Before Jack could say anything, she had thrown the cloak over her shoulders and leapt down from the balcony. The young swordsman stared in confusion, unsure what had just happened but feeling that something had gone wrong. He wondered for a moment if he should follow her, but decided against it. With a sigh, he closed the balcony door and climbed back into bed. Though his mind was racing as he thought about everything that had happened during the day, he quickly felt the return of his exhaustion from earlier. He knew that, even with a good night's sleep, he would still be tired during training the next morning. Drifting off into sleep, he wondered what it was that Ridley wanted him to figure out.

* * *

Vegeta26: Making progress again; it even looks like I might be in a decent position to get some writing done in the next few weeks. The tournament is going to take place around Jack's preparations, so there are a lot of exciting things coming up. Thanks, as always, to those of you who continue to read and review.

nanohaxfate: I'm still at it. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you're still enjoying the story.

Keyblader-Sleven: I don't want to give anything away, but rest assured there will be some pretty great fights before the group leaves with Lenneth. Ridley is definitely glowing because of Quasar's power, and Jack (in my story) is suffering side-effects from using the Falvern. The ending of the non-human path is open to interpretation and has been debated quite a bit, shoot me a private message if you want to hear my take on it. Thank you for reading, and I'm looking forward to hearing from you again.

Reishin Amara: I've read or at least looked at just about every Radiata Stories fic that's been posted on this site. I like the idea of the "second chance" type story, but it's just not the direction I'm going in with my writing. Lily, unfortunately, was a casualty in _Sever All Ties_, chapter 15 or 16, I think; that fight sequence is all right. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me, and let me know what you think.

Black Knightress: Glad to hear that you're still enjoying the story. Jack's training will really begin in the next chapter, and it's going to be a process for him. Lord Larks is an important character for all of this, so I wanted to make sure he was well-established. Jack's interaction with Freya helps show how he's growing and changing, but I'm also trying to make sure he stays Jack. Make sure to tell me how I'm doing.


	16. Chapter 16

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Sixteen: Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack gritted his teeth as Gerald blocked his attack. Though he was exhausting himself trying to find an opening, he had been repelled each time. The older swordsman was quickly on the offensive, both of his swords swinging furiously, in an attempt to penetrate the defenses of his opponent. Jack was struggling to keep pace, giving ground as he avoided the two blades. After blocking Requiem, the sword in Gerald's left hand, he had to quickly duck a second attack from Oratorio, the sword in his right. His quick thrust from the Arbitrator was turned aside, and he fell back on the defensive. They were both soaked in sweat, the result of hours of training in the warm room under the Rothschild house. Standing on the sideline, Alicia watched intently. She had been working with them also, and was covered in sweat as well.

Jack found an opening and quickly attacked with a slash that Gerald met with Oratorio. The Deputy Chief's left-handed sword thrust toward Jack to answer, but the younger swordsman was able to sidestep the attack. He quickly launched into a series of aggressive attacks, trying to take control of the match while he could. The pace and intensity of their training was high enough that Jack would have been tired anyway, but his lower stamina due to the Falvern's distortion had made it even harder for him to keep up with the two Guild warriors. Neither was taking it easy on him, and it was hard for him to find a chance to attack. Gerald quickly parried the Arbitrator's stroke and swung again. Jack deflected the attack, but when he started to counter he found himself staring at the point of the Deputy Chief's other sword.

"Looks like you lose, Jack Russell," Gerald lowered his sword as Jack nodded. "Now, let's go again."

"Why don't I take a turn, Gerald," Alicia interjected. She began walking toward them. "Jack looks like he needs a moment to catch his breath."

"I'm fine, I can go again," Jack was panting as he spoke. Alicia shook her head in response.

"I don't think so," she pointed toward the wall as she drew her sword. "Wipe your face, get a drink of water, and catch your breath."

Jack did as he was told, sheathing his sword and dragging his feet toward the wall. Before he had even reached the bench, they had already begun. As he sat down to rest, he watched Alicia's graceful moves. She seemed to float across the ground as she and Gerald fought. Moving with impressive speed, she deftly parried and avoided his onslaught of sword strokes. When she attacked, it was his turn to carefully avoid her blade. While they battled back and forth, Jack watched the intensity slowly increase. Though it was just training, they were pushing each other, just as they were pushing him. He found himself wondering how many of the four spots at the tournament would be won by Theater Vancoor warriors.

_'The Chief will get a spot for sure, and Deputy Gerald should be able to as well,'_ he reasoned. _'And, with the way she's fighting today, Alicia could do it, too.'_

While the fight between them continued, Jack stood up and walked to the corner of the room. Freya had showed them a vent that had been installed by a scientist at the Vareth Institute, which blew cool air into the room so that it did not get too hot. The cool air helped him feel better, and he watched as Gerald finally defeated Alicia with a series of precise attacks. Before Jack could ask to rejoin the sparring session, Alicia looked at him and shook her head. She and Gerald began another round almost immediately. Rather than sit and watch again, he drew the Arbitrator and began attacking the training dummy by the wall. Ignoring the fatigue he felt, the former knight continued to swing his sword. Though he was training, Jack could not keep his mind from wandering to his physical condition.

_'I have to get stronger so I can get rid of the Falvern's influence,'_ he was determined to make the most of his training sessions. _'I wonder when I'm going to get to use the pendant the Chief gave me?'_

Caught up in his thoughts, and attacking the dummy, Jack did not even notice that Gerald and Alicia had finished and were watching him. Finally, he became aware that he could not hear their swords meeting anymore and turned around. Alicia giggled and Gerald smirked as Jack stared blankly at them. When he saw that their weapons were sheathed, he put his away as well. All three warriors were tired, and they wordlessly made their way across the room to where a lunch tray had been brought in for them. Each took off their sword belt before sitting down, and tried to relax. Gerald took off his long coat, Alicia removed her helm, and Jack took off the Alefstrain's coat. Several minutes passed in silence as they ate a simple meal of bread, meat, and cheese. Before long, Gerald spoke.

"Not a bad morning at all," the older man said. He smirked at Jack as he continued. "Though you're looking a step slow, kid."

"I'm working on it, Deputy Chief, but I'm fighting through something," Jack replied. He knew Elwen had to have told Gerald something about his condition. "Hopefully I'll be back at full strength before too long."

"You're doing fine, Jack," Alicia said, her voice as upbeat as always. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Maybe by the end of the afternoon you'll even be able to beat one of us," Gerald laughed, and gave Jack a good-natured punch in the shoulder.

"There's something I need to talk to you guys about," Jack suddenly became serious. "About me leaving Radiata and fighting you guys..."

"You don't need to justify anything to us," Gerald shook his head, matching Jack's gaze.

"I need to say this," Jack gave each of them a somber look. When they said nothing, he continued. "I didn't really think much about it when I left Radiata, I was just following Ridley, trying to protect her. It was only after I fought Sergeant Jarvis and Daniel that I really understood what happened when I left. I told myself that I couldn't be weak, that it was a war and kill or be killed, so I fought to the death. I realized, though, that I didn't want to be that person. I tried to change too much, without understanding what it meant, and I wish it hadn't happened like it did."

"We know you regret what happened," Alicia said gently. Her warm gaze comforted him somewhat. "But, regret solves nothing. All you can do now is move forward. Not everyone will forgive you, but we do."

"It can't be that easy," Jack looked uncomfortable with her words.

"It's not," Gerald said pensively. "I spent most of the time you were gone reading reports about you and wanting to stop you myself. If we had fought earlier than we did, it would have been to the death. But, I understand why you left and why you thought what you did. You followed your convictions, which is admirable. Besides, you're right that everyone had orders to kill or capture you."

"I just..." Jack started.

"I don't doubt you'll feel some hatred from others before we leave, so just accept that we forgive you," said Alicia. Jack's expression became blank, and he just nodded his head.

"Thank you," he said. "I really am sorry."

"We know you are, boy," Gerald said, standing up. "Now, get your sorry butt back out there and let's train some more."

* * *

Ridley's axe smashed into the ground with impressive force, cracking the stone floor. Though she had not connected on any of her previous strikes, she was calm and confident. Lifting the weapon and stepping back in a single motion, she blocked Natalie's counterattack. Turning the General's blade aside, she swung the blaze axe horizontally. Natalie ducked this strike and lunged forward, thrusting her blade toward Ridley. The former Knight Captain scrambled quickly out of the way, squaring her feet and preparing another attack. She was a step slow, however, and again found herself deflecting a swing from Natalie's sword. A third attack came and this time she pushed the General back, determined to attack. Off-balance, the only thing Natalie could do was put her sword between her body and Ridley's axe. The powerful stroke knocked the sword from her hand, and it clattered across the floor. Though she avoided one swing of the axe as she tried to reach the sword, Ridley stepped between Natalie and her weapon, holding her axe menacingly.

"It seems you win, Lady Ridley," Natalie said with a sigh, holding her hands up for a moment to signal defeat. Ridley lowered her axe and stepped aside so the General could reclaim her sword.

"A good match, General," Ridley said simply.

The large training room was Natalie's private one on the third floor of Radiata Castle. Sunlight filled the room from the row of tall windows on the west wall. It was the middle of the afternoon, and the bright light also made the room feel warm. The smooth, brown stone floor bore the crest of the Radiata Knights, now marred by Ridley's blaze axe. The training equipment had all been cleared from the floor for sparring practice, which they had just begun. Standing with his back against the wall, Aleks Sterling watched attentively, patiently waiting his opportunity to fight against one of the women on the floor. After Natalie had retrieved her weapon, they walked over to the side of the room to catch their breath. While they were seating themselves, Aleks spoke.

"Perhaps we should start these sessions earlier, General, so that you may practice more," he said with a frown. "Lady Ridley seemed quite in control for most of your match."

"She fought well," Natalie acknowledged, ignoring his criticism. She quietly sheathed her sword and seated herself. Though Natalie had been promoted, she had kept her simple sword. However, her Violet Chevre Knight Captain armor had been replaced by new General's armor. The burnished silver and deep blue accents of her new attire gave Natalie a regal look, though she still carried herself with the same demeanor as before her promotion. Unlike her predecessor, General Dynas, she had chosen not to wear a cape.

"I guess that makes it my turn," Aleks stood up straight, stretching lightly. Dressed in black with silver embroidery and light silver armor, the Hawk of the South looked confident. He drew his short sword and gave it a light flourish with his right hand. The blade was slightly shorter than Natalie's, and had a simple silver guard and pommel. In his opposite hand was a shield that had his family crest on it. It was not very wide, but was oblong and covered most of his forearm. Walking to the center of the room, he squared his feet and pointed the blade at Ridley.

"By your leave," Ridley was trying not to show her irritation at his demeanor, and held her axe at the ready. Her valiant mail shone in the sunlight streaming through the windows.

Aleks lunged forward, thrusting his sword at her, which she calmly sidestepped. Taking a step backward, she blocked his next attack with the haft of her axe. She blocked another attack, then stepped back again to create space to swing her weapon. The half-swing was stopped by the shield on her opponent's arm. Aleks had to brace for the impact, but managed to halt her weapon. Out of position and with his blade streaking toward her, Ridley narrowly avoided the attack by jumping backward. Her confidence was shaken a bit as she was put on the defensive again, trying to avoid his sword and using the haft to block it when she could. The attacks were coming faster and faster, and Ridley was having difficulty finding the space to swing her axe. Each time she managed to attack, he quickly used his shield to not only prevent her from attacking, but to keep her from developing a rhythm. Aleks continued to use quick, precise attacks to keep her on her heels. Finally, when Ridley tried to attack, he stepped in and neutralized her strike with his shield. His short sword stopped just short of her skin, ending the match.

"Still a great deal more work to do, I would say," Aleks said smugly, sheathing his blade. Ridley focused on remaining calm, and not allowing him to get under her skin.

"You've gotten faster Aleks, I'm impressed," was Ridley's reply. Though she was seething inside at her defeat, she picked up her blaze axe and walked back to the wall to rejoin Natalie. Aleks made the walk as well, each resting for a moment.

"I wasn't sure what to expect after not seeing you for so long, Ridley," the Knight Captain spoke again as he set his shield on the floor. "But, I certainly thought it would be more than that."

"Think what you want," Ridley tried to sound indifferent. "The battlefield is not the training room."

"A convenient way to placate yourself, I suppose," Aleks wore a large grin.

"That's enough," Natalie's stern voice cut through the tension. She had a hand on the hilt of her sword. "You're up against me, Aleks."

"If you say so, General," he picked up his shield and walked with Natalie toward the center of the room, leaving Ridley resting against the wall.

_'What a jerk,'_ she thought to herself as the two knights began to spar._ 'Still, I have to get better and I need for them to trust me.'_

She watched as the two flew at one another, noticing how much more at ease with one another they were. Having trained together numerous times, they were obviously familiar with each other's tendencies. Swords blurred, and they were in very close proximity to one another as they clashed over and over. Ridley was most impressed by Natalie's footwork, which kept her from faltering even as Aleks deflected her blade with his shield and counter-attacked. Her longer sword provided a small advantage, but he countered it by effectively using both sword and shield. Watching them, Ridley's mind drifted to thinking about Jack, and the training he was undergoing. Elwen had told her at the castle that Jack would have a difficult road to recovery from the Falvern's effects, and knowing that he would also be training hard at the same time made her worry a little for him. She knew that he would likely try to push himself too hard, but hoped that they would be able to make him stronger while he recovered. She gradually tuned out the sound of blades clashing behind her to think about how Jack had changed since they had fought in the Knight Selection Trials.

_'That feels like so long ago,'_ she mused, picturing how different the Jack she knew was from the Jack she had first met. _'You were just a silly country boy with no idea how to be a knight. But, you got a lot stronger, and you learned. Then, when I left Radiata, you chose to come with me, to trust me and try to help. Through all of that, you were still Jack. I remember watching you mature in front of my eyes when the war started, then thinking you had changed too much. I'm glad I finally got the Jack that I have today: calm and measured, but still passionate and fearless. And clueless. I still don't know how sometimes you can say and do all the right things around me, and then at other times not seem to have any idea how much I care about you.'_

Ridley was startled back to awareness by Natalie's outstretched hand, indicating that it was her turn to fight again. Grabbing the General's hand, she got to her feet. Walking to the training floor, she looked closely at her two training partners for the next five weeks. Aleks was more on edge than she ever remembered him being; the tension of their family histories, their time in the Radiata Knights, and everything that had happened since she left Radiata had combined to make him into the harsh person in front of her. Natalie, on the other hand, was still exhibiting the same hesitance she had shown during the trial. There were brief flashes of a confident, authoritative General, but she also appeared very unsure of herself. She appeared to be uncomfortable around Ridley, as if she had something to say but was afraid to. As she prepared to defend against Natalie's first strike, Ridley reminded herself how important it would be to get both of them to be at ease and work with not only her, but Jack and non-humans as well.

* * *

Alicia parried his first stroke with her Sylph Edge, and Jack instinctively ducked her incoming slash. The two had trained together regularly during his time at Theater Vancoor, and each was intimately familiar with the other's tendencies. She deflected his attack and countered with a thrust that forced him off balance. While she pressed the advantage, he swung the Arbitrator quickly to keep her sword at bay. Each time their swords touched, it was for only a moment. As the pace quickened, Jack's feet began to move more rapidly in an attempt to stay evenly matched. The distortion caused by the Falvern continued to hinder him, and he was frustrated again by his relative lack of speed, strength, and stamina. With his mind was racing faster than his sword, Jack tried to find a way to take advantage of openings he would normally be able to exploit. After deflecting Alicia's sword, he countered with a series of quick, precise slashes. The current sergeant blocked and evaded the former sergeant's attacks, but had to give ground in doing so. While the momentum shifted slightly, Jack could feel himself reaching his limit and knew that he needed to end the match quickly. When Alicia blocked an attack and found herself out of position, he stepped in to capitalize. Before his sword could reach her, however, Jack felt her fist collide with his jaw. Alicia giggled to herself and lowered her sword as he staggered two steps backward.

"I win again, Jack," Alicia shook her head as the young swordsman tentatively touched a thumb to his lip, checking for blood. She calmly sheathed her sword and began walking toward the wall.

"Yeah, good shot," Jack said flatly, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. The Arbitrator went into its scabbard, and he turned to join Alicia and Gerald.

"I know it isn't happening as fast as you would like, but your strength seems to be recovering somewhat," Jack was surprised to hear Elwen's voice from the side of the room. The Guild Leader was standing next to her second in command. "Would you say you've made it back to 75% yet?"

"Not quite," Jack answered as he seated himself. "I feel like my strength is coming back all right, but I'm still too slow and I tire quickly."

"These things will come back with time. I think that's probably enough for today's session," said Elwen. She held up her hand as Jack tried to protest. "You've reached your limit for the day, and it's time for you to rest. Gerald, Alicia, I will join you at Theater Vancoor later, but I need to speak to Jack in private."

The two warriors gathered their things and departed rather quickly. Though neither was as tired as Jack, they both looked as though they had gotten a good workout. Gerald slapped Jack on the back as we walked past, acknowledging his effort. Alicia lightly embraced him, her bright smile intended to lift his spirits. The former knight smiled as they left the room, listening as their footsteps slowly faded on the stairs. A moment after he could no longer hear them, he turned to look at Elwen. The Guild Leader seemed to be silently evaluating him, and he patiently sat back down on the bench. When she finally spoke, it broke an awkward silence that had taken over the room.

"It sounds like you had a decent first day," Elwen's words were measured and thoughtful.

"I guess so," Jack hesitated a moment. "I feel so weak, but at least I'm getting some of my strength back."

"You will continue to grow stronger as you train," said Elwen. After a momentary pause, she continued her explanation. "As long as you do not overexert yourself, the Falvern's distortion will not get any worse; you will learn to deal with it, and will slowly rebuild your strength. These training matches will be perfect, but you will have to avoid real combat, and you cannot use your volty blast at all."

"That's fine for now," Jack sounded anxious as he spoke. "But those are things I have to be able to do five weeks from now."

"Which is precisely why we are going to try to have you back at full strength by then," Elwen replied. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Tonight, when you go to sleep, I want you wear the Pendant of Introspection. We will continue training through the night, within your soul."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Jack grinned as he responded.

"It's going to be quite difficult," Elwen cautioned. "But I think you're up to it. I will join you shortly after the Pendant takes you within your soul."

"Sounds good to me," though he still sounded enthusiastic, Jack was showing how tired he was.

"I hope you can maintain that enthusiasm," the Guild Leader said as he stood up and gathered his training gear.

The two walked out of the training room and up the stairs together in silence. It was only after reaching the first floor that Jack realized how late it had grown. The sun was falling out of the sky, and the clock indicated that it was nearly 7:30. When they reached the main entrance of the estate, Elwen repeated her reminder to wear the Pendant and then departed. Exhausted, Jack turned to climb the stairs that would take him up to his room. Fighting down the return of his earlier frustration, he smiled as he reflected on the day's events. He was not even close to his full strength, but had completed a full day of training with Alicia and Gerald, and could feel his strength returning slowly. Additionally, his friends did not seem to harbor resentment toward him. Now, with a chance to train through the distortion in his soul, he was confident that things were moving in the right direction. When he arrived in his room, the former knight quickly deposited his sword on the floor and fed some wood to the dwindling fire in the hearth. Next, he retrieved the Pendant of Introspection from his bag. When he put it on, the cool metal on his skin gave him goosebumps, but the anticipation that he felt was overwhelming. Jack climbed into bed, and it only took a few moments for his excitement to be overtaken by fatigue, and he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Ridley was sitting on the edge of her bed, thinking about the frustrating afternoon she had endured training with Aleks and Natalie. The longer their session wore on, the more antagonistic things had become, and all three were bordering on open hostility when they agreed to conclude for the day. Each had won and lost their share of matches during the day, but Ridley was frustrated that she had not won a higher percentage of hers; she still felt too slow and awkward. Though she did not like the idea of training with them again, she knew that it was necessary for her to grow stronger, and so they could develop better relationships with one another moving forward. Ridley was contemplating going to sleep when she heard a knock at her door. When she opened it, Natalie was standing in the hall. She looked nervous as she met Ridley's gaze.

"General, what can I do for you," Ridley asked, bowing. Though the hour was late, neither had removed their armor.

"Lady Ridley, may I come in and speak with you for a moment," Natalie looked nervous as she spoke. Ridley nodded gesturing for the General to enter.

"What is it," Ridley asked, shutting the door behind her. Each took up a seat in the room.

"I…uh…need to talk to you about the last few days," Natalie seemed uncomfortable speaking. "About your return, and the trial."

"What is it that you hope to accomplish," Ridley tried to keep her voice level, but a little animosity crept in as she spoke.

"I know that you must have been upset with the way that I voted, and with the way that things have gone since your return," the General was growing more comfortable as she spoke. "And I wanted to discuss that, and what happens moving forward. We will need to work together in the challenges ahead."

"I feel the same way," the younger girl nodded in agreement. "I'll listen to what you have to say."

"To begin, you and Jack should resent me," Natalie said, locking eyes with Ridley. "I would have liked to vote not guilty, but I gave in to pressure and voted against you. Lord Larks just promoted me to General, and I need to have his support moving forward, so I let him dictate how I vote."

"I thought that was probably the case," said Ridley. Her green eyes stayed on Natalie's hazel ones. "You didn't have much choice, and it's not like you could have reasonably been expected to know everything that was going on anyway."

"That's not…quite true," the older woman hesitated for a moment, breaking eye contact, before continuing. "Lady Ridley, Leonard and I spied on you practically since you became a knight. First, under your Father's orders, and then under Lord Larks'."

"What," Ridley was taken aback by this. Her voice was tense, and Natalie paused a moment before continuing.

"When you were in the Radiata Knights, the Lord Chamberlain ordered us to keep an eye on you and protect you," Natalie admitted. Ridley's expression grew stern. "After you left and were spotted at Fort Helencia, we were constantly there to keep tabs on your movements."

"So, when I was attacked by the blood orc," the blonde girl left the sentence unfinished, looking for an answer.

"There were two of them in the forest that day," said Natalie. Ridley saw in her eyes she was being truthful. "Leonard was knocked unconscious, and I had to fight the second one. By the time I had beaten him, you were already wounded and the other orc had been defeated."

"And after I left," Ridley inquired. She was trying to keep her emotions in check.

"We were unable to stay as close to you, but we kept track of your movements for Lord Larks," the General answered.

"So, he knew what happened with Jack and I leaving," Ridley mused aloud. "He knew about Cross attacking Fort Helencia, knew that Jack hadn't killed him."

"He had my reports," Natalie said vaguely. "I expect he read into what he wanted, especially after seeing the forged report from General Dynas and the reports that Cross submitted."

"So, he told you to vote against us or he would undermine your authority or remove you as General of the Knights," Ridley asked the question very directly. Natalie looked down at the floor.

"He never said it so bluntly," the General responded. Ridley looked on expectantly. "But I could tell that was what he meant."

"I understand. He can be very manipulative," Ridley answered. She sighed and shook her head. "Did you say anything to the others on the panel about your experiences? I'm sure Lord Larks talked to them, but did you?"

"No, they didn't know," Natalie shook her head as she spoke. "Lady Ridley, I just…"

"Don't," Ridley held up her hand for silence. Natalie recoiled slightly, as if unsure of what would happen next. "I understand everything that you did, and why; and, I will not let it interfere with us. But, from now on, you're on my side; you're with me, Jack, the Guild Leaders, and the non-humans. You're not with Lord Larks. You're not with Aleks Sterling. You're with us. Because you know we're right."

Ridley's face was stern as she admonished Natalie. She spoke calmly and with confidence, imposing her will and making certain the General understood her. Natalie's brow furrowed as the young blonde girl made their situation plain. Ridley was right on all counts, and she knew it. When she finished speaking, Natalie's face fell, and she stared at the floor. After looking down for a few moments, she met Ridley's gaze again. She stared deeply into the hazel brown eyes of the woman that she had always looked up to, recognizing just how much their positions had changed. There was a slight smile on Natalie's face when she looked up. Though the General was smiling, she paused a moment before speaking.

"You're right, Lady Ridley," she said, bowing her head in acknowledgment. "I should have been stronger. From now on, I will be."

"We'll help you," Ridley said as Natalie rose to her feet. "As long as you're with us, we're with you."

"You've grown up," Natalie said with a smile, as she opened the door. "I'm glad that we'll get the chance to work together."

"Me too," Ridley smiled as the door closed.

* * *

Vegeta26: A little more progress here, with both the story and the characters. Thanks again to everyone who continues to read and review. I hope that you will all continue to tell me what you think.

Vivi239: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like the story. It's just the way I saw thing going after the end of the game, and I'm having fun writing it. Looking forward to hearing from you again.

The Flying Frog: Jack is, in a word, Jack. Gerald and Alicia are certainly going to push him, but Elwen is going to do that as well. It's almost like you could predict that Ridley was going to be involved in this chapter. Hope you'll share your thoughts with me again.

Keyblader-Sleven: What Jack really lacks more than anything is subtlety. He neither has it nor understands it. Sometimes it's a good thing, sometimes it just makes him awkward. Glad to hear from you, and I'm sending a message response your way.

nanohaxfate: Still going, good to hear from you again. Let me know what you think .


	17. Chapter 17

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Seventeen: Overnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_A moment after his hands closed tightly around the hilt, the Falvern sprang to life. The legendary sword shone brightly in Jack's hands, flames of black and dark purple emanating from the thin blade at its core. Standing in the middle of the black void inside his soul, he instantly found himself trying to control its energy. He was startled to feel the sword's power seeping into him through the hilt of the blade, and he immediately began trying to force it back into the sword. Although he was unsure how he was doing it, the power flowing through him began to recede. For a moment, Jack felt a sense of confidence that he could control the sword. However, after the Falvern's power was pushed back, he felt his own strength being drawn into the sword. Unsure how to stop it, his concentration shattered; the flame around the sword grew bigger, expanding in size and intensity as his strength was sapped. An instant later, the sword was knocked out of his hands, and Jack looked up to see Khell Nivait standing next to him. The elf had closed the distance almost instantly to force the weapon out of the younger swordsman's grip. Standing not far away, Elwen was watching intently. Khell stepped closer and spoke, towering over him._

"_That is the danger of the weapon," the tall elf said in a stern voice. Jack was startled by how quickly he had lost control, and his expression showed it. "You will draw power from it and it will draw power from you. You have to balance it at all times. It is essential that you become aware of, and able to control, your spiritual energy and your will in combat. Doing this will allow you to control how much power the sword takes from you, and how much you take from it. If you don't control the Falvern, it will control you. We will perform this exercise over and over, until you develop a sense for these things and learn to control them. Only after that can we move on."_

"_So, it's all right for me to be using the Falvern," Jack asked, looking at the sword at his feet. Without its magical flames, it did not look very impressive. "I won't be doing any more damage to my soul?"_

"_The damage that has been done to your soul has already been done," Elwen answered. Jack turned his head to look at her. Khell nodded at this assessment. "You will not make it any worse while we train in here. You aren't using the real Falvern, just one created out of the residual energy from the distortion in your soul. However, the real sword will behave in a similar way, and you need to learn to control it, and to feel and react when you are losing control."_

"_So, it's okay," Jack's tone made it obvious he had been confused by Elwen's words. She nodded, and gestured for him to try again. The former knight exhaled forcefully and reached down for the sword in front of him. Taking a calming breath, he grasped the weapon and picked it up._

"_Focus this time," Khell's words grabbed Jack's attention immediately. The legendary blade roared to life in his hands, and he tried to focus on sensing the energies that controlled its power._

* * *

King Jiorus looked out the window into the night. The stars shone brightly, and he caught himself absently staring up into the cloudless sky. He could hear a strong wind blowing, and knew that the cold months were almost upon them. It was cool enough outside that a fire had been in the large stone fireplace of the King's personal library, though the flames were strong enough that it was a little too hot to be comfortable. The monarch was sitting in a high-backed chair at a large wooden table. The furniture matched the wooden bookshelves that lined the walls, and all had been cleaned until they shone beautifully. The monarch was thinking about the coming weeks and the dramatic changes that were being undertaken. On the table in front of him, a large map was unfurled that showed where all of the Radiata Knights were positioned and the places where the non-human forces were stationed as well. The withdrawals from Earth Valley and Fort Helencia by the respective forces would be a positive step forward if they could convince the non-humans to continue to work with them.

The King had personally resolved to ensure that humanity would maintain its commitments. It was odd, but something in Jack Russell and Ridley Silverlake's words had inspired him to fervently support their cause. More than the words, it was the way they spoke; calm, yet confident and passionate, both were determined to do whatever was necessary. Their previous sacrifices showed that they were willing to do what needed to be done to attain their goals. The most impressive part was in the progress they had already made, and the King was encouraged by the prospect of bringing about lasting peace between the races. An involuntary shudder ran through his spine as he thought of Lord Lucian as the Silver Dragon, whose mission it was to destroy humankind. Finding out that they had averted destruction at Aphelion's hands only to learn that they were immediately being threatened again by the Gods themselves had made for a very trying couple of days as he and his advisers had scrambled to try to respond quickly but also correctly. The memory of the Valkyrie delivering the Gods' challenge would be forever burned into his mind.

Reaching out to his side, King Jiorus picked up the silver goblet of wine that was sitting on the corner of the map. The cool, red liquid served to both calm his nerves and buffer against the heat emanating from the fireplace. In addition to his own thoughts on the matters at hand, he had a large stack of reports to read and consider. The Lord Chamberlain and Prime Minister had both submitted reports with their recommended courses of action for the current situation, as had a number of high-ranking knights, noblemen, and advisers. Each of these reports needed to be read and considered, a task that he wanted to complete personally, rather than have their positions summarized by an aide. While each had a slightly different position, there many similarities between their proposals and he had started grouping them based on what they had in common. Knowing what these men and women thought would help him to make difficult decisions in the coming weeks and months. The King knew that it would be difficult for all of them, but he intended to do everything he could to make things right.

* * *

_The glow of the Falvern was the only light that penetrated the darkness covering the inside of Jack's soul. He was still standing under the scrutiny of Elwen and Khell Nivait, trying to develop a better sense of his spiritual and physical energies so that he could control the ancient weapon. The flames from the sword's blade shone brightly, and he felt as if he was making progress toward controlling it. Maintaining the balance between the sword giving him its power and taking his power felt like balance on a razor thin edge. One momentary lapse was all it took for him to completely lose control. Though he was still unable to really feel his energies, he had followed the advice of his teachers and focused on clearing his mind of all distractions. Doing that, he could keep the size of the flames from growing continuously as they had when he had first started training with it. Jack knew that time passed differently in his soul, but they had been training for what felt like hours. He was tired and sweating profusely, though all he had done was stand still and hold the sword._

_ Though he could not control his physical or spiritual energies, Jack could certainly feel the sword drawing on them when he held it; he could also feel the tremendous power that it gave to him. When the sword sprang to life, he could instantly feel the boost that its power gave him, and the toll that it took on his strength. He could vaguely sense the full power contained within the sword, and it frightened him to think about trying to draw on all of that power. Over the preceding hours, Jack had marveled that the sword had not destroyed him at the City of White Nights. Elwen seemed to believe that his sense of urgency and purpose when using it had provided some sort of instinctive control over it in that battle. She had immediately warned that this was not something he could rely if he was going to remove the distortion from his body and use the sword regularly. Having these distractions in his mind made it even harder for him to maintain his calm focus and control the sword._

_ Finally, after hours of trying to refine his control of the weapon, he was at least able to keep its strength from overtaking him. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were focused directly on the flames from the Falvern, with his mind locked onto the task at hand. Jack could feel the sword slowly drawing strength from him, but he was becoming more comfortable with the numbing sensation this created, and no longer panicked when he felt it. The power coming in from the sword created a strange sensation, as if all of his senses were heightened. He could feel how much stronger it made him and he was tempted to draw more of it, but the amount of power he could feel within the blade made him wary of losing control. Instead, he focused on maintaining balance while using a small amount of the sword's power. From the corner of his eye, he saw Khell watching him intently. It only took a moment of thinking again about how different the ancient light elf next him looked from the ones he had met, and Jack's concentration was broken. As the flames of the sword began to grow out of control again, he was forced to let it fall from his hands. Though he could control it reasonably well while standing still, he could not yet bring it back under control once it got that far._

_ "What happened there, boy," asked Khell Nivait. The elf's eyes were still fixed in place._

_ "I lost my concentration," Jack replied, looking between the two observers as he spoke. He was breathing heavily from the effort exerted to use the sword._

_ "I think you are ready for the next phase of training," Khell said after thinking for a moment. "The amount of control you have is minimal, but it will be enough for now and you will develop more as we make progress in other areas. The next thing you must do is be able to control it without those types of distractions. We'll begin simply: speaking to you and having you walk around while maintaining control over the Falvern. That should help your control and sense of your own energies as well."_

_ "I'll see what I can do," Jack said calmly, reaching for the sword._

* * *

The gusts of air that blew through Wind Valley were fierce. The canyon was west of the light elves' City of Flowers, and was a geographic anomaly. The winding path of an ancient river, dried up for centuries, had carved a path through the earth, and strong winds from all directions had worn down the surface of the rocks. Tall rock pillars managed to stand in a few places, pointing out the direction that the gusts usually followed. The location of the Valley, the high canyon walls, and the winding river had combined to create a place where there seemed to always be strong winds blowing from multiple directions. A number of creatures made their homes here, where the strong winds made it difficult for others to venture. The Valley was considered sacred ground because it was where the Wind Dragon, Cepheid, made his home while he was active. What even the immortal light elves had forgotten over time was that Cepheid had chosen to make it his home because of the wind; the winds drew the Dragon there, but he was not the cause of them. Strong gusts blew perpetually from all directions, making it a dangerous and disorienting place to be.

The atmosphere of Wind Valley was precisely why Gil preferred to train there. Being forced to stay active and focused at all times was important to the light elf, who knew that losing focus for even a second in battle could prove deadly. Standing on the edge of the canyon, he was diligently working to make himself stronger. Equally important, he was focused on expanding and perfecting his wind magic before going to face the Gods' challenges. After sensing the terrifying strength of the Valkyrie that had confronted them at Radiata Castle, he knew they would all have to get stronger if they were to have any hope of succeeding. The elf assassin moved quickly, the ice blade in his right hand flashing as he honed his swordsmanship. Wind magic attacks flew from his left hand as well. Gil knew how vital his strength would be in the upcoming challenges.

_'We have to face 10 challenges, and we can only bring 10 members,'_ the numbers were burned into his mind. _'There is almost no room for error.'_

Gil leapt from the edge that he stood on, throwing himself into a powerful gust of wind. He used his elven wings to maintain direction, overcoming the force of the wind and navigating to another formation of rock. This one was closer to the center of the Valley, and the wind was even fiercer than it had been at the edge. His ice sword cut through the wind that threatened to push him around, allowing him to maintain his footing on the pillar of rock. Even more troublesome, the wind was blowing dust and little rocks from the large stones, an irritant for his heightened eyesight. Pushing back against the gale, wind magic erupted again from Gil's left hand. Instead of the small blades of air that he normally utilized, he was creating large currents of sustained pressure. By doing this, he was able to create a buffer around himself that the wind and debris were unable to penetrate This new weapon was more of a drain on his power, but he hoped to develop it further into something he could use in future battles. With a calm look of focused intensity, the elf leapt again, getting closer to the ferocious center of the maelstrom.

* * *

_Jack walked slowly and deliberately, mindful of possible obstacles. The Falvern glowed brightly in his hands, but he was successfully keeping its power in check. After hours of trying to use the Falvern while walking and talking, he had been given his next training exercise. The challenge that they had set for him was to maintain balance with the sword while navigating a series of obstacles. Khell Nivait could change the landscape around him at will, forcing him to be prepared for anything. The elf also controlled visibility, making the area around him pitch black or blindingly bright as they pleased. Forced to contend with these factors, Jack had been largely unsuccessful at controlling the sword thus far, and his growing frustration and exhaustion were making it even harder to focus._

_When a chasm opened up in the floor in front of him, Jack quickly leapt over it. Immediately after landing, he had to roll to the side to avoid a large rock flying directly at him. Khell Nivait's earth magic was another thing to contend with, and he had been forbidden to swing the sword. Bright light flooded his eyes, but he kept walking forward and tried to remain calm. Jack jumped backward as sharp spikes rose up from the ground in front of him, then side-stepped more of the elf's magic. These obstacles were not coming at him fast enough that they were difficult to evade, but they were threatening his concentration. The power of the Falvern was getting harder to control, he could feel more of its power rushing into him as he grew frantic, and he tried to push it back. The sword's flame began to expand massively as he leapt over a rising barrier and skillfully evaded another attack. A moment later, he had to drop the sword. Exhausted and feeling the imbalance, he sank to his knees. While he was breathing heavily, Elwen and Khell both walked toward him._

"_Still a long way to go, I'm afraid," Elwen said in a level voice. Jack looked up as she spoke. "But, at least you're making progress."_

"_You must learn to maintain your calm and focus, even when things get tough," Khell spoke sternly. "You lost control that time because you started to draw too much power from the sword, then you lost focus and panicked. You must control yourself, so that you can control the sword."_

"_I know, and I'm trying," Jack said, his frustration apparent. His eyes looked angry, but he calmed slightly when he saw Khell's face. Though the elf's tone was harsh, his body language made it clear that he was trying to help. _

"_A duel with even a single, weak opponent would be much more difficult than the exercises we have been working on today," the elf continued lecturing. "You must master these basics before we can begin your real training."_

"_All right, let's go again," Jack's hand closed around the sword and he forced himself to his feet, ignoring the pain and fatigue running through his protesting muscles._

"_No, it's time to stop," Elwen interjected. This drew tense looks from both Jack and Khell. "Jack's body needs rest, and he has to continue training in Radiata as well. We will be returning here so that he can continue training, but he must stop now. He has made a great deal of progress already tonight."_

"_He needs more practice under my supervision," Khell countered._

"_I'll be working with him during the day," Elwen spoke firmly. "Do not forget that I control the Avcoor. We still have almost five weeks; he has time to improve, and he has reached his limit for tonight. His body needs rest, because he has more training to do tomorrow. We cannot simply will him to perfect it in a single night."_

"_Very well," the light elf said after a moment's consideration. He stepped toward Jack, towering over him and giving the young swordsman an intimidating look. "You must constantly work to become stronger, Jack Russell. Control your physical and spirit energies, and get stronger."_

"_I will," Jack replied. He smirked as he continued. "I'll be stronger the next time."_

"_Good," Khell nodded before turning around to walk away. After taking a couple of steps, he faded away and disappeared. The Falvern in Jack's hand disappeared as well._

"_Come here, Jack," Elwen said, gesturing to him. He did as instructed and walked toward her. "I will teach you how to do this later, but for tonight I will send you back to your own body. You'll wake up in the morning."_

"_All right," Jack said nervously. Elwen touched the spot on his chest where the Pendant of Introspection had lain when he fell asleep, and his body shuddered. It was a strange sensation, not painful, but startling, and he felt himself fading as well._

"_We will continue our training in the morning," the Guild Leader's words rang in his ears as he faded._

* * *

The waning light of a number of candles, all burning very low, illuminated the workspace of Kain's desk. Though it was well after midnight, the High Priest of Olacion Order had forgotten all about time as he worked in his study. Stacks of old, leather-bound books were strewn all over the office. Many of them were open as he worked his way through their contents, though there was a large stack still waiting for his evaluation. The office itself was small, his private study in the basement of the Olacion Order for getting work done. His oak desk and tall bookshelves were well-made, but plain. The thick, stone walls of the room were the same white stone as the rest of the building, and helped maximize the effect of the candles. Though he had told his bodyguard, Achilles, that he was free to go, Kain knew that the statuesque man was still at his post just outside the thick wooden door.

It was late at night and he knew he would not be disturbed, so his official High Priest's robes were hanging on the wall. He had opted instead for a set of plain white robes that were lighter and more comfortable. The tall man's spectacles reflected the candlelight as he pored over a religious text. He had done a great deal of reading over the course of the previous week, first to research for the trial of Jack Russell and Ridley Silverlake, and now to try to understand the things that the Gods' messenger had said when she issued her challenge. His brow furrowed as he considered the meaning of a particular passage, trying to remember if it was something that he had also read in another tome. As he read, the High Priest was taking notes on a piece of parchment. Kain was calm and level-headed, but he was very concerned about the things that were looming on the horizon.

Deciding to go as the humans' designated representative was not an easy decision for him. The members of the Old Faction had made a very compelling case against any participation on the part of the Olacion Order, and he was initially inclined to agree with them. The group would be acting in direct defiance to the will of the Gods, something that went against the most fundamental precepts of the Order's teachings. However, he was compelled to reconsider after a long conversation with Theater Vancoor's Guild Leader. Elwen had reminded him of the personal principles that they urged their followers to espouse, and that following those principles could restore balance to the cosmic order. Though he regrettably agreed with the Valkyrie that it was unlikely they would succeed, he knew it was important for the Olacion Order to be involved with any effort to make things right. With that in mind, he had devoted himself to learning as much as possible about the things they could face by reading the Order's ancient texts and developing his own skills.

Though he was intimately familiar with these works, he was reading them more carefully and critically, looking for anything that could be of use to them against the challenges they would face. The High Priest was also looking for information about the Gods themselves. The revelation that the dragons and the cosmic order represented the will of the Gods was stunning, and he wanted to confirm it or learn as much as possible. Seeing the Valkyrie was a confirmation of sorts, but he was looking for something beyond that; he wanted there to be confirmation in the Order's texts. One of the candles flickered and went out, making the room a little darker than before, but Kain barely noticed as he intently turned the page and kept writing.

* * *

Jack woke up with a start, gasping for breath. He was drenched in sweat and uncomfortably hot, though the fireplace had nothing but dying embers. Throwing off blankets and peeling off his undershirt, he quickly opened the balcony door to let the cool night air into the room. The wind swept through the room, and he immediately felt better; however, as he cooled down, Jack became aware of just how tired he felt. His training session with the Falvern within his soul had lasted longer than he his training with Gerald and Alicia the day before, yet the night had not finished passing in Radiata. Though he had been asleep for hours, he felt as tired as when he had gone to sleep. Looking down at the pendant around his neck was an instant reminder of his situation; holding the Pendant of Introspection in his left hand, he casually inspected it. Running his fingers over the strange markings on its surface, he marveled at its power. Momentarily lost in thought, he was brought back to the present by a shiver from the cold air. After initially refreshing him, he realized that the air blowing in from outside was colder than he thought. Shutting the balcony door, he walked across the room and added more wood to the fire before returning to his bed.

The clock on the wall said that it was almost 4:00 in the morning, and he knew that he only had a few hours to rest before he would be woken to train again with the top warriors from Theater Vancoor. Looking up at the ceiling, Jack's thoughts kept him from returning to sleep. Thanks to Khell and Elwen, he was at least a little more confident about using the Falvern than he had been at the start of the night. In spite of his training, he thought to himself that he might actually be more afraid of the sword than he had been when the session had started. The synthesis of his power and the sword's had allowed him to sense the true power that the Falvern possessed. The blade felt like a well of power so deep that he could not even sense the bottom. Knowing just how much power the sword had, and what it had already done to him, made Jack more than a little uneasy. He knew that there was no other option, and that he would have to continue using it, but its immense power had made a dramatic impression on him.

The former guild sergeant yawned as he stared at the ceiling. Though he was unsure who he would be training with during the day, he knew that he would be pushed to his limit just trying to keep up. The thought of enduring five weeks of the kind of day he had just experienced was daunting to say the least, and he only hoped that he would be get stronger and be able to do as they asked of him. Thinking about the coming weeks made him wonder about Ridley. He wanted to be able to see her, and hoped that Elwen would give him the opportunity to do that. She was the reason he was fighting, and he needed to see her. He hoped the upcoming tournament to decide who would be going to attempt the challenges would give him the opportunity to see her. Elwen, Gerald, and Alicia would all be competing, and he could spend some time with Ridley. While he was thinking of this, Jack drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Though it was morning, the sun had not quite risen when Sigourney Silverlake sat down at her desk. In addition to her regular duties as the head of the Silverlake family, the appearance of the Valkyrie had created more work for her to do. It was her custom to get up early in the morning to start on her work though, and she enjoyed the peaceful time as the day began to focus on tasks that needed to be completed. The stately noblewoman was wearing a dark blue dress that was simple, but fashionable. A light chill had seeped into the room from the cold morning, but the warmth from the gilded fireplace and a pot of hot tea were keeping it at bay. Since the sun had not risen, the only light in the room came from the fireplace and a few candles on and around the finely worked wooden desk. She casually sipped a cup of tea while reading a report about the Silverlake estate in the North. Her estate manager was a more than capable of handling things while she was away, but she liked to receive regular reports to make sure that everything was running as she would have it. As she expected, everything seemed to be in order.

She poured a full cup of tea before shifting her attention to the stack of reports that were related to the activities of the other noble houses. This was the stack of papers that was most tedious to sift through. The nature of politics in Radiata was that all of the houses were always working to better their own positions. Training and experience had taught her that, as the head of one of the Great Houses, she had to be especially vigilant and always pay attention to what each of the other Houses was doing. The higher a House's ranking was, the more they had to be watched. All of this was especially true during times like they were currently experiencing; any situation that was outside of the ordinary would be exploited by at least one House to try to bolster their political situation. As she worked through the reports, her calculating mind began to see pieces fitting together. There were always ways to prevent other Houses from gaining more power, and she had become quite adept over the years. It was while she was thinking about ways to affect influence of other Houses that her mind turned to Ridley.

'_You've grown into the young woman I hoped you would become,' _the noblewoman thought to herself with a light smile.

Sigourney had never been as skilled at being a parent as she was at things like politics and estate management. Ridley's departure and return had made her rethink the relationship that she and her daughter had. Managing the affairs of one of the Great Houses had left Sigourney with little time, and her daughter had been on a strict training schedule growing up, which had kept the two of them from growing as close as she would like. She hoped that would change now that Ridley had returned, but the startling appearance of the Valkyrie had changed that. Now, she was going to have to leave again, and her life would be in danger once more. Learning the burden that Ridley had carried when she left Radiata had startled Sigourney, and she was proud of her daughter, but she did not want Ridley to have to experience anything like that again. Unfortunately, she would have to. At this, her mind turned to Ridley's companion, Jack Russell.

The son of Cairn Russell presented an awkward dilemma. Though she admitted that she would need more time to evaluate his character, Sigourney had been pleased with what she had seen and heard at the trial. His willingness to sacrifice on behalf of Ridley seemed genuine, and it was easy to tell that he cared for her. She could also tell that Ridley cared for him. It was evident in the way she spoke of him and carried herself when he was around. It was good to see Ridley bonding with someone, something she had not done well in the past, but Sigourney was concerned about the possibility of it developing further. Ridley had not seemed receptive to the idea that she would likely marry for political purposes, and her attachment to him would make it more difficult for her to go forward with this. Nevertheless, Sigourney was interested in speaking with Jack Russell and learning more about him. She smiled to herself as she looked out the window and saw the soon on the horizon. Taking another sip of her tea, she went back to reading the report in front of her.

* * *

Vegeta26: Here's another update. I'm hoping that things will start moving a little more quickly in the upcoming chapters, but this one gives you an idea of how some important characters are spending their time preparing. Thanks, as always, to those of you who continue to read and review.

The Flying Frog: Good to hear from you. No Ridley in this chapter, I'm afraid, but we'll see plenty of her before it's all said and done. Your prediction for the team to face the challenges is interesting, but remember that five of the spots are already set. Jack, Ridley, Natalie, Kain, and Gil are all guaranteed spots. There is one guaranteed non-human member who hasn't been revealed, and the four winners of the tournament. Looking forward to hearing from you again.

nanohaxfate: Thanks for reviewing, glad to hear you're still enjoying the story. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter too, and you'll let me know what you thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Eighteen: Clashes

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack groaned as he hit the stone floor of the training room. Instinctively, he tried to roll sideways and avoid the attack he knew was coming, but he wasn't fast enough. Gerald's right handed sword, Oratorio, stopped just inches from his face. The former knight exhaled sharply in frustration as his the sword was withdrawn and the match ended. Theater Vancoor's Deputy Chief put his swords away and offered his hand to Jack. The older man pulled him to his feet and gestured that they should take a break. Though it was only the middle of the morning, Jack was already dragging. A week had passed since his first day of training, and each day had been the same grueling combination of all day sparring with Gerald, Alicia, or Elwen, and using the Falvern under the supervision of Elwen and Khell at night. He was exhausted and essentially running on willpower alone. Although he had felt confident on the first day as his strength had started to return, he had not made any significant improvement since the second day. While they were sitting and catching their breath, Gerald spoke.

"You're running ragged today, kid," the veteran swordsman said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. They were the only two in the training room. "What's the Chief got you doing when you aren't with us that has you so beaten up?"

"What do you mean," asked Jack. Still gasping for breath, he tried to ignore the pain and fatigue from his body. He was unsure how much Gerald knew, or whether Elwen would object to him knowing.

"I know you and the Chief well enough to know something's going on," Gerald pressed, taking a drink of water. "She said a week ago that you were recovering from something, but you haven't been getting much better. And, you always look worn out before we even start."

"I…" Jack paused for a second before deciding to trust his mentor with the truth. "I fought the Silver Dragon with the Falvern, which is the brother to the Chief's sword. The magic of the sword has weakened me, and is keeping me from recovering my full strength. In addition to training with you during the day, I am training at night to use that sword."

"Quite a workout program," the Deputy Chief chuckled and shook his head as Jack took a drink of the cool water. He seemed unsurprised by what Jack had told him. "Why can't you get your strength back, again?"

"I'm not really sure. I get confused every time the Chief tries to explain it to me," the former sergeant answered honestly, drawing a laugh from Gerald. "It has something to do with the way my body interacts with the magical energy from the sword. I feel like I'm at about 80% of my full strength, but I've felt that way for the last five days. The Chief thinks that I won't regain any more strength until I master the Falvern."

"Well, I don't envy you, that's for sure," Gerald said with a smirk. He stood up and started walking back to the center of the floor. Jack rose as well, and went to join him. "But don't think I'm going to take it easy on you."

"I don't want you to," Jack shook his head. Both drew their weapons. "I need to get in all the training I can. How come Elwen and Alicia have been skipping practice days, Deputy Chief? You've been here every day, but neither of them has."

"They each have other things to attend to," Gerald's answer was dismissive. "You're my top priority for the next five weeks."

* * *

The crowd inside Radiata Castle's coliseum was anxiously awaiting the start of the day's matches. The tournament to decide who would get the final four spots to face the Gods' challenges had been full of exciting matches and fierce competition, and the four final rounds promised to be the best of the best. A diverse mixture of nobles, townspeople, guild members, and people from the towns outside the city had all come together to see who would claim the final spots. Several non-humans had come to watch as well, a small sign of the progress that was being made toward working together. Most notably, Lord Zane and Gil were sitting next to King Jiorus, Lord Larks, and Lord Jasne in the places of distinction. The elf leader had gradually warmed to the human monarch over the preceding five days of the tournament, and they had held additional meetings about the state of affairs between humans and non-humans. Both were hopeful that they would be able to make additional progress toward maintaining the cosmic order while the group of 10 was facing the Gods' challenges.

The people of Radiata had initially been shocked by the explanation of what had happened at the trial, and the change in position toward the non-humans, but King Jiorus believed that the best way to handle it was to present all of the information up front. With the support of Lord Jasne and several other prominent nobles, as well as the Guild Leaders, the guilds and people of Radiata had quickly adopted and supported the new view of cooperation with the non-humans. There were still plenty of people that were unhappy about it and whose views had not been altered, but the King was happy with the progress they had already made. Lord Zane was having a more difficult time persuading the non-humans to trust humans again, but they were anxious to see an end to the fighting and he was confident they would come around. The next step to getting things ready was to conclude the tournament, and King Jiorus could sense that it was time for the final day to begin. He rose to his feet and held his hand up for silence.

"Good morning to all of you," the King's voice rang out clearly. The atmosphere was electric as he continued. "We are here today to witness the final four matches of the tournament to determine who will join the group of 10 warriors going to face the Gods' challenges. Over the last five days, an impressive field of the strongest warriors in the land has been whittled down to eight contestants, and the four winners today will be deserving of the honors that are bestowed upon them. Without any more delay, let us begin. I wish all of today's contestants the best of luck, and ask you all to give your attention to our distinguished referee, Junzaburo."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," the referee bowed to the King. Though he was greying with age, Junzaburo was still fit and stood proudly in the gold-trimmed white robe of his station. "It is my great privilege to be with you today. The rules for the final round are the same as in all of the preceding rounds. The fight will continue until one of the contestants concedes, is unable to continue, or if I determine that the fight is over. And now, allow me introduce the first two combatants. First, the head of the warrior guild, Theater Vancoor, Elwen!"

The crowd roared to life as the Guild Leader walked out of the tunnel and into the ring. Her burnished armor shone brightly, and she had the same proud demeanor that she always displayed. The presumptive favorite in any match, she had not even drawn her sword in the tournament. By deftly dodging attacks and countering with quick, punishing strikes, she had made swift work of each opponent with only her fists. She was driven to win, and the way that she ended her matches quickly and decisively left no doubt that she was fighting seriously. Elwen stopped next to Junzaburo and faced the men in the seats of distinction, bowing respectfully. She turned to the tunnel she had just entered through as the referee announced her opponent.

"Her opponent, a warrior monk from the Olacion Order, Rocky Mayvern," Junzaburo shouted.

A chorus of cheers went up as the tall, muscular monk entered the arena. A reclusive warrior who spent the majority of his time training and meditating on his own in nature, Rocky was not a part of the New/Old Faction rift in the Olacion Order, and did not feel compelled to abstain from the tournament like they did. He was tall and muscular, walking confidently across the coliseum. His green warrior's robe was unusual, covering his right shoulder and leg better than his left. Hard leather gauntlets and greaves protect his wrists and shins, and he wore a pair of plain leather sandals. The only other accent he wore was a bright orange belt. His simple, somewhat eccentric outfit was in line with his personality as an introspective warrior. The brown beard and spiked hair that framed his face seemed to fit perfectly with his demeanor. Taking his place next to Elwen, he bowed to the observers as well.

"I am looking forward to this fight very much, Guild Leader," Rocky said, facing Elwen and taking a step toward her. "I entered this tournament to test my strength against the best fighters in the land, and I have been disappointed with those I have faced so far."

"Is that why you ignored the other members of the Olacion Order who refused to participate, to test your strength," Elwen asked in reply. Rocky smirked.

"Their faith differs from mine," the monk warrior answered. "I believe that, first and foremost, it is my duty to do what is right. I cannot believe that it is right to allow the people of this world to be destroyed because it is the will of the Gods. If that means I also get to enter this tournament, that's just a bonus."

"A respectable answer," Elwen nodded at his words. "I am looking forward to this fight as well. I want to see what Monkmaster Andrew Mayvern's grandson is capable of."

"You knew my Grandfather," Rocky seemed surprised at this.

"That's right," the Guild Leader answered. "I want to see how well you learned his teachings. So, I will fight you hand-to-hand, and we will see how far you have come."

"I accept your challenge," Rocky said with a nod. The two stepped apart and looked at Junzaburo expectantly.

"First match of the final round, begin," the referee shouted. The crowd cheered as the match officially got under way.

Both fighters lunged toward one another, ready to attack. Elwen struck first, her right hook catching the monk in the chest. Rocky slid backward, but recovered quickly. She blocked his counter-attack, a let jab meant for her face, and struck again. He took a punishing blow to the stomach so that he could find the next opening, and capitalized by striking a powerful blow to her ribcage. Though her armor took much of the impact, the strike stopped her momentum. Her counter was a right-handed punch aimed at his face, which the monk evaded. Rocky tried to follow with a strong uppercut, but the Guild Leader jumped backward quickly to avoid this strike. As they paused a moment, the crowd cheered wildly for the two combatants. Rocky smiled to himself, before addressing Elwen.

"This is the fight that I was hoping for," the monk's blood was boiling, excited by the prospect of continuing the battle. "A chance to test my Monk's Fist against a worthy opponent."

"You'll have to do more than test it if you hope to win," Elwen said simply.

"I look forward to it," Rocky answered with a smile.

The monk charged forward, and found his jab blocked. When he followed with a series of punches, Elwen blocked each one of them. He stayed calm and kept attacking, trying to keep the pressure on the Guild Leader so that she could not counterattack. Elwen patiently gave ground, moving her feet and body to stay in perfect position to block his attacks. Rocky's punches were coming faster, and he was doing an impressive job of varying his attacks and not following a repetitive pattern. One of his attacks was slow, and Elwen immediately took the offensive. Her left jab struck his stomach, and was quickly followed by a right hook that struck him in the face. Though he staggered backward, Rocky steadied himself quickly and dodged the next punch that was aimed at his head. As a reflex, he brought up his right knee and struck Elwen in the stomach. She absorbed the blow and dodged his next strike by quickly stepping backward. Rocky was eager to press the advantage and lunged forward again, but the Guild Leader was ready and dealt a punishing blow with her right hand. The monk was stunned as he hit the ground, but scrambled to his feet with surprising quickness. The observers were cheering loudly, but the fighters had tuned out the distraction and were focused only on the fight.

Elwen went on the offensive, closing the distance quickly and raining blows on Rocky. Punch after punch hit the monk warrior, and he was forced back by her assault. He was able to block a few of her attacks, and tried to quickly counter when he could. The Guild Leader took these hits and continued attacking, essentially undeterred. Rocky realized that he would not be able to win the battle by only taking advantage of those small openings and began to attack more aggressively. Though he took more hits, they were exchanging blows more evenly as he tried to take control. The battle was becoming extremely physical, and neither fighter showed any signs of slowing down as they struck each other over and over. Again, the exchange ended with a solid strike from Elwen that knocked Rocky to the ground. Masking his frustration, the monk calmly rose to his feet.

"This is certainly the test I was looking for. Let's see how you handle this," Rocky smirked as he spoke. Elwen watched wordlessly as volty flames appeared around him. The air around the monk crackled loudly, and electric charges formed above him. He held his right hand aloft, and the electricity was channeled toward him. "Dragon Bolt!"

Rocky seemed to fly across the floor toward Elwen, moving faster than he had at any other time during the fight. The crowd gasped collectively as he closed the distance to the Guild Leader in an instant. A shock rippled through the coliseum as they collided, and the momentum from the monk's attack carried both of them into the wall. Their impact sent chunks of the wall flying through the air and a cloud of dust enveloped them. Spectators in the first few rows were dodging the debris, and everyone tried to see what had happened. No one in the tournament had struck such a strong blow against Elwen, and they were anxious to see what had happened. When the dust cleared, they saw that Elwen had stopped the punch with her right hand, and was unharmed. The muscles in Rocky's arms were still tense, and he was gritting his teeth, but Elwen would not budge. As she took a step forward and forced him back, a look of resignation appeared on his face.

"Your Grandfather would be proud, Rocky," the Guild Leader's words were heard only by her opponent, and prompted a light smile from the monk. In an instant, she let go of his hand and delivered a devastating left uppercut.

The blow she struck shook his entire body and lifted him into the air. The towering monk crashed to the ground and made no move to rise. Junzaburo quickly rushed in and ended the match. Elwen's last blow had knocked Rocky unconscious, and she was declared the winner. The crowd cheered loudly at the incredible display they had just seen. Calmly and wordlessly, she walked to the center of the ring and bowed respectfully to the leaders in attendance, then to the rest of the observers. Walking toward the tunnel, she stopped to lift up her opponent and carry him from the ring. Though she was smaller, the Guild Leader had no trouble lifting and carrying the monk. While the crowd was still excited, Junzaburo stepped up to announce the next match.

* * *

Gerald's twin swords worked methodically, looking for an opening in Jack's defenses to exploit. Though the younger swordsman was slower and weaker than when they had fought in the Dysett Region, the Deputy Chief was not relenting during their training sessions. Being both at a physical disadvantage and exhausted from his training, Jack was quickly developing into a swordsman who was much more strategically minded. The boy's footwork was improving greatly, and he was more willing to wait patiently and defend when necessary. He had come a long way from the wild, erratic sword swings he had shown during his Theater Vancoor entrance exam; physical, mental, and emotional trials had changed him from a cocky, naïve boy into a confident swordsman. However, Gerald's critical nature was to look past the progress he had made and focus on correcting flaws and improving weaknesses. Jack would be tested like never before as he and the others faced the Gods' challenges, and Gerald took the task of training him very seriously.

"Come on boy," the older man snapped as Jack faltered. "It's time to start stepping it up."

"I'm trying, Deputy Chief," Jack sounded frustrated, speaking through clenched teeth. He looked to be exhausted, but Gerald was not satisfied and would not allow a rest.

"Tell that to whatever they throw at you in the first challenge, I bet the Valkyrie will laugh at you," Gerald goaded Jack as he attacked again.

These words seemed to motivate Jack, as he matched the pace Gerald set. Making smart, calculated decisions, he countered the older man's swords effectively. Keeping the pressure on, the Deputy Chief tried to minimize the opportunities for a counterattack. It was important that Jack learn to create those opportunities rather than waiting for them to appear. The older swordsman's attacks came quickly and were varied, which kept his pupil on the defensive. Despite his defensive effort, Gerald had forced Jack to the point where his back was nearly touching the wall. A momentary look of indecision came across his face as he realized his situation, but he quickly tried to go on the offensive and create more space to work with. Gerald did not give ground, and the fighters were immediately locked in an intense exchange of sword strokes. The decisive moment came when a crafty sword feint from Gerald forced Jack out of position and open to the older man's sword blade.

"I know," Jack shouted before Gerald had a chance to speak. The older swordsman was surprised by this. "I'm not controlling the flow of the battle, I'm stuck on the defensive, and I'm too slow. I'm doing everything I can here."

"It won't happen instantly, Jack," Gerald intentionally softened his tone from earlier; pushing Jack too hard would not be helpful. The tension faded from the former sergeant's shoulders when he heard these words. Gerald made eye contact and spoke again. "We're going to do this over and over again until you get it, but I don't expect you to do it perfectly from one practice match to the next or even one day to the next. And, you are making improvements."

"Thanks, Deputy Chief. Sorry for the outburst," Jack exhaled sharply and looked calmer as he continued. "I'm as frustrated as you are, because I can't do things I could do before, and I'm exhausted."

"Those excuses won't help anything," the Deputy Chief replied. "Let's take a break before we go again."

"No," his pupil protested. He flourished the Arbitrator, leveling it at Gerald. "I have to be able to fight through this."

"All right kid," Gerald nodded and raised his weapons. "Try to keep your back off the wall this time."

* * *

"What an incredible first match we just saw," Junzaburo had to shout to be heard over the crowd. Let's see if the second match can top it!"

Ridley's heart was still racing from seeing the first fight between Rocky and Elwen. The fast-paced, physical nature of the fight was remarkable, and both fighters had looked frighteningly powerful. She had been busy training with Natalie during the past week, and had been unable to see any matches. Watching the matches, she hoped, would allow her to evaluate the strengths and weaknesses of each winner, but by the middle of the last match she was too caught up in the action to use much of a critical eye. Though he lost, Rocky had fought hard against the strongest opponent in the tournament and made a good showing. As she began to think about the next match, Ridley looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that Genius Weissheit was seating himself next to her. The Vareth scholar looked somewhat startled by the large crowd, but she offered him a warm smile that appeared to set him at ease.

"Hello Lady Ridley," Genius returned her smile as he sat down.

"Hello Genius," she replied. "What did you think of the first match?"

"I didn't see it," he said dismissively. "And, I am only here to see how the containment unit I've been working on performs."

"The what," Ridley asked. Before answering, Genius pointed to the coliseum floor, where a group of Vareth mages were setting up a series of glowing silver cones around the perimeter.

"The containment unit is intended to neutralize magical attacks," Genius explained. Ridley was curious to know more.

"That's incredible," she said. Genius beamed as she continued. "It could completely change warfare."

"This version is my second prototype," the scholar added. "It is a long way from being ready for production or standardization, and it is complicated to use. You see, when I was trying calibrate the…"

"It sounds like you worked very hard on it," Ridley interrupted politely before he got too carried away. "So, why are they setting it up today?"

"For the next match, of course," Genius pointed to Junzaburo, who was preparing to speak.

"It looks like we're all set up and ready to go here, folks," the referee's words excited the crowd again. "Let me introduce our first fighter for the next match: an assistant professor at the Vareth Magic Institute, Derek!"

The mage walked calmly into the coliseum, his eyes trained on the center of the floor. Somewhat short and not very muscular, he did not cast an imposing figure. His dark hair was parted to the sides and stood on end, and his dark red and black robes fit loosely and gave him good range of motion. Ridley immediately noticed that the weapon he carried did not look like the other mage wands she had seen. Instead of being about an arm's length, it was long enough to be a quarterstaff. The metal staff looked rather plain, but it was belled on both ends. Derek carried it over his shoulder as he made his way to the center, bowing to the place where the King sat. He gestured to the crowd with a smile and a friendly wave as Junzaburo continued his announcement.

"His opponent is a sergeant from Theater Vancoor," the referee's voice drew everyone's eyes to the tunnel. "Alicia!"

The Triton Squad's sergeant had a regal air as she strode confidently toward the center. Her silver, winged helm left just a little of her rose-colored hair showing. Very plain black armor, lightly trimmed with silver, protected her chest, with matching shoulder pads and gauntlets. In contrast, her eye-catching orange and purple skirt provided very little protection, and her tall black boots were certainly not meant to stop enemy attacks. Ridley knew from her previous encounter that what Alicia gave up in protection, she more than made up in mobility. The saber on her left hip would make quick work of an opponent who was unprepared. A carefree smile on her face, Alicia walked confidently to the center of the ring, acknowledging the King and the other observers. Both fighters looked to the referee without exchanging any words. They were staring intently at one another as the crowd cheers in anticipation. The Vareth mage spun his staff, and the Vancoor sergeant drew her blade.

"Second match of the final round, begin," Junzaburo shouted.

* * *

Vegeta26: I've been lucky enough to have a little bit of extra time to write, so this chapter came together pretty quickly. If you can't tell already, the next few chapters are going to be action-packed, and a whole lot of fun. Thanks, as always, to all of you for reading, and especially those who are kind enough to leave a review. I look forward to hearing from you guys.

AmonLau: Thank you for the kind words. I have been trying to develop some of the other characters to help show the situation they are all in from different points of view. Ridley's mother will have plenty of opportunity to form an opinion on Jack before they leave. Hope to hear from you again.

Keyblader-Sleven: Good to hear from you again. Although, I'm still not going to tell you who the other guaranteed non-human spot is going to. Everyone is preparing for the challenges, and I thought it was important to show that. Let me know what you thought.

The Flying Frog: The different perspectives are (hopefully) adding depth to the story, which is what I want. Elwen is pretty awesome; even though she got through the tournament without using her sword, she'll get to use it in the future. Still not telling who the other finalists are, you'll just have to keep reading and guessing in your reviews.

Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros: Two reviews, I must be special. Ortoroz seems like a pretty cool guy, and I wrote him the way I thought he would be: professional and businesslike. Kain is in a tough situation, and he's trying to navigate it carefully, so you have to give him a little leeway for working through it the way he is. Looking forward to hearing from you again. Also, I promise I'll catch up on your story shortly.

nanohaxfate: Thanks for the review, glad to know you're still reading, and that the story is still enjoyable. I hope you liked this chapter as well, and that I'll hear from you.

Azn Leo-kun: Nice to see a new face, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I saw the bonus dungeons at the end of the game as having potential to be developed into a coherent story, and knew that would be a great direction to take the sequel. Valkyrie is going to have a big role to play before it's all said and done. As for the Ethereal Queen, you'll just have to keep reading to see. Let me know what you think.

Zach Fleming: Thanks for the review, and welcome to the sequel. I hope you've caught up by now, and I'd love to hear what you thought about the story up to this point. I look forward to hearing more from you.


	19. Chapter 19

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Nineteen: Strategy

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Alicia wasted no time in taking the offensive. She seemed to float across the arena floor as she closed the distance between herself and Derek, ready to attack. Countering with impressive reflexes, the Vareth mage dodged her first attack. Spinning and continuing to attack, Alicia's sword failed to find its mark. Derek's speed and constant movements kept him away from her blade, though he had not been able to transition into a counter-attack. After evading several of her strikes, he took a step forward and connected with his first attack. The assistant professor from Vareth struck his opponent in the chest with his right elbow, and she was forced back a step. Seizing this opportunity, he came forward to continue the attack and followed with jab that struck her left arm. Derek quickly transitioned to attack, but Alicia did not panic. The sergeant from Vancoor was far from rattled, and she coolly avoided a series of punches and kicks that were aimed at her. She was still smiling brightly, and looked strangely happy. When she did find an opening to counterattack, Alicia took advantage of it and left a slash mark on her opponent's left shoulder.

Ridley was trying to watch the fight with a critical eye, hoping to pick out the strengths and weaknesses of each fighter so that she would be able to evaluate the team as it was formed. She was impressed by Alicia's speed and composure, while Derek appeared to be surprisingly well trained and his attacks were very precise. The fighters appeared evenly matched because of their different styles, but she knew that the winner would be the one who adapted the best. Though she wanted to be objective in her evaluation, Ridley was hoping that Derek would win. Jack had spent a great deal of time with Alicia, and Ridley did not like how close they were. Things would be better, she thought, if Alicia lost her match. Their back and forth match continued, but Genius seemed irritated at the way the fight was unfolding. The Vareth professor was muttering to himself as he watched.

"Why isn't he using the staff," Genius wondered aloud. "The whole point of being here was to test the containment unit, and he hasn't used the staff yet. All I want to see is my prototype tested in a real battle, and he won't do it."

"Most fighters don't show their opponent their best moves at the beginning, Genius," Ridley offered a little tactical insight to the scholar. "If he has a really powerful attack or a tricky tactic, he'll want to wait until he can use them at the time when they will be the most effective."

"I suppose that makes sense," the Vareth professor conceded. Both turned their eyes back to the fight.

The two fighters continued to clash, Derek relying on his martial arts and Alicia on her precise sword strokes, both looking for an opportunity. After hearing Genius speak about Derek's staff, Ridley quickly noticed that the assistant professor was not using it at all. He had yet to swing it in either attack or defense, choosing to rely on his martial arts and agility. Alicia had figured this out too, and she was attacking the center of his body to make it harder for him to not use the staff. She finally broke through his defenses, and struck with a series of slashes that left him staggering backward. Pressing the advantage, she hit him with the hilt of her sword and kicked him to the floor. The moves were efficient and impressive, and it irritated Ridley to see the sergeant from Vancoor do so well. Derek managed to get back to his feet, and quickly backed away to create some distance between himself and his opponent. The observers were cheering loudly for Alicia, excited by the action.

"He's going to have to use it now," said Genius. Ridley turned her attention to him as Derek and Alicia silently evaluated each other for a moment. "He can't win a close-quarters battle with her, so he's going to have to use the staff now."

"What is it," Ridley asked, surprised by Genius' evaluation of the fight. She watched as Derek gave his staff a flourish. He and Alicia were talking, but she couldn't hear them over the crowd's noise.

"It's a prototype weapon," Genius answered. Alicia's smile had grown in response to whatever she had heard from her opponent. "He's been working on it for several months now, and is no doubt anxious to use it."

On the floor of the coliseum, the battle was resuming. The Vareth mage had begun to slowly spin the staff between his fingers. As he sped up, she took a step toward him. Derek swung the staff toward her, launching a fireball at Alicia. Lunging to the side, Alicia quickly avoided the projectile. Just when it seemed like the fireball would go into the crowd of observers right in front of Ridley and Genius, the containment unit lit up and the magical attack collided with a wall of transparent blue light and disappeared with a bright flash. The crowd gasped in excitement and then cheered the display they had just seen, while Genius began talking excitedly to himself and taking notes. Meanwhile, Derek was spinning his staff even faster, launching multiple fireballs for Alicia to contend with. She nimbly evaded each one, but didn't make her way closer to him. The containment unit continued to light up as the attacks hit it, and Alicia calmly dodged them while maintaining her distance. Ridley was watching closely, and was somewhat startled to see that her smile was unchanged. The Triton Squad's sergeant had a cheerful expression on her face, and seemed to be enjoying herself immensely.

"How is it different from a regular wand," Ridley asked, as the battle continued. She had to repeat the question to snap Genius out of his excited state.

"Our wands are built to handle specific tasks," Genius sounded uninterested in providing the explanation, but grudgingly continued. "Earth, ice, fire, whatever type of spell you want, but they only serve one function. The wand I built, the Abyss, is the exception and has multiple functions. It's because I'm a genius."

"So, Derek's staff can perform multiple functions," Ridley pressed him for an answer.

"No, I am the genius," the Vareth professor said. His tone was very matter-of-fact, and he seemed oblivious to how arrogant he sounded. "Fire is one of the most volatile elements to control, and fire wands must have larger containment and stabilization units. The staff that Derek has been working on is essentially two wands put together. He has had difficulty with the previous versions. It is…volatile."

"Is that why he isn't using it as a weapon," Ridley wanted to know. Genius nodded to himself as he listened to her speak, and had returned to writing.

"That sounds right," he said simply. She was going to ask him another question, but he was lost in his own world again.

The Vancoor sergeant was still patiently evading the fire that Derek was sending at her, and seemed unconcerned with closing the distance between the two of them. Derek had recognized the ease with which she was dodging his attacks, and abruptly stopped using the fireballs. He rushed toward her and leapt into the air, launching a kick as he came down. Alicia evaded, but immediately found herself blocking and dodging well-placed jabs and kicks. These attacks were easy for Alicia to handle, and she quickly moved to counterattack. As she stepped into a slash with her sword, Derek leveled the staff at her and she had to dive unceremoniously out of the way to avoid being burned. Scrambling, Alicia was forced to avoid the flames that were coming at her. Fireballs and a stream of flames harried her around the floor as she tried to figure out a way to counterattack. When she did get close, Derek quickly used the flames of his prototype staff to force her back and avoid being within reach of her sword.

Ridley was impressed that Derek had adapted so well. Going on the offensive as he had was the perfect way to continue the fight, and he was in complete control. Alicia was at a definite advantage in a close-range fight and he had been unable to hit her at long range, so Derek had forced her to fight a mid-range battle instead. He seemed content to wear her down at mid-range and wait for an opportunity to move in. The way the battle was progressing, it seemed like he would inevitably win. Smiling to herself, she thought about how the Vareth assistant professor would complement their team. A good mid-range fighter would help balance the fighters they already had much more than adding another close-range fighter. Derek was looking more and more like a tactical fighter, and Alicia was trying to stay ahead of his flames. If Derek won, she also wouldn't have to worry about watching Alicia being around Jack. Everything seemed to be working out the way Ridley wanted it.

* * *

Jack and Gerald were sitting in the training room of the Rothschild manor, eating lunch and taking a break before returning to their training. A member of the house staff had brought them meat, bread, and fruit to keep up their strength. Theater Vancoor's Deputy Chief was telling Jack stories about a mission he had gone on when he started at the guild. They had been training all morning, and the younger swordsman was relieved to be able to take a break and recover. Though Gerald told him that he was improving, Jack was still all too aware of his physical limitations. Compared to how fast his strength faded, the Deputy Chief's power seemed inexhaustible. The older man was not training at night like Jack was, but his strength and fitness were impressive nonetheless. Thinking about this made Jack realize that Gerald should have been fighting additional fights at the tournament.

'_He hasn't shown any fatigue or injuries from the tournament. I wonder when his matches have been,'_ Jack thought to himself. It seemed unlikely that he would be completely unaffected.

"Something on your mind," Gerald's voice brought back Jack's focus. "You look like you spaced out."

"When is the tournament, Deputy Chief," Jack asked bluntly. "The one to decide who goes to face the Gods' challenges. It was supposed to have started this week, if I remember correctly. You've been spending a lot of time with me, when have you been competing?"

"I wondered when you would ask that question," the Deputy Chief chuckled as he spoke. "The tournament is almost over; in fact, today is the final day."

"What does that mean," Jack looked confused as he spoke. "You've been with me every day..."

"I'm not competing," Gerald said flatly. "Not going to the challenges with you. Why do you think I'm so focused on getting you ready?"

"What," Jack exclaimed. He jumped to his feet and began gesturing passionately as he continued. "Why wouldn't you come with us? You've got to be one of the best warriors, and there's no reason you shouldn't."

"The Chief told me I wasn't going to compete, and that's reason enough for me," said Gerald. Jack realized as the Deputy Chief spoke that he was trying not to reveal that he disagreed with the Guild Leader's decision to keep him from competing for a spot.

"Why would she do that," Jack pressed the issue. "She has to know that you would qualify."

"We don't question the Chief's orders, Jack," Gerald's tone was harsher, and his single, green eye fixed Jack with an intense gaze. He continued with an explanation. "Think for a minute, Jack. We can't send all of our best warriors on this mission. Someone has to be in charge of Theater Vancoor while the Chief is gone, and if I go too then the Guild will be without any leadership. Someone has to keep things under control here while you're saving the world."

"But, if we lose then humanity will be destroyed," Jack countered. "Then it won't matter that you stayed behind to keep things in order or whatever you think you'll be doing."

"The Chief must think it'll be all right," Gerald's response sounded unconcerned.

"I would feel a lot better if you came with us," said Jack. "What do you have to do around here, anyway?"

"Train the new recruits that we brought in to get our numbers back up," Gerald began. "We have to form new squads and get everyone assigned. The new sergeants will need additional training. Plus, we have to stay as strong as possible to maintain the balance of power among the guilds and with the castle. We're the weakest guild right now, and we don't want anyone moving in and taking advantage of our weakness. Or worse, the non-humans could launch an attack of some kind"

"No. None of that is going to happen," Jack said firmly. "We're all working together now, so it won't happen."

"I hope it doesn't," Gerald said, not sharing Jack's optimism. "But, I've seen a lot more of the world than you have, kid. Things don't just get fixed overnight, even if you want them to. It would be nice if they did, but that's not something you can plan on. Instead, you plan for everything that could happen, and maybe you'll be pleasantly surprised by the results. Anything is possible; the Valkyrie might not keep her promise, and we might have to fight her off while you're gone."

"That's a disappointing reason to lose out on your help, Deputy Chief," Jack shook his head as he spoke.

"Sorry, but it's not my call," Gerald tried to hide his disappointment, but Jack could tell he wanted to be fighting for the group.

"Wait a minute, you said today is the final day," Jack's pace quickened as he recalled that detail. "Why aren't we at the castle watching the matches?"

"Because you have to keep training," the Deputy Chief answered calmly. "This is more important."

"The Chief and Alicia are both in the final rounds, aren't they? Is that why they're not here," Jack asked anxiously, eager for results. Gerald nodded in response. "Don't you want to know how they're doing, whether they won or not?"

"Of course I do, but the Chief's orders were to stay here and train you," Gerald shook his head as he spoke. "So, don't get any ideas."

* * *

Genius Weissheit was watching the fight in the coliseum as intently as anyone else in the stands. Alicia and Derek had put on a tremendous show as the Vancoor sergeant tried to find an opening in the Vareth mage's defenses, but what he cared the most about was seeing the prototype magic containment unit in action. It appeared that it was going to pass its first field test successfully; Derek had been using a lot of his fire magic, and the prototype had stopped all of the attacks. While everyone else in the crowd was watching Alicia nimbly avoid the magic attacks and try to close the distance to strike, Genius was focused on watching his containment unit neutralize Derek's attacks and the way it was performing. The blue barrier lit up each time a fireball hit it, and the barrage of attacks from the assistant professor kept it glowing brightly. He was busy writing notes about the frequency of attacks when he heard a cheer go up through the crowd.

Alicia had gotten very close to Derek, and her sword was moving quickly to strike him and end the fight. The mage dodged her sword strikes, trying to fall back and put more distance between them, but she would not give him the chance. The sergeant from Vancoor stayed close, countering his martial arts and attacking with her sword. Genius quickly observed, as Ridley had pointed out, that Derek was hesitant to use the staff for deflecting his opponent's sword or to counterattack. Without any magic attacks striking the containment unit, he watched the battle between the two with some interest. Genius had entered the tournament in hopes of qualifying and being able to learn about the Gods and the way the world worked, but he had been defeated in the second round by Eon of the Void Community, who had been able to avoid his magical attacks in a manner similar to the way Alicia was fighting Derek. Eon had lost in the next round to Rocky, the loser of the first round in the finals, so Genius was certain that he would not have won the tournament. In spite of this, he hoped to convince one of the members of the group to take thorough notes and observations for him. Since he was also a scholar at the Vareth Institute, Derek would likely be the best candidate.

A metallic clang rang out from the arena floor, and Genius looked down to see that Alicia's attacks were finally forcing her opponent to use his staff to block and parry. Even from quite a distance, the Vareth scholar could see the unease growing on Derek's face. Alicia was moving faster than she had at any other time during the fight, and he was clearly having trouble keeping her at bay. Instead, she was pressing the issue with well-aimed slashes that kept him on the defensive. When her blade cut across Derek's right leg, he stumbled backward and fell to the ground. An acrobatic kick kept her at bay long enough that he could get back to his feet, and he immediately launched into an offensive to try to slow her. Shooting fire from his staff, he charged forward and swung it at her chest. Attacking with the prototype as a staff while also using its magic made Derek even more dangerous, and Alicia found herself trying to dodge fireballs, parry the staff, and counter his martial arts.

Derek parried Alicia's blade with his staff, then quickly struck her in the chest with it. He followed with a vicious jab as he spun to position himself for a fireball attack. Though his opponent dodged the flames, he quickly followed with a kick aimed at taking her off of her feet. Genius was surprised that the Vancoor sergeant leapt into the air to avoid the kick. Alicia's graceful, twisting somersault looked nice, but Derek raised his staff and pointed the end of it up at her so he could attack with a wave of fire. As she began to descend, Alicia swung her sword downward toward the flames. The crowd gasped in shock as her sword split the stream of fire and allowed her to escape unharmed, but Genius just chuckled to himself. His discerning gaze saw the way she was able to avoid the dangerous attack. Her momentum was carrying her toward Derek, and a swift, precise sword stroke aimed at the source of the flames gave her a chance to create the split in the attack at the tip of the staff where it originated. If she had been further away, or not in control of her fall, she would have taken a direct hit. It was an impressive move that relied on precision planning and execution, but still rather simple.

When her feet touched the ground, the warrior from Vancoor was close enough to her opponent to strike. Alicia's sword cut across Derek's left leg before he could evade, and he tumbled to the ground again. Rather than seize the opportunity to continue her offensive, she paused and appeared to be evaluating her opponent as he began to rise. Genius saw the same thing that Alicia saw as Derek got to his feet: the cuts on his legs were deep enough that he would not be able to move effectively. He looked unsteady, and winced in pain as he began to move. The successful mid-range strategy he had been employing would be in jeopardy if he could not maintain the distance between them; Alicia sensed this and rushed in to attack. Moving faster than ever, she ran right at him. Derek looked like he was beginning to panic, and sent a barrage of fireballs at her. Without slowing, Alicia nimbly dodged the attacks and closed the distance.

When she got close enough to attack, Derek swung his staff wildly to keep her out of reach. He quickly followed with aggressive martial arts attacks; series of jabs and kicks intended to disarm Alicia or knock her to the floor. The warrior from Vancoor calmly evaded these attacks, waiting patiently for an opening. Genius saw that Alicia's smile was still there, as if she were truly enjoying herself. When her Sylph Edge found its mark, she cut into the Vareth mage's chest and pushed him back. The staff fell from Derek's hand as he hit the ground, and Alicia quickly kicked his weapon across the floor and pointed her blade at him. Genius shook his head in disappointment as Junzaburo stepped in and declared an end to the match. Someone else would have to take notes for him during the Gods' challenges.

* * *

"If the finals are happening right now, then we need to be there," Jack was adamant about wanting to go to the coliseum and see the tournament's conclusion. Gerald was not backing down.

"The Chief said you need to train," was the simple reply. The Deputy Chief looked like he wanted to see the matches too, and Jack hoped to use this to his advantage.

"You know, I bet seeing the final rounds would help me develop a better tactical mind," Jack tried to sound as convincing as possible. "I could learn about the fighting styles of whoever is going with us."

"I guess you have a point," Gerald looked thoughtful, and nodded as he spoke.

"So, we can go," Jack asked in a hopeful tone.

"No," the Deputy Chief answered. Jack's smile vanished.

"I know you want to see the matches as much as I do," Jack countered.

"I do," said Gerald. "But, that isn't a reason to disobey an order."

"What if I beat you," Jack asked. The Deputy Chief fixed him with an intense gaze. "If I can win a training match against you, that should prove I've made enough progress to take the afternoon off and go watch the final matches of the tournament."

"You think you can," Gerald asked in response. "If you lose, you'll have to train even harder."

"Yeah, I'll take my chances," Jack said with a nod.

"All right, let's do it," Gerald rose to his feet and walked toward the training floor. Jack followed closely behind him. "Best two out of three. If you win, we can go watch the tournament."

"The faster I win, the more of the fights I'll get to see," Jack smirked as his hand closed on the hilt of the Arbitrator. Gerald had already drawn both of his swords.

Without wasting a moment, the Deputy Chief rushed in to attack. Requiem, the sword in his left hand, was aimed at Jack's chest. The younger swordsman parried this attack, then dodged the second sword, Oratorio. Gerald continued to attack, pushing Jack to give ground. Their swords clashed repeatedly, and both were constantly moving to find an opening in the other's defenses. Jack felt comfortable on the floor, the rest from their lunch break had helped his fatigue, and he was fighting evenly with Gerald. He deflected an attack and countered with a quick slash that forced the older man back a step. The aggressive move seemed to come as a surprise, and the Deputy Chief was a step slow to recover on defense. With the advantage, Jack's confidence rose and he launched one attack after another. His movements and sword strokes were varied enough to keep Gerald from countering effectively.

Training with the Deputy Chief for a week had given Jack a good understanding of the older man's tendencies, and he was working methodically to neutralize his teacher's most effective moves. Gerald liked to use thrusts from Requiem to steer his opponents into slashes from Oratorio, and to move them out of position. Jack's quick, lateral movements were intended to work as a natural counter to this strategy, and his slashing attacks kept the Deputy Chief from going on the offensive. The challenge of fighting Gerald was the same as any veteran opponent; he maintained his composure at all times and could launch a devastating attack at any time. Though his body was beginning to tire, Jack kept the pressure on and continued to move and attack. He knew that he needed to win the first round, because the pressure of trying to win two rounds in a row as fatigue took its toll would be nearly impossible. As he avoided a thrust from Requiem, Jack stepped toward Gerald and deflected Oratorio. The Deputy Chief was slow to recover and found Jack's played pointing at him.

"I win the first round," Jack said confidently as Gerald held his arms up in defeat.

"That was probably your best round of the whole last week," said the Deputy Chief. He nodded in approval as he continued. "You moved well and stayed in control. But, can you do it again?"

"I think I can," Jack stated simply.

"Well, let's get to it," Gerald replied. "If you want to get to the coliseum before the final rounds are over, there's no time to waste."

* * *

When Junzaburo rushed in to end the fight and declare Alicia the winner, Ridley pounded her fist on the railing in front of her in frustration. This drew several looks from the other spectators, but she did not care. She had told herself when she came to the arena that she should only care about seeing the best fighters win, but her she could not mask her emotions in this case. Even though Alicia had adapted better and used a long-term strategy to win the battle, Ridley was frustrated to see that Derek had lost. Rather than wait for Derek to wear her down with his mid-range tactics, Alicia had launched an aggressive counterattack intended to force him to engage her up close. Sweat dripped from her brow, and her clothes had scorch marks in a couple of places, but a direct attack was undoubtedly the best way to deal with the flames.

The match had remained close even up to the end, but Alicia's attacks on Derek's legs had essentially immobilized him and assured her victory. As the Vancoor sergeant fought her way back into the battle, Ridley's interest in seeing Derek win grown into a fervor. Derek's martial arts and use of the staff in the middle of the fight seemed like an effective counter, but Alicia had quickly neutralized them with good defensive work and punishing counterattacks. The sergeant from Theater Vancoor had recognized her opponent's strategy and answered in the most effective way. Much of Ridley's frustration was because she knew that her dislike of Alicia was irrational. The better fighter had won, and she should be happy about it, but she could not be happy about working with Alicia. Next to her, Genius looked irritated at the outcome, too. His containment unit looked like it had worked well, but he still did not look happy and was muttering to himself as he wrote notes.

Alicia sheathed her sword and waved to the crowd. She bowed in the King's direction before walking toward the tunnel she had entered through. The crowd was cheering loudly for the technical victory they had seen, and Ridley was frustrated to see that Alicia's bright smile had not gone away. The Vancoor sergeant walked out with a confident, regal demeanor and the same cheery look that had never broken during the battle. The mages that had set up the containment unit were carefully disassembling and removing it, while two members of the medical team had come out to help Derek out of the coliseum. The assistant professor from Vareth received a generous round of applause for the terrific display, and he waved to the crowd as he was carried off on a stretcher. Next to her, Genius had risen and was gathering his books to depart.

"It was good to see you, Lady Ridley," the Vareth professor said with a smile. "I hope that we see each other again."

"It was good to see you, too," she said in reply. "I'm certain we will see one another."

While Genius was walking away, Ridley turned her attention back to the arena floor. The Vareth mages had managed to completely dismantle the containment unit and were carrying it out. As they waited for the referee to announce the start of the next battle, Ridley tried to take calming breaths and relax herself. She was still feeling some frustration at the thought of working with Alicia, and was anxious for the next fight to take her mind off of these thoughts. A few minutes later, Junzaburo walked out into the arena. Seeing the referee return worked the crowd into a frenzy once more. They were excited to see if the next two competitors could match the display of the previous ones. Ridley resolved to finally do what she had been trying to do during the first two matches and watch the fight objectively, determining the strengths and weaknesses of the fighters, and thinking of how the winner would work with the group when they faced the challenges.

"We've had two incredible matches so far, are you all ready for a third," Junzaburo's question brought a chorus of cheers from the crowd, and he smiled as he continued. "Let's get to it then! Allow me to introduce the two fighters for the third match!"

* * *

Vegeta26: It's been a little while since I left you guys with a big cliffhanger, so I thought this was the perfect opportunity to do that. I think the overall tone of this chapter creates a nice contrast compared to the somewhat straightforward nature of the previous one. I'm having a lot of fun writing all of these fights, and I hope you're all enjoying reading them. Thanks, as always, to those of you who continue to read and review. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, and I'll see you next time.

Lilshady2123: Thanks for the review, glad that you like the story. I hope I'll hear from you again.

Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros: Haha, I'll take that to mean you liked the last chapter. Hope this one was a good follow-up. Also, if you thought that was epic, wait until you see what's coming.

Keyblader-Sleven: Good to hear from you. Even though Rocky's a member of Olacion, he's largely removed from the way it operates; in the game, you don't even have to recruit him to get Kain. Since he does his own thing, it seemed like including him was fine. I haven't done a whole lot with Void because Jack's exposure to Void prior to the path split doesn't really let him make real connections to its members. But, I am planning to include Void a little bit more in the time leading up to the group leaving to face the Gods' challenges.

lOstKiller: Nice to hear that you've enjoyed both of my stories, and thanks for the compliments. I stepped it up a little bit with Derek's moves, but tried to stay true to his character. Though the Falvern's distortion is keeping him from getting his strength back, I think Jack's definitely benefiting from his training. He's learning to be a better, more technically proficient swordsman, and it's starting to show in the way he approaches his fights. Feel free to message me if there's any way I can help while you're writing your story.

Guest: Thanks for reviewing, and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Zach Fleming: Glad you like the story, and I'd be interested in hearing what you thought of this chapter. I'm trying to add to the depth of the world, and I hope that my additions have done that. Your thoughts on the last guaranteed spot are interesting, but I'm not going to give out any hints.


	20. Chapter 20

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Twenty: Adaptability

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Deflecting the first attack was important when fighting Gerald. Dodging it allowed the older swordsman to dictate the pace and direction of the battle. Jack focused on parrying this initial attack and immediately spun to avoid the second strike. His counterattack was quickly turned aside, and both swordsmen began to move as their swords clashed again and again. The Deputy Chief attacked quickly and with more aggression than he had in the previous match. Slashing with both swords, his offensive prevented Jack from having the chance to launch his own attacks. Though the younger swordsman was moving fast enough to keep up, he was unable to do more than parry and dodge incoming attacks. Fighting down frustration, he focused all of his energy on countering Gerald's attacks. The older man was attacking in a manner completely different from any that he had in their previous matches. His speed, the pattern of his attacks, all of it was new, and Jack was having a hard time adjusting.

Moving more than usual, the Deputy Chief was slashing with both weapons rather alternating slashes and thrusts. The attacks were faster and more difficult to read, and Jack realized that his teacher's strategy was similar to the one that had personally used to win the first round. The erratic movements that Gerald used were intended to prevent Jack from launching an effective counterattack, and they were working very well. Trying to disrupt his opponent, the former guild sergeant quickened his pace and started making more aggressive moves. Their blades collided, yet it was Gerald who continued to press and create an advantage. The two blades he held sought any opening, and Jack was struggling to keep up with the onslaught. The Arbitrator was a blur as he tried to match the older man's attacks. A powerful strike from the right-hand blade, Oratorio, pushed Jack off-balance and gave Gerald the opening he had been looking for. As Jack tried to spin and attack, he found himself staring at the blade of the Deputy Chief's sword. Exhaling in frustration, he held up his hands.

"I win this time, kid," Gerald's voice tone was always the same, whether he won or lost.

"That wasn't like anything you've shown me before, Deputy Chief," Jack tried to keep the frustration from his voice as he spoke.

"That's the point," the older man lowered his weapons to make a point. "We've fought dozens of rounds in the last week, and I can still show you something new. How many rounds have you fought against the Valkyrie? How many rounds have you fought against the opponents you'll face in the Gods' challenges?"

"None. I don't know how they'll fight," Jack conceded, seeing Gerald's logic. He could only nod his agreement and understanding as his teacher continued.

"You're definitely getting better, but I want to make sure you aren't just getting better at fighting me," the Deputy Chief said in a lecturing tone. He stepped toward Jack as he continued to talk. "You don't get to fight dozens of rounds against your opponent before you fight the one that matters. You have to be willing and able to adapt to different opponents. So, let's try this one more time, and I want to see you really try to beat me. Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah, I think so," Jack took a step back and gave the Arbitrator a flourish. His brown eyes hardened and locked eyes with Gerald's single green one. "Let's find out."

* * *

"And now, introducing the two fighters for our third round," Junzaburo had to shout louder than at any other time during the tournament to make himself heard over the cheering crowd. The referee was clearly excited, and his enthusiasm boosted the crowd's energy. "Our first competitor, a trainee leader from the Void Community, Nocturne!"

Though Ridley had heard of Nocturne, she had never seen him in person. A cheer went up from the crowd, though some boos could be heard as the tall man walked into the arena. He strode boldly into the coliseum, with his head held high and a smirk that bordered on arrogance as he walked toward the center of the floor. His brown leather boots and plain pants were a contrast to his green overcoat and maroon cloak. A green cap and leather gauntlets complete his ensemble, and she glimpsed a large, two-handed sword slung over his back beneath the cloak. He had a gruff appearance, and looked as though he hadn't shaved in two or three days. His thick eyebrows were suspended above a pair of empty looking eyes. Nocturne looked like a man who had seen his share of hardships and pain; he smirked confidently, but his eyes remained unchanged as he stopped in the center and offered a slight bow toward the distinguished members of the audience.

"His opponent is the last remaining non-human in the field, the green orc leader, JJ," Junzaburo's voice was bold, but he looked uncomfortable as the big orc came lumbering into the coliseum.

JJ was half again as tall as Nocturne, who was of above-average height, and appeared significantly heavier. His skin was a dark green, and he had bright orange markings on his arms, legs, and face. Plain brown pants of some sort of animal hide covered his legs, and the shoulder pads he wore for armor were made from the shell lizards that lived in the Desneuf Region. The orc's face had a very prominent jaw, and his sharp teeth were accentuated by two large fangs on his lower jaw. Yellow eyes that seemed small in proportion to the rest of his face were set close together, and a pair of pointy ears framed the rest of his face. The pointed horn on top of his bald head looked wicked, as did the weapon that he carried. Though it looked like a club, a second glance let Ridley see that he was carrying a small tree that had been stripped of its branches. She quickly identified it as a guiron tree, commonly found in the Desneuf Region.

The orc was an imposing presence, and a hush fell over the crowd as JJ walked toward the center of the ring. Although some of observers had seen his earlier matches, many of them were still taken aback by his size and appearance. Those who were seeing him for the first time had a range of reactions from shock to awe, and even fear. Ridley was seeing him for the first time, and her immediate reaction was to be relieved that she would not be fighting the green orc. A mixture of cheers and a few boos went up from the crowd, but JJ ignored all of these as he walked toward the center of the ring. Standing next to Junzaburo, he looked up to where King Jiorus and Lord Zane were sitting and bowed slightly. The referee was addressing both fighters, and she inched up to the edge of her seat to see the beginning of the battle. After a moment, Junzaburo stepped back to address the crowd.

"Are you ready to begin the third match," he shouted as the crowd cheered. Nocturne had drawn the sword that was slung across his back, a massive blade that looked every bit as big as JJ's club. The two assumed fighting stances as Junzaburo spoke again. "Third match of the final round: begin!"

Nocturne was a blur as he raced forward, stunning Ridley with his speed. With two hands on his sword, he swung from left to right the moment he got within striking distance of JJ. The green orc blocked the attack, moving only the club in his right hand. The force of Nocturne's blow looked impressive until it hit JJ's weapon and came to a complete stop. Immediately after his attack was neutralized, Nocturne had to jump back avoid a strong left hook from his opponent. The Void warrior charged forward again and found his sword blocked for a second time. Again, he retreated before JJ had the chance to connect with a counterattack. Nocturne continued his strategy of rushing in for quick attacks and retreating before he was open to a counter, but his sword was stopped short of its target every time. Ridley was surprised by his incredible speed, but JJ's defensive abilities were just as impressive. The level of precision and control exhibited by the two fighters was impressive, and she was anxious to see what would happen next.

"You can see why he is known as 'Sprinting Shadow Nocturne' right away," looking to her left, Ridley saw that Elwen had taken the seat next to her.

"When did you get here," she could not keep a little surprise from her voice, the Guild Leader must have been silent as she approached and seated herself.

"You were watching the start of the match, so I didn't say anything," Elwen answered. Her helm was, as always, impenetrable.

"I see. You must have been silent, I didn't hear you coming," Ridley explained. After a moment of silence, she continued. "Sprinting Shadow Nocturne? He's very fast, and he transitions well from offense to defense. The sword he has is big, but he handles it very well. He hasn't done much yet, though."

"Well, fighting JJ is a tall order," Elwen said simply. As if to emphasize this point, Ridley heard their weapons collide again and turned her head to watch the battle. "He is the biggest and strongest green orc, of course, but he is also the smartest and is very dangerous in a fight. I expect Nocturne is trying to feel him out and figure out how to attack effectively."

"The orc's defenses are pretty solid, but he's not really moving much and he hasn't connected with an attack yet," Ridley continued, hoping to show the Guild Leader that she could analyze the fight.

"Both are starting tentatively, trying to figure out how to fight against the other," Elwen was now watching the two fighters as well. "There won't be very many attacks connect in this fight, because both of them are powerful enough to end it very quickly if given the chance."

JJ had become much more active, moving laterally as Nocturne approached and making it harder for the Void warrior to evade the counterattacks. The Void warrior was battling fiercely, but his singular strokes were not penetrating the orc's defenses. While he was trying to step back to evade, Nocturne finally took a hit from JJ. A big punch from the green orc caught his shoulder and he staggered back, swinging the sword to keep his opponent from closing in. Undeterred, JJ charged forward to take advantage of this weakness. Nocturne regained his balance, but he was forced back by a series of attacks from the orc. The big sword in his hands was practically flying as he blocked the orc's club over and over again. Though the wood of the guiron tree was one of the hardest in the world, the force of their blows was causing JJ's weapon to splinter. Their weapons collided over and over, and Nocturne looked to be fighting his way back to even in the fight. Just when it seemed the battle might be turning in his favor, their weapons clashed and the blade of Nocturne's sword became stuck in the hard wood of JJ's club. The Void warrior tried to pull his weapon free, but was unsuccessful. The orc's lips parted and formed a fiendish smile as his fist connected with Nocturne's face.

* * *

When Gerald came charging at him, Jack calmly dodged the attack instead of deflecting it. With the Deputy Chief's words fresh in his mind, he was taking a risk and trying a new strategy in their decisive round. His counterattack was parried by the blade in Gerald's left hand, and the young swordsman scrambled quickly to avoid another incoming blow. Their swords clashed, and Jack dove out of the way of the follow-up attack. Gerald was practically on top of him when he got to his feet, ready to attack again. An intricate series of slashes and thrusts aimed at Jack forced him to give ground again, and he was growing frustrated. Quickly parrying the older man's sword, he stepped forward to go on the offensive. The Deputy Chief seemed taken by surprise as Jack's sword flew at him, and he backed away, crossing his blades to keep the Arbitrator from connecting. Jack pressed his advantage, trying to keep Gerald on the defensive.

Though he was continuing to give ground, Gerald's face was calm and determined. His standard move was to parry or deflect Jack's sword with Requiem, his left-handed sword, and attack with the bigger Oratorio in his right hand. Instead, the Deputy Chief surprised his opponent by using his bigger sword to push the Arbitrator aside and quickly moved to slash with the shorter blade. Jack spun out of the way of the attack, but he was knocked off-balance and struggled to hold onto his sword while falling back. Gerald was attacking again an instant later, and Jack swung his sword aggressively to make his opponent relent even slightly. Their match continued, and Jack could feel fatigue beginning to set in. He was still not fully recovered from the Falvern's distortion, and his strength and stamina were beginning to fade. Knowing that he had to end the match before Gerald wore him down, the former knight's intensity increased and he launched a strong offensive. Their blades moved faster than ever as Jack tried to find an opening. When he parried a stroke from the Deputy Chief's bigger sword, he reflexively spun to avoid a follow-up thrust from the sword in his left hand. As he spun, Jack found his opening.

"I win, Deputy Chief," Jack said between breaths. The Arbitrator had stopped an inch away from his opponent's exposed neck.

"Are you sure," Gerald's one eye looked down as he spoke. Jack saw that Oratorio, Gerald's right-handed blade, was pointing directly at his chest. "It looks more like a draw to me."

"I guess it does," frustration was evident in Jack's tone as both men lowered their weapons. He was exhausted, and didn't think he could win another round. "What does that mean?"

"Well, neither of us has won two rounds. What do you think it means," the Deputy Chief fixed Jack with a hard gaze. He responded by raising his weapon.

"All right, if we have to fight again, then let's do it," Jack tried to keep his voice level, though he still hadn't quite caught his breath. He was trying to think of a strategy that he could use effectively.

"Haha, I always admired your guts, kid," Gerald promptly sheathed both of his swords. Jack looked at him in confusion. "We both know you're too worn out to put up a good fight in this round, but I like that you were ready to fight anyway. I wouldn't expect anything less of you. Now, put that sword up and let's go catch the final rounds of the tournament."

* * *

Several members of the crowd gasped as Nocturne skidded across the coliseum floor and crashed into the wall with an audible thud. The force of his collision caused a section of the wall to crumble. Ridley craned her neck to see what was happening, but her vision was obscured by dust and debris. While the dust was settling, JJ began walking across the arena toward his opponent. The green orc still held the club in which Nocturne's sword had become embedded. She was just able to make out Nocturne's silhouette before he rushed forward to attack JJ. The Void warrior evaded a swing of the orc's club, attacked with a quick kick, and tried to retrieve his sword. His right hand closed around the hilt, and he pulled as he began to fall back, but the sword remained stuck. JJ swung at Nocturne with his left fist, and he was forced to let go of the sword. A gasp went through the crowd as Nocturne jumped back to avoid the strike.

JJ grabbed the hilt of Nocturne's sword and pulled it free from the guiron tree where it had become stuck. With the sword in his left hand and the club in his right, the green orc was an intimidating foe. Nocturne took a cautious step back, trying to size up his opponent. Ridley saw that his hat had been knocked off his head by the direct hit he had taken, and his face already had a bruise forming. Blood trickled down his chin, and he spit more onto the floor. The orc charged forward, ready to attack, and Nocturne was dove out of the way. The force that he swung both the club and the sword with cracked the great stone tiles on the floor, startling many of the observers. Narrowly evading these attacks, the Void warrior got to his feet and tried to counter. A pair of throwing knives whizzed through the air and struck JJ's right leg and left arm. JJ recoiled slightly as the blades found him, but he charged forward to continue his attack. Though the orc continued to attack with impressive power, Nocturne's speed allowed him to avoid harm again and another throwing knife struck his opponent's left arm. Ridley was impressed that Nocturne was fighting so aggressively without his sword, and surprised to see how effective he was. The green blood from the orc seemed to say that the Void warrior had a chance.

"He still looks like he's the one in control, even without his sword," she commented to Elwen.

"Nocturne is a veteran warrior, and he doesn't rattle easily," the Guild Leader responded without turning her head from the battle. "However, JJ is stronger and Nocturne doesn't have a very good chance of beating him without recovering his primary weapon. JJ is the one who is in control for now."

Nocturne's impressive speed was on display as he focused on staying out of the green orc's reach. He appeared to have thrown the last of his knives and was moving cautiously. Though there were two knives in his right leg and one in his left, JJ had not slowed to a noticeable degree, and he was swinging Nocturne's sword with a great deal of power despite the two knives in his left arm. The Void warrior had a look of intensity in his eyes, and he wore a scowl that seemed to reflect his determination. JJ's eyes reflected excitement, and his smile showed a thirst for battle that startled Ridley. It was not bloodlust, and she had seen the same passion and desire from others, but it somehow looked frightening on the orc's face. Both warriors wanted to win, and their desire was plainly written on their faces. When he rushed in, Nocturne evaded a strike from the guiron tree and pulled the knife from JJ's left leg. Scrambling away, he slashed with the small blade and green blood ran down the orc's right arm. Nocturne had a weapon again but his opponent still seemed to be at the advantage, barely slowed by the wounds he had taken and continuing to attack relentlessly.

Though he was on the defensive, Nocturne was staying close JJ. This strategy prevented the green orc from taking advantage of his long arms and the reach of his weapons, but it also meant he had less time to react. His speed surprised Ridley again as he evaded a series of powerful attacks from such a close distance. Evading an attack from the sword in JJ's left hand, Nocturne managed to grab one of the knives that were stuck in the orc's arm. With a knife in each hand, he continued to avoid the deadly attacks aimed at him, and was able to counter with a few well-placed slashes of his own. JJ continued patiently attacking, not worried about these small cuts and confident he would land the powerful blow needed to end the fight. Nocturne finally found the chance he was looking for when one of the orc's vertical strikes missed and the sword in his left hand struck the floor. When the stone floor cracked from the blow, Nocturne threw the knife in his right hand and buried it in JJ's left. As his opponent recoiled, the Void warrior kicked the orc's left hand and knocked his sword out of it. Nocturne threw the knife in his left hand to create an opportunity to grab his sword, but the small blade was deflected by the orc's club. Though he had recovered his sword, Nocturne took a direct hit from the guiron tree in JJ's right hand and crumpled to the floor.

Despite the punishing blow, Nocturne was able to instinctively roll out of the way of the next strike, and JJ cracked another section of the coliseum floor. Climbing to his feet, the Void warrior staggered a little as he tried to regain his balance, and his opponent quickly took the offensive. Blocking attacks from JJ was better for Nocturne than just dodging, and Ridley saw that the look of determination was still firmly engraved on his face. Whatever was motivating him to fight, Nocturne was not going to give up. He deflected the orc's club and countered with a quick slash across his opponent's right thigh. JJ took a step back, but quickly blocked Nocturne's next strike and looked to counter. Attacks were coming quicker and quicker as both warriors sensed an opportunity to claim victory. Ridley was amazed by the amount of power each of them still had. Nocturne had taken two vicious blows and JJ finally looked as though he was feeling the effects of Nocturne's repeated strikes, but both were maintaining an impressively high level of fighting. An attack from JJ was blocked by Nocturne, and he again found his mark. His sword cut the orc's right arm, and Ridley clearly saw how vulnerable he was to quick counterattacks.

The last attack from the Void warrior had put some distance between the two combatants, and they paused for a moment as each tried to catch his breath. The crowd was roaring with excitement, even as the battle stopped momentarily, and Ridley was sitting on the edge of her seat. Wordlessly, the two fighters raised their weapons again. Their strong, determined gazes were cast across the coliseum floor at one another, and the intensity seemed to go up even more as their eyes locked. Nocturne was the first to have volty flames appear around him, though JJ quickly began his volty blast as well. It seemed as though one final exchange would decide the winner of the fight. They both had tremendous power, and she was anxious to see how they would use it. A frightening look of resolve was etched on Nocturne's face as he put his large sword on his back as he had worn it when the fight began. JJ roared in excitement and readied his club in anticipation. The green orc charged forward to attack.

"Madness Carnival," he shouted in a guttural tone. Holding the guiron tree with both hands, he it against his forehead and seemed to go into a frenzy. JJ rushed toward Nocturne and prepared to attack.

The green orc closed the distance, swinging his club as Nocturne's hand closed on the hilt of his sword. The Void warrior stood firm, and calmly pulled the sword over his right shoulder and swung it diagonally across his body. A wave of bright light came from the blade and shot toward the orc, and he stopped his advance to cover his eyes. Ridley was blinded as well, and the other members of the crowd were shielding their eyes. She heard the sounds of both warriors' weapons striking their intended target, and two bodies hit the ground. Anxious to see what had happened, she tentatively opened her eyes and stared across the arena. After her eyes had readjusted to the normal light of the arena, she saw that Nocturne was on one knee and leaning on his sword for support and JJ was lying on his back. The Void warrior was clutching at the right side of his torso and grimacing as he took labored breaths. There was a horizontal cut running across JJ's chest, and he did not seem like he could get off of the floor. His breaths were slow and sporadic, his chest rising and falling intermittently. Green blood covered the floor around JJ, and the blade of Nocturne's sword. While the Void warrior tried to stand, Ridley looked at Elwen.

"What happened," she asked, certain the Guild Leader would know. "Did you see it?"

"Nocturne's volty blast," Elwen said simply. "The name, Shadow Slash, is fitting for his fighting style. He creates the blinding light and strikes quickly from the shadow it creates while his opponent is stunned. He was able to cut JJ, but Madness Carnival heightens the orc's senses and reaction time, which allowed him to sense Nocturne's approach and strike a powerful blow with his club. The fight is over; JJ managed to break some of Nocturne's ribs, but the cut on his chest is too much for him to continue."

Turning back to look at the warriors in the arena, Ridley saw that Nocturne had managed to stand up and had pointed his sword at JJ. Junzaburo seemed to appear next Nocturne to declare him the winner. The voice of the referee seemed to bring the stunned crowd back to their senses, and a great cheer went up from the observers. Ridley shook her head in wonder as she reflected on the vicious fight she had just watched. Both warriors had given it their all, and Nocturne's speed and strength would make him an excellent addition to their team. On the arena floor, JJ appeared to have lost consciousness, and a group of coliseum staff members were trying to carry him away. Nocturne's broken ribs prevented him from bowing, but he did nod toward the King and acknowledge the crowd before securing his sword on his back and proceeding to the tunnel he had entered through. He looked a little unsteady on his feet, but walked out without any assistance. The crowd was still cheering, but quieted as Junzaburo walked to the middle of the arena.

"What an incredible match we just saw," the referee shouted, inspiring another roar from the crowd. "Unfortunately, the blood on the floor of the arena needs to be cleaned up before we can start the next match. We're going to take a short break, and we'll be back with the exciting final round of action!"

* * *

Vegeta26: Three rounds down, and one to go. Sorry, as always, for the delay, but I've been pretty busy and haven't had as much time to write as I would like. Nevertheless, we'll continue making progress. Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing, I enjoy getting your comments.

Keyblader-Sleven: Good to hear from you. Here's a character from Void for you, and Jack might get to see a couple more before the group departs. Glad you're still enjoying the story, and I hope to hear from you again.

Zach Fleming: Glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you liked this one as well. I would think that in two or three chapters the other identity of the non-human taking the second guaranteed spot will be revealed.


	21. Chapter 21

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Twenty One: Sarge

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"That was pretty intense," Jack said to Gerald, a bit of surprise in his voice. The two had arrived the coliseum in time to see the end of the fight between Nocturne and JJ, and had been impressed by what they saw. At Gerald's urging, they were standing near the top of the coliseum, and Jack was wearing a plain brown cloak with a hood that concealed his face. His father's sword, the Arbitrator, was at his hip.

"Nocturne knows how to find a way to win," the Deputy Chief said with a shrug of his shoulders. "That was a pretty big clash, though. They're both pretty torn up after that."

"It was a great finish," the younger swordsman knew that Gerald and Nocturne had some history, but was unsure what exactly had happened between them. "Do you think Nocturne is a good addition?"

"He's tough, and pretty stubborn," Gerald replied. They were watching as the Void warrior hobbled out of the arena. "If he decides to cooperate, Nocturne will be a big help. He's as tough as I am."

"Can we trust him," Jack was thinking of the circumstances under which he had first met Nocturne, when Void had kidnapped the Princess.

"Doesn't look like you get a choice, he won his fight," Gerald's words were not reassuring. "In this case, he doesn't have any incentive to do anything but work with you. I think it'll be all right."

"I hope so. Let's move down while they're cleaning up down there," Jack was anxious to get closer to the arena floor. They were standing toward the top, and he wanted a better view of the next round.

"We'll stay here for now, I think," Gerald said, shaking his head. "You still might draw the wrong kind of attention, and we're trying to keep a low profile."

"You still think they're going to be mad at me," the former knight asked. "I thought there was an announcement made from the castle that explained everything that had happened?"

"There was," Gerald nodded his head as he answered. "But, that doesn't mean that everyone understood it and agrees. There's no reason to risk causing trouble right now, let's just watch from here."

"If you say so," Jack saw no reason in voicing his frustration further. "Looks like we're going to have a pretty great team."

"You could do a lot worse than the Chief, Alicia, and Nocturne," the Deputy Chief said casually. "You'll need to have a mind for how well your team gets along, though. Hopefully there won't be any personality conflicts to deal with."

"We should all get along fine," Jack said dismissively.

"I know you think you can get along with everyone, but that's not all that it takes," Gerald wanted Jack to understand his point. "There's tension between guild members and knights, between humans and non-humans, plus personal conflicts that could exist between individuals. Don't take it for granted that everyone on your team will get along. You need to take an active role in fostering cooperation among your teammates."

"I get it," Jack agreed with Gerald, but was not as concerned. He went back to watching the tournament staff clean the arena floor.

"Good. The winner of the next match will have a pretty big effect on the team dynamic, I think," the Deputy Chief said.

"Oh yeah," Jack queried, glancing at the floor to see how much progress had been made. "What makes you say that?"

"I think you can get along with one of them, and not the other," Gerald replied. "I don't imagine there's any love lost between you and Sir Aleks Sterling."

"No, there's not," Jack agreed. He frowned at hearing the knight captain's name. "Ridley thinks he will qualify, though. Who's he fighting?"

"Jarvis," Gerald said simply. Jack was stunned by this.

"Sarge? Sarge is in the final round," the former knight could not keep the surprise from his voice. "I didn't think he would even enter."

"He's a different man from the Jarvis you knew," the Deputy Chief had the beginning of a smile on his face. "Whatever happened between you and him at Fort Helencia, he came back changed. He said he needed to get stronger. Since then, he's been training constantly, taking things more seriously; he even cut down on his beer intake. Especially now, as shorthanded as we are, Jarvis has become a valuable asset to Theater Vancoor."

"Wow, that's great. Wait, you think _I_ had that effect on him," Jack thought back to when he and Sir Gawain had defeated Jarvis and Daniel.

"Without a doubt," Gerald said with emphasis. "He said you showed him how important it is to find something to believe in, and to fight for it."

"I…" Jack was unsure what to say.

"I was pretty surprised, too," Gerald shook his head. "But, he's really stepped up. He trains constantly, always trying to get better. He's taken on more responsibilities in the guild and is taking tougher missions. He's a completely different Jarvis."

"That's great," Jack smiled, suddenly hopeful that Aleks would lose.

"You're looking well today," a voice on his left startled Jack, and he turned to see his sister standing beside him.

"Adele, what are you doing here," the former knight asked. She was wearing a crème colored dress with brown embroidery on the sleeves.

"I'm on the King's staff, remember," Adele reminded him, smiling at his question. "He wants you to join him to watch the final fight. King Jiorus, Lord Larks, and Lord Jasne are sitting with Lord Zane and Lord Gil of the light elves."

"Lord Gil, that's funny," Jack smirked. The light elf would not want to be referred to with a title. "How did you know we were here?"

"Jack, I'm your sister. I can spot you even when you try to hide in a crowd," Adele looked serious for a moment. "Why are you trying to hide in the crowd anyway?"

"The Deputy Chief thought that it might cause a problem if I was too visible," Jack was still wearing his hood. Gerald was listening as the siblings spoke. "Also, we're sort of supposed to be training."

"You shouldn't turn down the King's request," Adele seemed uninterested in his objections. She alternated glances at Jack and Gerald as she continued. "There are going to be people who resent you no matter what, but no one is going to cause a disturbance here today. And, you're already here and not training, so the damage is done."

"You better go, kid," the Deputy Chief interjected before Jack spoke. "She's right on all counts."

"What about you," Jack wanted to watch the final match with Gerald and evaluate the two fighters.

"Not my crowd. I'm sure there's someone else here for me to watch the fight with," the older man responded. His single green eye began to scan the crowd. "Besides, you were just saying you wanted to get closer to watch the next match."

"Come on, let's go," Adele grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him toward the aisle and guided him toward the section that was reserved for King Jiorus and his guests. They had to walk to the other side of the coliseum, and Jack was conscious of many eyes watching him. "The King is anxious to hear from you about a number of things, but especially training and your thoughts on the team to face the challenges. After this match, the team will be set."

"Yeah, and this next match is really important," Jack had been disappointed to learn that they would only get to see one full match, but after learning who they would be watching he was anxious to watch. "Jarvis was my sergeant when I first came to Theater Vancoor, so I want him to win."

"Aleks Sterling, the knight captain that sat in on your trial is favored to win," his sister's words elicited a frown from the former knight. "But Jarvis has pulled off a couple of upsets on his way to the final. It's supposed to be a good match, though it will be hard for it to live up to some of the matches we've already seen."

"I'm surprised that he's made it to the final round, he wasn't very strong before," Jack said, trying to relax. "But, the Deputy Chief said that I inspired Sarge to get serious about getting stronger and fighting for something he believes in."

"I'd believe it," Adele smiled at her brother. "You are willing to fight for what you believe in, and that's where your strength comes from. I can see why that would inspire someone."

"Yeah, I guess so," Jack was growing more anxious, eager to see Jarvis in action. "I just want to see how much he's improved."

"You'll get your chance," said Adele. They were nearing the King's section, and she turned to give him a final warning. "Lord Larks and Lord Jasne are both sitting with the King, Jack. I know that you have had issues with each of them, but don't let them get you to say something you'll regret."

"I know," Jack nodded as he responded. "I can ignore both of them."

This seemed to satisfy Adele, and she led him to the King's section. Two heavy guardsmen were positioned by the entrance, but they stepped aside to allow the siblings to pass. Adele pulled his cloak off and handed it to one of the King's retainers as they walked into the section where the monarch was sitting. While his sister gave him one last look to make sure he looked presentable, Jack's left hand rested on the hilt of his sword. They walked toward the reserved section and Jack tried to smile at the people waiting for him. King Jiorus wore red and gold, the golden crown on his head gleamed brightly. Lord Larks and Lord Jasne were talking to one another on his left. The Prime Minister was wearing blue, while the newly reinstated Chamberlain wore white trimmed in green. Both men looked at Jack as he approached, though neither smiled. On the King's right, Lord Zane and Gil stood to welcome the boy that had changed the course of the world. Jack and Adele were offered seats in the row in front of the King, so that he could converse with them easily. They were much closer and had a better view than in his previous spot, which made Jack happy. He was also relieved that no one seemed to be upset by his presence.

"It is good that you could join us, Jack Russell," the King said politely. His smile seemed genuine, and Jack relaxed somewhat. "What do you think of the matches so far?"

"I only saw the very end of the previous match, so the upcoming match will be the first full one I've seen…Your Highness," Jack hastily added the title after speaking. "I've been busy with my own training. I want to be ready for anything when we go to face the challenges."

"Ah, very good," King Jiorus nodded his head in approval. "Well, we have seen three exciting matches so far. You must have missed Elwen and Alicia of Theater Vancoor qualifying."

"Yeah, I would have liked to have seen them," Jack winced as Adele covertly pinched him. He quickly added, "Your Majesty."

"Now you'll have a chance to see another one of Theater Vancoor's warriors," Lord Larks joined the conversation. "When I spoke to Aleks Sterling, he seemed quite confident that he would win."

"Jarvis was the sergeant I served under when I started at Theater Vancoor," Jack paused for a moment, trying not to let Lord Larks provoke him. "The Deputy Chief told me that Sarge has gotten a lot stronger, so I'll be interested to see them fight."

"It would be a real shame if the only member of the Radiata Knights that went with us was the one in the guaranteed spot," Gil's tone was neutral, which made his remark even more cutting.

"Bold talk from someone occupying one of those spots himself," Lord Larks locked eyes with the light elf and gave him a dark glare.

"Shall I fight someone to prove myself, Lord Larks," Gil smiled before continuing. "Maybe you'd like to fight me yourself?"

"Gil, that's more than enough," Lord Zane interjected before things escalated. King Jiorus gave a disapproving look to the Prime Minister as well. "The Valkyrie said that we must make progress toward correcting the imbalance to be allowed the opportunity to face the challenges. Petty infighting is not going to solve the problem, and reflects poorly on both of you."

"Apologies, Lord Zane," Gil spoke deferentially.

"Lord Zane is quite right, we must all try to get along," the King agreed with the elf leader. His gaze went to the floor of the coliseum. "It looks like the final match is about to start."

The orc blood had been cleaned from the floor of the coliseum and the small pieces of the broken stone had been removed, though the floor was still cracked in places. Both the floor and the lower wall were cracked in numerous places, a testament to the level of competition from the previous rounds. The former knight wished that he could have seen more of the matches. The crowd was buzzing with anticipation as Junzaburo strode calmly to the center. Jack remembered the aging referee from the knight trials, and smiled to himself at how big the coliseum had seemed when he first stepped through the entranceway. Thinking of the day he came to the castle made him think of Ridley, and he began scanning the crowd for her. He was unable to locate her in the audience, though he felt certain that she would not miss the final rounds. Junzaburo's voice called his attention back to the floor.

"We're now ready for our final two competitors," the referee shouted over the cheers of the crowd. Behind him, Jack heard the King applauding and began to clap as well. "First, a sergeant from Theater Vancoor, Jarvis!"

Jack craned his neck to see his former sergeant strode into the room. Jarvis was still wearing the armor he had worn when Jack served under him in the warrior guild. The shirt that he wore looked like it had been bright yellow when it was new, but it was faded and dirty from a great deal of wear. Brown and blue accents on his shirt and pants completed the look, with steel gauntlets and heavy leather boots. His large two-handed sword, the Fathmil, was slung over his shoulder. The blade was wider than any Jack had ever seen, which helped when it was used to defend, but the size made it slower to swing. The former guild warrior could not help but be impressed by the man under whom he had served. Jarvis looked like he had been working out, the beer belly that Jack had often teased him about had shrunk and been replaced by more muscle. The older man's jaw was set with determination, and he looked much more serious than Jack could remember. His slight frown was framed by his mustache, and his eyes were focused. On his head, Jarvis still wore his helm with the axe-head. The helm had always seemed somewhat ridiculous to Jack, but it looked formidable on the newer, more serious man standing before him. When Jarvis reached the center of the arena, he bowed toward the section where the King sat. Jack met the eyes of his former sergeant, and the corners of Jarvis' mouth tightened into a light smirk as he gave a subtle nod toward his former subordinate. When he turned to wave to the cheering crowd, Junzaburo spoke again.

"Last, but certainly not least, the head of the Sterling Clan, holder of the great crest of the Hawk of the South, and Captain of the Marron Ourse Brigade of the Radiata Knights, Sir Aleks Sterling," the referee shouted to make himself heard over the cheering of the observers.

Aleks Sterling strode calmly into the arena, eyes locked on his opponent. The tall man exuded confidence, and his regal posture gave him an air of invulnerability. His jet black hair was shorter than Jack's, and tidier. His goatee had been shaved, making his face appear longer than it had at the trial. Though his deep blue eyes were locked onto Jarvis, Jack saw they still had the same intensity. Just like at the trial, he was wearing a black tunic and pants. The Sterling family crest was embroidered on his tunic, but his clothes were otherwise unadorned. Light armor, gauntlets and pauldrons, provided some protection for him without hindering mobility. Jack's eyes were drawn to the oblong shield on Aleks' forearm. The buckler was made of a dark, hard wood, and was trimmed by polished steel. A short sword was on his left hip, the black leather of the scabbard shone almost as brightly as the worked silver accents on the hilt. The Hawk of the South cast an imposing figure as he reached the center of the floor, and he bowed toward the King's section. When his eyes landed on Jack, he stopped for a moment.

"Jack Russell is here," Aleks spoke loudly, stepping toward the wall. "What a surprise, I thought you were going to stay hidden for five weeks."

"I've been too busy training to worry about anything else," the former knight replied. His hand unconsciously clenched tightly into a fist as he stood to address the man on the coliseum floor.

"Well, maybe I'll get to see the results of your training before our departure," the whole crowd was watching intensely as Aleks and Jack traded words. Adele put her hand on Jack's arm and tugged lightly, suggesting that he should be seated again. "I want to see if you're as good as advertised."

"You'll have to get through Sarge first," Jack smirked as he nodded in Jarvis' direction. "You don't even have a spot yet."

"Allow me to change that," Aleks chuckled lightly as he glanced over his shoulder at his opponent. "I had forgotten you served briefly at Theater Vancoor before defecting. Since you still seem to have some affection for them, I can relish this fight a little more."

Before Jack could speak again, Aleks turned his back and strode back toward the center of the arena. Adele practically pulled Jack back into his seat, glowering at him for the exchange. Lord Larks was smiling at Aleks, and the King was looking back and forth between the two of them with interest. Gil rose to his feet and descended to the row where Jack was sitting, joining his friend to watch the fight. The crowd had gone strangely silent as the onlookers strained their ears to hear what the two swordsmen had said to one another, but the intensity had not lessened in the slightest. When Jarvis unslung the sword, the observers began to cheer again. Jack met the eyes of his former sergeant once more, nodding his head to express support and confidence in him. Aleks Sterling had drawn his sword as well, a blade that was unadorned but looked formidable. Junzaburo stepped toward the center of the arena, drawing the attention of everyone.

"All right, are you ready," he shouted the question, which was met with a roar from the audience. "Here we go, fourth and final match of decisive round, begin!"

Jarvis charged forward, eager to seize the advantage early. Aleks coolly evaded a powerful horizontal stroke from the Fathmil, but Jack immediately noticed how much stronger and faster Jarvis had become. Slashes from the sword were coming faster than Jack remembered ever seeing Jarvis attack, and Aleks was quickly dodging without looking panicked. The Hawk of the South raised his left forearm and deflected a strike from his opponent before the sword could reach full speed. Jarvis deftly turned the Fathmil to parry the counterattack from Aleks' short sword, and transitioned into another attack. Jack was watching in excitement, impressed by the improvements in Jarvis' swordsmanship and fitness. Though his former sergeant was unquestionably better than before, Aleks Sterling still clearly had the advantage. The guild swordsman was fighting aggressively to keep his opponent from finding an opening, but none of his attacks seemed to be putting real pressure on the knight captain. Aleks patiently evaded and blocked attacks, looking for the right opportunity to counter. The short sword in his right hand finally found its mark, cutting across Jarvis' left arm. Though a crimson stain appeared on his sleeve, he continued to attack.

"The knight is in control of the fight, I'm afraid," Gil said, shaking his head. Jack frowned at these words.

"Sarge looks really good," the former guild warrior tried to be optimistic. "He must have been training real hard over the past few weeks to get to this level."

"Aleks is too fast," Gil continued. "If Jarvis uses the length of his sword to create distance, and really takes full-power swings, then the shield that his opponent has is worthless. But, Aleks is staying close enough that he can deflect the sword before it becomes too risky for him to do so. Plus, being in close naturally favors his shorter sword."

The two swordsmen continued their battle, cheered on by an excited crowd. Aleks looked at ease as he dodged and deflected attacks from Jarvis. The bigger sword of the guild warrior still struck powerful blows in spite of the wound on his arm. Though Jack wanted to believe that Jarvis was keeping Aleks on the defensive, it looked like the knight captain was biding his time and not attacking. A strong, vertical strike from the Vancoor sergeant missed its mark, and Aleks found an opening. This time, his sword cut across Jarvis' right arm. It was deeper than the cut on his left and he recoiled quickly, swinging his weapon instinctively to keep from being attacked again. His opponent seemed content with the blow he had struck, and had not made a move to follow up with another attack. When Jarvis saw that the next attack was not coming, he paused for a moment to catch his breath

"He needs to try sword thrusts," Jack said to no one in particular. "Those are much harder to stop with a shield like Aleks has."

"If he has enough speed and control to use them effectively," Gil replied. Jack nodded his head in agreement as the elf continued. "If he can't, he'll be more open to counterattacks than before."

_'Come on Sarge, you can do this,'_ Jack was trying to will his former sergeant to victory.

Though Jarvis looked relatively calm, his growing frustration was apparent. The speed and power behind his sword strokes was fading somewhat, and he looked very tense. By contrast, Aleks' face and movements had hardly changed at all. He looked relaxed and calm as he waited for another opening to counterattack. A wild stroke from Jarvis gave him the look he needed, and he struck again. The knight captain's sword cut across his opponent's right thigh, and Jarvis again had to swing frantically to keep Aleks at bay. Sweat was dripping from the guild warrior's brow, and he was breathing heavily; the wounds he had sustained were slowing him down, and the prospect of winning was becoming more and more bleak. The knight's movements were measured and purposeful, and he had not presented Jarvis with any opportunity to counterattack. Jarvis attacked again, swinging his sword wildly, and Aleks easily parried. Jack wanted to believe that his friend could still win, but every hit that the knight captain landed seemed to solidify the opposite result. Finally, Aleks struck a precise blow and knocked the Fathmil from Jarvis' hand.

"I guess that's the match," Jack said in a deflated tone as Junzaburo raised his hand. Gil pointed at Jarvis.

"Not so fast," the light elf interjected. Jarvis was looking at the referee, shaking his head to indicate that he wished to continue the match. "He wants to keep fighting for some reason."

Aleks quickly moved so that he was standing between Jarvis and his sword, ready to end the fight quickly. The guild sergeant had his fists raised, not ready to concede. There were cuts all over his body, and he looked exhausted. Jack watched intently as the knight lunged forward to end the battle. Jarvis tried to punch him, but Aleks easily evaded. Countering instantly, he struck a punishing blow with his shield. The intensity had gone out of the match, and the crowd was very quiet as Jarvis hit the ground. The bigger man grimaced as he pulled himself to his feet, signaling again to Junzaburo that he did not want the match to end. Jack gritted his teeth as he watched Jarvis raise his fists again, preparing to attack. This time, it was the guild warrior who rushed to attack. His punches were no threat to Aleks, who evaded them and countered with a quick slash from his sword. As Jarvis staggered back, the knight struck again and left a deep cut on his arm.

"This needs to stop," Jack's hands were clenched into fists, and he spoke tersely as he got to his feet. "The fight is already over, Aleks is just toying with him."

"It's Jarvis who won't let it end," Adele said, putting a calming hand on her brother's arm. "I know it's frustrating to watch, but Aleks isn't breaking the rules."

"I'm going to end it," Jack's hand closed around the hilt of the Arbitrator as he watched Aleks take another shot at Jarvis.

"No," Adele said sternly. Her eyes were intense, and she fixed Jack with a fierce stare. Unlike in his younger days, Jack did not back down. He met his sister's gaze with an intense look of his own, which seemed to startle her. She recovered quickly and spoke again. "Do not make this personal, Jack. It won't help anything."

"He already made it personal," Jack countered. Gil put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Sit down," light elf said in a level tone. Jack grudgingly took his seat. "You won't accomplish anything by forcing the issue here."

Jarvis was barely standing, covered in cuts and dripping sweat. He was panting and still trying to recover his sword. Running in to attack again, Aleks' sword found its mark. The crowd had become silent as they watched the knight continue to attack the guild sergeant. Jack wanted Jarvis to stay down and take the loss, but he refused to stop fighting. The guild warrior forced himself to his feet, determined to make one more attempt. When he started to stagger forward, Aleks rushed in and smashed his shield into Jarvis' stomach. He immediately struck again with his sword, and his opponent crumpled to the ground. As Jarvis started to try to get to his feet again, Aleks kicked him and leveled his sword. Junzaburo quickly ran in and put an end to the match. The knight captain flicked his sword, cleaning the blood off of it, and sheathed it.

Though the crowd cheered for the winner, their applause was reserved because of the nature of the fight. The one-sided nature of the fight and the way in which Aleks had won muted the excitement that had been present at the conclusion of the other battles. The medical staff rushed out to the center of the arena to tend to Jarvis' wounds. Though he looked like he would require several days' rest and have scars, Jarvis looked like he would survive without any lasting damage and return to full strength. Behind him, Lord Larks had risen to his feet and was clapping loudly for the victory. The knight captain held his fist aloft as he acknowledged the crowd, a confident smile on his face. When he faced their section, Aleks bowed to the King, nodded to Lord Larks, and smirked at Jack. The former knight felt his anger rising as the winner approached. Jack's hand went again to his sword as the knight captain stood before them.

"Not much of a challenge after all," Aleks spoke levelly, with no emotion in his voice, but to Jack it sounded derisive. "I'm surprised a man like that could be a sergeant at all with such a mediocre skillset. Perhaps this explains why Theater Vancoor has become so weak."

"He fought with a lot of heart, and refused to give up," Jack countered. His countenance darkened as he spoke again. "Whether we're talking about the best or the average, Theater Vancoor's warriors are superior to the Radiata Knights. Remember, I'm in a better position to make that judgment than anyone else."

"Watch your mouth, boy. Those men have the strength to fight and die for the things they believe in, which more than a traitor like you can say," Aleks' hand went to the hilt of his sword as he spoke sternly. The former knight frowned at this admonition, unable to restrain himself any longer.

Before anyone could stop him, Jack rushed toward the wall and leapt over it, landing on the arena floor, just a few steps from Aleks. The landing was jarring, but his adrenaline was pumping and he shook it off quickly. Aleks drew his sword as soon as Jack's feet touched the ground, and Jack drew his an instant later. The two of them rushed toward one another, ready to fight. An instant before their swords collided, Jack was stopped in the middle of his attack. A gauntleted hand had grabbed his wrist and the hilt of his sword, preventing him from moving forward. Elwen stopped his attack with her left hand, and Aleks' attack with her right. Jack tried to pull his sword away, and saw Aleks doing the same, but neither could move at all. The observers were watching intently, and Jack saw all eyes fixed upon them. Though her helm was as impenetrable as always, Jack could feel Elwen's intense gaze fixed upon him; though it felt like an eternity passed, it was only a moment after stopping their attacks that she spoke.

"Strange, I was certain that I had left you and Gerald with instructions to train with one another today," her voice was level, and gave no indication that she was holding back attacks from two powerful swordsmen. "And yet, I find you here, watching matches and causing trouble as if you have time to waste. You need to lead by example, and picking this fight is not the way to do that. And Aleks, it hardly befits a knight of your caliber to instigate such a petty quarrel. You fought exceptionally well against a determined opponent, and there is no need to spoil such a showing in this way. I think both of you would do well to stop this now."

"It is clear to me why you are so respected, Guild Leader," Aleks withdrew his blade slowly as he spoke, sheathing it quickly. Jack sheathed his sword as well. "Things are not finished between us, Jack Russell. We will have our duel and I will defeat you, for all of the knights you killed."

"I look forward to it," they glowered at one another as Jack spoke.

* * *

Vegeta26: A little bit of a delay in getting this chapter done, we're back in that time of year where it's hard for me to update regularly. Hopefully it was worth the wait. The tournament is finished, and things will move a little quicker now. Thanks again to everyone that continues to read and review, I'll be interested in hearing what you thought of this one.

Keyblader-Sleven: I thought you would like the fight with Nocturne. Now that he's made his first appearance, I can say that he's going to be involved in the story quite a bit, and I'm looking forward to writing him. I just didn't want to spoil it before he showed up the first time. Let me know what you think.

nanohaxfate: Still going strong, glad you're enjoying the story. I'll be interested to see what you thought of this chapter.

Azn Leo-kun: Thanks for the review, glad you're enjoying the story and the matches. Make sure to stick around if you liked the volty blast I created for Nocturne, because there are going to be some more new ones before it's all said and done. Hope to hear from you again.

Zach Fleming: Glad you like the previous match, I wanted it to be close and tough for both fighters. The final fight isn't quite as intense as the others were, but it has a purpose for the team's chemistry and will be a reference point in the future. Looking forward to getting your thoughts.


	22. Chapter 22

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Twenty Two: Discontent

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack winced as Elwen shoved him into one of the waiting rooms behind the coliseum. Outside, he could hear the crowd still in an uproar after he and Aleks had nearly clashed. Things had nearly escalated, nearly getting out of control, as Natalie and a group of knights had come streaming into the arena with their weapons drawn. Gil and Gerald had suddenly appeared by his side with their weapons free as well. Jack and Aleks had turned to their friends and urged them to put away their weapons. After several moments of stunned silence, the crowd had gone into an uproar over the scene that unfolded in front of them. Junzaburo had retreated through the tunnel into the waiting area, and no one was in control of what was happening. Natalie grabbed Aleks and pulled him away, taking her knights with her and leaving through the same tunnel that the referee had gone through. Elwen had sent Gil and Gerald back into the stands and pushed Jack through a different tunnel. She pulled the door shut behind her and started intently at Jack before speaking.

"What is the matter with you," the Guild Leader's tone was stern, but she sounded calm. "What is it you thought you would accomplish by starting a fight here today?"

"Look, I didn't intend to start a fight when I came here," Jack was uncomfortable, because the room was small and Elwen had pushed him into the corner. He felt more threatened by her than he ever had before. "Seeing the way he fought against Sarge, and hearing what he said to me, I just lost it."

"It doesn't work that way, Jack," Elwen said, shaking her head. "You don't have the luxury of engaging in these petty disputes. If you think you are going to be the leader of this team, then you cannot let yourself be drawn into personal conflicts with individual members. I thought that you were going to rise to this challenge as you have before, but maybe you aren't ready."

"Chief, I…" the former knight was taken aback by her words. He was beginning to speak again when the door opened.

"Jack Russell, what is wrong with you," Adele stormed into the room, eyes flashing in anger. The room was barely wide enough for the two of them to stand shoulder to shoulder. "I specifically told you not to do that, not to start that fight. Now look at the mess you caused."

"Sis, I…" Jack took a deep breath before he continued. "Listen, both of you, I had to send a message to Aleks. I'm going to be in charge of the team that goes to face the challenges, and he can't undermine me. If that means I have to fight him to prove it, then I have to do that."

"Don't be an idiot," Adele practically shouted at him. "All that will do is create division, which will hurt your chances for success, not help them. You are going to get along with Aleks, Natalie, and everyone on the team, and work together, not spend your time fighting them."

"And since you have time for this sort of behavior, we're going to go to a more intense training program," the tension had not gone out of Elwen's voice. "From now on, we are going to train nonstop; all day at the Rothschild house, then at night using the Pendant of Introspection. Starting tonight."

"Nonstop, for four weeks," Jack was incredulous.

"I'm going to give you one day off each week, and you'll be off for the whole fourth week," Elwen's voice finally relaxed a little.

"Why do I get the whole fourth week off," asked Jack. He was nervous at hearing her speak.

"You'll need the whole week to recover," the Guild Leader's voice held no hint of humor. Her voice was even more serious as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"What a ridiculous, embarrassing stunt," Lord Larks' face was flushed as he spoke angrily. The Prime Minister, King Jiorus, Lord Jasne, and Lord Zane had retreated to a private meeting room after the uproar in the stadium.

"This type of behavior cannot be tolerated," King Jiorus nodded in agreement, frowning as he reflected on the scene they had witnessed. He held up his hand as Lord Larks tried to speak again. "I know that you are interested primarily interested in assigning blame, Prime Minister, but I am not interested in doing that here. Both Jack Russell and Aleks Sterling are at fault for what happened today, and both of them should be punished for it. I will speak to General Natalie and Elwen of Theater Vancoor about how their subordinates should be dealt with."

"Jack Russell is the one who created the disturbance, why should Sir Aleks be punished," Lord Larks stood up for the knight captain.

"These situations are never caused by a single party. Each of them tried to goad the other in the coliseum," Lord Zane stated. "The two are naturally at odds with one another, and neither is doing anything to fix it. This is going to continue, even if you punish them. Without addressing the root of the problem, nothing will get solved. It isn't just Jack and Aleks; we must try to ensure that the whole team bonds prior to leaving to face the challenges. Guild members, knights, and elves, we must all train and work together."

"Elves," Lord Larks asked. "Is it only the elves who are involved, not all the non-humans?"

"We are representing all of the non-humans," the light elf leader answered calmly. "The dwarves and green goblins refused to send any fighters to the tournament, because of their recent subjugation under the Radiata Knights. The blood orcs and the black goblins also had no interest in helping our cause. Only a handful of non-humans entered, and none qualified. The only non-humans going are the ones in the two guaranteed places. Gil and I will be accompanying the team to face the challenges of the gods."

"Lord Zane, you are personally going to go," King Jiorus seemed surprised by this. "You are under no obligation to do so."

"I appreciate your concern, Your Majesty, but I am committed to this course of action," Lord Zane smiled lightly. "We owe it to you, to ourselves, and to everyone affected by what we do, to send the two strongest warriors. Gil and I are, without question, the two strongest warriors. I am more than willing to go, and certainly I have a share of the blame for the situation in which we find ourselves. Gil has been offered residence here by the wife of Gawain Rothschild, and he will be available to train with the other warriors who are going to face the challenges. Half of the warriors should be training together regularly."

"Only half? And you do not include yourself, Lord Zane," Lord Larks inquired. "What will you be doing?"

"Half is correct," the light elf nodded once for confirmation. "Jack Russell and Elwen of Theater Vancoor have their own training schedule that must not be disturbed, and I will be training with the Kain, the High Priest of the Olacion Order, and Lady Ridley Silverlake."

"Why would you need to train with Ridley," Lord Jasne asked anxiously. "She can train with the others."

"And she will, Chamberlain," Lord Zane raised his hand, silently urging the shorter man to relax. "She needs training in combat, but she has a more important role than simply being a warrior. I don't suppose she looks any different to you?"

"What do you mean by that? Of course she doesn't look any different," the Chamberlain seemed incapable of discussing his daughter without sounding panicked or upset.

"Ridley has, since she returned from Gold Dragon Castle, been surrounded by a bright golden aura," the light elf said. "The Changeover was begun when she was at Gold Dragon Castle, but Jack Russell interrupted it. Nevertheless, she retains some of the Gold Dragon's energy. In addition, she still shares her body with the light elf Hap. I hope that she will be able to harness these powers more effectively."

"You mean…but…" Lord Jasne took a calming breath before continuing. "Lord Zane, I'm sure you can understand that my daughter's safety is a priority for me and that I want to ensure it if at all possible."

"Of course, Lord Jasne. And, I will do everything within my power to ensure her safety," the light elf offered a light smile. "Cohesion will be important within our group, and these training partnerships are designed to ensure that we can work together and be successful."

"I think this is wise," the King agreed. "I'm glad we were able to be productive in spite of the nature of this meeting. It seems as though things in the coliseum have settled down, perhaps we should adjourn for the day?"

* * *

"Is everything all right," Freya Rothschild greeted Jack and Adele at the door, looking concerned. "I heard that the finals were interrupted."

"It was Jack," Adele still sounded angry as she spoke. Their pace did not slow, and Freya joined them as they walked into the sitting room. "He tried to fight Aleks Sterling."

"Tried," Freya sounded slightly confused as she sat down. "The rumors are already flying about the two of them having a duel in the arena. Well good, at least now I know I didn't really miss anything."

"Freya please, don't encourage him," Adele said, seating herself in an armchair. His sister looked disgruntled. Jack took a seat across from her as a member of the house staff brought them tea.

"I couldn't help it," the former knight had calmed down since leaving the castle. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I let him get into my head. It's not going to be easy to work with him, but I have to do it."

"Yes, you do," said Adele. She sipped her tea. "Based on his performance in the tournament, Aleks is going to be a valuable addition to the team."

"I know," Jack nodded, watching the steam rise from his cup. "I can beat him, though. And, I'm going to train with the Chief for the next month and get even stronger so that I don't have to worry about him. I need to be strong enough that I can face whatever gets thrown at us."

"Just relax," Freya held out a calming hand. "Aleks won't let you get under his skin, so you shouldn't let him get under yours. Your strength comes from your emotions, Jack, but don't let them cloud your judgment. That's the surest way to get killed."

"I'm going to bed," Jack got to his feet, leaving his tea virtually untouched. "The Chief is going to have me working real hard over the next few weeks, and I want to at least start fresh."

The young swordsman did not hear the words of encouragement that Freya and his sister offered as he walked out of the room. His shoulders drooped as he trudged slowly up the stairs to his room. The stress of the day's events was wearing on him, and he was relieved to no longer have to hide his feelings. Jack felt like he was drowning in frustration and fatigue, with no end in sight. The emotional swings of the tournament, the displeasure of his sister and the Chief, the looming pressure of the challenges, they were all taking their toll on him. Walking into his room, he dropped his sword belt and coat on the floor as he sat down in the chair by the fireplace. Taking off his boots and armor, Jack shivered slightly. The fire was low, and the heat did not quite reach the corners of the room. Cold air from outside seeped in through the glass balcony door, bringing a chill with it, and he hastily stoked the fire to try to get more heat from it. Sinking into the chair, he relaxed his shoulders as fatigue washed over him.

Jack had spent a few nights sitting pensively in front of the fireplace, an activity he did not enjoy; his thoughts seemed to inevitably turn to dark things when he was left alone. He kept thinking back to the battles he had fought against knights and guild members from Radiata. Seeing Aleks in the coliseum and hearing his anger had driven home the reality of the situation in a whole new way. Though he and Ridley had been acquitted by the jury, and though Gerald and Alicia said they forgave him, he felt clearly that he was not absolved. The calm, calculating gaze that the knight captain had fixed him with during the trial had vanished when they drew their swords, replaced by a look of hate. The knight captain irritated him, Jack did not hate the older man. Knowing that Aleks hated him, and that he had every right to do so, made it harder for Jack to let go of his guilt over the battles with the knights and guild members. When his thoughts became too heavy, he added more wood to the fire and climbed into bed. Though he was exhausted, he made certain to retrieve the Pendant of Introspection from the drawer of his bedside table. Feeling the cool metal against his chest made him shiver for a moment, but he soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

Elwen walked calmly through the sewers beneath Radiata, winding her way through a path she knew all too well. The Path of the Spider wound its way throughout the city, a labyrinth of tunnels that all appeared the same. Theater Vancoor's leader was intimately familiar with the passages, and knew exactly where she was going. She had made countless trips through the dark, musty halls, and could walk the path effortlessly. While she walked, she calmly extended an aura of power around her that kept the creatures of the sewer at bay. They were not capable of harming her, but fighting them was a hassle that did not interest her. The dank, wet environment of the tunnels was a little uncomfortable, but she had long since learned to disregard this. Instead, her eyes were focused straight ahead, on her destination. The last metal door between the Guild Leader and her destination squeaked as it opened, and she casually closed it. Walking down the stone tile stairs, she avoided the broken steps with the casual gait of someone who had taken the path innumerable times. At the bottom, she calmly strode through a hole in the stone, brick wall, guided by the glow of dim candlelight escaping from within a small room.

Inside, the crumbling remains of a mausoleum were visible. The light from a few candles at the front of the room barely penetrated the darkness of the high ceiling and the collapsed pillars. Elwen's eyes stayed fixed on the front of the room, without even bothering to scan the edges; she knew this place all too well. At the front of the room, she trained her gaze on a coffin that protruded slightly more than the others. Stopping in front of it, she covered her heart with her hand and bowed respectfully. Rooted to the spot, she appeared deep in meditation. Long moments went by, and she remained perfectly still. Her breathing was calm and measured, and her eyes were focused on the single point in front of her. The room was still and silent for a long time, before the Guild Leader suddenly turned quickly to face the entrance that she had come through.

"What do you want," Elwen asked tersely. Her hand went instantly to the hilt of the sword on her hip.

"You spend too much time in here, you know that," Lenneth smiled as she strode confidently into the room. The Valkyrie was wearing the same armor as when she had disrupted Jack and Ridley's trial. "Relax, I'm not here to fight you; I just want to talk."

"I'd rather you weren't here at all," her hand stayed on the Avcoor, and the edge had not gone out of her voice. "Of all the places for you to appear, this is the one you should know to avoid."

"My, you've certainly developed a temper over the years. You used to be so reserved," the Valkyrie smiled as she walked past Elwen to the front of the room. She studied the tombs before speaking again. "It really has been a while, I suppose, though it doesn't feel like it."

"Too long for me," Elwen finally seemed to relax a bit, but her eyes remained fixed on the visitor. "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want from you," Lenneth began. She paused a moment as she looked around the room. "It's what we can do for each other. I have a proposition for you, El."

"Don't call me that," the Guild Leader's voice got cold again, and her gaze did not waver. "What could you possibly have to offer me?"

"The thing you want most in the world," Lenneth smiled again as she spoke.

"Be careful about offering something like that," Elwen took a step toward the Valkyrie.

"I take it you'll listen to my proposition, then," asked Lenneth. Her face had become serious, eyes locked on the taller woman's helm.

"You're the last person in the world I would make a deal with," Elwen answered.

"What harm could come of listening," Lenneth seated herself on a fallen pillar, casually flipping her braid over her shoulder. Elwen finally took her hand off of the Avcoor's hilt and appeared to be considering the Valkyrie's words. After several long moments, she replied.

"Let's hear it, then," the Guild Leader nodded slightly as she spoke.

"It's simple, really," Lenneth shrugged her shoulders. "I want you and Jack to take it easy during the first half of the challenges."

"What a surprise, a Valkyrie asking me to betray my allies," Elwen's tone was dry and sounded bitter.

"Not at all," Lenneth shook her head. "You two will have a chance to fight in the second half; just don't fight in any of the first five."

"Sounds like an opportunity for you to put the toughest five challenges first," Elwen's distrust was evident. "An easy way to eliminate any chance we had at doing well."

"It shouldn't affect your chances at all," the Valkyrie continued to explain. "The hardest of the first five challenges will be easier than the easiest of the second five."

"So, why does it matter whether or not Jack and I fight," the Guild Leader asked. "What reason do you have for wanting this arrangement?"

"You're going to be leading the team and making decisions on who faces the challenges. Don't deny it, you're the only suitable candidate," Lenneth held up her hand as Elwen started to interject. "We want to see how your team will react if you make decisions that don't seem to be in the best interests of all. Will they maintain this new-found commitment to cooperating and working together, or will they fall apart? If a little adversity will deter them from focusing on the goal of saving the world, then how can they be expected to maintain the Order of Tottaus?"

"If we win, I don't see how that's any of their concern. As long as we win, we control our own destiny," Elwen was unwilling to concede the point.

"The gods still care, even if you are rebelling," answered Lenneth. Her tone was measured and level as she explained. "The Order of Tottaus is the best system. It prevents inevitable conflicts from destroying the world. You've made the same argument to others on many occasions."

"The gods never cared about me," Elwen countered, sadness creeping into her voice. "And they don't care about humans or non-humans, either. They only care about having power over us. I finally have the chance to challenge their system, and I don't intend to waste it. Now, why would I help you jeopardize that?"

"You know what I'm offering," the Valkyrie said simply. "You either want the opportunity or you don't."

"If I said yes, I would be no better than him," answered Elwen. "And everything I have worked for would have been meaningless. I will not put their needs before mine just to play your game."

"That's one way to think about it," Lenneth nodded once. "How about this: Your agreement is non-binding. If you change your mind, simply insert yourself or Jack into the next round and there will be no penalty. My offer goes away, but you can join the fight whenever you want."

"Why give me that option," the Guild Leader seemed skeptical of the generosity.

"Even if you only do this for one round and then back out, I'll get some information," Lenneth replied. "More would be better of course, but even if you back out or refuse to play, I'd still have the satisfaction of knowing you gave up the only chance at redemption you'll ever get. I win no matter what."

"Unless we succeed at all ten challenges," Elwen replied. "I doubt you would think of that as a victory."

"That is the most unlikely scenario," Lenneth countered. "Do we have an agreement, or not?"

"Not only should I not agree, I shouldn't even be considering saying yes," Elwen's voice hardened even more, sounding sorrowful and angry as she took several long moments to think about the Valkyrie's offer. Lenneth tapped her foot impatiently as the Guild Leader was deep in thought. "A deal with my worst enemy to get the thing that I want most, and the fate of the world hanging in the balance; high stakes, indeed. I'll do it."

"I knew you would," the Valkyrie smiled as she spoke, holding out her hand. "I'll give you the thing you want most, and I may even have a gift for the Disrupter since he's part of this too."

"Leave Jack out of this," just as things seemed to calm down, Elwen grew tense again. "He doesn't need anything you can offer him."

"Maybe he'll want what I have to offer," Lenneth's hand was still outstretched. "Either way, I don't think you're going to let this keep you from agreeing to my conditions."

"I guess you're right," Elwen agreed, clasping Lenneth's hand in her own. "I keep my word when I give it. Just make sure you keep yours for once."

"Of course I will. You really could be more polite, El," Lenneth chided. She smiled at the Guild Leader as she walked toward the entryway. "By the way, you aren't allowed to mention this arrangement to anyone on your team. The point of the exercise is to see how they react to these conditions. If you tell them anything, it will invalidate our deal. I'll see you in a few weeks."

Elwen shook her head as the Valkyrie walked out of the room. The appearance and offer were very unexpected, and she was even more surprised that she had ultimately said yes. All of the experience she had with Lenneth suggested that she was making a mistake, but she could not pass up the chance that it represented. Even having the conversation had yielded interesting results; she had learned that the challenges would be structured in a tiered format, and that each round was tougher than the one before. This information would allow her to plan to lead the team more effectively. Elwen was wary of the Valkyrie's offer, but Lenneth was the one person who could deliver on that kind of claim. Turning her back to the entry, she trained her eyes again on the front of the room where the candles illuminated the tombs. Her eyes trained again on the grave marker that she had been staring at earlier, and she appeared once more to be deep in thought. The Guild Leader focused intently on clearing her thoughts and trying to think about what could happen in the coming weeks. More than ever, she was aware that they would be facing the test of their lives. Elwen took a deep, calming breath and sought out Jack's soul.

* * *

_The Falvern shone brightly in Jack's hands, and he swung it vertically. While his body slept at the Rothschild manor, he was training within his soul. The former knight was finally able to control the sword well enough that he could swing it as he would in a fight. Khell Nivait and Elwen were both watching as he went through his swordplay routine, monitoring his control over the sword and his strength. Jack felt confident as he swung the sword through the air, carefully controlling the amount of energy that he channeled through the sword. He was even balancing his will better than Elwen had expected. He felt as though he had finally turned the corner, and that he was capable of making real progress. The confidence he felt surged through him and the flames of the sword shone brightly as he swung it with a flourish, but he quickly pulled it back as he finished and extinguished the fire. Calmly, he walked to where his two teachers were watching. Both had been carefully scrutinizing him as he demonstrated the control he had over the blade, and he was anxious to hear what they would say. Jack was hoping that they would declare him ready for the next phase of his training._

"_You are looking better all the time, Jack Russell," Khell Nivait was very conservative with his praise, so Jack was pleased with the compliment. "You still don't have complete control of the sword's power, but at least its fluctuations are small and managed well. I think it is time to step up to the next level."_

"_I've been waiting to hear that," Jack said with a smile. His body ached, but he was excited enough that he was willing to keep going. "What comes next?"_

"_Next, you need to control the sword in a combat situation," the light elf said. "Are you ready?"_

"_Yeah," the young swordsman nodded. His head turned to look at the Guild Leader. "Are you all right, Chief? You don't seem like yourself tonight."_

"_Fine," Elwen said after a momentary pause. She sounded distant, but continued. "Just thinking. I agree that you are ready to advance to the next stage of your training."_

"_Time to begin," Khell Nivait waved his hand and a series of shadow figures appeared, made of the Falvern's essence. Some were black, and others were the deep purple of the sword's flame. "These warriors are to see if you can use it in a combat situation. You are to cut down the purple ones as they appear, and not attack the black ones. If any of them touch you, then you lose. Begin."_

_The figures appeared all around him, and Jack flourished the sword as they began to move. Purple flames sprang forth from the blade, and he rushed toward the nearest target. His horizontal strike found its mark, and the purple figure disintegrated instantly. The former knight moved quickly and cut down another opponent without moving his feet. A single sword stroke eliminated two more as the black and purple silhouettes closed the distance. While the purple opponents did not attack and were easy to destroy, he had to carefully avoid the black figures and keep moving so that none of them made contact. While he slashed through them, Jack felt himself losing control of the sword. Controlling his power while standing still or swinging the sword in the air had become easier, but it was more of a challenge to do so while moving and selecting his targets. The sword's flames began to expand as he channeled more power through it, and he focused intently on getting it under control. As the shadows closed in, he tried to stay calm and keep the Falvern in check. Slashing and attacking, he sensed the silhouettes closing in and leapt into the air to prevent them from surrounding him. Just as he began to get the sword under control, more of the shadows appeared behind him, and they began changing colors._

_As more opponents appeared all around him, changing from black to purple and back again, he began to pull more power from the sword. The Falvern's power brought a familiar numbness with it, but he immediately felt stronger and faster. His attacks were swifter and more precise, cutting down opponents as they closed in. He had learned that he could draw more strength from the sword if he also channeled more of his strength into it. Doing this drained his strength rapidly, but it made him highly effective and maintained the balance between his power and the sword's. Though the young swordsman could control the Falvern reasonably well, this was his only defense after a certain point of imbalance. Jack kept attacking as more and more figures continued to appear. Moving and swinging the sword aggressively, he could feel his strength dissipating quickly. Long minutes passed as he continued to fight, attacking viciously trying to avoid the targets he was not allowed to attack. More and more of the figures appeared, and he began to feel the strain of keeping up with the pace of the battle. Finally, as he slowed down, one of the black silhouettes touched him and sent a shock of numbness running through his body. The Falvern fell from his hand, the flames extinguishing, and Jack dropped to his knees. His shadowy opponents vanished as Khell and Elwen strode toward him._

"_You still have much work to do," Khell said sternly. "You must learn to optimize in the heat of battle."_

"_I'm trying," Jack said between breaths. "I can keep it in check for a while, but it's hard to balance the power I'm giving it and the power I'm drawing from it."_

"_It is a matter of practice and repetition," Elwen stated. Her voice did not sound critical. "That is the point of these training sessions. Now, it's time for you to go again."_

"_I'm wearing down a bit, Chief," Jack forced himself to his feet and picked up the Falvern. "Using this sword is exhausting."_

"_I'm sure I don't need to remind you that you will have to continue fighting with the real sword even if you get tired," Elwen replied. "You need to be able to use and control it effectively, even when your strength begins to fade."_

"_There is still much work to be done, Jack Russell," Khell Nivait created more of the shadow figures as he spoke._

"_All right, let's do this," Jack took a deep breath and raised the sword. Flames roared from the Falvern's blade as the silhouettes started toward him._

* * *

Vegeta26: I know it's been a bit, but I'm still working away. Things are going to get interesting in the next few chapters, and I'm looking forward to continuing. Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing, I look forward to hearing from you.

Lilshady2123: Good to hear from you again. Even though Jarvis lost, the fight shows the effect that Jack had on him, making him more determined and helping him grow stronger. He might just make another appearance before it's all over. I'll be interested in hearing what you thought of this chapter.

Keyblader-Sleven: Nice reference to the Rose Cochon Brigade. I like the dynamic between Jack and Gil too, they're fun to write. Even though Jack and Aleks butted heads, the doubt that he's feeling is something that he's going to have to deal with. Let me know what you think.

Zach Fleming: Thanks for reviewing. Aleks is intended to be a little off-putting, but remember that from his perspective Jack is still an enemy. Let's just say that the coliseum won't be the last time they have a disagreement. I look forward to hearing from you.

Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros: Aleks is watching as the man he views as his enemy, who killed many of his friends, is not punished and shown favorable treatment instead. His opposition is a way for Aleks to show Jack that he still has not forgiven him. Hope to get your thoughts on this chapter.

LordGeneral27: Welcome; glad to hear that you're enjoying the story so far. Red Town made sense to me because it seems to be represented on the map of the Radiata castle town. Hope that I'll hear from you again.


	23. Chapter 23

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Twenty Three: Frustration

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Nocturne walked silently through the hallways of Radiata Castle, making his way to the training facility that had been reserved for the group that would face the Gods' challenges. Ortoroz had given him specific instructions to comply with any requests made in conjunction with the challenges, and so he was obliged to attend the training sessions that had been scheduled by the leader of the light elves. Though he had never been to the part of the castle where the training room was, the Void warrior knew exactly where to go. The bandit guild had long ago acquired detailed layouts of Radiata Castle, and Nocturne was confident that he could get anywhere within its walls. Being obligated to train with the rest of the warriors was not something he looked forward to. The Void Community was not on particularly good terms with any of the other guilds, nor with the Radiata Knights; they made their living by working for themselves and through individual patronage. Nevertheless, he was compelled to do as the Assistant Leader commanded and train with the others. Reaching the correct door, he stepped inside.

The room was large, and the open space provided plenty of room for the warriors to use. A smooth floor of brown stone had the crest of the Radiata Knights on it, and training equipment lined the walls. The room was in an interior part of the castle with no windows, and the light came from lanterns hanging from the ceiling and mounted on the walls. Nocturne was the only person in the room and quickly surveyed its layout, confirming that the entrances were where the blueprint indicated they should be. Satisfied, he strode over to the wall and leaned against it, patiently waiting for the rest of the team members to arrive. After a few moments, the door across the room opened and a single figure appeared. The man was somewhat tall, and wearing all black. Even without seeing the hawk crest on his shoulder, the confident look he wore and the distinct sword and shield he carried made it easy to identify Aleks Sterling. Nocturne knew the knight's name and reputation well, and was not looking forward to working with him.

"Nocturne," Aleks acknowledged the Void warrior with a nod of his head as he walked across the room.

"That's right, Aleks Sterling," Nocturne nodded as well, staying just outside of arm's reach. He could see the knight staring at the sword on his back.

"I always hoped that the first time we spoke to one another in the castle, you would be in a cell," the knight's voice was humorless as he continued. "Instead, we have to work together."

"I'm as disappointed as you are," Nocturne replied. Their eyes locked in a long stare. "But, somebody thinks that saving the world is important."

"And you don't," asked Aleks. His gaze became even more intense.

"Let's just say it's not the main reason I'm here," the Void warrior's answer drew a frown from the knight.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but I'll be keeping an eye on you," Aleks spoke sternly.

"I'm certain you would have done that anyway," Nocturne's countenance was unchanged as he replied.

The door Aleks had entered through opened again, and Natalie walked into the room with a group of Vareth mages who were carrying boxes of equipment. The General of the Radiata Knights was growing into her position of authority, and walked confidently across the floor. She wore new armor, which reflected her promotion from Knight Captain to General. Her boots, gauntlets, and breastplate were burnished silver, and were trimmed in gold and pink. The crest of the Radiata Knights was in the center of her breastplate, along with ornamental scrollwork. A long, cream-colored cape with pink accents brushed the floor as she walked, and she no longer wore a helm on her head. Natalie pointed to the far wall, and the black robed mages went over and began working. After a moment, the General crossed the room to join Nocturne and Aleks. Both men were watching the mages begin to unpack their equipment, and only turned to face her when she got close to them.

"You're early," Natalie nodded in approval as she approached the two swordsmen, though she seemed wary when regarding Nocturne.

"What exactly are those men doing, General," Aleks' eyes went back to the mages across the room. The mages were busy working, but they were blocking the view of their progress.

"Assembling our training tools," Natalie replied. "Sparring with one another or against groups of guardsmen won't adequately prepare us for what we're going to face when we go to the challenges."

"How is it that you know what we're going to be up against," Nocturne's gruff tone reflected his suspicion.

"I don't know, obviously," the General's voice did not quite mask her irritation. "But you know what that what I'm saying is true. There's no way we're going to just be fighting duels against regular opponents. We have to be prepared for other scenarios, and taking advantage of the mages' magic in our training is the best way to do it."

"That makes sense," Aleks had not looked away from the assembly taking place across the room. "I suppose we'll be using that machine they set up in the coliseum during the finals? The one that neutralizes magic?"

"That's right," Natalie spared a glance to where the mages worked. "It's still a prototype, but it worked well enough that I asked them what else they had that we could use. I'm not sure what exactly they brought, but they were interested in having a chance to test them in combat."

"So we get to be lab rats for the Vareth stiffs," Nocturne's upper lip curled up in a sneer. "I'll be surprised if they don't kill us with their magic and machines."

"We shouldn't be in any danger," said Natalie. Her voice was confident, but she shifted uncomfortably on her feet. Behind her, one of the mages approached.

"General. We…uh, we're almost done," the mage sounded nervous while speaking to her. "But we need to recalibrate one of the machines, which requires us to have a couple of the professors from the Institute come here to work on it. The delay shouldn't be too long."

"That's fine, we're still waiting on two more training partners to show up anyway," the General nodded as the man bowed and backed away.

"What a waste of time this has been," Nocturne was resting his right hand on the hilt of his sword. "There's no reason we can't train now."

"I think I'm inclined to agree," Aleks had closed a hand on his weapon as well, but his eyes were locked in the Void warrior. "I've wanted a shot at you for a long time."

"You can't fight everyone who you disagree with, Aleks," Natalie stepped between the two men, staring intently at the Knight Captain.

"This isn't personal, General," Aleks spoke calmly and fixed her with a level gaze. "We have a limited amount of time and we need to maximize our efforts. So, the prudent thing to do seems to be for Nocturne and I to train together while we wait for the Vareth professors and for our other training partners. I don't see why that should be such a problem; we'll play nice."

"All right," Natalie seemed hesitant to take a step backward, but she did. Nocturne and Aleks both drew their weapons as she spoke.

* * *

The winding streets of Radiata felt strange beneath Gil's feet. The light elf had lived for centuries in harmony with nature, walking only on grass and other vegetation in the elf lands. He felt uncomfortable walking around the stone streets, flanked on all sides by humans and animals going about their daily business. The light elf was tempted to use his wings to travel through the city, but Lord Zane had been emphasizing the point that they needed to work more closely with the humans to try and understand them. Though he trusted Jack Russell and believed in their cause of working together, Radiata still made him uneasy. The city itself was very big, and the stone streets and buildings stretched on in all directions. People were constantly coming and going, always with something to do. Gil felt especially uncomfortable in the Red Town, where he was staying. The houses and lifestyles there were indicative of the arrogance and pride of humans that caused imbalance in the Order of Tottaus. Freya Rothschild, his host and the wife of Gawain, seemed to be a reasonable woman, but he was wary of anyone he met outside of her house. This feeling seemed to be mutual, as the nobles who lived there had so far avoided him.

Gil knew, as Lord Zane had said, that it would take time for relations to normalize between humans and non-humans, but he did not think that he was the best choice to work toward that goal. The only people he could relate to were other warriors. He was anxiously waiting to begin training with the other warriors who would be going to face the challenges. After watching the matches of the tournament's final round, he was excited to train with them and see firsthand what they were capable of. The light elf smiled slightly as he reached his destination; to pass the time before their training session, he had sought out one of the public parks enjoyed by the noble families. The cold months were coming, and the brown and gold leaves were beginning to fall from their branches, but being around them helped him to relax. Sitting under the tree, he pulled out his writing supplies. Though he was deadly as an assassin, Gil was also an accomplished poet. When he had first joined Jack Russell, the elf had resolved to compose an account of the young man's exploits. That pretext had taken him on an adventure that led them to the end of the world, and soon they would go beyond that. Reflecting on the things that had changed and that would soon change, he could only shake his head in amazement. Jack's strength and will were something to be admired, and he was willing to stand by his friend through anything.

Long minutes passed, and the elf was busy composing when he heard voices. A pair of human children had come running into the park, and began kicking a ball back and forth. They were accompanied by an adult female who appeared to be their caretaker. Gil watched for a moment, noticing that the game they were playing was not unlike a game played by young elves. Amused by the similarity, he tried to ignore the noise as he went back to writing. The cool, crisp air was refreshing, reminding him of the Nowem Region, and he was at ease. The light elf was so absorbed in his writing that he did not notice the incoming ball until it hit his leg. Looking down, he saw the red ball that the human children had been playing with. They were standing back several feet, looking nervous and unsure how to go about getting their ball back. He calmly set down his writing and stood up, holding their ball in his right hand and looking at them expectantly. Finally, one of the two boys stepped forward.

"I, uh, think you have our ball," the child did not seem to be afraid, just uncertain. He tried to meet the elf's gaze, but quickly averted his eyes and focused on the ball instead.

"You don't say," Gil kept his voice emotionless, interested in seeing what the boy would do next.

"Could we have it back," asked the boy, urged by an encouraging nod from his companion.

"Maybe, let me think about it," Gil smiled mischievously. Using his wind magic, he began to spin the ball on his fingertip. The children were excited by this and began to whisper to one another. Carefully adjusting the flow of magic, he pushed the ball gently into the hands of the boy that had spoken to him. This made them even more excited. "I suppose I can give it to you."

"Children! There you are," the woman in charge of the group had come racing over to them. She cast a wary eye on Gil. "Are you all right?"

"We're fine," the boy holding the ball said with a smile. "We just had to get our ball back."

"All right, well it's time to go now," though she spoke to the boys, the woman's eyes stayed on the light elf.

"Aw, but you said we could stay longer today," the second boy voiced the unhappiness that was on both of their faces.

"Don't talk back, it's time to go," she quickly led both of them away.

Watching their retreating forms for a moment, Gil calmly seated himself and retrieved his writing. There was a time when the woman's reaction would have bothered him, and a time when he would have tried to evoke it, but now he just ignored it. It was unlikely that he could say or do anything to convince the woman that he meant no harm to her or the children she was in charge of. The change in relations between humans and non-humans would have to take place over time. He hoped that the boys would remember their interaction with him, rather than their caretaker's unease or the stories they would undoubtedly hear about non-humans as they grew up. These incremental changes had to occur if they were going to maintain the Order of Tottaus in a world without dragons. If they succeeded in changing the cosmic order, these changes would be more important than ever. While he was musing on this, he heard footsteps behind him. Looking up, he saw a slender woman in a brightly colored dress. Though her clothes were bright, her gauntlets and helm indicated that she was not just a noble out for a stroll, as did the slender sword on her hip.

"The terrifying light elf assassin Gil, playing ball with children in the park," her voice was clear, and she smiled as she spoke. "I hope you won't be offended if I find that amusing."

"I was simply working to improve relations," Gil said flatly as he stood up again. "You're one of the warriors from Theater Vancoor. Alicia, is it?"

"That's right," the female swordsman said. "I went to Rothschild Manor to look for you, and they told me that you would be here. Are you ready to go train?"

"Absolutely," Gil began to gather up his things as he spoke. "Lord Zane thinks that training together will help us to fight as a unit when we face the challenges, and that we can serve as an example for improving relations in general. I'm just looking forward to fighting the skilled warriors I got to watch in the tournament."

"Well, hopefully we won't disappoint you," Alicia was still smiling, and her eyes looked excited. She kept the conversation going as they began to walk toward the castle.

* * *

The Arbitrator flashed in Jack's hand as he swung at Elwen. His quick series of slashes was turned aside by the Guild Leader, whose footwork allowed her to stay in position to deflect his attacks. Her speed still impressed him every time they sparred, and she always made it hard for him to stay on the offensive. They had been training all morning, and she did not seem to have slowed at all. The former knight held his ground, countering her fast, aggressive attacks. His limited strength meant that most of the time he had to turn her weapon aside rather than meet her head on, but the opening he had seen made the attack worth risking some of his energy. She turned on her heel as he stepped to the side, swords meeting over and over again. Jack maintained his calm with and continued to exchange blows with Elwen. Their pace quickened and the attacks became more powerful as the fight escalated. Rushing toward one another, their swords clashed in rapid succession. When the Guild Leader's sword penetrated his guard and pointed straight at his chest, he lowered his weapon. The former guild sergeant was breathing heavily, and he put his back against the wall when she withdrew her sword. Jack sank down the wall and tried to catch his breath.

"You did well that time," Elwen spoke calmly, and she did not seem to be short of breath. "You have performed at a high level for a longer period of time than I thought you could. But now that you are thoroughly exhausted, the real training can begin."

"What do you mean," Jack asked, hands going to his sword.

"I have been trying to wear you down so that we can start your training with the Falvern," Elwen tilted her head toward the bench where she had set the sword at the start of their training session. "If you can use it while you're tired, you won't have as much of a problem when you're at full strength."

"Well, I am worn out," Jack said between breaths. He slowly climbed to his feet, and set the Arbitrator on the bench next to the Falvern. Picking up the legendary sword with a flourish, he turned to face her.

"All right, now this is going to be different than in your soul. The weapon that forms in your soul has the same essence as the Falvern itself, but it is easier to control there because your body's spiritual energy naturally represses it," the Guild Leader spoke slowly and deliberately, making sure that he understood. "We're going to go back to basics on this, Jack. The first thing you're going to do is hold the sword and balance the flow of power that you put into it and that you draw from it. You must be able to balance the weapon and not let it get out of hand."

Jack nodded as he grasped the sword in both hands. Just as he had learned to do in his training, the former knight cleared his mind and focused on the power within the sword. Flames came from the blade as it sapped his strength. The familiar numbness worked its way through his body, worse than in his soul. Carefully balancing the strength that he put into the sword with what it pulled from him was a challenge even within his soul, but he immediately recognized how much harder it was while using the real Falvern. He had to give much more of his strength to draw the flames from the blade, and the sword itself was trying to pull even more from him. The temptation to draw from the seemingly unlimited well of strength that he felt within the weapon was great, but he held tightly to the control that he had and did not succumb. Instead, he stayed calm and tried to focus on the flow of power between himself and the sword. Though he could distinctly feel the distortion in his soul resonating against the sword's power, he fought through the pain and focused intently on the balance between the sword and himself. It had only been a few short moments, but sweat was already forming on his brow.

"It's going to be much harder here," Elwen seemed to know what he was experiencing. "It will get easier with practice, and even easier once you free your soul from the distortion that is within. I'm hopeful that if we keep to our schedule that we can have you free of the sword's grip by then."

"Can you not talk to me for a minute? I'm having a hard time keeping it under control," Jack's voice was tense, but his eyes were fixed on the Falvern. After a moment, he exhaled loudly and relaxed somewhat. "I think I'm getting the hang of it. You're…right though, it is a lot harder here. I was starting to get a feel for my spiritual energy when we were inside my soul, but I can't feel it the same."

"You have a better sense for it there because it is easier inside your soul," Elwen's explanation was intuitive. "Unfortunately, this fight isn't going to come to you, and you have to learn to sense it out here. Your spiritual energy is essential for controlling the sword. It is the thing that separates your power and the Falvern's. The amount of physical energy that you put into the sword, the amount that it gives to you, your spiritual energy controls both processes."

"I can't hold onto it for much longer," Jack said, gritting his teeth. Slowly, deliberately, he pushed the power drawn from the sword back through the hilt and the flames surrounding the blade died. Though he had given the Falvern's power back, he had not been able to regain the strength it had taken from him. The former knight was breathing heavily. "I can't keep it under control."

"Is that what you're going to do in combat? You'll just let it go," the Guild Leader's tone was level, but Jack could sense her disapproval.

"I don't have the strength to keep it under control," Jack tried to keep the frustration from his voice. "It takes more strength, and it's harder to control out here."

"As long as you have the strength to draw out the sword's power, you must continue to use it," Elwen began. "That is the purpose of these training sessions. The goal is to make you as comfortable and capable as possible using it. I am here right now to make sure nothing happens to you, but you have to trust me and keep with the regimen I have set for you."

Though he raised the sword again, the flames did not immediately appear. Jack tried to quickly calm himself, focusing on his desire for strength. Remembering Elwen's words about the sword's power, he focused on his desire for its strength and tried to will enough of his own power to bring it to life. When the sword finally did grant him its power, he nearly lost control. The sword's power flooded into his body, overwhelming the little strength that he had left. His hands tightened on the hilt as he tried to keep it in check, exerting his will and trying to force the power back into the sword. Letting it fall from his hands would achieve that end, but he refused to let go of the hilt. When the flames began to get out of control, Elwen finally hit him on the arm and caused him to drop the Falvern. The flames disappeared immediately, and the too narrow blade clanged as it hit the floor. Jack was breathing heavily and staring at the sword. His whole body was numb and he was shaking, trying to compose himself.

"Do it again," Elwen said, her voice level. Jack's head shot up in surprise.

"Again," the former knight's exhaustion came through in his voice. "Chief, I don't think I'm going to have the strength to get the flames out of the sword."

"You don't have a choice," Elwen's gaze was intense. "You're not going to have the luxury of stopping in the middle of the challenges, and your training has to advance as far as possible between now then. Now, do it again."

* * *

Lord Zane was sitting across the table from Kain of the Olacion Order, studying a text on the use of magic. The library in Radiata Castle was deserted except for the two of them, and their table and the ones surrounding it were covered with open books. Both were searching for information that could help them, drawing on texts from Olacion, Radiata Castle, and the City of Flowers. Gathering as much information as possible would be critical to their success in the upcoming challenges. The light elf was particularly concerned about his role in what was to come. Kain was not going to be asked to fight, only to provide information about the Gods and his healing magic, but Lord Zane would have to be a full participant. Algandars was spreading through his body, a dull pain that did not go away, and he dreaded what awaited him when the challenges began. By using his magic carefully, he had been able to keep the effects of the sickness from spreading too far or affecting him too much, but using his powers in the challenges would undoubtedly tax him to the point where that control was not sustainable.

_'Death; a thing I thought I would never have to face,'_ the elf was pensive as he studied the pages. _'And yet, I am not afraid. Brother, is this what you went through?'_

The light elf had been troubled by thoughts of his inevitable death for the last two weeks, ever since learning that he had been infected by Algandars. He was still not sure what it was that had caused him to become infected, but he suspected that it was the result of their war against the humans. It was a contingency he had been prepared for, but things did not go according to his plan. Lord Zane knew from the outset that the non-humans had very little chance of winning a war against Radiata. The current age had lasted long enough that human development had outpaced that of the non-humans, especially in the area of warfare, and their unity was not something that all of the other races shared. A united Radiata, ready to go to war, was not something that they had a very good chance of defeating, especially after the defeat of the dragons. At that point, their war strategy had shifted to delaying the inevitable just long enough that the Vessel could go to Gold Dragon Castle. If things had gone according to the plan, then the Reset would have wiped away his infection and he would have been healed.

The thing that he could not have anticipated was Jack Russell's involvement and disruption of the Changeover. The boy was as stubborn and idealistic as his father had been, but Lord Zane had assumed that the boy would eventually come up short. Instead, he had done what no one had been able to do, and stopped the Reset from occurring. Finding out that he had beaten Aphelion was an unbelievable shock. Now, the light elf was stuck with the death sentence that Algandars carried, and faced with the inevitability of it taking him while they faced the challenges. He knew that he would not be able to both fight and prevent it from claiming his life, yet he had volunteered for the assignment anyway. He was the strongest fighter of all the non-humans, and the only one who was willing to join the team. Once he had the realization, it had been the only choice that made sense; at that moment, he knew what it was that Jack Russell had been trying to tell him about Aphelion's wishes. They could no longer afford to fight against one another, to see each other only as enemies; it was a thought that had seemed impossible to him only a short time ago, but that was suddenly all he could focus on. He was willing to die for it if he had to, but that did not mean he wanted to.

"Is something on your mind, Lord Zane," the High Priest's voice snapped him back to the present. "You seem to be lost in thought."

"May I ask you some questions, High Priest," the elf thought for a moment, then spoke clearly. "Something has been on my mind."

"Feel free to ask," Kain nodded as he spoke.

"Thank you. I hope you will forgive the nature of the question, but it is important," Lord Zane wanted to proceed carefully. "Can you tell me what it is that humans believe? What does the Olacion Order believe in? What do you believe about the Gods? What happens when you die?"

"Those are some serious questions, my friend," Kain seemed to hesitate before continuing. "I guess it's important to begin with the understanding that not all humans believe. The existence and nature of the Gods is not universally accepted."

"That sounds strange," Lord Zane interjected briefly. "But, I suppose it matches my understanding of human reasoning. Please, continue."

"The stories of our Gods are very detailed in some areas, and not so much in others," Kain spoke in a measured tone. "We believe in Celesta and Ethereal, the two Gods who created the world and everything that lives on it. Sometimes the stories of their actions make it seem as though they are very invested in what happens to us, that they can be both benevolent and vengeful. At other times, they appear completely indifferent to what happens to us. They impose a moral code on us, which we are to follow both to thank them for creating us and our world and as a way to incur their favor."

"Why do you need to incur their favor," Lord Zane asked. He was carefully considering the High Priest's words. "If they do not actively protect you, why should you try to incur their favor?"

"Remember that I'm trying to give you an answer to a very complex question," the High Priest seemed to be acknowledging that his answer would not be satisfactory. "If the Gods do watch over us and protect us then the reason for having their favor is obvious. If they do not, then we should still have concern for what happens to us after our lives are over. I believe this gets to your question about death."

"Yes, it does," Lord Zane nodded. "This is what I am most interested in."

"As with other elements of our religion, there are differences in what each person believes," Kain again prefaced his response. "The question is ultimately about what happens to our souls after we die. We must be as good as possible during our lives so that we are rewarded instead of punished after we die. Though they are few in number, some of our followers believe that nothing happens to us after we die, but still see it as important to live a moral life because of the Gods' gift of life to us. So, even if they do not have anything to do with us during or after we live, we are still obligated to follow the Gods' rules."

"And what, High Priest, do you believe," Lord Zane continued to press for answers.

"I suspected this is what you really wanted to ask all along," a light smiled touched Kain's lips before he continued. "I do believe that the Gods created us, and that they generally want us to do well. I do not see their lack of extensive involvement in our affairs as proof that they do not exist, but rather that we are to be responsible for ourselves. I personally strive to be the best in in their eyes as I may be, so that my soul knows peace after I die, rather than torment."

"Interesting," the light elf contemplated this answer for a moment. "Our Gods seem to be much more involved than yours. We believe in beings who actively seek to protect us and care for us, and they do not ask for anything in return. We do not have to earn their care."

"I have studied your beliefs a little, based on the few documents that are available, and I am actually interested in talking about this with you," Kain continued to speak delicately. "If you are not opposed to the idea."

"Not at all," Lord Zane seemed willing to continue.

"Excellent. I hope that we may answer any lurking doubt that you seem to have, but also that we might figure out something about the challenges we are going to face," the High Priest seemed to be thinking about the best way to continue. "I know that you believe in elemental Gods, that Jinn is the God of the elves, the dwarves have Behemoth, Efreet is the goblins' God, and the orcs have Leviathan. I also know that the four dragons are representatives of these Gods, a manifestation of their power. Our Gods are Celesta and Ethereal, and we have always assumed that they were different from yours. I think that, after what we have heard from the Valkyrie, that they are different at all. If Lenneth was speaking to you on behalf of our Gods about the Order of Tottaus that your Gods maintain, then it seems that they must be connected in some way. If the Order of Tottaus was established by the Celesta and Ethereal, and the elemental Gods maintained it through the dragons, would that not make sense?"

"I suppose that does," Lord Zane said with a nod. "Whatever the actual order or structure may be, it makes sense that they are linked. It also makes my thoughts more troubling."

"Why is that, Lord Zane," asked Kain. "What is troubling you?

"Do you think it is fair," the light elf's voice was barely above a whisper when he finally spoke.

"How do you mean," Kain seemed slightly confused.

"If what you are saying is true, then we were all put here by the same Gods," Lord Zane began. "Yet we believe in different Gods, and live in separate worlds that reflect our beliefs. Do you not find that troubling?"

"I suppose that is rather disconcerting," Kain nodded as he spoke. "That you would be acting on belief in one God, and we another, when they are really both connected to one another. But, I am not sure what else you mean."

"We do believe different things, it is true, but beyond that, we are made differently. Let me tell you about the elves," Lord Zane was not sure how to continue. "I share with you the belief that some greater Gods created us, but we do not view ourselves as bound to them by any sense of duty. We direct our reverence to Jinn, who looks after us. But, we do agree that these other Gods created everything. And that means they created us unequally. Elven souls live forever. Even if our bodies are destroyed, the transpiritation ritual ensures that we receive new bodies. Do you think that it is fair we are given eternal life while you are given only a single chance to live? Ridley Silverlake tried to explain to me once that the reason humans act the way they do is because you are only given one life and try to make the most of it. Do you think it is fair?"

"That is not something I would concern myself with, Lord Zane," Kain replied. "If the Gods created us to be different from you, then that was their decision. I would not begrudge them for this, just as I would not begrudge you. We are who they intended us to be, and there is no reason to be troubled by it."

"And what if things were reversed," Lord Zane asked. Before Kain could respond, the light elf continued. "What if I told you that we are condemned to suffer a fate worse than yours? What if I told you that the Algandars that plagues us condemns elves to a permanent form of death, which not only steals our immortality, but traps our souls so that we can never know peace?"

"I would say that my answer is unchanged," Kain considered his answer for a moment before giving it. "The system may appear to be flawed, and that is surely why Jack Russell and the others are so set on changing it, but I do not think it is my place to try to alter the system the Gods created, or to challenge their will. You do not seem satisfied by my answer."

"I am not," Lord Zane shook his head, and a bit of frustration entered his voice. He paused for several long moments, and his expression darkened noticeably. "I have Algandars, High Priest. I contracted it a few weeks ago, and have been trying to fight it off ever since. Going with the team to face the challenges will kill me, and Algandars will ensure that I can never be reborn. My first thought is that it is unfair for me to have to face this reality, but I know that is wrong. The world treats everyone unfairly; sometimes we benefit while others are disadvantaged, and at others times we are the ones who are at a disadvantage. For me to think that I am somehow an exception to this is a mistake, and I am going to perform my duty just as I would expect anyone to do, human or not."

"Lord Zane, what you are feeling is not unique," Kain tried to speak delicately. "These questions, whether the Gods have a plan for us, whether our deaths are meaningful, the fairness of it all, everyone has them at some point. We are making genuine progress. Look at what we worked through here today with the Gods. This will help generate cooperation between the races, which we will need to have moving forward. If you know the necessity of your death, and are resigned to face it, then this can be the legacy that you leave behind."

"Thank you, High Priest," Lord Zane said, after a prolonged silence. Their eyes met, and the elf had a firm resolve. "What you are saying is nothing I haven't thought of, but it is a relief to hear you say it. The fact that I have Algandars is not common knowledge, and I would prefer to keep it that way. Please do not say anything of this."

"Of course," Kain agreed. "I am happy to continue to work with you, and I think we should be able to make a great deal of headway in the coming weeks. Working together, we can find knowledge that will help us overcome the challenges and make progress toward maintaining the Order of Tottaus. A fitting legacy for you, I would think."

* * *

Vegeta26: A little bit of progress here. I'm hoping to pick up the pace just a bit as we move toward the beginning of the challenges. As always, everyone who continues to read and review. Please let me know what you think. See you next time.

Keyblader-Sleven: Good to hear from you. The progression of the characters is one of the most important things I want to capture, so I'm happy to hear that they're developing well. Jack's going to be training in isolation, but I do intend to show what he does on the days off that Elwen gives him, so rest assured that there will be some room for interaction. I look forward to hearing from you again.

WhileDreaming: Welcome, I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying my work. What started with _Sever All Ties_ and continues here is the result of really enjoying the story and wanting to make my own mark on it. I hope to hear from you again.

Lilshady2123: Thanks, as always, for weighing in. Lenneth's offer was intentionally concealed as a bit of a teaser in the development of the relationship between the two characters. Their personal history is one of the original pieces I've crafted for this story, and I'll be interested in getting your thoughts on it as we continue.

Zach Fleming: Happy to hear from you. As with any deal, Lenneth and Elwen's is all about the details. I promise there's more information to come about the dynamic between the two of them, and you won't be expecting it. Jack, as you can see, has his work cut out for him, but at least he's making progress. Let me know what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Twenty Four: Cold

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The night sky was dark and overcast, creating a gloomy feel throughout the city of Radiata. An icy wind was blowing through the streets, and the brown paving stones seemed to steal all the warmth from the air. The warm, orange glow that came from the city's houses and inns offered some relief to those willing to come in, but amplified the cold for those who ventured out into the night. The cold seeped into Jack's feet through the soles of his leather boots, working its way up through the rest of his body. A thick, brown cloak was thrown over his shoulders to ward off the chill as he walked through the Blue Town of Water and Wisdom, but the wind still cut through to reach him. With winter closing in every day, Freya had insisted on having some warm wool clothing made for him. The dark brown pants and green shirt were sturdy and fit him well, but could only offer limited protection from the frigid air. The Arbitrator was at his waist, though he was unsure how well he could use it with the gloves he was wearing to keep his fingers warm. Eyes focused on the path in front of him, the former knight hurried down the street so that he could get in out of the chill as quickly as possible.

After spending a long day of training with Elwen, they had finally reached the end of their first week. Tomorrow would be his first day of rest, and he needed it badly. The cold air penetrated his warm shirt and pants and reminded him with every step just how sore he was. He was making progress with the Falvern, but the intense training was taking its toll on him. As much as Jack wanted to take advantage of his day off to rest, there were other things he needed to accomplish. Exhausted though he was, he had decided to start right after finishing his daily training and had quietly slipped out of the Rothschild manor after dinner. He was not looking forward to this first visit, but he knew that it had to be done. He trudged on as the neat stones of the Blue Town turned into the rougher stones of the Black Town of Night and Lust, trying to get his bearings. This part of town was mostly unfamiliar to him, but he needed to find a couple of its residents. Rynka and Flau had been friends of Captain Ganz when he was in the Void Community, and had helped to rescue his sister when she was detained by Cross Ward in the castle, and he wanted to talk to them and tell them what had happened to their friend.

The Black Town shocked his senses almost immediately. The transition from the clean streets of the Blue Town, accompanied by the hum of machinery, to the eerie silence of the Black Town was almost instantaneous. It was jarring to go from hearing constant, bustling activity to nothing at all. Though he heard the occasional sound as he walked toward the Void Community, a cat knocking over a garbage pail or someone closing a door, these sounds did nothing to put Jack's mind at ease. There were fewer street lights than anywhere else in the city, and some of them flickered or emitted no light at all. The former knight forced himself to remain calm, but his hand was hovering near the hilt of his sword, ready to draw at a moment's notice. Between the distrust and hostility with Theater Vancoor and the Radiata Knights, and his own uncertain status, Jack did not want to take any chances dealing with the Void Community or any of the Black Town's denizens.

The rickety metal steps by Dead End Armory creaked as Jack ascended with a slow, deliberate pace. His time in the Black Town had been brief, but he knew enough to be careful. Unfortunately, his knowledge of this part of town was not in-depth enough for him to know where the female thieves lived. Despite being confident that he could find Rynka and Flau, Jack found himself wandering the catwalks of the collection of buildings known collectively as the Beast Pit. Looking from one postal box to another, he was trying to read the names of the inhabitants in the dim, inconsistent light. Walking down the hallway and glancing to the left, he saw a door with the glow of light coming from under it. Although it didn't appear to be a residence, he was hopeful that whoever was inside would be able to provide him with information. Adjusting his cloak so that it hid the hilt of his sword, Jack opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

Ridley followed calmly behind Lord Zane, down the halls of Radiata Castle. She was not familiar with this particular area of the castle, but she knew that they were in a wing dedicated to guest quarters, and surmised that this was where the elf leader was staying while in Radiata. Her boots clicked softly, in rhythmic tone as they walked down the torchlit hallways, a stark contrast to the silent movement of Lord Zane. He stopped and opened a door on the left side of the hall, which creaked slightly as he pushed it inward. Ridley walked in silently behind him, watching as a four small orbs of light extended to the corners of the room, illuminating it. She shivered against the cold air in the room that had accompanied its idleness, and Lord Zane casually flicked his wrist to ignite the fireplace. Though the four orbs and fireplace all provided some light it was only the center of the room that was brightly lit, shadows still lurked in the corners and near the ceiling. A relaxed smile came over his face and he turned to face her.

"It is disappointing that we have to meet under such circumstances for your training, Lady Ridley," the elf leader looked into her eyes and maintained the smile while expressing his irritation. "I had hoped to have more time to work with you on harnessing the powers you now possess, but I suppose we will have to make do with the time that we have."

"I agree with you, Lord Zane, but I am also supposed to be training with the combat team," the former Vessel explained. She hesitated for a moment, and decided to continue frankly. "My parents also had some reservations about our training together; old habits die hard, though I'm certain they'll come around."

"I am certain they will," Lord Zane nodded as he spoke, holding her gaze and smiling as he did.

A moment later, Ridley gasped in shock as she felt a sudden pain in her left side and she was thrown to the ground. Wincing, she rolled over and clutched the place where she had been hit. It had been a blunt impact that would no doubt leave a bruise, but she was not bleeding. The blonde girl sat up and looked in the direction from where the blast had come, and saw Gil step forward from the shadows; the elf assassin's face was emotionless, and the wind energy around his hand was slowly fading. Breathing heavily, her emerald eyes darted in confusion from one elf to the other, unclear what was happening. Gil and Lord Zane each offered her a hand, and quickly pulled her to her feet. Their faces still had not changed, but Gil put a hand on her side where his attack had struck her. A rush of cold rippled through her body, stunning her momentarily, but the pain faded away.

"My skill with healing is not very good, Lady Ridley, and you have my apologies," the assassin said. He glanced to Lord Zane before continuing. "But, in his current state, we are trying to limit the amount of magic Lord Zane uses. I did make certain to hit you with a ball of wind magic rather than a blade of it."

"I am sorry we had to start things the way we did, Lady Ridley, but it was necessary for us to gauge your current abilities," Lord Zane spoke in a measured tone and still had not taken his eyes off of her. "Before we can begin to hone your magical abilities, we must know where you stand, and so this assessment was simply that: an evaluation of your current abilities and deficiencies. You failed to detect Gil's presence by sensing his magical ability when we entered the room, were not alerted by his preparing and readying the attack, and you were unable to sense the incoming attack to either dodge or block it. It's quite all right, we did not expect you to be able to do these things, but it was necessary for us to determine where to begin with your training."

"I understand why you did what you did," Ridley said with a nod, still trying to read the expressions of the two elves. "So, what happens now?"

"We will begin by trying to teach you to tap into the magical energy of the light elf soul inside of you," the elf leader said, face still a mask of calmness. "I am uncertain exactly what to do about the powers you inherited from the Gold Dragon, but we will do what we can to help you access those powers. These late-night sessions are going to be very taxing for all of us, but we believe that your magic will be vital to the 10 challenges. Do you know why?"

"Yes, I know why. I've known it since the trials at Radiata Castle were completed," she paused only briefly before continuing. "Our team is imbalanced. Jack, Elwen, General Natalie, Sir Aleks, Nocturne, and Alicia are all close-range fighters. High Priest Kain is not planning to engage in combat, and Algandars is weakening your body's ability to stand up in combat. That leaves only Gil as a reliable magic user in a battle, and he cannot shoulder that burden on his own. If I can develop the power I have access to, then I can be a great asset in facing the challenges."

"That sums it up well enough, I think," Lord Zane finally glanced away, looking at the magical orbs and the fire that lit up the room. He held up his left hand, and the light green fingers seemed to slowly fuse together as if they were covered by a bright green moss. "Gil, if you please."

The lights and fire flickered momentarily as the elf leader relinquished control of them and Gil took over. Lord Zane glided over to the armchairs around the fireplace and sank down into the nearest one, exhaling as he did. The effects of Algandars slowly subsided, and his fingers re-emerged. His unwavering composure slipped, and his shoulders slumped as he began to take short, quick breaths. Ridley and Gil quickly rushed to his side, each standing close to him and ready to offer support. The elf leader waved his hand dismissively, insisting that he be left alone. It was only after a few tense moments that they finally backed away from him. When he took time to compose himself and assume his stature again, he spoke calmly and quietly.

"I may not be able to be as hands on as I would like, but I can still see and sense the magic that is being used, and I will be able to guide you through your training," Lord Zane still seemed to be having trouble breathing. "We have to teach you, Hap's powers will be an asset, and that golden aura of yours is something we must make every effort to tap into effectively."

"Then, let's begin," Ridley said with a nod, glancing at Gil and nodding a second time.

* * *

A number of heads looked up at Jack when he walked into the room, and the former knight immediately recognized the interior of Club Vampire. A thin layer of dirt covered the black and white tiles on the floor, and the white tiles especially looked as though they would never return to their original color. The seats at the bar and tables were all full, and a fire was lit on the stove for the cook to make and serve food. The generally glum atmosphere met a strong contrast in the multi-colored neon light above the bar that had the name of the club. Though he continued to receive glances, most of the patrons returned to their own business after their initial look at him. Uncertain how to proceed, Jack took a deep breath and walked up toward the bar. The big man behind the bar was cooking, and it took a moment for him to glance over his shoulder and see that someone new had approached. The man was almost a foot taller than Jack, and a strong presence in the room. His head was shaved except for a knot of brown hair on top, which matched his short beard. A stained kitchen apron and a pair of well-worn boots completed his attire. Jack did not know the man particularly well, but they had met on one prior occasion.

"Hello Dan," the former knight said as the cook caught his eye. "How's business?"

"Jack, good to see you," Dan stuck out his hand to shake Jack's. "Things are going fine, that soup recipe you got for me sells out every time I make it. It sure is good to see you, there were some nasty rumors flying around."

"Things got…complicated for a while," Jack paused for a moment before continuing. "I think that we're starting to get it all sorted out, though."

"That's good to hear," Dan was trying to carry on the conversation while keeping an eye on the food he was preparing. "Here, let me get you something to eat. On the house."

"Thanks, but I already ate," Jack smiled, assuring the cook that he was fine.

"Well, if you didn't come to eat and you're too young to drink, what did you come here for," Dan seemed puzzled.

"I'm looking for someone," Jack answered in a level tone.

"I see," the cook was studying the younger man in front of him as he spoke. "I've been doing this for a long time, Jack, and somebody looking for somebody else usually isn't a good thing around here."

"It's not like that," Jack shook his head, understanding immediately what Dan was hinting at. "I need to talk to Rynka and Flau of the Void Community. I have news about a mutual friend."

"Ah, the two young ladies," Dan nodded to himself. Before he could continue, Jack felt a hand on his right shoulder and turned to see who had joined him.

"Well, if it isn't Jack Russell," Nocturne loomed over him, an imposing figure as he stood behind the younger man. "What a surprise to see you here."

"Nocturne," Jack simply stated the man's name and nodded his head. "I saw your fight in the final round; very impressive."

"I'm not here to talk about that," the older man's hand was still on his shoulder. "Maybe you'd like to come upstairs to the VIP Room, and we can have a chat?"

"I appreciate the offer," Jack shrugged his shoulder, trying to get Nocturne to remove his hand. The older man did not relinquish his grip.

"It's a little bit more than an offer," Nocturne's grip tightened, and he turned his body toward a set of stairs on the right side of the room. Jack saw that the Void warrior's sword was slung across his back.

With a sigh, the former knight relaxed his shoulders and allowed the older man to direct him toward the stairs. The staircase groaned as the two men proceeded up to a room that Jack had not seen. The red carpet on the floor gave it an entirely different feel from the place below. A couch ran the length of the far wall, and the table in front of it had several bottles sitting on it. A separate, fully stocked bar completed the feel of a private area for the high-ranking members of the Void Community to either conduct business or simply relax. Nocturne reached behind the bar and grabbed a bottle before leaning his two-handed sword against the couch and taking a seat. Though he gestured for Jack to sit, the former guild sergeant remained standing. The former knight took off his cloak and gloves, tossing them casually on the bar behind him. After a moment, the Void leader poured two small glasses of an amber-colored liquid, setting one on the table in front of himself and offering the other to Jack. The younger swordsman shook his head to decline the drink. Nocturne downed the drink he had offered Jack in a single gulp, and began to casually sip the second as they spoke.

"Nice of you to finally make an appearance, kid," the older man's eyes remained locked on Jack. "It's been about a week since you left the Rothschild estate, hasn't it? Don't look surprised, Void has eyes everywhere in the city, even in the nice little chunk the nobles think they've carved out for themselves to get away from everyone else."

"Chief Elwen and I have been training day and night," Jack replied, trying to choose his words carefully. "Even if I felt like it, I haven't really had the time or the energy to go out into the town."

"Oh, I don't doubt she's working you very hard. No, I'm wondering what it is that the two of you are working on, though. What is it that makes you special," Nocturne's gaze intensified as he continued. "The rest of us are training together in the castle, and you two are off by yourselves. Not very good for team-building."

"I can't talk about it," the younger swordsman shook his head. "It is important, though."

"Everything about you seems important enough for somebody to make an exception, doesn't it," Nocturne drained the glass of liquor and reached for the bottle to refill it.

"You mean when I got accepted into the knights," asked Jack.

"No, I don't," the Void leader shook his head.

"Is it Theater Vancoor," Jack took another guess. "I know you and the Deputy Chief have some history."

"No, of course it's not Vancoor," Nocturne sounded agitated. "You really are thick, kid. Let me ask you a question: What were you thinking the night you followed the Silverlake girl out of town?"

"Huh? What was I thinking," Jack was unsure how to answer.

"That's right," Nocturne nodded. "The reason they made an exception for you at the trial is because you did something important, right? The two of you saved the world, and now we have to save it again. But I think they made a mistake. I want to know what you were thinking when you left that night."

"Ridley came to my house, she wasn't herself," Jack began. "I knew something was wrong, she was talking about elves and transpiritations, I wasn't really sure what she was saying; I'm still only kind of sure I know what it all means. But, I knew something was wrong and that she needed my help. 'Knights of the same brigade are as family.' I couldn't let her go by herself."

"So, you went because you care about her, then? Is that right," Nocturne's eyes met Jack's, looking intently.

"Yeah, I'd say that's fair," Jack felt a bit of panic begin to creep up as Nocturne smirked. The older man finished his drink and poured another.

"Of course you did. That's what I thought," the smirk on his face faded as the Void leader continued, and his voice became drained of the little emotion it had held. "You didn't know anything about Lord Lucian or that you were going to save the world, you were just trying to protect the person you cared about."

"I guess so," Jack was trying to fight down his nervousness, clenching his right hand into a fist to keep from grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"So, the only reason they didn't find you guilty of treason is because you got lucky," Nocturne again locked eyes with Jack. "After all, you didn't know about the guardian dragons when you left. You didn't know, Ridley didn't know; you were just following her because you cared about her."

"If that's the way you see it," the young swordsman was trying to force himself to stay calm. The older man frowned at this answer.

"The reason that you left was completely personal," Nocturne kept pressing his point. "All of the fighting and death was for selfish reasons."

"No. No…I," Jack couldn't find the words to continue. He exhaled deeply before continuing. "That wasn't my intention. I didn't know that's how things would end up being."

"No, but you didn't know that you would save the world either," the anger in Nocturne's voice was unmistakable. "You got credit for a good thing that you didn't know would happen, so why shouldn't you be punished based on the same principle?"

"I don't think I have an answer for you," Jack shook his head as the older man's upper lip curled upward in a sneer. With considerable difficulty, he managed not to hang his head, and met Nocturne's gaze. "What should I do? What can I do? I just want…"

"What? To be forgiven? Give up on the idea of getting forgiveness from me," the older man growled. Finishing his drink, Nocturne set the glass down and stood up. In a single motion, he picked up his sword and slung it over his shoulder. "Why don't we step outside and continue this conversation?"

Jack wordlessly nodded his head, and retrieved his gloves and cloak. He turned toward the steps back down to the bar, but saw that Nocturne was not headed in that direction. The older man had pulled down a panel from the ceiling, and was climbing a small ladder that led to the roof. Jack forced down his nerves as he followed, feeling the cold air's return as he reached for the wooden rungs. The stinging wind was waiting for him when he stepped onto the roof, and he shivered in spite of his warm clothes. Nocturne was already standing at the opposite end of the roof, his cloak billowing in the wind and his hand on the hilt of his sword. Jack stood less than a dozen feet from the older man, his hand resting on the hilt of the Arbitrator. The younger swordsman was trying to remain calm in the face of the fight he was expecting to begin at any moment. As sore and tired as he was, he did not like his chances of beating Nocturne. After several long moments in silence, Jack spoke.

"It's a little late for a training session, don't you think," the former knight asked. He smiled, but Nocturne's expression did not change. "How about we not fight tonight?"

"The only thing you could do is bring her back," the Void Leader's voice was darkly bitter, and his intense gaze was trained on Jack. The younger swordsman was taken aback by this, and found himself thinking about the battles he had fought while with the non-humans. Long, tense moments passed, before he was suddenly hit with a realization.

"Iris," whispered Jack. The word was barely audible, but Nocturne had seen his lips move. "You and Iris were lovers."

"That's right," Nocturne snarled. His gaze hardened, and the younger man had to look away. "You killed the person I care most about for the sake of the person you care most about. I am entitled to revenge, and I am going to kill you, Jack Russell."

"But, what about the 10 challenges," Jack was surprised by hearing the older man's words. "We're supposed to try to change the cosmic order."

"You idiot! Why do you think I fought through that tournament in the first place," Nocturne's words brought clarity as he continued. "I only did it so I could get close enough to kill you."

"So, that's what it was always about," Jack understood what the Void warrior was saying, but he was stunned to hear the words. "Lenneth said that I have to come to the challenges; so, you'd kill me tonight if it condemned the whole world?"

"That's right," Nocturne's hand was still on the hilt of his sword, and he looked ready to draw the blade at any moment.

"I'm not here to fight tonight," the younger swordsman shook his head as he spoke. "Besides, beating me here wouldn't mean anything. I'm sore and exhausted from training with the Chief."

"You must be joking," Nocturne scoffed and opened up his shirt. Jack could see bandages wrapped around the bigger man's torso and right shoulder. "You aren't the only one who's training, kid. Besides, this is about revenge, and it doesn't matter whether you're feeling up to it or not."

"I just don't believe that," Jack shook his head.

"And why does that matter, exactly," Nocturne asked. He sounded uninterested in Jack's reply, but he had not drawn his weapon.

"I didn't kill Iris, you know," Jack said the words softly, but Nocturne had no trouble hearing him.

"What did you say," the older man seemed momentarily confused.

"We fought, and I wounded her," the former knight did not deny the encounter. "But, I didn't kill her. 'Failure is not an option for a Void assassin.' Those were her last words before she took her own life. She clearly believed in something bigger than herself, and I think you do, too. It's this guild and the things it stands for. Iris believed in them, and so do you. You believe in her, too. Could you face her again, having condemned the whole world and using revenge on her behalf to justify it?"

"I won't forgive you, and I do want revenge," Nocturne's voice was unchanged, but he still did not move to attack. "What do you propose?"

"That you put all of this aside until after the Gods' challenges," Jack answered. "You have the right to seek revenge, and I'll fight you any time after we come back, but wait until we have succeeded."

"On one condition," Nocturne said after taking a few moments to consider the offer he had been presented with.

"Name it," Jack's eyes were fixed on the Void warrior.

Suddenly, Nocturne closed the distance between them. The older man's left hand landed on Jack's right wrist, preventing him from drawing the Arbitrator. Jack did not have the strength to free himself or to counter in any way, and Nocturne's right hook hit him square on the cheek. The former guild sergeant was sent reeling backward, and tumbled into a wall. Nocturne remained rooted to the spot, breathing deeply and trying to calm himself. Jack got to his feet slowly, rubbing his jaw to ease the throbbing pain. His vision blurred, but he stayed calm and kept his eyes trained on the man in front of him. As the cold wind picked back up, Nocturne broke the silence.

"We will fight to the death after returning from completing the 10 challenges given by the Gods," he said simply. "You better not die before then."

"Don't worry, I won't," Jack spit blood onto the rooftop and wiped the edge of his mouth.

"Good," Nocturne seemed satisfied and began to walk toward the trapdoor that had been their entryway. Before descending, he pointed to a shorter building a few rooftops from where they were. "That is where you'll find Rynka and Flau. Until next time, Jack Russell."

* * *

Vegeta26: As always, you have my apologies for the delay in getting this chapter posted. I've had quite a lot of personal stuff going on that has kept me from writing on a regular basis, but I'm hopeful that I can get into more of a schedule going forward. Thanks for staying with me, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter.

DQRS guy: Welcome, and thanks for the review. I appreciate the feedback, and hope I can even provide some assurances to you. Jack and Ridley will absolutely have the chance to influence the story more than they have already, but this story is about the fate of Tottaus, which is bigger than the two of them. The two of them will have plenty of influence over the story, but that doesn't mean ignoring the other characters, and there are some other stories in this world that deserve to be told. The details are important to the story, but it will definitely pick up. The sequel is different because of the tone. _Sever All Ties_ is about Jack's struggle with fighting against his friends and asking himself whether the violence is necessary; _Destroy and Rebuild_ is about the process of bringing everyone in Tottaus together to repair the cosmic order, and the important role that Jack and Ridley have in accomplishing that. Hope to hear from you again.

nanohaxfate: Always good to hear from you, looking forward to your thoughts on this one.

Zach Fleming: Jack's training is definitely picking up, and everyone else is working hard as well. There's a lot more coming, so stay with me. Let me know what you think.

Lilshady2123: Thanks for staying with me, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. It's been slow going, but it absolutely will not die. Hope to hear your thoughts.

MattMC3: Welcome, and thanks for the perspective; don't worry about being late, there's still plenty more to come. I'm trying to balance the characters, show their growth and make them my own while also keeping them true to the story. I look forward to hearing from you again.


	25. Chapter 25

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Twenty Five: Visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Adele Russell frowned as she read the report in front of her. The Radiata Knights were behind schedule in their move out of Earth Valley, which was causing tension to grow. The dwarves were no longer being forced to work in the mines as they had been under the subjugation of Radiata, but having the two groups in such proximity had created a volatile situation. At the same time, the light elves were refusing to begin their pullout from Fort Helencia until the knights had completely withdrawn from the dwarven home. Two weeks after the Valkyrie's announcement about the imperative of fixing relations between the races, they still had not achieved this modest goal. She was scheduled to meet with King Jiorus and his advisors later in the day, and this would have to be a discussion topic. Adele had been very anxious when she began working with the noblemen from the castle, but the King had immediately taken a liking to her straightforward, matter-of-fact way of handling issues. Some of the others were less appreciative, but having the respect of the King ensured that everyone was at least polite to her. Sipping her tea, she continued to read.

Morning sunlight was pouring through the dining room window, and Adele was sitting across from Lady Freya Rothschild. The noblewoman was reading a leather-bound book, casually sipping her own cup of tea. The clock on the wall showed that it was 10:00, yet they had seen no sign of Jack. They had long since finished their breakfast, yet he had not come down from his room. The time was quickly approaching for her to leave and go to the castle, and she hoped to see her younger brother before departing. Though she tried to continue working, Adele soon found herself glancing at the clock again. This did not escape Lady Freya's notice, and the older woman smiled as she closed her book.

"If you have somewhere to be, then go," the noblewoman said, casually sipping her tea. "If you're concerned, go check on him. Sitting here and letting the clock distract you isn't helpful at all."

"You're right, of course," Adele smiled, but did not rise from her seat. "I had just hoped to see him before leaving to go to my meetings at the castle."

"Elwen's been working him very hard, I'm sure he's just sleeping," Lady Freya returned her smile. "He got back late last night, so he got even less sleep than he normally would."

"What do you mean when you say he got back late," Adele put down her cup, somewhat surprised by the noblewoman's words.

"Jack left in the middle of the night last night, after we had all retired for the evening," Lady Freya said simply.

"You knew that he left," asked Adele, surprised. This prompted an amused smile from across the table.

"A true lady always knows what is going on in her house. He left through the front door and came back a few hours later," the noblewoman said in a calming voice. "Jack is capable of taking care of himself, and he was not being secretive about what he was doing, so there was no reason to stop him. I know that you basically raised him, and that he did a great deal of growing up after he left home, but you should try to give him some credit."

"I know," Adele replied. She tried not to appear bothered by anything that Lady Freya said. "It isn't that I'm afraid that he still needs me to look over him; I know that he can look after himself. What worries me is that there might be something wrong with him. He's seemed rather secretive about his training with Elwen, and I just don't feel like he's being truthful. I'm just concerned about my brother."

"I understand completely," Lady Freya's smile faded somewhat. "I had similar feelings about my husband and son a number of times over the years; Gawain's behavior around the time he disappeared and Ganz's departure from the Radiata Knights. I was a nervous wreck."

"I, uh, I think I will go check on Jack before I leave," Adele closed the folder of documents and rose to her feet. "Thank you for your guidance."

Adele placed a hand on Lady Freya's shoulder as she walked out of the room. The topic of her husband and son appeared to have shaken the Rothschild matriarch, and a tear had begun to form at the corner of her eye. The older woman was rather proud, and would not want to be seen as fragile. Adele had a great deal of respect for the Rothschild family; she distinctly remembered meeting Sir Gawain, Lady Freya, and Ganz when she was younger. Sir Gawain was her father's closest friend, her mother had gotten along well with Lady Freya, and Ganz had been a playmate on a couple of occasions. Even after her father died, she had not been angry at Sir Gawain. Her mother had not blamed the Lion of the West for her husband's death, and so Adele had not blamed him either. They had drifted apart over the years, until Ganz had rescued her from Radiata Castle. Adele smiled softly to herself as she imagined for a moment how things would have been different if they had stayed close to the Rothschild family over the years.

Knocking at Jack's door did not bring an immediate answer, and she waited a few moments before knocking again. When her brother still failed to appear, she softly turned the doorknob to enter. Sticking her head inside, she saw that he was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fireplace. Jack was fully clothed, slumped back in an armchair with his head resting on his hands, and staring at the floor. He didn't look up when she entered the room, and she was unsure for a moment whether he was awake or asleep. His head turned as she walked toward him, and he wordlessly went back to looking at the floor. Their eyes only met for a moment, but she could tell immediately that something was wrong with him. She sat down across from Jack, not forcing him to break his silence. After several long moments, she spoke.

"What's wrong, Jack," Adele asked simply. Her voice was soft, but level. He did not answer, so she spoke again. "Can I ask where you went last night?"

"Out," Jack replied after a moment, not looking up at her.

"Jack Russell," she said slowly and firmly. He raised his head to look at her, and their eyes met. "Do not think that you can push me away. I don't care what you say to the knights, guild members, or anybody else, but you do not talk to me that way."

"Sorry," Jack said softly, his head drooping again. "It was a long night, I'm tired and I'm frustrated. Sis, this is so hard."

"What is? Jack, what happened to you last night," Adele was trying to convey her concern without sounding too alarmed.

"I went to the Black Town," Jack's words surprised his sister, and it showed on her face. "I wanted to talk to Rynka and Flau about what happened with Captain Ganz."

"And, what happened," she pressed him further on the issue. For the first time since she had joined him in the room, Jack sat up in the chair.

* * *

_"Have a seat anywhere," Rynka said, gesturing to the small living room area of the apartment. "Flau lives next door, and she'll be up in a minute._

_ Jack sat down on a wooden, three-legged stool that was sitting against the wall. Looking around, he observed the sparse furnishings: an old wooden table that had seen better days, a couple of mismatched chairs, and a bookcase that held a few books and trinkets. The cold outside was forcing its way in, giving the room a chill; the fireplace gave off an orange glow, providing some warmth, but Jack still did not remove his cloak or gloves. Rynka brought him a cup of tea and took a position standing near the fireplace. Jack tried not to make a face as he drank the bitter tea._

_ Rynka had always had a tough disposition, and she had seemed unapproachable during his time at Theater Vancoor, but Jack felt closer to her after learning that she and her partner Flau had helped Captain Ganz rescue his sister from Radiata Castle. The door opened silently, letting the cold in from outside, and Flau stepped inside. The younger thief's normal attire had been replaced by long pants and long sleeves, covered by a cloak. She gave Jack a warm smile as she took a seat at the table. They all sat in silence for a moment before Rynka cleared her throat and spoke._

_ "It's good to see you Jack Russell," her voice was calm and level as she spoke. "Though I'm wondering what has brought you here at this time of night."_

_ "I wanted to come sooner, but this is the first chance I've had. The Chief has been making me train all the time," Jack smiled at Rynka, and turned to look at Flau._

_ "There's definitely a lot going on," Flau returned his smile as she poured herself a cup of tea. "We've been trying to keep track of everything."_

_ "Yeah, it's been a crazy couple of weeks. That's not why I'm here, though," Jack's smile dropped slightly. "I want to talk to you about Captain Ganz."_

_ "Ganz, of course," the corner of Rynka's mouth twitched a bit when Jack spoke._

_ "He wanted to go with me to Gold Dragon Castle," the former guild sergeant said. He did not take his eyes off of Rynka as he continued. "I don't think I could've kept him from it."_

_ "We heard about Ganz's death from Ortoroz after the trial," said Rynka. Her face didn't give away any emotion. _

"_That's the way he was," Flau said wistfully. When he turned to look, she had a light smile on her face. "He always said, 'You must do the right thing, no matter the cost.' I'm sure this was just another instance of that for him. Plus, he cared a lot about you and Lady Ridley. He talked about the two of you all the time. I know he was willing to die protecting you."_

"_What did Ortoroz tell you about the way that Captain Ganz died," Jack felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he asked. Flau looked a little confused by his question._

"_That he died fighting against the Silver Dragon," Rynka spoke before Flau. Jack turned to see that her gaze had hardened somewhat, as if she was bracing herself for bad news. "Don't keep anything from us, Jack."_

"_He did fight against Aphelion with us," the young swordsman said, nodding his head to emphasize the point. He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "But, he wasn't killed during the fight."_

"_I don't understand," Flau's brow furrowed. "Ortoroz told us that he died fighting the Silver Dragon."_

"_His father, Sir Gawain, died in the fight," Jack clarified. He continued before one of the women could interrupt him. "Sir Gawain protected us when Aphelion first attacked, and it cost him his life. After the fight was over and Gold Dragon Castle began to collapse, he made the decision to stay behind."_

"_He chose to stay? Why would he do that," Rynka wore a neutral expression, and she was clearly trying to understand what had happened. Jack was trying to think about how to proceed._

"_I think that it was the shock of seeing his father again after all that time," Jack was speculating, but he knew his friend well enough to talk about him in this way. "Sir Gawain left before the Captain joined the Radiata Knights, they hadn't seen each other or spoken in over half of his life. They talked on the day that you came to Fort Helencia with my sister, but I don't know what about, but the Captain had a great deal of respect for his father. He must have felt strongly enough about him to stay."_

"_I just don't understand," said Flau. Jack could hear the frustration in her voice, and he saw in her eyes how troubled she was by his words. "He had so much to live for, why would he throw it all away?"_

"_Although he hid it well, Ganz was anything but simple," Rynka was still guarding her emotions, and spoke levelly. "He was constantly struggling with his thoughts and feelings. I don't know why he did it either, but this wasn't just an impulse for him."_

"_I don't know what else to say," Jack forced a light smile as he looked at the two women. "I know he cared about the two of you, and that he…"_

"_Save your words," Rynka's words instantly became harsher as she cut him off. Her right hand was clenched in a fist, and he could sense her frustration. She paused for a minute before continuing. "We don't need you to tell us what he felt."_

"_It was very considerate of you to come to see us, Jack," Flau's smile was hollow, and he could see a tear forming in her eye. "I hope you won't think it rude, but I think that Rynka and I really would like to be left alone now."_

"_I…" the former knight rose to his feet, not knowing what to say. "I didn't want to cause any more pain. I was only trying to help."_

"_I know you were," Flau put a hand on his shoulder as he reached for the door. When their eyes met, he could see her tears. "We don't blame you, Jack; if Ganz wanted to stay, you couldn't have changed his mind. But, I thought we had given him something to live for, Rynka and I both did. Knowing that he chose not to come back hurts worse than thinking that he died in battle. There's nothing more you can say here."_

"_Flau, I'm sorry," Jack said as he stepped out into the cold. The temperature had dropped and the wind was strong, but the young swordsman already felt numb from the situation he was leaving. "I wish I had done something more, I wish there was something else I could say."_

"_I know. Thank you for coming to talk to us, Jack," tears were falling from Flau's eyes as she gently closed the door._

* * *

"I don't know what else I could have said," Jack concluded. The frustration and pain from the previous night had never really gone away, but he was suddenly feeling them much more acutely. "They deserved to know the truth, it wouldn't have been right to lie to them, but I feel like I did the wrong thing."

"You did the right thing in telling them," Adele looked saddened by his story, and she instinctively took his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It would have been worse to keep it from them. Doing the right thing doesn't always lead to an outcome you would have wanted, but I'm proud of you for the choice you made."

"Thanks," Jack feigned a smile as he acknowledged her words. "Sis, I still don't understand why the Captain didn't come back with us. He really did have something to come back to. I know he felt close to Sir Gawain, but I don't know why he would have chosen to stay at Gold Dragon Castle."

"You knew him better than I did, Jack." she looked unsure of what to say, but spoke confidently when she continued. "I don't know what Ganz was thinking when he decided to stay behind, but he must have felt it was important enough to give his life for. He knew what he was doing, and what he was leaving behind. He must have had faith that you would be just fine without him. Have you been up all night thinking about this?"

"Yeah, I couldn't go to sleep," Jack was telling half of the truth. He saw no reason to include the details of his conversation with Nocturne, which would only make his sister worry more. "I feel exhausted, but I can't these thoughts out of my head."

"Well, you need to try to get some sleep," his sister smiled, and he could tell she was concerned for him. "Elwen is going to have you training hard again tomorrow, and you need to be ready to give it your all."

"I know," Jack nodded with a sigh. After a few moments passed in silence, Adele rose to her feet.

"I have some meetings to attend at Radiata Castle, so I have to leave for now. Will you be all right," asked Adele. Jack nodded again to indicate that she should leave, and she offered him a partial embrace where he was seated. "Do what I said and try to get some rest. As much as it bothers you, I believe that you did the right thing."

Though he smiled lightly as she left, it left his face almost immediately. His encounter with Nocturne and conversation with Rynka and Flau had given him a lot to think about. Experiencing firsthand the sort of pain they had experienced bothered him greatly, and he was fighting the feeling of responsibility that would not go away. Jack slowly stood up and put a piece of wood on the dying fire in the fireplace, then walked to the class door leading to the balcony. Though the morning sunlight brought a measure of warmth with it, some of the cold from outside still managed to seep in from the balcony. Pulling back the curtain, he let the light in and gazed out.

The leaves had all turned color, and most had fallen off of the trees, swaying and moving gently with the light wind that was blowing. There were some clouds in the sky, but the sun was unobscured at the moment. Seeing the trees as they were made Jack think of his last mission with the Rose Cochon Brigade, and the accompanying trip to the Nowem Region. The leaves had been changing colors on that trip as well, and he vividly remembered the bright orange and yellow colors accompanied by the sound their rustling in the wind. His mind naturally progressed from this point to the end of the mission, Ridley's transpiritation and the dissolution of the newly formed unit had set the stage for everything that came after.

_'I was so optimistic, there was so much to look forward to, then it all changed in an instant'_ Jack reflected. Though he continued to stare outside, he was focused only on his thoughts. _'Where do we go from here, Captain?'_

"Sure is a beautiful morning out there," a loud voice from behind him startled Jack, and he turned around quickly to see a smiling Alicia standing in the doorway that Adele had left through. "Lost in thought, huh? I knocked three times."

"Alicia. Sorry, I guess I'm just a little distracted today," Jack fumbled through an excuse. The Vancoor sergeant waved off his apology as she walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed that was closest to the balcony. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing. Your sister was leaving as I arrived, and she told me that you were up here," Alicia explained. "I see you're not sleeping away the day that the Chief gave you to rest, so let's go do something."

"I can't," Jack shook his head as he spoke. "I have a lot on my mind."

"About what," Alicia asked, though she provided the answer before he could. "Is it about Nocturne?"

"How did you…" Jack began, before Alicia interrupted him.

"Surely you don't think that Void is the only guild that gathers information on what's going on in the city," she smiled in amused fashion as she spoke. "It's not common knowledge, but the important people already know. I was pretty impressed to hear how you handled it, really. The Jack I remember from Theater Vancoor would've rushed into a fight with Nocturne right there outside of Club Vampire."

"I couldn't. If our positions were reversed, I'd want to fight him as bad as he wants to fight me," answered Jack. He tried to smile back at Alicia, but couldn't. "He has every right to want revenge, but we need him on the team more than anything else."

"Very true," Alicia gestured for him to sit down as well.

"Of course, if I'm being completely honest, I don't think I could have beaten him last night anyway," the former knight smiled lightly as he spoke, but did not move away from the window to the balcony. "The Chief's been pushing me pretty hard, and I'm not at my best."

"We're training pretty hard too, you know," Alicia pointed out. "The facilities at Radiata Castle are pretty impressive, and everyone is trying to get stronger."

"I believe you, it's just that I think I would have been at a disadvantage last night," Jack was being careful as he spoke, and even turned away from her to look out the window.

"Why? Is it because of the Falvern," asked Alicia. Jack immediately turned around, regarding her with a mix of surprise and confusion.

"How did you…" he was stunned at hearing her say this, believing knowledge of the sword to be limited.

"The Chief told me; and even if she hadn't, you're not very good at keeping secrets anyway, I can see it on your face when you're hiding something," Alicia replied, humor lacing her words. The Vancoor sergeant's tone became more serious as she continued. "I know about the sword's power, what you're fighting through, and what you have to do to recover."

"Why would she tell you that," asked Jack. He didn't want for his trials with the Falvern to become common knowledge.

"I don't know; I didn't ask, she came to me and told me. I'm not supposed to talk about it with anyone but you and her," Alicia rose to her feet and walked toward the window where he was standing. Her smile returned as she spoke again. "I have to admit, the last couple of weeks made a lot more sense after I found out about the Falvern. I couldn't figure out why you were suddenly so weak and slow."

"It's been frustrating," Jack shook his head after pausing for a moment to reflect on what she had told him. "I can feel the distortion caused by the sword. My strength and stamina are being used up trying to keep it in check."

"Well, at least your technique is improving since you can't rely on your physical abilities," Alicia's attempt at cheering him up was unsuccessful, and her face became more serious. "You'll get through this Jack, I know you will."

"I wish I could be as confident as you," he answered in a dejected tone. "It just seems like nothing is turning out the way it's supposed to."

"Of all the people in the world to have doubts, I wouldn't have picked you," Alicia stepped closer. "You've definitely changed a lot, Jack Russell. I think the naive, immature kid who came to Theater Vancoor is still in there, but he definitely grew up a lot."

"Yeah," Jack said with a nod, feeling slightly uncomfortable at how close she was to him.

"Let me ask you something, Jack," Alicia looked right into his eyes, and he could see her nervousness. "Why didn't you kill me on the day we fought at Lupus Gate? Was it because of the time we spent training and going on missions together at Theater Vancoor?"

"That was part of it," Jack said reflexively, thinking about how her question related to what he was feeling. He continued after several long moments, choosing his words carefully. "I learned after going to Fort Helencia that it would mean fighting my friends, and I convinced myself that I would be killed or captured if I hesitated in those battles. I couldn't let that happen, but I didn't like what it was doing to me. I was already troubled by who I was turning into, and then you were standing in front of me. When we fought, things felt more confusing and yet clearer all at once. I didn't go into that fighting thinking I would let you live, but by the end I couldn't do it. I don't like that part of me, the part that was driven to think that fighting without hesitation was the only option that I had, but I really don't know if we would be here today had I not thought like that. It's still bothering me."

"It was a difficult burden for you to bear," Alicia looked as though she was still processing his answer. "There definitely were those who would have killed you or taken you captive, but not everyone. I've told you already that I don't harbor any ill-will toward you. Some people will understand and others won't, you can't let it get to you."

"It already has, though," Jack shook his head as he spoke. "Nocturne got to me last night. I deserve the blame that he directed at me."

"The Deputy Chief and I already told you that it will be impossible to make everyone see things your way. All you can do is make peace with the way things transpired, and do what you think is right," the guild warrior was trying her best to empathize with him, but he was clearly still bothered. "If you're still having these doubts, it means you didn't turn into the person you were afraid of becoming."

"You're right, I know. I just wish that made it easier," Jack frowned and turned to look out the window again.

"I think maybe that's why the Chief told me everything about what you're going through," Alicia sounded upbeat, and he turned to look at her again. "Maybe she wanted you to have someone to talk to about all of this. You're keeping this from everyone, aren't you?"

"I don't want my sister or Lady Freya to worry," Jack answered, looking down at the floor.

"You need someone to talk to; someone that really understands," Alicia's tone softened as she spoke.

"Yeah," Jack nodded absently at her words. "I don't have the Captain anymore, and I haven't seen Ridley or Gil in over a week."

"I'm here for you, so don't be afraid to share all of this with me, okay," said Alicia. Her eyes found his, and he could see her concern.

"Okay," the former knight agreed, still thinking about everything they had discussed. Alicia surprised him by wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him into an embrace.

"Get some sleep, rest your body and your mind. The Chief's going to push your training up to the next level tomorrow," she spoke softly, and Jack felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Alicia held on for a moment longer, releasing him just as he started to feel the warmth of her body pressed against his.

Without waiting for him to say anything, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room without looking back. As she pulled the door shut, Jack sank to the floor and exhaled loudly. He suddenly felt exhausted, as the physical and mental fatigue of the previous night combined with the morning's emotionally draining conversations. Adele's concern for his well-being was expected, and she had always been good at figuring out when something was wrong with him, though he was grateful to have kept the details of the Falvern and his encounter with Nocturne from her; she had enough to worry about without adding things that she could not help him overcome.

Alicia's concern, and their conversation, was still fresh in his mind, though he was unsure how to react to her words. She had been his closest friend in his time at Theater Vancoor, and he knew she was trying to look out for him, but even her words could not completely dispel the unease he was feeling and the doubts he was having. Nevertheless, the former knight was grateful that he had been able to really talk to someone about what he was feeling. He stood up, muscles protesting as he rose, and gazed out the window again. The sky had clouded over and the wind picked up, and the cold permeating the room was decidedly more noticeable. He turned around to tend to the fire, and was startled by a figure standing between him and the hearth.

"Hello, Disrupter," Lenneth spoke levelly, but there was a smirk on her face. Jack's eyes immediately darted to the Arbitrator, sitting near the fireplace. "Oh, don't worry about that; I'm not here to fight, just to talk. You don't look well, is everything all right?"

"Just tired from my training, that's all," the young swordsman's eyes were locked onto the Valkyrie, though she was casually surveying the room. He tried to hide his fatigue as he continued. "What do you want?"

"I've just told you, I'm here to talk. You seem rather dense, but perhaps that's just from being worn out," her tone did not sound condescending, which made the insult even more pointed. "I thought, perhaps, we might discuss the challenges that you will be facing in the next few weeks."

"Are you going to tell me what they are? Maybe how to beat them," Jack smiled, which prompted the same reaction from Lenneth.

"No, nothing like that," she chuckled softly. "You humans always think you should be accommodated, it's a trait I've never understood. No, to the contrary, I want you to understand the hopelessness of your situation: You will be standing in front of the Gods themselves, the ones who created everything, and you have no hope of winning."

"Why would we talk about that," Jack wore a confused look.

"It's just a starting point," replied the Valkyrie. "I thought that we might talk about what that means for you personally."

"I'm not very good at word games on a normal day, and today I'm tired and frustrated," Jack shook his head to drive home the point. "Why don't you just tell me what you want to say?"

"You're suddenly so matter-of-fact, but I suppose that's fine with me," Lenneth's smile faded to a neutral expression. "I sensed the power in you, you know, that day in the court room. At first I thought it was you, and I admit I was excited. But now, standing here, I don't know what to think. I wanted that power to be yours, Disrupter. I wanted you to be strong enough to fight Aphelion on your own, to fight me on your own. Knowing the power isn't yours should be a letdown for me, but finding out that you possess the holy sword is too promising."

"The what," asked Jack. Her voice had quickened while speaking. "What are you talking about?"

"The holy sword Falvern," Lenneth was grinning again. "That's how you beat Aphelion, isn't it? I didn't sense it in the court room, but now I can. The power of the sword is inside you, smothering you from the inside. I know you can feel it. You're getting weaker every day, and if you can't force it back into the sword, it will eventually snuff your life out completely. Of course, you don't have that long, because you won't survive if you take on the challenges in your current state."

"What does that mean," Jack was caught off guard as she detailed exactly what he was going through. "There's no reason to repeat things we both know already, so what do you want?"

"I want you to let me help you," Lenneth's words surprised Jack, who tried in vain to keep the confusion from his face. There was a moment of silence before Lenneth spoke again, as if she were carefully picking her words. "I want you to think about who you're trying to help, and why. When you fail, and the Reset occurs, all of humanity will be destroyed. It doesn't have to be that way, Disrupter. If you join me, I'll guarantee your life will be spared."

"You're joking, right," Jack stared straight at Lenneth, voice suddenly confident. "I'm not going to back down, and I won't betray the people who are counting on me."

"People who you fought against just a few short weeks ago," the Valkyrie countered. "People who would have killed you if given the chance. Many of them still would. You don't owe them anything, and even if you did, you would fail."

"That's your way of seeing things," Jack frantically suppressed that she had stoaked up in his mind, trying to remain calm and level-headed.

"How many people would I have to add to make you reconsider," Lenneth pressed him. "What if I saved your sister? Freya Rothschild? Alicia Roberts?"

"This isn't about me, it's about the cosmic order and peace," Jack insisted, though he could hear the uncertainty in his own voice. She grinned at his reply.

"An appropriate answer for the world's would-be protector," Lenneth nodded her head and adopted a serious expression that seemed to mock him. Her neutral tone and soft smile made her next words frightening. "You'll have to cling tightly to it while you're being destroyed. Maybe thinking you did the right thing will give you comfort as you die."

"I don't think we have anything left to talk about," the former knight was already struggling to stay calm, then Lenneth began walking toward him.

"There's no need to be rude, Disrupter," she said. Jack took a step back as she purposefully closed the distance. "You're under no obligation to accept my help, but the offer stands whenever you want to take advantage of it. Let me just give you a parting gift."

The Valkyrie reached out with her right hand and touched his chest with her index finger. She stepped closer and flattened her hand against his torso as a warm sensation began to work its way through his body. It was a soothing feeling that drained the tension from his muscles and displaced the weariness he felt. Jack's entire body felt refreshed, and he marvelled at the technique. The warmth faded as she removed her hand, though she stepped closer instead of backing away.

"Let me take away your weariness so you can continue your training with El," she softly ran her fingers down his left cheek as she continued. "I really do want to fight you, so it won't bother me if you don't accept my offer. Until next time, Disrupter."

The Valkyrie backed away from him slowly, before turning toward the doorway. Her form began to shimmer and fade, and she disappeared as she crossed the threshold. Jack shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed, thinking about the things that Lenneth had told him. Her words had pulled at some of the doubts in his mind, and he was uncomfortable with how easily she had gotten into his head. Though he felt better after her healing treatment, he was still exhausted. The former knight climbed into his bed, intent on getting some much-needed sleep. It took several long minutes with the heavy thoughts weighing on his mind, but he was eventually able to drift off into slumber.

* * *

Vegeta26: Well, the wait wasn't too long this time. I've got a little more free time now, so I'm hoping I'll be able to write a little more regularly. I've got another project in the works that will be competing with this one for time, but hopefully I'll just end up making good progress on both. Things are going to move a bit quicker in the next couple of chapters and some action will be forthcoming. As always, I appreciate those of you who continue to review, and hope that you'll let me know what you think.

nanohaxfate: Thanks for the review; there are definitely a few tense moments ahead for Jack, Nocturen, and the rest of the team. Let me know what you think.

MattMC3: Good to hear from you. The Nocturne story is one that I've been looking forward to introducing, and I think it's going to add quite a bit to this, you'll have to let me know what you think. As for Jack and Sigourney, that conversation will also have important implications for the rest of the work. I hope to hear from you again.

radiata's lover: Welcome, and thanks for the kind words. I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying the story, and hope that you'll continue to review.

Zach Fleming: Ridley has access to both the Quasar and Hap's powers, but has to learn to what extent she can access and utilize them. More on Jack and Nocturne's interaction will be forthcoming. I'm set up as a beta reader and I'd be happy to work with you on a story, just find me through the site. Looking forward to hearing from you.


	26. Chapter 26

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Twenty Six: Preparation

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Gerald let out a contented sigh as he set his mug down on the bar, wiping the beer from his upper lip. He rarely visited Carl's Pub, but found that ending his day with a couple drinks every once in a while was a good way to unwind. Theater Vancoor's Deputy Chief was under an abnormal amount of stress, and needed to relax a bit. The team that would face the 10 challenges of the Gods would be leaving in just under two weeks, and he was preparing to step in and run Theater Vancoor unassisted, a responsibility that he was not looking forward to assuming. As the time of their departure approached, he was taking over more and more of the daily routine.

This duty would be trying under any circumstances, but things were very different at the warrior's guild; frequent engagements with Jack Russell during his time with the non-humans had depleted their ranks of both numbers and experience. The guild had never been weaker than it currently was, almost all of the members were recruits with little training. Gerald's own Zweit Squad had been broken up, his subordinates promoted to sergeants so that their experience could be utilized. Recognizing the importance of rebuilding their strength and position, the Chief had directed him to stay behind as they trained and went to face the challenges. Though he knew the importance of her directive, he was still disappointed at his role.

Balance between the guilds was important to maintain, especially for Theater Vancoor. The Olacion Order had its priests and spiritual work, the Vareth Institute did science and magic research, and the Void Community ran its thief and information networks, but all three also had warriors. Theater Vancoor only employed warriors, meaning that they could not afford to be seen as weak. If the other guilds or the castle began assigning their own warriors for tasks instead of Vancoor's, or if the townspeople began to think the other guilds could protect them better, they would see a decline in in business. It was already beginning to happen, and Gerald feared it would get worse before it got better.

_'And that's the least of my worries,'_ the veteran warrior thought to himself as he stood up from his barstool.

Setting his money on the counter, he waved casually to the bartender and strode out the door. The chill of the late night air and the cold wind were a harsh reminder of the looming winter, and Gerald quickened his pace on the walk to his home. Though he had been called jaded or a pessimist on more than one occasion, the Deputy Chief considered himself to be realistic in his expectations of the world and everyone in it, and he had already begun planning for several scenarios that might play out in the next few weeks. They were at enough of a disadvantage already, without finding themselves unprepared for what was happening. He unlocked the door when he reached his home, and pushed it open, but did not enter. Standing on the threshold of the doorway, he peered into the darkness of the unlit living room.

"I suppose the light I left on the table might have burned through all of its oil, but then again I was only gone for an hour," Gerald placed his right hand on the hilt of his sword, Requiem, as he stepped inside. His one green eye was carefully surveying the room.

"There's no need for that," an unfamiliar voice said from the far corner.

A glowing orb of light appeared in the middle of the room, the white walls amplifying its brightness somewhat, and Gerald quickly located the light elf Gil seated on a stool in the corner. The two had not been formally introduced, but he recognized the elf's face and scar from the tournament at Radiata Castle. The elf's reputation was another matter entirely, a skilled assassin who was formidable in combat with conventional weapons and magic. The Deputy Chief slowly removed his hand from the sword hilt, reasoning that the encounter would be proceeding very differently if Gil was there to kill him. Warily regarding the elf, he pushed the door closed and grabbed a plain wooden chair from the table and seated himself with a comfortable distance between them.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit," Gerald spoke in a humorless voice and fixed Gil with a stern look.

"I do hope you'll forgive my intrusion," the elf spoke politely, and did not seem rattled. "Elves are still rather unpopular in the city in spite of the progress we are collectively working toward, and I thought it would be better if waited patiently for you out of sight."

"I shouldn't have to have a hand on my sword when I walk into my own home," Gerald understood Gil's position, but was still displeased. "What do you want?"

"To meet you, Gerald, and to have a conversation," Gil still did not seem rattled. The Deputy Chief put a hand on Requiem's hilt again as the elf reached behind him. "Relax, have a drink with me. This is a 6 year old bottle of Nowem Noir, a special wine bottled by Lord Nogueira himself. I've been saving it for an occasion such as this."

"What sort of occasion do you think this is, exactly," Gerald was still ready to draw his weapon, which seemed to amuse Gil as he used what had to be wind magic to open the wine bottle without touching the cork.

"I am here to talk," the elf repeated his words from before. He continued before Gerald could say anything. "A strong fighter with a sense of duty and loyalty, possessed of a serious demeanor, and who is connected to Jack Russell; these words could be used to describe either of us, and I am interested in having a conversation with you."

"A conversation that could only take place in the middle of the night," the Deputy Chief asked gruffly. He removed his hand from the sword hilt, but he was still wary.

"Both of us are quite busy during the day, you have a new set of administrative duties at Theater Vancoor and I have been training with the team that will face the 10 challenges. I thought it would be more convenient to meet at a time when we would not have to worry about formalities," the elf had poured two glasses of the wine and set them on the table offering, Gerald his choice. "I'll drink from both of them if you need assurance that neither poison nor tricks are involved, I am not that kind of assassin."

"No need for that; I doubt we'd be sitting here like this if you wanted to kill me, though you certainly have my attention," Gerald took the glass and nodded to show his gratitude. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I do confess to being curious about the team that I'll be working with, and you seem like a good source of information," Gil said simply, taking a sip of his wine. Gerald smirked as the elf continued. "I'm also hoping to get some perspective on Jack Russell for a book I'm writing."

* * *

_While his body slept in the Rothschild manor, Jack's nightly training sessions utilizing the Pendant of Introspection continued. The Falvern roared to life in his hands as he offered his strength to it. The uncomfortable numbness, a side-effect that had become all too familiar, began to seep in through his fingers and work its way through the rest of his body. This was immediately followed by a rush of excitement as he pulled the sword's power through the hilt. Every round of his training began with him drawing power from the sword and ended with him forcing the power back into it, so that he could practice controlling all aspects of the sword._

_Though his progress had become steady and noticeable in the previous two weeks and he felt more optimistic than he had at the beginning, the former knight was still frustrated. Even as he was getting stronger and becoming better at using it, the Falvern continued to drain his strength and make it harder for his body to recover. He was beginning to feel a sense of urgency about completing his training and freeing his soul from the distortion caused by the Falvern's influence. Gritting his teeth and steadying himself, Jack nodded his head to indicate that he was ready to begin._

_He was attacked almost immediately, Khell Nivait streaking toward him with a sword in his right hand. Their blades met in a flurry of quick exchanges that generated a moment of separation, which Jack used to go on the offensive. His control of the Falvern had improved a great deal, but he still tried to win as quickly as possible for fear of drawing too much power and losing control in the heat of battle. One of the goals of this training session was to work on his endurance and control in a combat situation, so he knew that his opponent would make it difficult for him to win quickly. The former knight's powerful strokes were deftly avoided or blocked by his opponent, but Jack managed to keep up the pressure and dictate the pace._

_The manifestation of the magical energy in his soul, Khell Nivait had become his nightly sparring partner while trying to control the power of the Falvern. Khell could adopt the fighting style of any warrior who had wielded the sword, or any opponent the sword had faced. After a match, he was fond of talking about the warrior he had been imitating, but Jack never recognized any of the names. The former knight recognized this fighting style almost immediately though, and began to look for an opening. Both warriors were constantly in motion, feet and swords searching for the perfect opportunity._

_The more he concentrated on getting through his opponent's defenses and connecting, the more his focus drifted away from the Falvern. Just when he seemed poised to break through, he started to lose control and had to rein in the sword's power quickly. Taking advantage of this, Khell went on the offensive. Jack scowled as he gave ground and tried to fend off the precise slashes and thrusts that were aimed at him. Trying to force his way back onto the offensive, he pressed forward and used the length of the sword to force his opponent to give ground._

_Khell's smaller sword was faster and more precise, but Jack pushed back with his power. The former knight had to constantly balance between focusing all of his energy and concentration on beating his opponent and using it to control the Falvern. A momentary lapse in his focus on Khell allowed one of his thrusts to slip through and cut Jack's left arm. Gritting his teeth at the sting of the blade, he hurriedly leapt back from the follow-up stroke he knew was coming. Khell went on the offensive quickly, trying to take advantage as Jack struggled to maintain control of the situation while he was off-balance. He ignored the pain in his arm and turned the blade quickly to block an incoming slash, drawing a great deal of power through the sword and pushing Khell back. Determined to respond with a strong attack of his own, Khell lunged forward with a powerful thrust. Things seemed to slow down for Jack, who avoided the attack and stepped in with a strong horizontal cut that ran across his opponent's chest._

_The warrior in front of him vanished, and things around him seemed to return to normal. Jack sank to one knee, breathing heavily. Slowly and deliberately, he fought to regain control over the sword's power and force it back into the sword. With the bittersweet feeling of losing both the power and the numbness that accompanied it, he let the flames from the sword die and relinquished his grip on it. Behind him, an uninjured Khell Nivait approached. Jack rose to his feet, still trying to catch his breath, and saw a smile on the face that had been attacking him only moments before._

"_Very good, Jack; that was the best match of the night. You managed to maintain control over the sword very well despite the changing flow of the battle and the wound you sustained," Khell sounded genuinely enthusiastic. "Shifting the distribution of the power in your body to make yourself move faster was a smart move, I'm glad to see you thinking more tactically."_

"_Uh, yeah, about that," Jack said sheepishly, between breaths. He took a deep breath and glanced down before continuing. "If that's what I did, then I'm not sure how I did it."_

"_You used the sword's power for a specific purpose, directing it to the use that you needed it for," Elwen appeared next to them suddenly. Khell smiled as she continued to speak. "The Falvern's power can be used for more than just making you swing your sword harder. It is a fountain of magical energy that you can use for many purposes. The more attuned to it you become, the better you will be at making use of its power. It's something you will develop over time"_

"_It seems like there's always something else I have to learn with this sword," Jack shook his head, turning his attention back to Khell. "Why did you pick Alicia's fighting style to copy? Usually you pick someone I've never heard of."_

"_Alicia Roberts is one of the warriors you have the most experience fighting, and mimicking her style meant you would not have to focus so much on my movements," Khell explained. "Now that you have been successful, I can pick a style that you will be less familiar with and will have to focus more on figuring out."_

"_Something to look forward to in tomorrow night's session," the Chief interjected. "You've reached your limit for tonight, Jack."_

"_Speaking of Alicia, she's been visiting me like you asked her to," Jack reported._

"_I'm glad to hear it," Elwen said with a nod. "I thought it would help you to see a familiar face."_

"_Yeah, it's nice," Jack agreed. "I'd rather have her visit than the Valkyrie, that's for sure."_

"_What," Elwen's voice suddenly grew serious, and her gaze landed right on him. "Has Lenneth visited you since the trial?"_

"_Yeah, the morning of my first day off," Jack was surprised by her reaction, and spoke quickly in response. "She came to see me right after Alicia did."_

"_What did she want," the intensity had not gone out of the Guild Leader's tone._

"_She wanted me to give up," he said, recalling the details of their conversation. "She offered to save me and some of my friends if I would give up Ridley and let her win. I told her she could forget about that happening."_

"_I'm glad for that," Elwen nodded in approval, relaxing slightly. "I hope that you know not to trust her; she's only looking out for her own well-being."_

"_Of course," Jack agreed. After a brief pause, he continued. "She knew about the Falvern, Chief. She said things about me and the sword."_

"_Nothing for you to worry about," Elwen's reassured him. "All you can do at this point is continue to train."_

"_I think she mentioned you, too," he paused for a moment, trying to recollect. "I know I remember it. I know what it was: she said, 'continue your training with El.' Did she mean to say Elwen, or was she talking about the sword's energy taking the form of Lord Khell?"_

"_She wouldn't be talking about Lord Khell," Elwen said directly, looking at the elf standing on her left. "This is just the form that the sword's magic chooses to take when it appears before you. It has some of his memories and chooses his form because he forged the sword, but remember that this is just magical energy you see before you."_

"_El. I know that name," Khell sounded contemplative as he spoke to himself. Rubbing his chin with his right hand, he looked at the Guild Leader. "It sounds familiar, although it's a name I haven't heard in ages. Is it you? The light of __Anderak_?"

"_It's time to be off for the night," the Chief ignored Khell's words and touched Jack's arm before he could say anything, pulling the two of them out of the dream-like world and back to their sleeping bodies._

* * *

Aleks Sterling twisted his body, allowing an incoming block of ice to fly past him, then turned to deflect an incoming earth projectile with his shield. The attacks continued, forcing him to use both his sword and shield for defense. As the number and speed of the magical projectiles increased, he was quickly forced to scramble to avoid being struck. The Knight Captain was trying to block out the fatigue and pain that reminded him with every movement that he had been up all night training. The Vareth mages had brought back the prototype magic neutralization barrier from the tournament, and he had requested a team of mages be on-hand to operate the machine and to train against. He was not allowed to attack them, but they were still useful.

Standing in the center of the colosseum, he was surrounded by mages whose only goal was to strike him with their attacks; the bruises on his body and a crimson stain on his left leg demonstrated their marginal success rate. Sweat drenched his body and clothes, adding to the discomfort he felt when moving. The swordsman's brow furrowed as he destroyed an incoming attack and scrambled out of the way of another. Aleks knew that the challenges they would face may become prolonged encounters, and he was focused on maintaining a high level of performance over time and in live battlefield conditions.

When a well-timed strike knocked the weapon from his hand he called out to the mages not to stop their attacks. Aleks shifted his focus to recovering his sword, which another projectile had pushed across the floor and further from his reach. Moving quickly and scrambling to stay out of the path of their magic, the swordsman darted across the colosseum. His assailants all knew precisely where he was going, and focused their attacks on the blade he sought. Using the shield on his left arm to protect his head and part of his back, Aleks dove across the floor and snatched his weapon from the ground. Rolling to his feet, he immediately returned to fiercely swinging his sword and shield. Several long moments passed before an ice particle struck him in the back and he stumbled forward. The momentary break in concentration led to him being hit three more times before the attacks stopped coming. The leader of the mages ran toward him anxiously.

"Are you all right, Sir," the man asked, his voice sounding concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Aleks was breathing heavily as he reassured the mage, ignoring his body's signals that indicated otherwise. "How long did I make it that time?"

"Six minutes and 19 seconds, Sir," the mage replied, showing Aleks the pocket watch he used to keep time. "Very impressive considering the late hour and how long you've been training."

"It's not good enough," Aleks had not quite caught his breath, but he was already mentally preparing himself for the next round. "Have them get ready to go again."

"As I mentioned before, Sir, my men aren't trained for combat output at this level for this length of time," the mage was wringing his hands nervously and seemed worried about how such news would be taken.

"Just substitute some new ones in like we did last time," Aleks had heard this from him before, and was unconcerned.

"That's just the thing, Sir, I don't have any men left," the head mage tried to avoid making eye contact. "You've worked with all of my available men, now they need to rest and recover."

"I need to continue training," the Knight said sharply, turning a stern gaze on the mage. "The world itself hangs in the balance, and my training is very important."

"I understand that, Sir, but my men just don't have any more energy," the Vareth mage gestured to his colleagues, who all showed signs of exhaustion. Some were seated, while others were kneeling or leaning on the wall; all were breathing heavily.

"Perhaps I can help," a voice from behind Aleks caused him to turn around quickly. A tall, middle-aged man with brown hair was walking toward him. The man's left hand held a smooth, intricately worked staff that Aleks knew to be a mage's tool. The mage he had been speaking to offered a courteous bow to the newcomer.

"Sir Cecil," he addressed the man formally. "It's good to see you Sir. May I ask what brought you to join us at this late hour?"

"Sir Aleks, I presume," the man stuck out his right hand for a handshake from Aleks, rather than bowing, which signaled that he had an important station of his own. "My name is Cecil Henryde, and I am the Vice President of the Vareth Magic Institute, as well as the ninth head of the Henryde Family."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Aleks' tone did not match his words as he sheathed his sword and shook the man's hand. "Though I share your colleague's curiosity regarding why you're here."

"I've been getting reports for the last week that talented mages I need for research projects and field studies are unavailable because you are monopolizing their time for late night training sessions. I came to verify these reports for myself."

"I don't doubt the importance of your studies, but this project of mine takes priority over all other matters," Aleks spoke firmly, maintaining a civil tone, while giving a stern gaze to the Vareth administrator.

"I know all about the trials you are preparing for," Cecil started, locking eyes with the Knight. "And I have more important things to do than argue with you over whose work is more important. So, this is what I propose: If you want to practice fighting against magic, I will personally make myself available to you and the team facing the challenges for the remainder of the time before you leave This way, my students can do their research and work without being interrupted and worked to death by you, and you will have a more challenging opponent to test your skills against."

"You're either overestimating yourself or underestimating me," Aleks regarded the older man warily.

"Perhaps a demonstration, then," Cecil's posture and tone were unchanged, and he did not seem bothered by anything Aleks had said or done.

Instead, he quickly spun his staff and struck the stone floor of the colosseum with its base. A shock ran through the floor, and the colosseum itself shook with the force. One of the mages leaning against the wall fell over, and several others stumbled before catching themselves. Aleks was surprised and thrown off-balance and, though he maintained his calm exterior, was taken aback by the power that he saw. A moment later, the big doors leading into the colosseum opened and a handful of castle guardsmen entered. The men were looking around, trying to determine what had happened. Seeing Aleks, they quickly saluted and their leader stepped forward.

"Patrol squad number 11, Sir, investigating the, uh, the disturbance. The ground started shaking, sir," the man still seemed rather stunned.

"It's all right, Captain, everything's under control here," Aleks reassured the man, speaking in a calm, even tone. "I am working with mages from the Vareth Institute, and there's no need to be alarmed."

"Yes sir, of course. It's just that, what do I report, Sir," the guard still seemed uncomfortable.

"Everything is under control here, Captain," Aleks repeated, firmly. He knew this would not satisfy the guard, but emphasized that it was the correct answer. "If the Master of the Guard needs more detail than that, he can come speak to me personally."

"I, uh, yes Sir," the guard and his subordinates saluted, before departing.

"Now, where were we," Aleks turned his attention back to the assistant headmaster. Cecil's expression had not changed. "That was an impressive demonstration, and you certainly grabbed my attention with it. If you can manage to train without disturbing half the castle, I would be happy for the additional challenge."

* * *

General Natalie Nanette sipped her morning cup of hot tea, enjoying the brief quiet of the morning before her day became busy. While serving as a Knight Captain, she had grown accustomed to handling situations herself, and transitioning to the new role had made it necessary for her to be willing and able to delegate tasks to those around her. It was a transition she was still making, and the result was that she had very little time to catch her breath. Her mind and body were both feeling worn out, and the few minutes of quiet in her office before her day began were something that the new General was truly thankful for.

Though Leonard handled most of the daily tasks, Natalie had retained her duties as Captain of the Violet Chevre when she was promoted to General; her squad's latest mission had been assigned, a trip to the Septem region to deal with some wild smilodons, and she wanted to check with them before they left. She still needed to review reports about the last stages of the withdrawal from Earth Valley and finalize the team that would be tasked with re-establishing Fort Helencia as a base of operations for the Radiata Knights after the non-human forces completed their withdrawal. King Jiorus had requested an update on these matters, and she was expected to provide details to him later in the day. These duties were stacked on top of training time with the members of the team that was going to face the Gods' challenges, though she had not been able to devote as much time to working with them as she would have liked.

Her time was cut short by the arrival of a visitor. Jasne Colton, the Lord Chamberlain, opened the door to her office without knocking. His face was flushed, as it often was, and he looked agitated. The nobleman had been kind to Natalie when she had first joined the Radiata Knights, earning her admiration almost instantly, and she had performed special missions for him, such as keeping track of Lady Ridley. Lord Jasne often came to her with issues related to the Radiata Knights, especially when he and Lord Larks disagreed, an occurrence she expected would become even more frequent now that she had been promoted to General. She rose to her feet and bowed as the Lord Chamberlain seated himself across from her without waiting for an invitation.

"Good morning Lord Jasne," Natalie said with a warm smile. "May I offer you a warm cup of tea?"

"Thank you, Natalie, three sugars," Lord Jasne spoke gruffly, his tone hinting to the General what sort of conversation she could expect.

"Here you are," she offered the cup and saucer to him with a spoon. "How can I help you this morning, Sir?"

"Take over as Prime Minister for that fool, Larks," the Lord Chamberlain said bitterly. "He is completely incompetent."

"I'm sorry that Lord Larks has frustrated you, Lord Jasne," Natalie always felt awkward when either of the two men complained to her about the other. "Perhaps I can help if you tell me what the issue is?"

"Bah, it's all political; zoning, taxes, and the like, nothing for a General to be interested in," Lord Jasne waved his hand dismissively and sipped his tea, though it was only a moment before he continued talking. "It's as though he makes up his mind to do the opposite of what makes sense, just so he can get a reaction from me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sir," Natalie smiled and took a drink of her own, silently lamenting that her morning relaxation time was effectively over.

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped," Lord Jasne shook his head. "Tell me, how are things proceeding with the transition of removing our troops from Earth Valley and sending them to Fort Helencia?"

"We are making good progress, and have almost completely withdrawn from Earth Valley. I expect that we'll be out in another couple of days, only slightly behind schedule," Natalie explained, without offering him the reports that were in the top drawer of her desk. "We have yet to begin moving into Fort Helencia. Our arrangement with Lord Zane stipulates that we cannot begin moving in until we have completely moved out of Earth Valley. Our scouts report that the non-humans are slowly moving equipment and personnel out of Fort Helencia. It seems likely they are getting reports on the pace of our withdrawal from Earth Valley, and are adjusting their pace to match ours."

"Well, make sure that there are no delays," the Lord Chamberlain said, nodding his head at the progress she had reported. "I want this transition to happen quickly and smoothly. This represents an unbelievable opportunity to create the kind of cooperation between the races that I was hoping for."

"We're doing our best, Lord Jasne," Natalie tried to inspire confidence with her voice and smile. "The Valkyrie's appearance has made it imperative that we succeed."

"I can't believe the suddenness of all of this," Lord Jasne shook his head. "The shift in the war, these challenges from the Gods, it's all too much."

"We'll manage somehow, we always do," the confidence faded quickly from Natalie's voice, replaced suddenly by melancholy.

"Yes, well, I'm certainly relieved that you're going, so that you can keep an eye on Ridley for me," the Lord Chamberlain did not seem to notice the change in her tone.

"With all due respect, Lord Jasne, you may be under-estimating Lady Ridley. I know she's still young, but she is strong and determined and I grow more impressed with her every time we are around one another. There's nothing wrong with being proud of her instead of trying to protect her," Natalie saw from Lord Jasne's face that he was not in agreement, and she hurriedly spoke again. "You have my word, as General of the Radiata Knights, that I will protect Lady Ridley, I just want you to know that she is already strong, and getting stronger."

"I appreciate your input, but your promise is what I was more interested in," Lord Jasne's look of perturbation was fading as he took another drink of tea. "At least there are some other dependable members on the team to support you. I know you're grateful to have Sir Aleks Sterling with you, and with two guild leaders you should be able to do well. I have heard that the leader of the light elves is powerful as well."

"All of those things are true, Sir," the General agreed. "I think that everyone going with us will have something to contribute. It will take all of us to succeed."

"Of course," Lord Jasne considered her words carefully for a moment. "Tell me, General Nanette, what do you think of Jack Russell?"

"I'm not sure I understand your question," Natalie deflected the issue back, giving her a few more moments to carefully consider her response.

"I just want your opinion," the Lord Chamberlain said simply. "Jack Russell has been connected to a number of the major events that have brought us to where we are today."

"Just a few weeks ago, my answer would have been simple," Natalie took a sip of tea before continuing. "Jack Russell was a trainee knight whose negligence in the field put his whole brigade in danger and was removed from the service. Then, he kidnapped his former squadmate and defected to the side of the non-humans at the start of the war."

"A story that doesn't match reality," Lord Jasne smiled lightly as he spoke, as if reflecting. "I no longer need to be fed such a story. It's clear that he followed Ridley when she left, and that some combination of luck and willpower allowed him to be at the center of everything that led us to where we are today. You're right that the answer isn't simple, but I want to know what you think of Jack."

"Our paths only crossed a few times between when he joined the knights and when I sat on the jury for the trial couple weeks ago. I haven't even seen him since then," Natalie carefully set in place a series of potential reasons she could fall back on if Lord Jasne disagreed with her assessment. "The boy who snuck into the Rose Cochon Brigade was weak, naive, and severely lacking in self-awareness; he was awkward, rude, and an annoyance. The young man that I saw at the trial appeared far more mature, and I know that his swordsmanship has greatly improved."

"A very carefully worded reply," Lord Jasne observed. "Direct enough to answer the question, but constructed so that it could be interpreted in a variety of ways by the listener. You might be able to play the game of politics better than I thought."

"Was that just a test," Natalie looked confused, and was unsure how to proceed.

"In part, yes," the Lord Chamberlain had a light smile. "You aren't being asked to contribute to most of the political discussions at the moment because of your work on the Earth Valley and Fort Helencia projects, as well as the Gods' challenges, but there will be a time when you will be called upon to participate in those matters, and I want you to be ready. I did want to hear your assessment of Jack Russell, though. It just sounds like you are unable to really offer one. If you'll excuse me, General, I have another appointment to keep."

"Lord Jasne," Natalie called out as he made his way to the door.

"Yes," he said, looking expectantly at her.

"It's just that," she was unsure if she should continue. "Well, you haven't said anything at all about the trial. When I voted against Lady Ridley and Jack Russell."

"No, I haven't," the Lord Jasne's tone was calm and level as he continued. "I know what it's like to be new to political games and under the sort of pressure that comes along with a promotion like the one you just received, which is why I'm going to be teaching you how the game is played. This way, you don't find yourself in a situation where you have to do something you don't want to for fear of how it will affect your standing."

"I see. Thank you Lord Jasne," Natalie smiled and bowed her head to show her gratitude, while contemplating what he had told her.

"You were very fortunate that they were acquitted," the Lord Chamberlain's eyes locked hers in a gaze, his face and tone becoming serious. "If they hadn't, we would have discussed it before now, and you would have been unhappy with the way that conversation went. Enjoy the rest of your morning, General."

Natalie exhaled loudly after the door closed, all of her positive feelings sucked away in an instant. She admired Lord Jasne, and his willingness to teach her about the political working of the castle had lifted her spirits momentarily, only for his stern warning to cut her down immediately after. Learning how to perform the political function of a general would be critical for her, and the Lord Chamberlain certainly knew enough to teach her. In the back of her mind, she felt uneasy about her position; Lord Larks and Lord Jasne often disagreed with one another on issues, and Natalie was worried about being caught in the middle. The political side of her duties would be tedious, but it was a role that she had stepped into willingly, and would have to fulfill. A quick glance at the clock brought a sigh from the General, whose time of morning relaxation had expired. She quickly gathered her files, and rushed out the door to perform an inspection.

* * *

Vegeta26: All right, one last look at how everyone's doing before things really start to take off. Thanks, as always, to everyone who continues to read, and especially those who post reviews to let me know what you think. I'll be particularly interested in hearing what you think of my characterization of Lord Jasne, who I think gets treated unfairly a lot of the time. He seems like a pretty reasonable guy the few times in the game when he's not angry or hysterical, and I tried to bring that across here. Anyway, let me know what you think, and I'll see you next time.

Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros: It certainly isn't Jack's plan to be a sacrifice. The question of what will happen to the world and how it will be maintained is at the core of everything that's happening, so they'll all have to try to find the answer together. Hope to hear from you again.

MattMC3: Yeah, each of Jack's visitors played a specific role: reassurance and support immediately undercut by doubt. The team dynamic will be important for all of them as they go to face the challenges. Let me know what you think.

Zach Fleming: More twists are coming, and it's going to be fun. Sorry I haven't had a chance to check out your story yet; things have been pretty busy, but I'll try to set some time aside to give it a read. Hope you're still enjoying mine.


	27. Chapter 27

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Twenty Seven: Expectations

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ridley sank to her knees, the glow of magic fading from around her. Breathing heavily, she felt herself falling forward and put her hands on the ground to keep from collapsing. Learning to use the power she had acquired was proving to be both frustrating and taxing, and she was dissatisfied with her progress. Standing nearby, Lord Zane's arms were crossed and he wore a serious expression. Training with the light elf leader had been an intense experience, and he demanded as much of her as she demanded of herself. Slowly, and with great effort, Ridley forced herself to stand.

The two had gone deep into the marshes of the elf lands to develop her magical abilities, where they would be removed from any distractions or hindrances. Though winter had come, bringing snow and ice with it, the marshes were still warm and humid. Lord Zane said that they stayed the same year-round, a feature that was connected to the magic that was in the land. The marshes near the City of Flowers were sacred to the elves, and their magic was inextricably linked to the land.

Lord Zane thought that teaching her to connect with the soul of Hap and utilize his magic would be easier to accomplish in a place the younger light elf would have found familiar and comfortable. Ridley had quickly learned to reach out to Hap, and could draw upon his power when she wanted, but controlling and using it effectively had taken more time. Hap's gift was in wind magic, not unlike what she had seen from Gil, but she was not naturally attuned to it in the way that elves were, and still had difficulties making the most of the power.

Even more frustrating for both of them had been the attempts to understand and control the power she had gained from the Gold Dragon, Quasar. The ritual of the Changeover had begun before Jack's interruption, and she, as the Vessel, had absorbed some of the dragon's power. Lord Zane could sense it in her, and with Hap's help she could locate it within herself, but knowing it was there and knowing how to use it were two different things. With Lord Zane's instruction, she was making progress, but neither of them knew how to approach the Gold Dragon's power. Ridley could barely control it, and in trying to use it for more than the simplest tasks she ran the risk of it getting out of control. Lord Zane believed it was essential for their success, and so had required her to spend most of her time in recent days developing it. It was taxing on her body, but she persevered for long hours.

Moonlight filtered through the branches and leaves of the marsh, illuminating the clearing in which they had been practicing, though the area seemed much darker after the bright golden glow that surrounded Ridley vanished. It was well after midnight, though the cloudless night meant that there was more than enough light for her to see his face clearly. As he stepped toward her, Lord Zane's stern gaze broke into a smile. The light elf leader put a hand on her left shoulder, and Ridley felt cool and refreshed as his magic erased some of her fatigue. While she could only use its elemental manifestation, Lord Zane was able to harness the base power of his magic and could accomplish a broader range of tasks with it. He was confident she could grow to be skilled with it, but such things seemed out of reach before their imminent departure.

"I am afraid we may have reached the limit of what we can accomplish before leaving," the light elf said in a neutral tone. "We are both expected in Radiata for final preparations in the next two days. Though I wish we could have done more, you did well given the time we had and the tasks we tried to accomplish."

"Thank you, Lord Zane," Ridley replied, standing next to him. She was frustrated that they had not made more progress, but was also anxious to return to Radiata and learn what had happened in their absence.

"Before we depart, there is something that I need to speak to you about," Lord Zane's tone changed suddenly, sounding hollow and weary, and she gave him a concerned look. "Regarding my participation in the 10 challenges."

"You are still coming with us, right," Ridley asked, fighting down concern.

"Oh yes, I fully intend to come with you," for a moment, he sounded as he had when they first met at Fort Helencia, but the weariness returned almost immediately. "I just don't intend to return."

"What do you mean? Why," Ridley was taken aback by his words, but a moment of thought provider her with an answer. "Algandars. It's your Algandars."

"That's right," Lord Zane nodded as he spoke. "Do you know how it works, in elves? Our magic is the reason we are immortal. If this body of mine were destroyed, the elemental magic in my soul would protect it and ensure that I could be reborn. Algandars drains our bodies of the magical energy that protects our souls, weakening us and preventing recovery. Once it drains us to the point that we are no longer protected, the weakening of our bodies gives it the opportunity to seal our souls away for eternity."

"That sounds terrifying," Ridley could feel the fear in the soul of Hap, and it reinforced her own imagining of the process Lord Zane had described.

"It is," the elf leader said in reply. His voice sounded more excited as he continued. "But, I think I might have found a way to prevent it, and you are the key."

"Me? How," these words stunned Ridley.

"While looking through our library in preparation for the challenges, I found an ancient text that talks about Algandars," he sounded anxious as he continued. "It says Algandars is a punishment connected to the imbalance of the cosmic order. We knew that already, but the text adds that it can only be averted by the Guardians."

"But, where do I fit in," Ridley could tell from his words that the answer seemed obvious to him, but she could not see it.

"You have the power of Quasar, one of the Guardian Dragons," Lord Zane said, sounding anxious. "With Quasar's power, you can prevent Algandars from taking my soul."

"Tell me more," Ridley had suddenly grown excited. To be able to stop Algandars would be incredible.

"It comes with a price," the elf held up a hand as he spoke. "A steep one, at that. You will have to kill me."

"I don't understand," her excitement was muted by this revelation.

"The text says that the Guardian can save the soul at the cost of the life," Lord Zane began his explanation. "Knowing that, I decided that I will to go to face the 10 challenges, fight with everything I have, and then you can use the Gold Dragon's power to destroy my body just before Algandars does."

"Do you know this for certain," Ridley paused a moment before speaking, unsure how to react. "How will it save you?"

"The passage does not offer an explanation," the elf shook his head. "Normally, destroying the body of an elf infected with Algandars speeds up the process of it capturing the soul, but this text says that the Guardian Dragons' power can do the opposite. There must be something special about the Gold Dragon's power that will destroy the Algandars. It will save my soul, and allow me to be reborn."

"But, you're asking me to kill you," Ridley hated the idea that Lord Zane would die, but it was worse to think that she would be responsible for his death..

"There is no other choice," he said simply. "The alternative is to wait for it to claim me, in which case I will die more slowly and be of less help to our cause. Even if this course of action fails, I will have given my life for a purpose. I know that you can sense the Algandars in me. You know what it is doing to me, and how little time I have left."

"I'm going to try," Ridley said abruptly.

Before he could say anything, she began to draw on her magical power. Connecting with Hap was no longer difficult for her. After taking a calming breath, she reached out with her soul to the light elf soul inside of her. His power flooded into her, the elemental magic heightening her senses and reinvigorating her exhausted body. Her ears seemed to hear every sound more acutely, and her eyes seemed to catch every detail as her pupils became dilated. In this state, she could sense Algandars, which dampened Lord Zane's natural energy. All magic users would be able to do this, he had explained, because of how attuned they were to the cosmic order. Ridley wanted to see if the Gold Dragon's power could do more.

Hap's power was easy to acquire because she had only to ask the elf for his help, and he was willing to oblige. Quasar's was the opposite, difficult to access and even harder to control. Lord Zane thought that the only reason she could even use it was because she had Hap's magic. She reached out to the portion of her soul where the Gold Dragon's power resided, and took control of it with the borrowed elemental power. Though she had only absorbed a portion of it, Quasar's magic was incredibly powerful, and she had to wrestle for control of it in a constant struggle not to be overwhelmed. A bright golden glow surrounded her as she drew on the power. The more of it she called forth, the harder it became to control, but Ridley reached for as much as she could safely handle and turned her gaze to Lord Zane.

"I can see it," she sounded surprised as she spoke. The dragon's power let her see the energy surrounding the light elf in greater detail than she could with elemental magic. "Not just sense it, but I can really see it."

"See what," Lord Zane asked. He looked unsure if he should remain standing still.

"The Algandars," Ridley answered, staring intently. "Your energy is like a big, multi-colored tapestry, but it's as if someone wove a bunch of black threads into it."

"At this point it is inseparable from me," he answered. With an air of resignation, he seated himself on a fallen log. "Come, sit down."

Slowly, carefully, Ridley released Quasar's power. The golden aura around her faded, and she felt her senses dull. Things that had seemed so bright and clear only moments before suddenly seemed grey and blurred. She let go of Hap's magic a moment later, and her perception of everything around her became even less sharp. Returning to her normal perception of the world was always disorienting, and she put a hand on a nearby tree to steady herself before taking a seat next to Lord Zane. Without the invigorating power of the magic she had been holding moments before, her fatigue and soreness came rushing back

"It was worth the try," the irony of Lord Zane trying to comfort her was not lost on Ridley.

"I know, but I wish there was something more I could do," she shook her head in frustration. "Even if we knew it was possible for me to use the Gold Dragon's power to destroy it, there's no way I have enough control over the power to only destroy the Algandars. It's too interwoven with your energy."

"It is as I said before," the light elf reminded her. "The way to save my soul is to destroy my body. I will die, but I can be reborn. If Algandars takes me it is permanent. Do you understand now? The Guardian Dragon's power is necessary to do this, and I need you to help me."

"I…" Ridley understood everything he was saying, but she hated the idea of being responsible for the death of someone she respected so much. "I understand. I will help you, Lord Zane. Fight with all of your power when we face the challenges, and I will make sure that your soul is safe from being claimed by Algandars."

"Thank you, that puts me at ease," the tension eased out of his body, and he smiled lightly. "I trust you haven't forgotten our conversation from the night you returned to Fort Helencia from Gold Dragon Castle?"

"No, I haven't," Ridley would never forget that night. "You said that the world was going to be very different because of what happened, and that it would need me more than it needed you."

"I still believe that," Lord Zane said firmly, making eye contact with her. "A world without the Order of Tottaus, without the fear and distrust that have stained our histories with blood, all of that can be achieved, but someone must be responsible for making it happen. King Jiorus, Lord Larks, and I cannot make it happen. You, Jack Russell, and Gil are the ones who need to shape the world into what you want it to be."

"Lord Zane," the tear in Ridley's eye reflected the finality of the conversation.

"No need to cry," the elf's spoke softly. He seemed resigned to his fate, but oddly content. "You will be saving me. When the time comes, I will be reborn because of you, and I can live in the world you are going to create. Come, it's time we returned to the City of Flowers. A good night's rest will do you a world of good, and we can return to Radiata in the morning."

* * *

Jack winced as he turned in bed, trying to find a place that was comfortable enough for him to rest. He was exhausted and his body ached, but he could not fall asleep. Every movement reminded him of his soreness and fatigue, and the bandages under his white pajamas were itchy and restricted his movement. The days had become an indistinguishable blur, but there were only a few more to pass before they left to face the challenges.

Elwen had pushed him to his limit during the day, and even further at night, trying to prepare him for what lay ahead. Their extended training with the Falvern had grown more difficult, as the weapon continued to steadily sap his strength. Using the sword was taking more and more out of him, and his body was taking longer to recover afterward. This was his third day of bed rest, though he had slept straight through the first two. He still had not mastered the weapon, and could feel its presence inside of him even as he lay in bed.

Outside his window, snow was falling gently. Winter had arrived, the overcast skies and cold wind were a testament to that. The fireplace and blankets were keeping him warm, but even a casual glance outside confirmed the change from late fall to winter. No one had come to visit him since his lunch had been brought, and looking outside had occupied much of his time. Jack disliked being alone with his thoughts, he seemed to always ended up dwelling on the impending challenges or his time fighting against his friends. Neither topic was pleasant, and both were hard to banish once he had started thinking of them. This time, he managed to avoid the sensitive topics somewhat. With snow on its wings, the small black bird outside his window made him think of the Chief. Though he had tried to figure out what Lenneth and Lord Khell's words about Elwen meant, he did not have enough information to solve the mystery. She had been unwilling to talk to him about it, and Lord Khell had not mentioned it again.

_'If only I could talk to Lord Khell without the Chief being there,'_ Jack thought to himself. With a sigh, he shook his head. _'I'm not supposed to use the Pendant of Introspection without her. Although, I guess she just said not to train without her. If it was just to talk to Lord Khell, I don't know why I couldn't go without her.'_

Jack pondered this idea for a moment. Even if it was technically true, it definitely went against the intent of what she had told him. The desire to know was difficult to suppress, and he tried to focus on the the snow outside as a distraction. A moment later, he had reached into the drawer on his bedside table a retrieved the Pendant. Although they were not supposed to have any more training sessions before leaving, the Chief had not asked him to return it. He ran his fingers over the intricately worked design, twisting the chain with his fingers. The former knight was still mulling this over when he heard a soft knock at his door. A member of the house staff tentatively opened the door and peeked inside as he hurriedly concealed the Pendant under the blanket.

"Master Jack," she looked for him by the fireplace before turning to the bed where he rested. Seeing that he was awake, she . "Sorry to disturb you Master Jack, but you have a visitor and I was sent to see if you are feeling up to having company."

"Who is it," Jack asked, sitting up to talk. It was odd for anyone to see if he was feeling like a visit, they always just showed up at his room.

"Lady Sigourney Silverlake, the head of the Silverlake Family of the North," the young lady said, her voice emphasizing the importance of the visitor in case Jack was unsure.

"Ridley's mom, huh," Jack was surprised to hear that she had come to see him. "Sure, send her up, I don't mind talking."

"Lady Freya instructed me to tell you that meeting with Lady Sigourney in bed is unacceptable," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "You are recovering from fatigue and general soreness, but since your injuries do not require you to be confined to your bed, you should get up and get dressed. Lady Sigourney has been cautioned that you may not be able to see her, so declining is acceptable, but you will need to at least get dressed and seat yourself by the fireplace."

"Tough choice," he said with a smile, even though he had already made up his mind. "I'll be dressed and sitting over there in five minutes."

"I will let Lady Sigourney know, thank you Master Jack," she returned his smile and quietly closed the door as she left.

'_I wonder what Ridley's mom wants,'_ Jack thought to himself as he climbed out of bed.

His body protested the move as he walked to the wardrobe, stripping off his pajamas as he went. Anyone doubting that Jack had been training relentlessly would only need to look at the cuts and bruises that covered his body to see proof. He gingerly changed into the shirt and pants of his Alefstrain, leaving the armor and coat hanging in place. The change had to be done carefully so that his bandages and wounds were not disturbed. Gritting his teeth against the aches that each movement sent coursing through his body, Jack walked across the room and gently seated himself in the armchair next to the fireplace. A few short moments passed, and he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," Jack called across the room, making sure that he could be heard through the door.

The door opened, and Sigourney Silverlake walked into the room. The relationship between she and Ridley was unmistakable. Taller than her daughter, and more graceful, Sigourney seemed to glide across the floor. Although Jack was not very good at interacting with nobles, he had the presence of mind to stand as she walked toward the fireplace. Her floor-length dress was light blue with yellow and silver accents, complementing golden hair that fell down to her shoulder blades. For all of her regal appearance, it was her gaze that made her so imposing. Green eyes as vibrant as Ridley's fixed upon him studiously, as if she could learn everything about him simply by observing for a moment. Jack felt slightly uncomfortable as she walked toward him, not sure what to make of her smile.

"Good afternoon, Jack Russell," she said warmly, approaching the fireplace.

"Good afternoon," Jack replied, hastily adding, "Lady Sigourney. Please, sit down."

"Thank you," Sigourney gracefully seated herself, carefully adjusting her dress as she did. Jack had to be as careful as she did, trying to be mindful of his bandages and the wounds that would be the most painful to agitate. "Are you all right, Jack?"

"Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine," the former knight nodded his head and reassured her as he settled back into the chair. "Just sore, that's all."

"Yes, Lady Freya mentioned over tea that your training had been quite taxing," the noblewoman's smile had not changed. "I took the liberty of requesting that some tea be brought up for you, I hope that is all right with you."

"Uh, sure," the small talk was making Jack more uncomfortable than his injuries were. "Is there something specific that you wanted to talk about?"

"My, you certainly do get to the point," Ridley's mother seemed surprised at his words, but she did not give any indication that she was offended by them. "You do not seem to believe that I simply want to have a chat over tea."

"The day we met, in the courtroom, you said that you would want to have a conversation with me at some point in the future," Jack met her gaze as he spoke. "I'm just sort-of assuming that's what this is."

"Well, then you are quite right," Sigourney nodded. A knock at the door caused both of them to turn their heads. A member of the staff entered, carrying a tray with tea and cookies. Ridley's mother continued as they were being served. "Since our first meeting was under less than ideal circumstances, I thought it prudent to wait until a later date to have a conversation. Given the time that you and my daughter have spent together, not to mention the circumstances, I think it is reasonable that I want to meet you and talk."

"I guess so," Jack took his tea, and watched silently as the young woman who had served them left the room.

"Quite a stoic reaction," Sigourney observed, taking a sip of her tea. "Are you sure that you are comfortable?"

"It feels like I'm being tested or something," Jack said, wary, but remaining outwardly calm. There was a brief pause before the woman across from him spoke.

"I really do appreciate how direct you are, Jack," she said, sidestepping his statement. "A trait you acquired from Cairn, no doubt. He was the same way."

"You knew my Dad," Jack asked, his eyes becoming inquisitive.

"Oh yes, very well," Sigourney nodded. "Cairn Russell, Captain of the Blanc Chevalier, the strongest knight and the most decorated brigade in all of Radiata. My brother served under your father."

"Wow, so he was strong like my dad was," Jack shifted forward in his seat. Though he knew Cairn was famous, the only stories of his father were from Adele. The young warrior was anxious to hear from another source.

"No, not like your father. At least, not at first," the noblewoman smiled wistfully as she continued. "Isaac was not really strong enough to be in Cairn's unit when he was initially assigned. He was a capable knight, but the Blanc Chevalier was the elite. It was the Silverlake name that allowed him to be added to your father's brigade. Everyone knew, my brother included, but he was determined to live up to the duties that came with his assignment. He grew very strong under your father's guidance, and the two of them became close. That is how I first met Cairn."

"When was that," Jack wanted to hear more.

"Let me think," Sigourney paused for a moment, taking a sip of her tea as she did. "It must be 20 years ago now, my how the time flies. We had some wonderful times: dinners, parties, horseback riding, he really did feel like a part of the family."

"Wait, were you and my dad…" Jack blurted out the words, trailing off without finishing. "I, uh, sorry."

"No need to apologize," Sigourney smiled again. "No, we were never involved with one another; he was already married to your mother. I looked up to my older brother, and Cairn was the man he looked up to. I just loved spending time with both of them."

"Your brother sounds like he's a good guy," Jack returned her smile. "How come I've never met him?"

"He died 12 years ago," both their smiles faded, and he looked away. Her voice was melancholy and sounded hollow as she continued. "The Blanc Chevalier was disbanded after Cairn's death, its members placed with other units. Isaac was named the Captain of the Vert Taureau Brigade, and he later fell in battle against blood orcs."

"I'm really sorry," Jack's regret was sincere, feeling as though he had been unable to say anything right.

"He was a good man, and he died honourably," Sigourney's voice was neutral as she spoke. "It was your father who made him into that man, Jack."

"I haven't really heard any stories about my dad, except from Adele and Sir Gawain," Jack was unsure of what else to say. "Thanks."

"I hope that I will have the opportunity to tell you more sometime," her voice was slightly cheerful. "But for now, there are a couple of matters I would like to discuss with you while we have the opportunity."

"Uh, okay," he was surprised by the sudden transition.

"Please forgive me for asking the question that you must have been asked any number of times now, but I want to hear it for myself," Sigourney's preface grabbed his attention. "Why did you leave Radiata to join the non-humans?"

"Because of Ridley," Jack answered simply, before continuing. "I was worried about her when I got kicked out of the castle, and when she showed up at my place the night she left, I knew something was wrong."

"You saw it as your duty to protect her, then," the follow-up question was expected.

"We were in the same Brigade," the response was so familiar to Jack that he smiled as he gave it. "After all, 'Knights of the same Brigade are as Family.'"

"That one maxim was all the reason you needed to do everything you did," Sigourney pressed his logic.

"I believe in that one maxim," Jack said reflexively, but he did not sense any judgment in her words and so relaxed before speaking again. "There were times when I wondered if I made the right decision. It was hard to keep going, but I couldn't imagine leaving Ridley by herself."

"And now? Is that why you will go to face the 10 challenges," she maintained her neutral expression as she asked her questions and listened to his answers.

"I don't think we really get much of a choice," Jack scratched the back of his head sheepishly, not knowing what else to say. "I mean, we can't just let them win now."

"You make a good point," Sigourney seemed to agree with him. "Tell me, then, what will you do when this is all over?"

"I, uh, well," the young swordsman was stumped by this question. He was aware of her eyes studying him as he tried to think of an answer. "I haven't given it much thought. Someone will have to keep working on getting humans and non-humans to cooperate, so I imagine it'll be something like that. Aphelion told me it's what we should be doing."

"Interesting," her reaction did not give away anything. "That is the path that he tried to steer us down as Lord Lucian. Perhaps you should devote some time to thinking about the life you would want to have if given the chance."

"Uh, sure," Jack nodded his head, unable to figure out why she was asking.

"Others will want to know," Sigourney stated, as if she knew what he was pondering. "You are important, Jack Russell, which is something you need to remember. You are now inextricably tied to what happens to this world. You must keep this in mind in the coming weeks."

"I've been important before, and I didn't like all the attention," Jack shook his head, thinking about what she was telling him.

"For better or worse, it is unavoidable at this point," the noblewoman spoke plainly, and he knew she was right.

"Yeah, I know," he replied. After a momentary pause, he spoke again. "I really just want to go back to when things weren't so complicated."

"I suspect you are not alone in that wish," Sigourney said with a nod of her head. With a light smile, she directed a question to him. "Tell me Jack, how do you feel about Ridley?"

"Ridley? She's great," Jack answered immediately. Surprisingly, his answer prompted a frown from Sigourney.

"I am afraid I may not have been clear enough," she paused for a moment, as if considering her words carefully. Jack's tea had become cold, and he deposited the cup on the tray. "How do you feel about the idea of being with Ridley?"

"I, uh...I," Jack fumbled for words, looking away. "You mean like, uh, like as a couple?"

"That's right," Sigourney was smiling, but she did not sound like she was joking.

"But, I, uh...shouldn't I…" he was taken aback by the question, unsure of what to say.

"You spoke so directly earlier, telling me exactly what you thought. I thought you would appreciate my doing the same for you," Ridley's mother sounded earnest.

"I am," Jack managed to give that answer, but he was unsure what to say next. "This is just a surprise. I don't really know how to answer. I care about Ridley a lot, and I want to protect her, but I haven't really thought about the two of us being together."

"I see," Sigourney sounded amused at how uncomfortable he was. "Well, normally I would not be so direct with you, but this is a special set of circumstances. Politics and prudence have a very important role to play in the lives of noble families; I do not mean to condescend, only to explain. For instance, my marriage to Lord Jasne was arranged by our families, and made a great deal of sense politically. I attempted to do the same for Ridley, arranging for her to marry Cross Ward, although I must say that the trial's revelations left me relieved that will not happen. Arranging Ridley's marriage offers an opportunity to strengthen our House's standing, and to form a connection to another family, which is something that must be explored. All of this has been further complicated by the trial, her pardon, and the 10 challenges that you will all be going to face. The point is this: I can see that you care about Ridley, Jack, and I know that she cares about you as well, but I want to know what you think that means."

"Honestly, I don't know," Jack said sheepishly. "There's been so much else going on lately that I haven't had time to think about it. We spent a lot time while we were at Fort Helencia trying to keep things from falling apart, and things have been happening non-stop since we returned."

"Perfectly reasonable," Sigourney said, her watchful eyes seemed to be studying both Jack and his answer. "But remember what I said, Jack: you are important. The time of your life for being oblivious to things happening around you is rapidly coming to a close."

"I'm still really new to all of this," the young warrior did not know what else to say. Her gaze and words made him uncomfortable.

"Yes, I know," a hint of a smile appeared as she spoke. "I cared about your Father, and I can tell that you and Ridley cared about each other, which is why I came here."

"Have you talked to Ridley about any of this," asked Jack. He still wore a confused face. "It's pretty weird to be talking about her like this when she's not here."

"No, I have not," Sigourney replied. "Under normal circumstances, you would not be involved in a conversation like this, either. Your family would send someone to mine, and most of the details would be worked out before you or Ridley were involved in the process. In this case, I thought it would be easier to speak with you directly rather than your sister. I hope I can trust that you will not mention any of this to her."

"It'll be awkward, but I'll do my best," Jack said, trying to sound reassuring.

"I hope so," her eyes emphasized the words. "I should be as clear as possible on this Jack: I am not opposed to you being with Ridley, but I will be making the arrangement for her marriage. If you want to be with her, you simply have to prove that you are the best choice."

"How much is saving the world twice worth," Jack had recovered enough to answer her challenge with a joke, smiling as he asked.

"Last I checked, you have yet to save it for the second time," Sigourney returned his smile. "I trust we will see you at the ball tomorrow night?"

"The what," surprise overtook his smile.

"The ball," Ridley's mother repeated. "A banquet and dance are being held at Radiata Castle for the departing warriors. It is a chance to honor all of you and wish you well in your upcoming endeavors."

"A party, huh," Jack thought briefly of the last party he attended at the castle. "You make it sound more like a thing that I'm going to attend and I just don't know it yet."

"I really do like how direct you are," Sigourney deposited her teacup on the table. The noblewoman rose to her feet as gracefully as she had seated herself. Jack stood up as well, and she turned to leave. "And yes, that was simply a notification. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night, Jack Russell."

The former knight sighed as the door closed behind her. The whole interaction had been draining both emotionally and physically, and Ridley's mother had given him a lot to think about. He was grateful to have learned more about his father, and was interested in the personal history between Cairn and Sigourney. More troubling was the conversation about his relationship with Ridley. Jack had not had time to think about this topic for himself, and her questions and statements about relationships and arranged marriages added more stress and confusion to what he was already feeling. Worn out by the conversation, he casually tossed off the clothes he was wearing and climbed back into bed, only wincing slightly as his bandages were disturbed.

* * *

Vegeta26: Well, that's a pretty quick update given the pace I've been writing at recently. As you can see, there were a couple of important matters to be addressed before the team leaves. It won't be long, I promise, and they'll be off to face the 10 challenges. I appreciate everybody's patience with me as I try to juggle writing with all of the other stuff I have going on, and I'm always interested in your feedback. See you next time.

Lazy guy: Thanks for the feedback, Lord Jasne probably won't get a lot of feature time, but I felt like he deserved better than the characterization he gets most of the time. There will definitely be more development of Elwen's story coming. Gil and Gerald's bit was important to show some of the developing interaction between humans and non-humans, remind everyone that life will go on after the team goes to the challenges, and because I like both characters. Hope to hear from you again.

Zach Fleming: I'm a big fan of the action too, and there's definitely plenty of it coming, which Aleks will be there for. Let me know what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Twenty Eight: Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Jack floated in a familiar void, the inside of his soul, where he had trained to control the magical energy of the Falvern. He was alarmed, because his training sessions were over and he had not intended to come. The last thing he remembered was laying down in his bed and trying to get comfortable so he could rest. For a moment, he wondered if the magical energy in his soul had gained enough control to draw him in at will. Taking a deep breath, he focused on navigating to the place in the darkness where the Falvern's magic resided. As he drew close, the amethyst-colored energy of the sword coalesced, forming into the familiar shape of Lord Khell Nivait. The elf had a smile and a wave for him as the former knight drew close._

"_Hello Jack Russell," the elf said warmly. "Come to train?"_

"_I'm not supposed to train tonight," Jack replied warily. "I don't even know how I got here."_

"_I can sense the power of the Pendant that you always use to come here," Khell said. He seemed surprised by the young swordsman's words._

"_That can't be right, I wasn't wearing the Pendant when I went to bed, how could it have...oh, right," Jack suddenly remembered. "I hid the Pendant of Introspection under my blanket earlier when somebody came into my room."_

"_If you toss and turn in your sleep, you may have come into contact with it and been transported here," Khell concluded. A sword and shield appeared in his hands. "Now that you are here, we should train."_

"_I want to, but I can't. I really need to get back," Jack shook his head as he spoke. "I'm already worn out, and training here really drains me. I have to rest before the challenges."_

"_As long as I am occupying your soul, you will get weaker, not stronger, Jack," Khell reminded him bluntly. "No amount of rest will change that."_

"_The Chief has a plan," the former knight countered. "She told me to rest this week, so that's what I'm going to do."_

"_Your usual companion, yes. There's something about her," the elf suddenly became contemplative._

"_You've said that before, what do you mean," Jack felt a little guilty as he asked, but was eager to hear the answer._

"_Her aura is familiar to me," Khell said cryptically. Jack gave him a blank stare, prompting a further explanation. "Aura is inherited from one's parents in the same way that physical characteristics are, so everyone's is unique to them. Hers is very similar to King Anderak's."_

"_Are you saying the Chief is related to a king," Jack was surprised by these words._

"_If she is who I think she is, then yes," Khell nodded his head. "King Anderak had a daughter, who I met when she was just a little girl. He was very proud of her, his eyes lit up every time she was around. The King was somber most of the time, but he was a completely different person around his family, especially his daughter. Everyone called her 'the light of Anderak'. I've been trying, but I'm afraid I can't remember her name."_

"_El," Jack said, thinking back to his conversation with the Valkyrie. Part of him hoped that Khell would reject his suggestion._

"_That's it! That's her name," the elf had a look of relief and satisfaction at receiving the answer. "Well done, Jack. How did you know that?"_

"_I heard someone call her that," he answered simply, questions racing through his mind._

"_Well, how do you like that? Princess El, all grown up. She was the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen," Khell seemed engrossed in his memories. "When the war broke out, I feared the worst. It's a relief to know she made it out all right. I remember everything leading up to the start of the war, but I cannot recall anything after the battle of Na'Rhy."_

"_A war? What war," Jack was anxious to learn more about the Chief. "Lord Khell? What war? How long ago was this? What happened"_

_Jack was about to ask another question when he suddenly felt a strange sensation, as if someone had grabbed him from behind and pulled. He called out to the elf, but Khell did not seem to be able to hear him. Though he struggled, the young swordsman did not have control of his movements and felt as if he was being slowly dragged through water. After several long moments, he gave up on trying to free himself and focused on maintaining his composure. At the last moment, he had the sensation of falling._

* * *

The former guild sergeant crashed to the ground in a heap, shockwaves of pain running through his body. Disoriented, but wide awake, he quickly scanned his surroundings and found that he was in his room at Rothschild Manor. It seemed that, just as tossing and turning in his sleep had caused him to make contact with the Pendant and travel into his soul, it had also led him to lose contact with it and be jerked back to the waking world. Tumbling out of bed would have been a minor discomfort normally, but he was still recovering from his training and had felt the fall much more acutely than he would have liked.

Climbing to his feet, Jack looked outside the door to his balcony. The sun was already rising, its morning rays reflecting off the freshly fallen snow that had accumulated in the courtyard below. The snow was beautiful, but he was quickly growing tired of the cold. He walked across the room and stoked the fire, adding more wood to bring it back to life. Then, he returned to his bed and fished the Pendant of Introspection from under the blanket. Although Jack was anxious to learn more about the Chief, he knew it was too late to go back, and so he returned the Pendant to its usual place in the drawer of his bedside table. Someone from the house staff would come in shortly to wake him up, and the thought of being pulled away from inside his soul again as he just had was unpleasant.

Today was the final day before the team departed to face the 10 challenges, and it was going to be busy. He planned to spend the morning with his sister, before going to Radiata Castle at 1:00 for a meeting. The team facing the challenges would be assembled for the first time since being formed, and would discuss the plan for the coming weeks. After that, he would have a few hours to relax before returning for the banquet and ball that would be their farewell. Jack wanted to try to get a little more sleep before starting his day, but decided to get dressed instead and walked over to where his armor was hanging, ready to be worn.

While he was undressing, the former knight checked his bandages to make sure the fall had not caused any of his wounds to reopen. There was a little fresh blood, but not enough that any of the bandages needed to be changed, so he began putting on his armor. Adele had suggested that he have new armor made, and Lady Freya had offered the services of the smith who had made her husband's, but Jack would have none of it. The Alefstrain was made for him, and he felt comfortable wearing it. Though it had protected him through many encounters, wearing it over his bandages caused him to ache when he moved too much. He picked up the Arbitrator from its resting place next to his armor, and carried it with him as he crossed the room to seat himself near the fireplace. It only took a few moments for his thoughts to return to his conversation with Lord Khell.

'_The Chief is a princess? I wonder what happened to make her leave and become a Guild Leader? Khell said something about a war, but the last major war was the great war of humans and elves, which was 200 years ago. Could it just be a coincidence, someone with the same name? Who is King Anderak, though,'' _these thoughts occupied his mind for a short time, but fatigue overtook Jack's curiosity and he fell asleep in the armchair by the fireplace.

* * *

Alicia Roberts strode confidently up the fourth floor stairwell in Radiata Castle, wearing her characteristically warm smile. The guild sergeant had been busy for the previous five weeks, taking every opportunity to train. Though there had been a push to have joint training sessions involving as many members of the team as possible, there had only been a few that had more than three. Jack, Chief Elwen, High Priest Kain, Lady Ridley, and Lord Zane had missed all of the group training, while General Natalie and Gil had been sporadic at best. Sir Aleks and Nocturne were the most regular in attending those sessions, but the two of them predictably did not get along with each other. The upcoming meeting would be the first time the team had come together since being chosen, and she was anxious about the group dynamic. It would be important, she knew, that they all get along and work together.

The meeting room on the fifth floor was very nice. A grand fireplace was keeping the room warm, but it was the elegant wooden table and chairs that dominated the view. An attendant was waiting to take her cloak, which she had carried since coming in from the cold. Alicia was not the first person to arrive, and saw that Elwen had arrived ahead of her. The Guild Leader was staring out the window and had her back to the door, though she turned to acknowledge the sergeant. After the attendant left and closed the door, Alicia walked over and took in the view of the snow-covered city.

"It looks quite different from up here, doesn't it," she said cheerfully. "Almost like a painting."

"It does," Elwen nodded as she spoke. "Although I fear that seeing it from afar comes with the risk of missing all of the details, both good and bad."

"True, although focusing too much on a singular detail might carry an equivalent risk," Alicia mused. "I suspect Sir Alfred is lonely without us today, and that he will be for a little while after."

A long silence followed, and the Alicia was unsure if the Chief had taken offense to what she said. The Triton Squad sergeant still did not know how Elwen was connected to Alfred. She only knew that Guild Leader possessed the hero's sword and a great deal of respect for him. Elwen had sought out Alicia's family, a minor noble house whose standing had more to do with their name than their wealth or influence, specifically because of their connection to the hero of legend, and had visited often. Alicia had fond memories of her childhood, listening to Elwen tell stories about her ancestor, Alfred.

That situation had changed several years prior, when Alicia reached adolescence. The tradition in the Roberts family was that only a male could the inherit Alfred's title and the Sword of Roberts, but she had no siblings. The family tradition was that she would marry a strong swordsman, and her son would be the heir, but this was unacceptable to Elwen, who recognized Alicia's talent with a blade. The argument had ended with Elwen leaving, and Alicia followed not long after, gaining admittance to Theater Vancoor and climbing the ranks quickly while training with the Guild Leader. Neither of them had returned to the Roberts Estate since. In spite of this relationship, Alicia realized that she still knew very little about the Chief, and thought now that she might have spoken hastily.

"You're probably right," Elwen's reply was simple, and she did not sound angry or troubled. "I intend to leave the banquet early tonight so that I can visit him once more before we leave, so you need not worry. Enjoy the evening, and prepare for tomorrow."

"I will," Alicia said, relieved that she had not said anything inappropriate. "Are we ready for the meeting?"

"I believe so," the Guild Leader replied. Her voice was calm and level as she explained. "Jack will be disappointed that I am not going to allow him to be the leader of the team, but that cannot be helped. Even if one or two disagree with my being the leader, there will be enough agreement that they will have no choice."

Behind them, the door opened and others began filing into the room. General Natalie and Sir Aleks were first, followed by Lady Ridley and High Priest Kain; each found a seat by the table to occupy. A few minutes later, Lord Zane and Gil entered. With most of the team at the table, they were conversing quietly. Alicia looked at the clock and saw the time was 12:54. When Nocturne arrived a few minutes later, they had everyone except Jack. Everyone else was seated at the table, but Alicia and Elwen remained separate, staring out the window in silence. When the clock showed 12:58, the Guild Leader turned to her and spoke softly.

"I am going to be depending on you in the coming days, Alicia," her words were meant only for one person. Alicia nodded and moved to take her seat. As the clock struck 1:00, Elwen turned to address the group and raised the volume of her voice. "Thank you all for coming. It is time for us to begin so Jack Russell will just have to…"

The door opened at that moment and Jack Russell, panting and out of breath, stepped into the room. Alicia stifled a giggle as Jack explained that he had forgotten how many stairs the castle had and hastily seated himself in the last available chair, between Gil and Natalie. Jack naturally drew every eye in the room, in the past few weeks no one had seen him except Elwen, Nocturne, and Alicia herself. She knew about his struggles with the Falvern, and had even been allowed to spar with him a few times, so she was not surprised to see him looking worse for the wear. Her initial reaction was to be worried, but she had learned a long time ago to trust the Chief.

"As I was saying," Elwen ignored Jack's disruption. "We leave tomorrow to face the Gods' challenges, and must have a plan in place before we leave. I trust everyone has made their individual preparations, but I am concerned today about the functioning of our team. With this many members, we face a real risk of being disorganized and inefficient as a result. The group training sessions were meant to combat this, but were not as effective as initially expected; we all share some of the blame for that. Nevertheless, this is the group we have, and the team will need leadership to provide direction."

"I'll do it," Jack blurted out from the opposite end of the table, raising his hand as he did so. "I'll be the leader."

"You actually weren't the one I had in mind, Jack," Elwen's tone was neutral as she spoke, and Jack's face reflected the confusion he clearly felt at hearing her comment.

"Why not," the former sergeant asked. "I'm strong enough to…"

"Strength is not the most important quality in a leader, Jack," the Guild Leader cut him off in the middle of his sentence. "A leader is someone who thinks clearly, is dependable and level-headed, and makes good decisions for the group, putting its well-being ahead of their own. I was not looking for suggestions or volunteers, merely explaining the need for a leader. I will be in charge of our group when we go to the challenges."

"You just decided that on your own, did you," Sir Aleks Sterling was the first to object, his voice tense and on edge.

"A good leader would consider the situation before reacting, and would not allow his emotions to get the better of him, Sir Aleks," Elwen said, her voice still calm. "Your immediate reaction that you should have been consulted has overridden what would be the most important contribution you could make to the discussion: Who is a better choice? If there is no better choice, then consultation is unnecessary."

"She has my support," Lord Zane's firm, but calm, interjection cause heads to turn to look at him. Several others nodded their heads and murmured agreement.

"Before we go any further, I want to be clear on what my leadership will entail," the Chief's voice became noticeably sharper as she continued. "The challenges will almost certainly have rules and conditions attached to them, which will mean making decisions about who will face each one. In other words, some members of our team will be better suited to specific challenges than others, and someone needs to make those determinations. I will be willing to listen to suggestions from everyone, but I will make the final decision in these matters. We are fighting for the world itself, and everyone needs to be willing to do what is best for the team. Personal disagreements or feelings cannot be allowed to interfere with the completing our overall objective."

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Guild Leader," Gil's gaze was cast squarely on Elwen, though Alicia did not know what to make of his comment. He did not look bothered, but also did not seem pleased.

"More than you know," Elwen replied. Though her helmet was as impenetrable as always, she was clearly staring back at him. When she spoke again, her words were for everyone. "There should be no delusions about what will happen when we leave tomorrow: I will be surprised if everyone comes back alive. Whatever they have in store for us will be formidable, and no one except Jack and Ridley are required to attend. This meeting is the last chance to back out."

"You make it sound like we aren't going to have fun," a voice from the doorway caused everyone's head to turn. A beautiful woman in a white skirt and silver armor was standing inside, though the door definitely had not opened to admit her. It was as if she had materialized out of thin air. Alicia had yet to meet the Valkyrie in person, but assumed this was her. "I can't imagine why anyone would want to quit now, not after all of the training you've done in the last month."

"I'm afraid I don't recall inviting you to join us, Lenneth," the Chief turned to square her shoulders with the Valkyrie.

"No need to worry, I won't be staying long," Lenneth replied, stepping toward Elwen. Walking around the room, she continued. "I just thought you might all enjoy getting some details about the endeavor you've decided to collectively undertake. I'm sure that, as the team leader, you'll be interested in all of the information you can get, so that you can begin to plan. I trust everyone will in front of Lupus Gate tomorrow morning at 8:00, so that we can leave? Don't be late, because there are no additions if someone gets left behind. After we arrive, you have three weeks to complete the 10 challenges. They must be completed in order, and no more than four can attempt each one. You win if at least one of you is alive after completing all 10 challenges. Of course, you automatically lose if the Vessel is defeated."

"So, do we automatically win if we beat you," Jack interjected, staring across the table at her. Lenneth turned and fixed him with an intense stare.

"I wouldn't worry too much about what happens if you beat me," she said confidently. Jack seemed ready to retort, but she cut him off by continuing to address everyone without waiting for his response. "There is no actual schedule for completing the challenges. After completing one, you can attempt the next one at any time. If you want to do two in one day, that's fine, or you can wait several days between them. Although I'm afraid the challenges themselves will have to stay a secret for now."

"If that's all you have to offer, then it's time for you to leave," Elwen had stayed focused on Lenneth with every step she took.

"There is one other important detail. I should clarify what you are playing for," the Valkyrie stopped pacing, standing behind General Natalie. Her momentary pause allowed some confused looks to form. "Though you are facing the challenges as a team, your success will yield only an individual reward. Whoever finishes the 10th challenge will win a single wish, that can be used for anything. So, if you want to use that wish to get rid of the Order of Tottaus, then you are welcome to. But, I know that each of you has something else to wish for."

"What good would it be to get your wish if the world were destroyed," Sir Aleks challenged. This brought a smile to the Valyrie's face.

"Excellent question, Knight Captain," Lenneth said. "As I mentioned during our last visit, the Changeover can only happen at specific times, and the window of opportunity for it to occur at this time will close in just about three weeks. If you succeed in conquering the 10 challenges and wish for something besides the elimination of the Order of Tottaus, the next opportunity for the Changeover to occur will be at least 200 years from now. As long as you conquer the challenges, it will be as if you had removed the Order of Tottaus for at least two centuries. Maybe by then humans and non-humans will have figured out how to live together, and there will never be another Changeover. Or, maybe you will all destroy the world well before that time. Quite a gamble, no?"

"The reason that we are all here is because we are committed to the cause," Ridley spoke hope, her green eyes meeting the Valkyrie's blue.

"The cause of preventing the Changeover, which you can do simply by winning," Lenneth fired back. "There is no need to actually remove the Order of Tottaus. Or, at least, that is what some of your teammates are thinking right now. Everyone here has something personal to wish for, something that means a lot more to them than making sure there is never another Changeover, or that the next one is more than 200 years from now. That includes you, Vessel. I hope all of you can trust each other, and whoever you choose as your team leader. For now, I think I'll leave and let you discuss it. See you all tomorrow morning at Lupus Gate."

The Valkyrie faded from sight in an instant, leaving the stunned team to contemplate what she had said. Some were focused on their own thoughts, while others were looking around to gauge the reactions of everyone else. Separating the two goals of saving the world in the short-term and ensuring its safety in the long-term was a major complication, especially if each of them had an incentive to choose selfishly, as Lenneth had suggested. Alicia's mind immediately went to what she would wish for.

She wanted, more than anything, to be recognized as the heir to Sir Alfred's title and the family's sword. Though she was aware that such a wish would sound trivial to another, it was her greatest desire. The question she was asking herself, and that everyone else seemed to be reflecting on as well, was whether she would put her wish ahead of the team's goal if she were given the chance. An eternity seemed to pass by in a few short moments, and Elwen quickly moved to regain control of the meeting.

"Lenneth's interruption proves my point from earlier about the need for a leader," the Guild Leader spoke confidently. "The possibility of someone acting on their own is precisely the sort of thing that we need to protect against. A strong leader can make the correct decisions without being swayed by personal feelings or interests."

"A much easier thing to say when you are in the leader's position, you have to admit," Nocturne said. The heads of the whole team turned collectively to look at the Void warrior.

"It is, I agree," Elwen's voice remained calm and measured. "But the alternative is unworkable. Someone must have the power to make decisions for the group with the best interests of all in mind; as long as we agree on this point, then the situation is unchanged."

"It is changed, though," Kain sounded contemplative as he spoke. "Being unified in cause was taken as a given initially, but it does not appear to be so now. If we reach the end only to have the one who completes the final challenge act for personal gain, then we most certainly will not have the same situation we initially expected. I do not disagree with the need for a team leader to make decisions when they are called for, but the situation has most definitely changed."

"None of us can get through the challenges alone, and losing hurts all of us equally," Lord Zane's words came almost immediately after the High Priest. "It is still in our best interests to act as a team with a common goal, and in that sense the need for a team leader will not go away. Focusing on this issue now will cause more problems than it will solve."

"Have we reached an agreement, then," Elwen asked, looking around for any other comments or objections. Everyone was still looking around.

Alicia quickly nodded in agreement, and began to look in earnest at those around her. Which ones would be the most likely to act on their own? Everyone agreed that the Chief should be the leader, and there was no more discussion, but there did not seem to be a way to guarantee that whoever completed the final challenge would do as they said. She wondered what each of the others had to wish for, and whether it was something important enough to make them second guess the decision to make the team wish. The guild sergeant also knew that they were all wondering the same thing about her and about each other. The Valkyrie's words had complicated what seemed to be a straightforward issue.

"We appear to be in agreement, then," Elwen concluded. "I trust everyone will be making an appearance at the banquet and ball hosted tonight by Radiata Castle. You need not feel obligated to stay for the entire time, but be there for the beginning at least. If there are no other issues to discuss, then everyone is dismissed. Be on time tomorrow morning; Lupus Gate at 8:00."

With that, everyone in the room rose to leave. Most departed quickly, though Jack, Ridley, and Gil came together to talk. Alicia wanted to speak with Jack, but stayed away for fear of intruding. Elwen was speaking with General Natalie, and she did not want to intrude there either. Instead, she simply retrieved her cloak from where it had been hung on the wall and stepped into the hallway. It would be tedious to walk home only to return to the castle in a few hours, but she needed to change clothes and did not have any other business in the castle presently. Walking down the steps and through the long hallways, she had time to think about what Lenneth had said.

It was easy to sit in the meeting room and say that everyone should be willing to make the wish that would change the cosmic order, but Alicia knew that it would be very different for whoever got the wish to make that same decision. Her own desire was relatively small and insignificant compared to their overall goal, yet she knew that the temptation would be impossible to ignore if she were placed in that position. Even if she felt certain that she would not act selfishly in that case, there was no way that she or anyone else could guarantee their actions if they were given the opportunity. The Valkyrie had put them all in a difficult position, and Alicia was worried about how this would affect the team dynamic. She was still pondering this as she stepped outside, hastily pulling her cloak over her shoulders to fend off the cold winter wind.

* * *

Nocturne was rarely uncomfortable; his time at Theater Vancoor and Void had taken him nearly everywhere in Radiata, and he always knew what to expect of a given situation. Yet being honored at Radiata Castle's banquet for the 10 warriors who would be facing the Gods' challenges made him as uncomfortable as he had ever been. His wardrobe had been updated for the evening with a bright green shirt and black pants that were uncomfortable, and he had been anxious to take off the instant he put them on. The castle's sixth floor ballroom was hosting the function, and the 10 of them were seated together at a table near the Royal Family. The rest of the attendees were all noble families, and the Void warrior recognized a few former clients among the guests. The dinner portion of the evening was concluding, and he was casually sipping a glass of some very good whiskey. The tables would soon be cleared away for dancing. Nocturne had fulfilled his obligation by being present for the meal, and intended to leave as soon as he was able.

"What a chore," he commented offhand to Elwen, who was seated on his left. She had not changed her attire at all, wearing the burnished armor and helm that he could not imagine her without.  
"I agree," the Guild Leader's response surprised him. "But, the nobles like to make a big show of things, and we have to entertain them for a little bit before slipping out."

"So I won't be the only one ducking out of here as soon as possible," Nocturne observed, glancing up and down the table and wondering if anyone else shared their feelings.

"No, I doubt it," Elwen replied. Her helm was impenetrable as she continued. "The two of us, plus the High Priest, I would think. The elves will have to stay to keep up appearances, they are trying to mend relations after all, but I suspect they would rather leave too. The others will enjoy themselves, though."

"The last thing I want to do is waste more time here," Nocturne growled, his voice doing little to hide his contempt for the castle.

"There's no reason not to let the younger ones have their moment," Elwen sounded almost cheerful. "Perhaps you're just worried that Princess Belflower will recognize you as the one who kidnapped her not so long ago."

"Oh yeah, real concerned," Nocturne said sarcastically, taking a drink. "A little too late for them to do anything about that, I would think. If I die on this trip I'll have done their job for them, and if I live through I think I'll have paid my debt on that count."

"You're probably right," he could tell she was amused. "Still, I am glad to have you with us, Nocturne. We will need you before this is all over with."

"Spare me your flattery," the Void warrior said dismissively.

"I know how you feel about working with the Radiata Knights," Elwen began. "And, I know about your challenge to Jack Russell."

"You can't talk me out of that," Nocturne looked directly at her with a serious gaze. "He and I have to settle things."

"I won't try to stop either of you," she replied. "Jack wants it almost as much as you do; he views it as a way to make up for what he did."

"I'm sure he does," he took another drink from his glass. "And I'll be more than happy to give him that chance."

Castle staff had begun getting things ready for the entertainment portion of the evening. Dinnerware was quickly removed, and the tables and chairs were repositioned to make room for musicians and dancing. Nocturne could also see serving carts being brought in with dessert items and wine for later in the evening, and began thinking of his impending exit. Finishing his drink, he handed the glass to one of the servers and began to walk toward the stairs. He was barely noticed with all of the people moving around, and quietly collected his heavy cloak and slipped out. The cool air of the stairwell was refreshing, and he quickly loosened the restrictive collar and sleeves of his shirt. Without turning his head, he spoke to the person he knew was behind him.

"Speaking of sergeants from your guild that I have history with, Gerald and I are going to have a drink tonight at Club Vampire," Nocturne smirked at the idea. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

"I think the same policy I have for you and Jack should also apply to you and Gerald: no interference," Elwen said levelly. Her tone sounded pleasant when she spoke again. "It is good to see that the two of you are going to make amends, though."

"That remains to be seen," the Void warrior cautioned. "Who knows though, maybe we will."

"If I know the two of you, there will be trouble no matter what. It's just a matter of whether you cause it together or cause it for each other," the Guild Leader stated. "Just don't kill each other tonight and be on time tomorrow morning for our departure."

"Seems like you said those words to us before just about every mission when we were working together at Theater Vancoor," he could not help but smile at the memories that reminded him of. "I'm not one for regrets, but those were good times."

"You know there is always a place for you at Vancoor," Elwen said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. It was not a request, just a statement.

"You know I won't come back," Nocturne replied, refusing to entertain the notion. "See you in the morning."

Their paths diverged at that spot, each needing a different gate to return to the part of town where their guild was located. The Void warrior pulled his cloak tight as he stepped out into a clear winter night. The wind whipped all around as he made his way toward the Black Town of Night and Lust, but his mind was not on the cold. Gerald's letter had come to him four days ago, asking that the two of them sit down for a conversation before the departing warriors left. Nocturne was initially hesitant to meet with his rival, thinking as he always did that they had little to discuss, but the circumstances were very different this time. As if in recognition of that, Gerald had even offered to come to see Nocturne at Club Vampire. Assuming they made it through the evening peacefully, it would be the first time since he left Theater Vancoor that they had met without weapons being drawn. He suspected that they would both admit to themselves that their grudge was ridiculous, but neither was willing to be the first to admit it to the other. Still, if ever there was a time to patch things up, it was now.

* * *

Vegeta26: I know I promised things would pick up, but there are a few more details that need to be covered before they go to face the challenges. Besides, there's some pretty important stuff going on here. As always, I'll be anxious to hear what you guys think.

Lazy guy: Thanks for your thoughts. Ridley's time training with Lord Zane is going to be be important for the challenges. I have decided that Radian isn't going to be making an appearance; he's a fun addition to the game, but I just don't think I want to try to write him into this story. The conversation between Sigourney and Jack was meant to do a little plot development and also have some fun. Sigourney and Cairn's relationship may come up again, but it's mostly established. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.

The Flying Frog: Good to hear from you again. Jack and Sigourney's conversation pulled double duty as a way to establish some details about her past and his future, and I thought it was fun. Looking forward to hearing from you again.

SkyRune: Thanks for the review, Radiata Stories is one of my favorite games too. Since the team is on the eve of leaving, they probably won't be stopping by the Olacion Order, but I do know the statues and you are onto the right thing. The Gods will get some character development once the story gets to that point. I'll be interest in hearing what you think.

Zach Fleming: Jack and Sigourney's conversation was fun to write, and it did quite a bit for developing both of their characters. Not only have he and Ridley not been romantically involved, but they also hadn't seen each other in almost a month before the meeting at the castle. Something to keep in mind in the next couple chapters. Hope to hear from you again.


	29. Chapter 29

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Twenty Nine: Festivities

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Adele smiled as the stringed ensemble began their next piece. The beautiful melodies and harmonies of the instruments set the mood for the evening perfectly. She was not the only one who thought so, as most of the ball's attendees had made their way to the dance floor. Owing to the Rothschild family's status as one of the four great families, the table at which she and Lady Freya were seated was near the tables of the Royal Family and the 10 warriors, though she noticed that a couple of them had already departed.

The older Russell had been to Radiata Castle only once when she was little, but it was forever etched into her mind. She had only been five years old when she attended a ball to honor Knight Captains Cairn Russell and Gawain Rothschild for their service to the kingdom, but the bright lights and beautiful music of this evening brought those memories flooding back. It was the first time she had met Lady Freya, and her son Ganz. Adele remembered watching with a smile as her parents danced, gliding gracefully across the ballroom floor. She had eagerly jumped into her father's arms when he asked her to dance with him, and later had fallen asleep in her mother's lap; it was one of her most cherished memories.

The memory was bittersweet, though. Only six months after that night, the Water Dragon had appeared for the first time and, when it began attacking villages, Cairn Russell had gone off to fight it. Adele remembered the day he left, reassuring she and her mother that he would return soon. She did not comprehend the danger that he was going to face, but the nervous tension in her mother's body made her understand that something was wrong. Days had passed without word, and they grew anxious. Her mother, expecting her second child, was terrified by the thought of losing Cairn.

A report had come nine days later that her father had slain the dragon, and they were able to rejoice, but they learned only three days later that he had been killed while returning home. Her mother had grown sad and distant after that, and passed away not long after giving birth to Jack. In less than a year, Adele had gone from a beautiful evening with both of her parents at a castle ball to being an orphan with an infant brother, who the whole village was helping to raise. Now, almost 17 years later, she was attending another banquet to honor that brother. She was very proud of Jack, but could not fight down the fear that he, like Cairn, would leave and not return. With considerable effort, she forced those memories from her mind. Adele was determined to enjoy the evening without worrying about the future or thinking about the past.

At Lady Freya's insistence, they had spent hours making sure she looked perfect. The Rothschild matriarch ignored her protests, saying that she had never had a daughter to help get ready for a ball. The floor-length dress they had chosen for Adele was a deep green, and it was accented nicely by white gloves and pearl earrings and necklace. Her hair was worn up, and she was constantly fighting the urge to adjust or remove the array of pins that were holding it in place. Sitting across from her, the noblewoman wore a fashionable dress of red and black, and was smiling in an amused fashion.

"You look beautiful dear, just relax," despite having a reputation among the nobility for being absent from social events, Lady Freya looked very comfortable. Several nobles had come to their table already to chat amicably. Fortunately, they were alone for the moment.

"I'm not worried about how I look," Adele answered, trying to discretely adjust a hair pin. "I'm worried about being comfortable."

"What would really make you forget about it is some time dancing," the older woman suggested, pointing to the open space in the middle of the room that had become the dance floor. "There is no reason for you to sit here with me all night, go and have some fun."

"No, I'm quite comfortable here," Adele shook her head, smiling and trying to downplay the suggestion. She quickly turned her glance to the table of honor, where the 10 warriors had been seated. Her brother and Gil were the only two seated, talking to one another.

"You cannot very well chastise your brother for being antisocial and not enjoying the evening if the same criticism applies to you," Lady Freya commented. Adele did not turn her head, but she knew the noblewoman was smiling at her insight.

"No, I suppose you're right," an idea formed, and Adele quickly rose to her feet.

Trying very deliberately to not stumble, she began walking across the room toward Jack. The shoes that Lady Freya had selected for her matched the dress and her other accessories in both looks and discomfort. Her face gave away none of this as she approached the place where her brother and the elf were seated. Gil was casually sipping a glass of wine, while Jack was eating a pastry from the dessert tray. Approaching from Gil's left, neither of them noticed her immediately.

"Elven harps are much better for complex melodies. The depth of sound comes from wood found in the…" Gil's comparison of instruments was interrupted by Adele clearing her throat. Both of them turned to look at her.

"Hey Sis...uh, wow, you look nice," Jack said with a smile. "Did you want to sit down?"

"Just the opposite," Adele's smile and tone were just mischievous enough for Jack to decode. "Since you think I look so nice, you can have the honor of being my first dance of the night."

"Yeah, but Gil and I were just…" Jack began, looking desperately at the elf to come to his aid.

"No no, it's quite all right," Gil shared a smile with Adele. "By all means, have a dance. I need to refill my wine glass and speak with Lord Zane anyway."

While her brother gave a dirty look to the smirking elf, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of his chair and toward the dance floor. Silencing his protests, she took his hands and guided him into an open space as the next song started. She guided him through the first few steps of the dance before he seemed to get the hang of it. His clumsiness and nervous looks did not go away, and she smiled as he reminded her of the boy that she had raised in Solieu Village. The months since leaving Radiata had been hard on him, and returning had not made things better for him. Though she suspected Jack was keeping something from her, she had already decided not to ask.

"You're not too bad at this," she said as the song came to an end. It was only a little lie. As the next tune began, she felt a hand on her right shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in," Aleks Sterling stepped in front of her as he spoke, offering his hand.

"Of course not. Thank you for the dance, Jack," Adele accepted the Knight Captain's hand, shooting her brother a stern glance to indicate that he should not make a scene.

"Imagine my surprise, and disappointment, when I commented on the most beautiful woman at the banquet, and I was told that she was Jack Russell's sister," Aleks smiled and spoke in an amused tone as they began their dance.

"Not exactly the best way to start the conversation," Adele replied, her voice level. "Insulting my brother probably isn't the best way to win me over."

"You already know how I feel about him," Aleks countered. His blue eyes locked with her brown ones as they waltzed across the floor. "It would have been worse if I had tried to hide it or lie to you. I wanted to dance with you even after I learned that Jack was your brother."

"And here we are," Adele's smile returned, Aleks was a good dancer.

"Yes," he said with a slight nod. "I have been very impressed by how quickly you adapted to working with His Majesty and helping with affairs in the castle, yet we never got the chance to speak to one another. Tonight seems perfect for that occasion, does it not?"

"It is perfect opportunity, certainly," she agreed. "But you must understand if that makes me a little wary."

"My interest is only in you, not Jack," Aleks reinforced his earlier statement. Dividing her focus between the intricate dance and the Knight Captain's words forced her to concentrate. "I can be many things: arrogant, stubborn, temperamental, but I am not deceitful. I have made no secret of my feelings for your brother, but they are between he and I. All I am asking is that you sit down and have a glass of wine with me."

"With a man who voted to have my brother executed," Adele pointed out, mind racing. Her tone was neither bitter nor angry, she was simply making an argument.

"With a man who pledged to risk his life going with your brother to save the world," he countered. She could see the competitive look in his eyes as he made his point. "And, who really would like to know more about you."

"You think rather highly of yourself, Sir Aleks, to think that I will say yes. Why don't I go rejoin Lady Freya or my brother," Adele asked, studying his reaction carefully. He did not give any hint as to what he was thinking, only a light smile as the song began to end.

"Because I can see how much fun this is for you," his words were on point, and she struggled not to let him see what she was thinking. "Sparring with words can be as challenging and rewarding as sparring with swords, and you are an exceptional dancer. Please, come share a drink and conversation with me."

"I do know how to spar with a sword. Who do you think Jack learned from," Adele spoke confidently and Sir Aleks smiled. "All right, I'll join you for a drink."

The song, and their dance, came to an end, and he took her hand in his and guided her toward a table. A myriad of thoughts flooded into her mind as they navigated the couples who were beginning the next dance. Sir Aleks had surprised her, and she was intrigued by him, but she was still wary that this might be some sort of political maneuver or a way to get to Jack. He seemed to have enjoyed their dance and brief conversation as much as she had, and she was curious to learn more about him. As they seated themselves and he selected a bottle of wine, she quickly glanced around to make sure Jack was all right, and saw him standing near one of the tall windows, looking outside. Assured of this, she turned her full attention to the Knight Captain sitting across from her.

* * *

Jack exhaled sharply, staring out the window at the lights of the town below. He had spent the whole song that his sister danced with Aleks taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. Putting his left hand against the glass, he let the cold from outside seep into his palm; Aleks was definitely trying to mess with him by stealing his sister on the dance floor. Just as bad, he had hardly spoken to anyone since dinner ended. The Chief had vanished, Ridley was surrounded by nobles, and Alicia and Gil were talking to people on the other end of the room. Behind him, he heard footsteps approaching but did not turn around. Looking into the reflection on the window, he confirmed that there were two of the castle's heavy guardsmen, but saw that they were standing on either side of a young woman. They did not announce themselves, and so he ignored them and continued to stare out the window. After a moment, the young woman said something to one of the guards, and approached the window by herself.

Neither acknowledged the other, and he snuck a quick glance to see who had joined him. She appeared to be about the same age as Jack, and was half a head shorter than he. The pink dress she wore was accented by an intricate golden necklace, and she wore a pair of pink gloves similar to the ones Adele was wearing. Her shimmering silver hair was split into two curled tails and tied with pink ribbons that matched her dress, and a gold circlet rested atop her head. It was her eyes that grabbed Jack's attention. They were a bright green that rivaled Ridley's, and he quickly turned back to looking out the window so she would not see him staring. When she turned to face him, she quietly cleared her throat to get his attention.

"A beautiful evening, wouldn't you agree," the girl said. Her voice was cheerful, and she smiled when he looked at her. Jack nodded in response as she caught his gaze. "Hello Jack Russell."

"Uh, yeah, hi," he replied, still uncomfortable when people recognized him. "Have we met?"

"Of course we have," she asserted. "I believe I was introduced to you as Lady Arnold that day."

"Oh, right, Miss Arnold," Jack recognized her after hearing the name. "Or, should I say Princess Belflower? Sorry, it's been a while. How are you? Not getting kidnapped anymore, I hope."

"I'm doing quite well, thank you," she said, covering a giggle with her left hand. "And no, I haven't been kidnapped since then."

"I felt really bad about that," the former guild sergeant said sheepishly. "Letting you get kidnapped and all that."

"It was more important that you came to my rescue," the Princess insisted, taking a small step toward him. "Such a noble deed is far less common than you would think."

"Well, only because I let you get kidnapped in the first place," he deflected her praise.

"Funny and modest to go along with handsome; I like you, Jack Russell," her words caught him slightly off-guard, but she did not seem to notice as she continued. "You're nothing like the nobles that attend these things. They're more concerned with image and politics than honesty."

"Somebody told me yesterday that I need to be more tuned into politics," Jack recalled his conversation with Lady Sigourney.

"I hope you didn't take whoever it was seriously," her curls bounced as she shook her head in disagreement with his words.

"Yeah, I'm not real excited about getting into all of that," he agreed with her.

"My mother says that the games the nobles play make them seem petty, and that I shouldn't behave as they do," the explanation earned a nod from Jack.

"It just seems like there are more important things to do than waste time on something like that," the swordsman echoed her sentiments.

"Come now, you must dance with me," Princess Belflower grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the dance floor as a new song started. "So that I can thank you properly for the day you were my escort in town."

"I'm really not much of a dancer," Jack protested.

In spite of these words, he did not pull his hand free and his feet followed involuntarily as she led him toward the musicians. The crowd on the dance floor parted as they made their way toward it, increasing the nervousness he already felt at the prospect of dancing with someone besides Adele. His sister would only smile if he danced poorly, but his new partner would be expecting more of him than just an attempt, and her stature meant there would assuredly be eyes focused closely on him. Blushing slightly as he put his right hand on her hip, he focused all of his attention on keeping his feet from landing on hers. The Princess seemed to anticipate his nervousness, and gently walked him through the steps of the dance before whispering for him to take the lead. Feeling more confident, he looked into her bright green eyes and could not help but smile. Neither of them spoke as the beautiful sounds of the stringed instruments guided them across the hardwood floor. It was only as the song was ending that he looked around and noticed that they were the only ones dancing.

'_Everyone's watching,'_ Jack's mind was racing, and he mechanically took a bow to match her curtsy as the onlookers began to applaud. He quickly scanned the crowd and saw, to his relief, that the King was smiling and applauding their dance.

"You dance magnificently, Jack," Princess Belflower took both of his hands in hers, and her green eyes were focused on his brown ones.

"Only because you helped me through the first part," the former knight smiled as he gazed back.

"There's that modesty of yours again," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. The applause was finally dying down around them. "Sorry if you're bothered by all the attention, I just sort-of tune it all out most of the time."

"I don't mind," Jack smiled, whispering his reply. "You're just pretty popular I guess, Miss Arnold."

"You are very charming, Jack," the Princess seemed surprised by his words, but her smile never faded. Although many of the guests had gone back to their routines, some were still closely watching the swordsman and princess, and Jack was suddenly very aware of their position in the center of the dance floor.

Time seemed to slow as she closed her eyes and stood up on her toes to firmly press her lips against his. The former knight was startled by this, all too aware of the ripple of whispers running through the onlookers, but he did not pull away. The Princess put her hand on his arm, diverting his attention from the sweet taste of her kiss, and he could feel his face turning red. His mind seemed as if it would explode with all of the thoughts running through it, yet he stood rooted to the spot. Though it seemed to last for an eternity, it was over in a moment. When she stepped back, her face was flushed and her eyes were fixed on the floor. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but could not find any words, and closed it. The faces in the crowd became an indistinguishable blur as he looked around, and they had grown awkwardly silent. After a pause that felt infinitely longer than the kiss, the musicians began to play again and dancing resumed.

"Maybe...uh, maybe we should, you know, go sit down," he was anxious to get off of the dance floor and away from so many watching eyes. He was trying very hard not to look in the direction of the King. She nodded, looking up at him with her deep green eyes, and they made their way toward the table Adele had pulled him away from earlier, which was thankfully unoccupied.

'_What's going on here,' _ his mind was still racing, trying to process everything that had happened. He slid into a chair, watching as the Princess gracefully seated herself across from him. No longer blushing or staring at the floor, her smile had returned.

"That was probably inappropriate of me," Princess Belflower's words sounded more like an explanation than an apology. "I really like you, and I got caught up in the moment; I hope that you won't hold it against me."

"Of course," Jack replied after a short pause. "Really, it's just that…"

"What is it," she asked when he trailed off.

"I just, well...you know," glancing around, he made a point of looking at several of the people that were staring at them, and the heavy guardsmen that continued to shadow her.

"Oh, all of the attention," the Princess recognized where he was focusing his gaze. "Of course. As I said, I tend to ignore it."

"You've had a bit more practice at that than I have," the former knight replied.

"How would you feel about getting some more practice when you return from the Gods' challenges," she was undaunted.

"More practice at what," he asked. "Ignoring attention from nobles? I really don't want that."

"Even if it meant the two of us getting to spend more time together," her probing question made him pause before replying.

"I...Princess, I…" unsure of what to say, Jack struggled to think clearly. "Sorry, I'm really focused on getting through the challenges. I don't want to think about things like that until after we've succeeded. I might not make it back."

"Do you remember how you introduced yourself to me the day we met," Princess Belflower asked. Her eyes were locked with his, and her smile had faded to a neutral, determined expression. "You said, 'I'm Jack Russell, I'm the best sword fighter in town.' I have faith in you, Jack, and I know you'll come back. Please, tell me that we can see each other when you do."

"Okay," he said with a nod. The bright smile returned to her face.

"Wonderful," the Princess clapped her hands together on the table in front of him. "Oh, I can't wait."

"Not to be rude, Your Majesty, but I need to steal your conversation partner away," hearing Alicia's voice from behind him brought a smile to Jack's face. The Vancoor sergeant walked up to the side of the table, standing between the two of them. Her high-necked dress exposed her shoulders and was a deep red, the color of wine. No longer hidden by the helmet that normally adorned her head, her pink hair was woven into a braid that trailed down her back. Bowing politely, she spoke again, "We have some preparations to complete before our departure tomorrow; I hope you understand."

"I do," her voice took on a melancholy tone, her expression dejected. "I will pray every day for your safe return, Jack Russell."

"Uh, thanks," Jack was unsure what to say as he rose from his chair, but hastily added, "Your Majesty."

"Come on Jack, we need to finish those preparations," Alicia had already begun walking toward the exit, and Jack followed wordlessly, after one more smile for Princess Belflower. His pace quickened to catch up with Alicia, and the former knight tried to ignore all of the stares and whispers that centered on him. He grabbed his cloak from where it had been deposited earlier, before following her out.

"Are there preparations I don't know about that need to be taken care of before tomorrow," asked Jack. The halls were well lit, but seemed dark in comparison to the brightness of the ballroom.

"No, but it was the best excuse I could come up with to get us both out of there," she flashed him her characteristic smile, unmistakably walking toward the stairs that would lead them to the ground floor and out of the castle. "I get tired of talking to nobles very quickly, and you seemed...ready to leave."

"You mean that thing with the Princess? I just, I didn't know what to do," Jack tried to explain as they began to descend the steps.

"I know," Alicia was in front of him, but he could still hear her muffled giggle. "It was painfully obvious. You were fine up until the end of the dance, but everything after that was awkward. At least it's a charming awkwardness."

"Oh, give me a break," he begged, listening to her laugh again.

"Sorry, you're just so much fun tease," they had reached the first floor, and walked through one of the long hallways. He looked up as they passed a clock and saw that the time was 11:15. "Just a few short hours until we go to face the challenges. I hope you've started packing."

"I've already packed," Jack responded proudly.

"Oh, well that's a nice change of pace," Alicia said sarcastically. "Maybe you'll be ready to start the mission on time for once, unlike that time at Theater Vancoor, when you showed up without your…"

"Come on, give me a break, I was still new," Jack's appeal cut her off mid-sentence, and they shared a laugh. Seeing the exit that would take him to the Red Town, Jack pulled his cloak on. Next to him, Alicia was doing the same. "So, I think the exit that will take you to the Yellow Town is…"

"I know where the exit to Yellow Town is, Jack," it was her turn to cut him off. "I'm not going back to my place tonight."

"So, where are you going, then," he asked uncertainly.

"To yours," she whispered, flashing a mischievous smile.

* * *

Lady Freya Rothschild was seated across from Lord Zane, the leader of the non-humans. The tall light elf was someone she knew very well by reputation, but had never met. Sir Gawain had been on friendly terms with the elves, and he had often spoken to her about the City of Flowers, but she had never accompanied him on a visit. Now, years later, Lord Zane had come to Radiata Castle, and he had made certain to introduce himself and ask for the privilege of having a conversation with her. They had politely made small talk for a while, but she knew that the subject of her late husband was an inevitability. He poured another glass of wine for her and for himself, from the bottle he had brought with him. The elven wine was full of vibrant flavors, and a bouquet of complex aromas. Each took a moment to savor the smell and taste of a fresh glass before he spoke again.

"If I may, Lady Freya, there is something specific I had hoped to discuss with you tonight," Lord Zane smiled and spoke calmly, but she could see that he was treading carefully and measuring her reaction.

"Please, by all means," she encouraged. Their table was far enough away from the dance floor that the music and dancing were not disturbing them.

"I want to talk to you about the events surrounding the appearance the Water Dragon, almost 17 years ago," the elf said. She nodded in assent. "It is undoubtedly true that my actions, and those of Cairn and Gawain, dramatically changed relations between humans and elves, but they did more than that. We are more than just the stations we hold, after all. There were no easy choices, for any of us. I think Cairn was wrong, but I understand why he chose to face the dragon. The three of us met in the City of Flowers before everything happened. I explained that the Water Dragon had appeared because of Radiata's treatment of the orcs. The Radiata Knights were pushing them further and further south, and it had upset the cosmic order enough that the dragon had to intervene. They both understood, and agreed to speak to the King, but it was too late."

"The Doleful Freeze," she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes," Lord Zane paused, taking a drink of his wine. "I really do think that the two of them could have changed King Jiorus' mind, but when the Water Dragon began to freeze crops and villages, Cairn's opinion changed. He became determined to stop the dragon."

"I remember the day that Gawain came home from the meeting the two of them had with the King," Lady Freya said, vivid images flooding up from the depths of her mind. She forced them down, shielding herself from the pain that they would bring. "He was shouting about the King and Cairn being fools, and how they were making the wrong decision, and that he had to stop them. At first I thought he was angry at them, but the more I listened, the more I saw that he was trying to convince himself that they really were wrong. He knew that his opposition was condemning people to death, but that the dragon was doing what was necessary to maintain balance. He wanted to ride out with Cairn, but he knew it would upset the cosmic order further, not make it right. It was a day after Cairn left that Gawain decided he had to do do something, and he rode out to try to stop his friend, and that was the last time I saw him."

"He met Gil, my second-in-command and chief assassin, along the way," Lord Zane continued the story. "When I heard that Cairn had decided to fight, I sent Gil to find him. Gil knew the two of them as well as I, and I hoped that he would succeed where I had failed and talk Cairn out of his attack. I think that a part of me knew that he would fail, and Gil was willing to spare me from having to do what would come next."

"Algandars," Lady Freya knew enough of the sickness that had been affecting people to know of its connection to the cosmic order. She was thankful that none of the members of her house staff, whom she considered family, had contracted it. "You knew that killing the dragon would give him Algandars."

"I did," the light elf confirmed her statement. "Though I do not know if either Cairn or Gawain knew. Regardless, Gil's task was to dissuade Cairn if possible, and eliminate him if it was too late to stop him. The two of them crossed paths as they neared the place where Cairn had gone to face the dragon, and Gil explained the situation to Gawain. Your husband was conflicted and uncertain, struggling with indecision, and Gil left him behind. When he arrived at the battlefield, the dragon was already slain, and he pressed on to find Cairn. Just a day later, Gil caught up to him, and they fought. Even with his deteriorated mental state and the wounds he had sustained in his fight with the Water Dragon, Cairn very nearly killed Gil. Ordering Cairn's death was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, but killing him restored the cosmic order and saved him from a life of insanity."

"There was no right choice, was there," Lady Freya's body felt numb, and she took a drink of wine to calm herself.

"Not really, no," Lord Zane shook his head, and paused a moment before he continued. "Right and wrong are always based on situational and contextual factors, and it is at the risk of their own torment that the ones who understand this make themselves familiar with the arguments of both sides. Ultimately, though, all of the nuances and arguments must give way and a choice must be made. Your husband was, I think, ashamed of his inaction. He did not make a choice, neither helping Cairn nor helping Gil, and this led to the worst outcome possible: the death of both the dragon and Cairn. He retreated to the Black Goblin Haven soon after, leaving every once in a while to wander the countryside briefly, before returning to the Sediche Region. The next time I saw him was when he came to our aid at Fort Helencia a few months ago."

"I had no idea what had happened to him," Lady Freya said wistfully. "Whether he was dead or alive, whether he really had killed Cairn, I had no answers."

"I received reports on him periodically, but knew that my presence would not bring him the peace that he sought," Lord Zane explained. "It was only after seeing Jack Russell that he regained the fire I had seen in him when we first met, that he seemed to believe in something again. This time, he made the choice that he could not make 16 years ago: he would protect the Vessel and guide her to her destiny. He found a way to both fulfill his destiny and repay his debt to Cairn."

"Had he changed," she asked, blinking back tears.

"Not very much," the light elf replied. "He was certainly very different during the years he spent with the black goblins, full of regret and sadness, but the Gawain that came to Fort Helencia is the one I remember from all those years ago. He was filled with a sense of purpose and determination, advising me and training our soldiers. The closest and most important bonds he formed were with Jack and Ridley, though."

"I received word not long after he reappeared," the noblewoman was struggling with all of these new details, her understanding of her husband's life had been turned on its head. "I still thought that he was a traitor at the time."

"I owe you the deepest of apologies for that," Lord Zane said. "We isolated ourselves from humankind after the incident with the Water Dragon, and so I was unaware that Cairn's death was blamed on Gawain until after we had taken Fort Helencia. I will explain to King Jiorus, so that your husband's name can be cleared of the act."

"Who knows," she asked. Her mind was still processing information, but she knew the importance of the question. The light elf's face looked slightly confused. "Who else knows that it was Gil who killed Cairn Russell?"

"Only you, Gil, and I," he answered. It was what she hoped. "Jack knows that I gave the order, but not who executed it. I have told Gil that he may tell Jack if and when he thinks the time is right."

"It needs to stay that way," Lady Freya said, locking eyes with the elf to let him know that she was serious. "No one else can know."

"Lady Freya, I am telling you that I will clear your family's name," Lord Zane emphasized the words, trying to make sure that she had not misunderstood him.

"I know," she said with a nod. "But, what do you think will happen when you tell everyone that Cairn was murdered by a light elf, and that same elf is now going to face the challenges? There will be outrage; and if someone decides to act irrationally, it could be a serious setback for all of the progress we have made to this point. If the cost of continuing that progress is maintaining a lie, then so be it. I have lived with it for long enough, knowing the truth and knowing what I am protecting is more than enough. Gawain may not have been able to make a difficult choice, but I can."

"You are truly an exceptional woman, Lady Freya," Lord Zane seemed stunned by her words. He raised his wine glass, extending it halfway across the table. "To Sir Gawain, one of the bravest, most honorable men I have ever known, and to you, Lady Freya, for being every bit his equal."

"To the 10 brave warriors going to face the challenges," Lady Freya raised her glass and touched it to his. "May you return victorious, with everyone on the team safe and sound."

Lord Zane's eyes drifted toward the floor, and his smile fell slightly when she said this, but his smile was back in an instant and he was drinking his wine while she took a drink of hers. The party in the ballroom went on late into the night, and the two of them chatted about everything from books to history. Slowly, the crowd began to filter out as everyone went home for the night. Jack and Adele had both left earlier in the evening, though she was not sure when. As the band finished with its last song, just shy of 1:00, she bid Lord Zane good night and began her walk home. The evening had been beautiful, and for the first time in a long time she was happy to have gone out to a function with nobility involved.

The stately noblewoman was conflicted, because being happy that she attended was not quite the same thing as being happy. Being at the party with Adele made her happy, the girl was smart and had a bright future, but having the opportunity to meet Lord Zane made her happy that she attended. Learning about her husband's life, and the choices he had to make, provided her with the kind of closure that she had been seeking for years. Even hearing Jack's account had not been as satisfying as speaking with someone who had been there with him when everything had happened. The strange mixture of happiness and sadness that she felt was overwhelming, and she walked down the hallway with a bright smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Vegeta26: All right, now they can finally go to face the challenges, I promise. I'm glad you've all been patient as we went through everything that needed to happen before the challenges could begin, but it's definitely time. There will be plenty of more action and excitement to follow, more than you know what to do with. As always, I'm looking forward to hearing what you think.

Lazy guy: Good to hear from you again. Jack does have a habit of stumbling into things, but at least they tend to be important ones, right? The details from the meeting were important to set the stage for the challenges, so that the pace will quicken when they get there. Hope I'll hear from you again.

Zach Fleming: I think Alicia was the only member of the 10 person team whose perspective I hadn't written from yet, and I wanted to get to all of them before they left for the challenges. And yes, Lenneth is determined to derail the team before they succeed.


	30. Chapter 30

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Thirty: Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The door to Jack's bedroom closed behind Gil, and he stepped out into the hallway with the young lady from the house staff that had been assigned to guide him through its long, winding corridors. The light elf had come to meet his friend for the walk over to Lupus Gate, and their departure for the challenges, but Jack had not been waiting in the kitchen as they had agreed. It was not unlike Jack to be late, usually it was because he overslept or was hurriedly packing, but neither he nor his things were in his bedroom. Gil, absorbed in conversation with a nobleman about his vineyard, had not seen Jack leave the ball, though he had been told that Alicia had left with him around 11:00. Pausing for a moment to think, the light elf came up with an idea.

"Perhaps we could look in the training room," he suggested.

His guide nodded her head, and they did an about-face to return to the first floor. The house was full of long hallways, and the path that they followed made no sense to Gil, who was used to the open walkways and smaller buildings of the City of Flowers. The enclosed feel of human architecture had never felt right to him. They chose to hide themselves from nature as if it was an enemy, rather than live closely with its beauty. Living in their city for the better part of a month had given him an appreciation for some aspects of their life, Radiata Castle's gardens were very beautiful, but he could not understand their preference for heavy stone buildings and streets, living in close proximity to one another, and artificial lighting. As they drew near the steps to the basement training room, they walked past a beautiful painting of a pond and he could not help pausing to admire it. Surrounded on all sides by lush, green grass and mature trees, the bright blue of the water reflecting the sunlight and clouds was stunning. The image seemed to have been perfectly captured, and the smooth brush strokes were a testament to the quality of the artist. The flowers and tree branches all bent slightly with the wind, and even the birds on the pond looked lifelike.

"It's beautiful," Gil said, ignoring the stare from his guide. "Where is this, and who painted it?"

"I have been told that the pond is at the main Rothschild Estate, though I have never been there myself," the girl replied. "The picture was painted by Lady Freya's mother."

"I must make a point of visiting both the place and the artist," the light elf said. This brought a frown from his companion.

"I am afraid that Lady Freya's mother has been dead for nearly five years now," she said. Gil frowned at this.

"I see," he said quietly, lost in thought. "Though your lives are so fleeting, humans produce such great beauty to mirror that of nature. Please, excuse my musings, we do need to find Jack."

The entrance to the training room was just a few doors down the hall. Seeing the door open and the light fixtures on the wall illuminated, they began their descent with Gil in the lead. Walking down the circular staircase, they began to find even more evidence. Jack's dress shoes from the previous evening, abandoned on the stairs, were the first hint, and they found his his shirt and jacket discarded not far after. His pants and belt together completed the cast-off ensemble. Next, they saw a pair of lady's shoes, claret-colored heels that matched the dress that Alicia had been wearing the night before. When they saw her gloves and dress, the young lady behind him gasped. The light elf wore a neutral expression, not looking forward to the awkward situation he might be walking into. The bottom of the stairs in sight, he suggested to his guide that she wait a moment as he continued down to the brightly lit training room floor. His eyes quickly scanned the open space, looking for his two teammates. When he found them, Gil could not help laughing.

On the left-hand side of the room, sprawled out on the floor, was Jack Russell. Wearing his familiar dwarven armor, the former guild sergeant was snoring softly. He had not even removed his boots or the coat from his armor, and was sleeping a mere foot away from his unsheathed sword; sweat was still visible on his forehead. Alicia, meanwhile, was sleeping on one of the benches that were pressed up against the wall, her right arm dangling to touch the floor. She, too, was dressed for combat, though she had managed to take off her boots and helmet, and even sheath her sword, before going to sleep. Thankfully, both had packed their bags for travel, which were sitting on a second bench next to the one where Alicia slept. Gil signaled to the young lady that it was all right for her to join him, and prepared to wake them up. With a smirk, he sent a gust of wind magic in the direction of each. Alicia's back being pressed against the wall kept her from falling off the bench, but Jack was pushed several feet across the floor. Both of them were jolted awake, reaching reflexively for their weapons and trying to determine what had happened.

"Oh good, you're awake," Gil said, wearing a mischievous smile. Jack and Alicia were momentarily stunned, and the girl with him stifled a laugh. "We're in danger of being late, so I suggest you grab your things quickly."

"Gil," Jack sounded exasperated, grabbing his sword. "What time is it?"

"7:25, we're due at Lupus Gate in 35 minutes at the latest, so you can talk on the way if you like," he turned around as the two of them hurriedly grabbed their things, to speak to young lady that had been so helpful. "Would you please make sure that the clothes they left on the stairs are taken care of? And, it would be nice if there were no ugly rumors about this incident."

"Of course," she nodded in acquiescence. Without waiting for Alicia or Jack, Gil began walking back up the stairs to the first floor. As he turned to walk in the general direction of the front entrance, the two of them caught up.

"I trust you can guide us to the entrance of this labyrinth," the light elf said to Jack, who nodded. "Good."

"Thank you for coming to wake us," Alicia said, still adjusting her helmet so that her hair did not come tumbling out.

"I was supposed to meet Jack at 7:00 to head to Lupus Gate," Gil said, letting a little irritation seep into his voice. "But apparently a little extra training time was more important."

"I told Jack the day that he and Lady Ridley defeated my Triton Squad at Lupus Gate that I would want a rematch so that I could prove I was stronger," Alicia explained. "I asked last night for that rematch, so any blame should be mine."

"There is no blame if we are on time, and it belongs to all of us if we are late," Gil said, quickening his pace as they walked through the main entrance to Rothschild Manor and stepped outside into the cold, windy, morning air. "Did you at least beat him?"

"It's not fair, I'm still recovering and you know it," Jack quickly interjected before she could answer. Both he and Alicia had put on thick cloaks. "If you just wait until…"

"Jack seems to think that his opponents are just going to wait until it's convenient for him to fight them," Alicia interrupted him. Gil smirked as she continued. "We sparred for several hours, I won more than I lost by a pretty good margin. He's not so special without the Falvern in his hands."

"You know about the sword," the light elf was surprised by her words.

"The Chief told me," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"So then you know how much of a disadvantage I was at," Jack tried to keep the conversation focused on their overnight sparring session. "If I even beat you once, then I should…"

"Give it a rest, I won," Alicia was reveling in his agitation.

"Let's pick up the pace," Gil had tuned out their banter and had begun to focus his mind on the task that they would soon be facing. "After everything we've been through to reach this point, being late isn't an option."

* * *

The morning sunlight shone brightly upon Lupus Gate, yet its brightness seemed to have been stripped of all its warmth. The glowing orb could not seem to penetrate the chill of the winter morning, and the wind that whipped around the stone bridge into the city made it feel even colder. Natalie was wearing a thick, fur-lined cloak and scarf that shielded her from its cutting gusts, but she could not dispel the cold. Everyone was dressed in warm layers, except for Lord Zane and Elwen. The Guild Leader's armor might keep her warm, but Lord Zane's robe did not seem designed to be worn in cold weather. In spite of this, he appeared less bothered by the temperature and the wind than she was.

Only five members of the team were present, and their departure was drawing ever closer. A quick glance at the watch she wore around her neck showed that it was 7:45. Sir Aleks, Alicia, Gil, Jack, and Nocturne were all absent. Natalie had seen Gil retire to the room in the castle that had been provided for him after the ball, but she knew nothing about the rest of the team. Her guards had confirmed that Nocturne left early after dinner, and Sir Aleks had left quietly with Adele Russell a while later, which was an interesting development. Jack and Alicia had not been seen since she absconded with him following Princess Belflower's display at the ball. Natalie liked the Princess, and thought that what happened was innocent enough, but even with her limited understanding of politics she knew that the girl's lack of propriety would have repercussions. Princess Belflower was still struggling to learn that her station demanded things of her, and that she needed to exercise some forethought before acting.

'_I guess that explains her attraction to Jack Russell pretty well,'_ the General smirked to herself at this thought. A few moments later, she heard footsteps and turned around to see Sir Aleks Sterling walking up to join them.

"I hope that you will forgive my relative tardiness," he said, stifling a yawn. The group had agreed to keep their departure time between themselves to avoid fanfare from everyone, and because no one was perfectly clear on what was going to happen. 7:45 was supposed to be the latest that they showed up, which meant that four of their members were late.

The sound of Jack's voice announced his approach before she saw him, and Natalie glanced over to see Alicia and Gil with him. Jack was loudly protesting his disagreement with something one of them had said, and from the look on her face it appeared to have been Alicia. The guild sergeant was shaking her head in disagreement, and looked ready to interrupt him at any moment. Gil seemed deep in thought, and was a few steps in front as the three approached. Jack and Alicia's argument was suspended temporarily as the three of them joined the group. Alicia drifted over to Elwen, while Jack seemed unsure if he should do the same or join Lady Ridley. Instead, he stood awkwardly between them and glared at Sir Aleks. Gil walked over to Lord Zane, and Natalie noticed that the elf assassin was also without any additional layers to protect himself from the cold. While trying not to stare, she was watching closely to see if either gave any indication of being bothered by the temperature.

Natalie saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and quickly turned her attention to a spot just a few feet down the bridge from where the group was standing. Lenneth had appeared, and was walking leisurely toward the group. Morning sunlight glinted off of her armor, and her boots crunched on the snow. The General quickly turned around, looking for any sign of their final member. Several others were cognizant of Nocturne's absence and were nervously glancing through the gate and into town. When she reached them, the Valkyrie stopped several feet away from the group, wordlessly studying them. No one spoke or moved, and Natalie wondered what she was waiting for. Finally, the silence was broken.

"The Vessel is here, and so is the Disruptor. I also see at least two non-humans, which fulfills all of the requirements. You must be quite confident if you are only bringing nine," Lenneth wore a curious expression, as if she thought she had missed something. "Maybe you were unable to convince anyone else that you could succeed? That must be it."

"No, that's not it," Nocturne's voice from behind her caused Natalie to turn around. The Void warrior's clothes were disheveled, he appeared unsteady on his feet, and he had not packed a bag, but he had made it. He looked as though he had gotten very little sleep, and his right cheek was red and swollen as if he had been punched. "Gerald was unable to convince me to call it a night."

"Tardiness is not a good sign of a reliable team member," Lenneth shook her head. "Still, your inclusion will do little to affect the team's overall chances for success. Well, if this is the team you have chosen, then the time has come for us to depart."

Natalie felt a strange sensation, as if her body was being pulled in every direction at once, and her vision blurred. An instant later, the group that had been standing on the bridge was together in a large white room. The floor and walls were made of marble, and intricate patterns of criss-crossing lines adorned everything. Bowl-like fixtures on the walls emanated a soft glow that provided light to the room, which was complemented by the warmth coming from a large fireplace. In the center was a large wooden table, with 10 chairs surrounding it. A series of plain wooden doors lined the walls, 14 in total, that were spread out evenly. The Valkyrie watched silently for a moment as the group began to disperse.

"This will be your base of operations for the next three weeks, or however long it takes you to fail," she said, drawing the group's attention back to her. Gesturing to the appropriate locations, she continued. The common room is here, there are 10 identical bedrooms, a training room, kitchen, and bath. Pay attention to this part: the last room is the access point for the challenges. The access point will be open for five minutes after it is activated, at which time anyone can go through it. After five minutes, it will close and remain closed until the challenge is either passed or failed. Each challenge will have a limit on the number that can go to attempt it at once, and bringing any additional team members will result in their being eliminated from not only that challenge, but all challenges. Are there any questions?"

"Which room's mine," Jack blurted out. Natalie frowned at the triviality of the question.

"They are all identical, Disruptor. Are there any other questions? In that case, we can get started," Lenneth gestured for the team to leave their bags and seat themselves around the table. Her gaze shifted to the members of the team one at a time before she continued. "For the first four challenges, you will take a team of up to four to face an elemental dragon. Defeating the dragon is the only condition for passing the challenge. However, you may also select one member of the four-person team to face an individual challenge before facing the dragon. Ignoring or failing these challenges will not count against you, except in the loss of time and team members."

"Why would we take on the extra work, then," Nocturne asked, sounding irritated. The Void warrior was holding his head as if it hurt.

"Because completing the individual challenges will make subsequent challenges easier," the Valkyrie's frown indicated she was not pleased with being interrupted. Natalie leaned closer as the explanation continued. "Each of the four elemental dragons possesses a weapon connected to their power. The short sword Jinn belongs to Cepheid, the Wind Dragon, the war axe Behemoth belongs to Baade, the Earth Dragon, the great sword Efreet belongs to Parsec, the Fire Dragon, and the spear Leviathan, belongs to Kelvin, the Water Dragon. Having the magic contained in these weapons will be a great help to you in the remaining challenges. Something to think about."

"So, which dragon is first," Sir Aleks drew Lenneth's gaze with his question. "Today counts as the first day, right? We should get started."

"Today is your first day, that's correct," she replied. "You will first face Baade, the Earth Dragon. I should warn you that here, the dragons are not bound by the limitations that your world puts on their powers. Here, you will fight them at their full strength."

"That's fine, we can handle anything they've got," Jack said confidently, clenching his right hand into a fist. Natalie was unsure if it was false bravado or if he really was that self-assured. Lady Ridley and Alicia were both smiling at Jack, while Gil was smirking at the Valkyrie.

"If you say so," Lenneth smiled back, hers looking like a predator sizing up her prey. Jack did not wilt under her gaze. "I should mention that the weapons must be used by the one who completes the challenge. Consider who to send carefully. You have one hour to get things in order, then the contest officially begins. I will be checking in with you periodically, and of course, will oversee all of your attempts at the challenges. Plan wisely."

"Everyone stay seated," Elwen said as the Valkyrie turned and walked away, fading into thin air in a way that Natalie still did not understand. "Before we start unpacking, we need to discuss protocol for the next three weeks, and select the team that will face the first challenge."

"What do you mean by that? What kind of 'protocol' do you have in mind," Lady Ridley sounded uncharacteristically skeptical of the Guild Leader.

"We need to establish a schedule for facing the challenges," Elwen answered. "Some flexibility may be possible, but we should have a general idea of when we want to face them."

"There are 10 challenges and 21 days, the answer seems obvious," the General chimed in. "We can just face one every other day."

"No," Lord Zane shook his head. The light elf leader looked around the table, continuing to explain. "The challenges will almost certainly become more difficult as we progress through them, which means that we must devote more time to recovery between the later ones than the earlier."

"Precisely," Elwen said. This gave Natalie pause. She listened intently as the Guild Leader explained. "The challenges can be attempted by teams of four, and we have 10, which means that we can rotate through our number to get through the first few as efficiently as possible. My plan is for us to face the first four challenges in four days, utilizing the High Priest's healing powers and downtime so that members of the team can have time to recover. This way, we can take more recovery time later and make sure that we have the right team for each challenge."

"Is it wise to have such a rigid plan? We have no idea what the challenges will be like, and trying to stick to that sort of schedule may run us ragged," Natalie was worried about forcing constraints upon the team.

"The High Priest will not be fighting, he is here specifically for healing abilities," Gil spoke up. "We can send a team of four one day, and a completely different team the next. A rotation of that sort, combined with the High Priest's powers and possibly some healing from Lord Zane and I, will provide the best chance of being successful. If we cannot maintain that sort of schedule for the first four rounds, then we have no hope of doing so against the later ones."

"Equally important, knowing who is facing each challenge, and when, should eliminate the possibility of too many or too few of us entering," Elwen added. "I want to remove any chance of our being shorted or having one of our number eliminated through a miscommunication. The team to face each challenge will be formed in a meeting involving everyone, and the time for departure will be established, so that everyone knows and there is no confusion."

"This is the sort of rigor that we will need," the High Priest gave his approval to her plan. "We must maintain this level of structure if we are to be successful. The Guild Leader has my support."

"And mine as well," Lord Zane said. Everyone around the table seemed to agree, so the General did not pursue her objection. She was surprised to see that everyone had come to agreement so quickly and easily, but the plan did seem to be put together well.

"All right, everyone take 30 minutes to settle into your rooms, and then we will reconvene to plan for the first challenge," Elwen instructed. "I want to be ready to start as soon as we get the opportunity."

* * *

Ridley finished putting all of her things into the tall, wooden dresser in her room. The living quarters they had been assigned to were spacious, but sparse. They had each been given a dresser, an armchair, and a bed with a small table next to it. The walls were the same white marble as the common room, and were unadorned. She was pleased with the softness of both the bed and chair. It was not a luxurious place, but it was functional. With a sigh, she flopped onto the bed and glanced at the clock on the wall. There were still 15 minutes before the group was to meet and set the team for the first challenge. Although she could already hear some of them talking in the common room, she chose to remain in her room, reflecting on how quickly the challenges had become reality. After weeks of waiting and wondering, they were finally ready to begin, and she was unsure how to feel. She was anxious for it to begin, but that did not stop her from being nervous.

'_Come on, get it together,'_ she thought to herself. _'Being nervous won't help anything. We have the chance to accomplish everything we wanted, so stay focused.'_

This internal pep talk was enough to calm her nerves and focus her mind on the task at hand, at least for the moment. As the only member of the group who used an axe for her primary weapon, she expected to be chosen for the task of acquiring the Earth Dragon's axe, Behemoth. All of the weapons named by the Valkyrie were mentioned in the lore of Radiata as possessing great magic and strength, featuring prominently in legends and bedtime stories that parents told to their children. To think that they actually existed, and that she might get to wield one, was an exciting prospect. She was worried about the idea of facing the challenges, not knowing what to expect from the individual parts or the dragons themselves. Hearing that they were even stronger here than they were before was not encouraging, but she was determined to face whatever obstacles were put in her path. Ridley had never fought a dragon; the only one she had ever even seen was Lord Parsec, but that was in their meetings at Fort Helencia. The prospect of facing a dragon in battle was frightening and exciting all at once.

'_Who will be on the team with me,'_ the young girl wondered. _'It would be nice to have Lord Zane, but if his strength is failing then he needs to be kept out. Elwen is strong, but will she put herself in this early? Gil, Natalie, and Aleks would be a good team.'_

_ 'Aren't you forgetting someone,' _a second voice in her head startled Ridley so much that she jumped up from the bed. Unsure of what to do, she waited a moment in silence.

_'Who's there,' _she focused on the words, as if projecting them into her mind.

_'It's me, Hap,'_ came the reply, an adolescent sounding voice. Though she was still curious, Ridley breathed a sigh of relief.

_'Hap,' _repeating the elf's name, she calmed down enough to sit on the bed again. She could feel the elf's soul inside of her just as she had before they left, and nothing seemed different. _'I've never heard your voice before. Why haven't we communicated like this prior to now?'_

_ 'Something is different about this place,'_ the elf sounded unsure of the details. _'I couldn't talk to you like this before, it was only after we came that I could. It must have something to do with the magic that's here.'_

_ 'So, you just know all of my thoughts,'_ Ridley asked, feeling rather uncomfortable with the idea.

_'Before we came here, I could only feel your strong emotions in the same way that you felt mine, but the connection between us is much stronger here,'_ Hap sounded like he was thinking carefully about his words. _'I'm not sure what that means. Can you hear my thoughts?'_

_'I haven't been able to yet,' _the human girl replied. She could already tell that the new arrangement was going to require both of them to adjust. _'What else can you do here that you couldn't do before we came? I don't want to have to fight for my body again.'_

_ 'I don't know the limits yet of what I can or can't do, but there won't be any more growing pains,'_ the light elf answered. _'Even if I could take control of your body, I don't want to. I want to work together so that we can both get out of this.'_

_ 'I'm glad to hear that, Hap,'_ Ridley smiled at the elf's words. A few moments of silence passed before he spoke again.

_'Why did you leave Jack Russell off of your list,' _Hap inquired. _'You know how strong he is.'_

_'Jack is weakened because of the Falvern,'_ she replied. The elf would not let her continue.

_'I didn't sense concern in you, Ridley,'_ he said. _'I don't sense that you're angry with him. It started last night, and it got stronger this morning.'_

_'So now I have to guard my thoughts in my own head,'_ exasperated, she buried her head in the pillow. Moments later, she felt a strange reverberation, as if a part of her mind had suddenly become grey and sad. It was not what she was feeling, but she experienced it just like her own feelings. _'Hap. You feel bad because of what I said, don't you? Is this how you experience my emotions?'_

_'I can sense yours, just like you can sense mine,'_ said the elf. His voice sounded melancholy. _'I'll try not to pry too much, but I've always been able to do this. The only difference now is that I can talk to you about it.'_

_'You know, I think this will be beneficial,'_ Ridley concluded. _'Working together can only improve our chances of succeeding.'_

_'Only if we're honest with one another,'_ Hap said.

_'Yeah,'_ Ridley assented. A brief silence followed, and she felt impatience coming from Hap. It was as if she could see the elf's face, telling her to hurry up and talk. With a light smile, she continued. _'You're right. I know I don't need to tell you because you already know, but you're right. I'm mad at Jack and trying not to think about him. I haven't seen him in a month, and he left me all alone at the ball last night so he could kiss the Princess and do who knows what with Alicia. It's silly and irrational, and I'm trying to keep it off my mind by focusing on other things.'_

_'That wasn't so hard, was it,'_ the elf's tone was relaxed. _'I'll share things with you, as long as you share things with me. There's nothing wrong with being frustrated, but I'm glad you're trying to keep it in check.'_

_ 'Thanks, Hap," _Ridley said, suddenly much more comfortable with the idea of having the light elf in her head. _'I do think that I should talk to Lord Zane about this, just to see if he has any advice.'_

_ 'He'll tell you to just talk to Jack,' _Hap replied, simply. _'If he did something that bothers you, just tell him, he might not even know that he...'_

_'Not about Jack, about us being able to communicate like this,'_ Ridley interrupted the elf, amused by the misunderstanding. Looking up at the clock on the wall, she saw that the meeting was only a few minutes from starting. _'Come on, it's time for us to go back to the common room and get ready for the first challenge.'_

* * *

Aleks Sterling yawned as he took his seat at the table in the conference room, having quickly and efficiently put his clothes and equipment away. He was still tired from the night before. His conversation with Adele Russell had lasted until the early hours of the morning, and it had been well after 2:00 before he went to bed, after first making sure that she was settled into one of the castle's many guest rooms. Only two years younger than he, Jack's older sister was both charming and intelligent, and he had lain awake in bed thinking about her before finally falling asleep. Although he knew such thoughts would only be a distraction, he could not help feeling anxious about the notion of seeing her again after they completed the challenges. Nevertheless, morning had come too early, and he was fatigued.

After being released for their half-hour break, he had quickly surveyed the layout of their home for the next three weeks. The 14 doors in the common room were spaced so that two walls had four doors and the other two had three. The training room, the access point for the challenges, the kitchen, and the bath were all grouped together. The Knight Captain had selected a bedroom on one of walls of three, and his quarters were perpendicular to the training room. General Natalie's room was next to his, and Nocturne was the last room on their side. Watching as everyone moved around, he saw Ridley leave the bedroom opposite the training room, which meant her room was next to High Priest Kain, who was across from the access point. Elwen's room was between the High Priest and Lord Zane of the light elves. She was across from the kitchen, and the elf leader was across from the bath. Along the final wall, Jack's room was between Gil and Alicia, with the latter being perpendicular to the bath. Aleks wondered to himself if everyone had chosen their room with some purpose in mind or if it was more random; he expected it was some combination of the two. As their break came to an end, the members of the team slowly their way to the table. When General Natalie was the last person to seat herself, Elwen stood up to speak.

"We now have half an hour before we can attempt the first challenge. The first thing we must do is decide who will enter the individual component and fight for Behemoth," she paused for a moment before continuing. "The answer seems obvious to me: Ridley should do it."

"Are you sure that is wise," Kain asked. When the attention shifted to him, the High Priest continued. "It is true that Lady Ridley uses an axe as her primary weapon, but if she is defeated then we fail completely."

"I know, but Ridley is the best choice. We have to send the best person to each challenge. Holding back will only hurt us," Elwen spoke simply. Aleks began thinking about the objection that Kain had made, realizing that the point was even stronger than it sounded initially.

"That would be a reason to send me over the General if the situation called for it, but that kind of thinking should not be applied to Lady Ridley," Aleks spoke up, drawing the eyes of all. He stood up before speaking again. "We are fighting for the fate of the world, and we run the risk of losing it every time she enters. There are no conditions on who enters, so we could go through all of the challenges without ever entering her. Why would we expose ourselves to that kind of risk?"

"Ridley is one of the strongest members of this team, and we will need her strength," Lord Zane interjected. He stayed seated and his voice remained level as he continued. "With her participating, we not only gain an additional person in the rotation, but her strength will make it possible to end battles more quickly than without her."

"That strength won't matter if she just happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and gets taken out," General Natalie offered her opinion. Aleks could see the team members considering his words carefully.

"I can do it," Ridley stood up as she spoke, determination set on her face. She sounded frustrated, but took a calming breath before she continued. "I'm right here, someone should ask me if I can do it. There is a lot of pressure on all of us, and we must all share the burden. I can do this."

"Your determination is not in question, Lady Ridley," the High Priest spoke again, nodding toward Aleks. "Nor your strength, and this is not personal. The same logic would apply no matter who was in your position. The only consideration is what happens if you fall. We may even be winning the fight, but if you fall then we have doomed the world."

"Ridley is going to be integral to our success," Elwen said, seeming to have dismissed his objection. "I know the situation we are in, and it is a consideration when putting her in, but we cannot give ourselves anything less than our best chance at winning."

"At least hold her out from the first challenge," Aleks insisted. "The Valkyrie said the dragons are stronger here, and we have no idea what to expect from them. These individual challenges are unknowns too, keep her out of those."

"I understand your objections, Sir Aleks, but this is what I have decided. We cannot simply try to get through these challenges without losing. We have to try to win," Elwen's helm obscured her face, but he could hear the intensity when she spoke. "It will take everything we have to win, but the only way we can get out of this is by matching strength with strength.

"I agree with the Guild Leader," Gil spoke up, and Aleks saw that most of the group appeared to support her as well. With a curt nod of his head, he sat down. The Knight Captain was frustrated that the team did not see things his way, but continuing to argue was unlikely to produce the result he wanted.

"Okay," Aleks conceded. "Who should go with her?"

"The team will consist of Ridley, General Natalie, Gil, and Lord Zane," Elwen replied. Before anyone could react, she spoke again in a stern tone. "This is not the ideal team for the challenge we are about to face, but I want to make something very clear from the beginning: I do not want a repeat of this morning. Jack Alicia, Sir Aleks, and Nocturne you all showed up tired and tardy, and so will not be participating in today's challenge. I expected all of you to be more responsible with regard to the task we have been given, and I do not, under any circumstances, want anything even remotely resembling this behavior to happen again."

"Excuse me, Guild Leader," General Natalie spoke as the conversation paused. "I believe that Gil was with Jack and Alicia when they arrived late this morning."

"You are correct, General," Elwen nodded as she answered. "However, Gil's tardiness was caused by Jack and Alicia failing to meet him at their agreed upon time. Rather than leave them, he found them and made sure they all arrived together, which is the spirit of teamwork that I want all of us to have. Have I made myself clear? Good, then you are all dismissed. The four who are facing the challenges should all get ready, you have approximately 15 minutes before we will activate the access point. I will be available if you need anything."

* * *

Vegeta26: Okay, so technically they didn't start the challenges, but establishing the rules for the challenges and getting everything in position was important. Now we're going to have all of the real fun. Thanks for being patient, and I hope to hear from you in the reviews.

MattMC3: I'm having a lot of fun writing Gil, and I feel like his personality really is as rounded as it appears here, adding a level of depth to the whole story. Aleks isn't meant to be a unidimensional character either, so be careful of forming simple opinions. Jack's dealings with the other characters, especially the opposite sex, are going to factor into the how the story develops from here, I promise it'll be entertaining. Time does fly, and there's still a lot of good yet to come; looking forward to hearing from you.

The Flying Frog: Jack is still just a little oblivious when it comes to female companionship, but I guess that's a part of his charm. Lenneth is absolutely going to make things interesting before it's all said and done, but the first challenge is going to be about some of the others. Let me know what you think.

Lazy guy: Aleks and Adele will almost certainly see each other again, but you'll have a little while to wonder about it. Jack's interaction with the other ladies around him is definitely going to come up later as well. the scene with Freya and Zane is one that I wanted to write to flesh out both her character and some of the story about Cairn and Gawain from before the start of the game. I'll be interested to hear what you thought.

SkyRune: I think the armor in the palace is just an easter egg stuck in the game by Square Enix, not that there's any real story about King Jiorus wearing it or anything like that. It might be a fun story to write, but I don't know that I'm going to have a lot of time for it. Hope you'll let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Thirty One: Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ridley's hand hesitated just a moment above the ornate, golden handle of the door that Lenneth had pointed to when talking about the challenges. The door was made of fine oak and looked identical to all the others, but the uncertainty about what was on the other side was unsettling. The Valkyrie had called it an access point, and she knew that the first individual challenge was on the other side, but none of them had any idea what to expect. Her blaze axe was slung across her back, promising some protection against whatever waited on the other side. The blade of the weapon, formed of magical energy, retracted when she was not using it, and it had the appearance of only being a short staff. Though her right hand was on the door handle, she was ready to reach for the axe at a moment's notice. Conscious of the eyes of the rest of the team upon her, she took a calming breath and wrapped her fingers around the handle, before pulling the door open a moment later.

Only a plain, grey wall stared back at her. Confused, Ridley turned around to see the reactions of the rest of the team. They all seemed as uncertain as she was, but no one said anything. Lord Zane gestured the she should touch the wall and see if there was anything unusual about it. Cautiously, she flattened her right palm against section of wall inside the door frame. This brought the access point to life; the surface behind the door rippled as if it was made of water and a bright light flooded out from behind it. She instinctively stepped back from the entrance, to where the rest of the team was discussing the change that the wall had undergone. A moment later, a voice spoke from the newly awoken access point.

"Have you come to be tested," it asked. The voice was strange, it sounded like a man and a woman speaking in unison. The former voice was a deep bass, while the latter was softer and more melodic. Both sounded authoritative. "Only those who are ready to be tested should enter here."

"We have," Ridley stepped forward, trying to project confidence with her voice. "I am supposed to try to acquire the axe, Behemoth, and our team is to face the Earth Dragon, Baade."

"Are you ready," the voice asked. "There is no turning back once you have begun."

"I understand," Ridley turned to look at her teammates, all three of whom nodded solemnly. Her eyes lingered for a moment on the elf leader; she was worried about him participating in the challenge with his Algandars. Conscious of the pause, she turned around to address the faceless voice again. "And we are ready."

"So be it," was the reply. "The individual challenger will enter first, followed by the three who will face the team challenge."

With one last look for the team, she faced the doorway. Ridley reached for her axe with her right hand as she stepped up to the access point, but stopped short of pulling it free. Fighting down nervousness that was both hers and Hap's, she tentatively touched the entranceway with her left. It had a thicker consistency than water, but her hand passed through it easily and it was dry when she pulled it back. Boldly, she stepped through. A cold sensation washed over her as she came out on the other side. She was in a narrow corridor with a dirt floor, grey stone walls on either side led to a fork at the end of the hall where she could turn either left or right. Strange orbs of light were regularly spaced on the walls so that she could see what was in front of her. The surface of the walls was smooth and they were more than twice her height, so she quickly ruled out the possibility of climbing. Stalactites overhead hinted that she was in a massive underground cavern, but the feeble lights from the walls could not penetrate the darkness to show her how large it was. By the time she turned to look behind her, the access point had vanished. There was only stone wall with words carved into it.

_'The Labyrinth of Resolve,'_ Ridley silently read the words, picking out both her purpose and their warning. _'Find the Behemoth and you will find the exit, but take care not to lose yourself while searching.'_

Turning around, she walked the length of the corridor and reached the end, where she would be required to go either left or right. Looking in either direction failed to offer any sort of hint as to which direction she should take, a disappointment if not a surprise, and she chose to go left. With her head up and her eyes constantly moving, she began down the hall. Before long, she had reached another junction, this one allowing her to continue straight or turn right, and she chose to stay on her current path. The dirt beneath her feet was dry, but well-packed and not dusty as she strode down the hall. Her eyes had adjusted quickly to the white light and she felt confident that, as long as the maze was not too big, she could conquer it.

_'I don't like this place at all,' _Hap's voice in her head startled Ridley, it was still something she had to get used to. _'It's cramped and we don't know where we're going.'_

_'We don't have a choice,'_ she agreed with the elf's assessment, but there was no sense in dwelling on it. _'This is our challenge, and we have to make it to the end. Help me keep an eye out for threats and let me know if you have any idea which direction will take us to the Behemoth.'_

_ 'Why would I know where the axe is,' _asked Hap.

_'It's a magic weapon, right,' _Ridley asked in reply. _'Can't you sense the magic from it?'_

_'In theory I can,'_ he sounded unsure of the answer as he gave it. _'I would probably have to be really close to it.'_

_'Something is better than nothing,'_ Ridley had stopped to look at a junction, and decided to to go right. _'Let me know if you have anything that could help, I want to be out of here as bad as you do.'_

* * *

Jack watched intently as Ridley made her way through the maze. The access point had closed after the other three team members followed Ridley through, and the doorway vanished. In its place, the wall had become mirror-like, and they could all see her making her way through the winding corridors. He was anxious, because they could not see anything in front of her or behind, and so knew even less about her surroundings than she did. Half an hour had already passed, and there was no way of knowing if she was any closer to the end than she was when she had started. The whole team had been watching intently at the beginning, and now Jack was the only one left. Kain was sitting at the large table and reading, Alicia had gone to the kitchen, and the rest had all gone to their rooms. He had already decided that he would not be leaving until they completed the challenge, but standing in place had grown tedious and he was still tired from training with Alicia overnight. The chairs at the table were rather heavy, and he saw the High Priest frowning at the sound of the chair dragging across the floor, but he was much more comfortable and relaxed after seating himself in front of the display.

The former knight was torn between agreeing that Ridley was the right choice for the first individual challenge and not wanting to put her at risk unnecessarily. At least the maze seemed to be safe. It might use up a great deal of time if she were to become lost, but it did not appear to be dangerous for her. On the other hand, he was angry with himself for not being there to fight the dragon with her. Being denied the chance to fight the dragon because he had shown up late to meet the group was frustrating, but the Chief had chosen a strong team that should be able to handle whatever was thrown at them. Jack was unsure how much use he would be in such a fight, given that he had yet to remove the Falvern's distortion from his soul and return to full strength.

'_Hang in there Ridley,' _Jack silently urged. _'You've got to get through this.'_

The relationship between the two them had always been complicated, beginning with their rivalry in the Radiata Knights. Jack had first seen her as an obstacle to overcome, but they were growing closer when the blood orc attack had disrupted everything. She had always been in the back of his mind while he was at Theater Vancoor, and going with her when she left Radiata had been an obvious decision even if he had not really understood its consequences at the time. The two of them had grown closer to one another at the beginning as they traveled and worked together; it was like they were the Rose Cochon Brigade again.

The real difficulties had started not long after that. Ridley stayed aloof while Jack had grew closer to some of the non-humans, and a rift opened up between them. So much had happened in such a short period of time, and he was still unclear how much of it was Ridley being herself and how much of it was affected by her destiny as the Vessel. She told him that she had distanced herself because of the Changeover, and they had gotten closer since returning to Radiata, but he was unsure what to make of it. They had barely seen each other once his training started, and it had been uncomfortable each time. Lady Sigourney's very direct conversation about Ridley's future had made him feel even more awkward around her.

'_What a mess,' _he shook his head, trying to figure out what there was between them.

"How's she doing," Alicia's voice from behind announced her approach well in advance. She was sipping a cup of tea, and joined him in watching Ridley's progress.

"Hard to say," the former knight replied, sparing a glance for her. The guild sergeant had left her helmet and sword in her room, and seemed fairly relaxed. "She's the only thing I can see, so I have no idea how big the maze is, where the exit might be, or how far away from it she is."

"Relax," Alicia said, turning her head to regard him. "Getting worked up won't help anything. She's doing fine, so there's no reason to worry."

"Just because she hasn't run into trouble yet doesn't mean that she won't," Jack knew that Alicia was right, but knowing and stopping himself from worrying were two different matters entirely. "For all we know, there are traps waiting up ahead."

"Whether there are or there aren't, you won't be able to help her," these words were delivered bluntly. "You need to trust her to take care of herself."

"You're right, I know that," Jack nodded his head, pausing a moment before continuing. "That just isn't one of my strengths."

"You've got a big heart," Alicia said warmly, smiling at him. After a moment's pause, she playfully punched his right shoulder with her left hand. "And a small brain. I'm going to go take a nap, here's to hoping she's done with the maze before I wake up."

"Hey, Alicia," Jack called out to her as she walked away, and the guild sergeant turned around. He hesitated before speaking again. "Nothing, nevermind."

She gave him a puzzled look before turning to walk away. The young swordsman sighed and shook his head, turning his focus back to Ridley trying to make her way through the maze. He knew even before they left that the next three weeks were going to be a very stressful time, and he was already feeling it. Watching anxiously, he repeated to himself that he needed to trust Ridley, but this did not make it any easier to do, and he knew that his frustration at not being able to participate in the challenge was partially to blame for his anxiety. Eyes fixed on her as she navigated the maze, he tried to relax.

* * *

In her early days, training to become a knight, Ridley had been prepared for a situation like the one she currently found herself in. Many long hours spent performing repetitive tasks that were randomly broken up with physical and mental challenges ensured that she knew how to keep her mind focused. Though she had no way of telling precisely how long she had been in the labyrinth, it had to have been at least an hour. The identical appearance of all the pathways, hitting dead ends and being forced to backtrack, wandering without a clear sense of where the exit was, all of these things were intended to make her grow frustrated or resigned to defeat, and they would inevitably be amplified by hunger and fatigue. When that happened, the likelihood that she would make a mistake increased. Staying calm and focused was her best defense against whatever was thrown at her; she knew this lesson well, even if it was sometimes hard to embody.

'_This is getting to be really dull,' _Hap, on the other hand, did not have the background that she did. _'These pathways all look the same.'_

'_They're designed that way on purpose, to confuse us and make sure that we can't tell the difference between where we've been and where we need to go,' _Ridley explained. _'If you're bored, help me keep track of our path. Two intersections back, which way did we go?'_

'_Was it, uh, left,' _the elf sounded unsure.

'_Yes, it was,' _Ridley smiled as she felt happiness and pride from Hap. _'And that time before that?'_

'_We continued straight at an intersection where we could have turned left or right,' _he was more confident in that pick.

'_That's right,'_ she replied. Intersections that gave them three choices had been rare so far, which was why that one stood out so distinctly to him. _'Helping me keep track of all the twists and turns should keep you from being bored, and will make it easier for us to find our way out of here.'_

Ridley had been keeping track of their path all along, and would continue to do so, but it would keep the elf busy and would provide her with a second list to check hers against. It was a little frustrating that Hap needed her to come up with a way for him to be helpful, but she reminded herself that his knowledge of magic was far superior to hers. If their strengths complemented each other rather than overlapping, it might not be a bad thing. Relying on her training and remaining calm would be the keys to this challenge, and she was feeling confident.

"You are doing quite well," a voice that she did not recognize spoke, and she stopped walking. Looking around, she could not see anyone. The voice was male, and the accent sounded like a dwarf's. "I wonder if it is just luck?"

"Who are you," Ridley could not see anyone, and the voice seemed to be coming for all around her. "Show yourself."

"The Labyrinth is your test, Vessel, not mine," the voice replied. "I need not be present to test you, and you will see me soon enough anyway."

"So, you are Baade, then," she quickly deduced his identity.

"Very good," Baade's voice followed her as she continued to navigate the corridors of the labyrinth. After a brief pause, he spoke again. "I was not surprised to hear that the humans had rebelled against the Order of Tottaus, but I was surprised that Lord Aphelion had been defeated and this challenge declared. I was even more surprised to hear that the Vessel had rejected her duty and was supporting such an effort. Why have you abdicated your duty?"

"My duty is to maintain the cosmic order, which is exactly what I'm doing," Ridley answered confidently. "The current order is a single cycle that will always be repeated. Humans will always come into conflict with non-humans, and the imbalance will always occur, and the Reset will always be necessary. By creating real cooperation, we can break the cycle."

"Maintaining the cosmic order is not your duty," Baade countered. "That task belongs to the Gods and the Guardian Dragons. Your duty is allow the cycle to continue."

"This is a better way," she insisted. "We can actually change the world, instead of just making it start over."

"What a dramatic change of opinion," the dragon began. "You went to Gold Dragon Castle, did you not?"

"Yes, I did," Ridley's voice wavered slightly as she continued. "I went to the End of the World, ready to sacrifice myself. But, I learned there that I was wrong for giving up on the world. Jack's strength, cooperation with the non-humans, and Aphelion's vision of a world where we work together to maintain the Order of Tottaus, all of these things convinced me that this is the right course of action."

"What a misguided notion," though she could not see Baade, Ridley could hear the amusement in his voice. "It must be easy for you to assume that we want the opposite of what you want. The Changeover only happens when it is necessary, not at fixed times. If you could cooperate with each other and not destroy the world, then the system would not exist. Lord Aphelion knew this, yet he tried to change the system anyway. His efforts might have led to the kind of cooperation that would bring the planet back from the brink of destruction, but more than likely you would have destroyed yourselves."

"No," Ridley could feel her calm, level-headed demeanor beginning to slip. "No, you're wrong. The Changeover..."

"Happens when you decide that it will," Baade interrupted. "When you choose not to cooperate, you make it necessary. And now, you selfishly push back against the reality that you have created."

"We are not being selfish," Ridley was trying to block out his words, and her voice was defiant. "The other non-humans are committed to working with us. They don't want the Changeover to happen either."

"It is necessary to prevent you from destroying the world," Baade explained. "We protect the cosmic order, not any particular group."

"But we're all working together," Ridley thought back to Gil's words to Lenneth during their trial at Radiata Castle. "You're going to thwart a genuine effort to force short-term change to occur."

"The Changeover happens when it is necessary," the dragon was as unconvinced as the Valkyrie had been. "The world is imbalanced, and even if you pull it back from the brink you will only have succeeded in delaying its destruction."

"We can save the world," her voice became even more insistent. From within her soul, she could feel Hap's encouragement. "I refuse to give up."

"But, you already did," his words caused her to freeze in place. "You decided that the world could not be saved and went to Gold Dragon Castle to fulfill your destiny."

"I was wrong," Ridley said after a long pause, forcing herself to keep walking as she tried to keep her composure.

"No, you were right," Baade sounded like a patient instructor correcting an errant pupil. "You cannot stop things from falling apart. It is time to recognize that truth."

"We disproved your truth when we defeated Aphelion," Ridley countered, feeling a little bit of confidence returning.

"You only proved that your strength and arrogance are unusually high in this cycle," the dragon's answer drew a frown from Ridley. "You are not alone in this desire, humans and non-humans have wanted to change the cycle before, but our perspective is the correct one. The fact that you changed your mind on this issue is proof enough. Tell me, why did you decide that the world can be saved?"

"Jack, Gil, Ganz, and I defeated Aphelion, and the non-humans agreed to work with humans to cooperate," Ridley answered. "Everyone is working together, toward the same goal."

"They are right now," said Baade. Ridley turned right at an intersection, trying to keep her mind focused through their conversation. "But only a few weeks ago they were fighting each other, and their cooperation only came about because of the belief that it was necessary since the Changeover had not occurred. Opinions change all the time, and there will always be a new event threatening to disrupt the Order of Tottaus. Next time, instead of being rallied to the cause of cooperation, they could just as easily be called to opposition. You know all of this. After all, why else would you have gone to Gold Dragon Castle?"

"Things have changed, whatever the reason," her pace slowed as she chose her words carefully. "Things are different this time. We won't fall back into the old ways of being divided, ever again."

"You are wrong," his words were blunt and simple. "You considered these words, or nearly identical ones, when you had to decide whether or not to go to Gold Dragon Castle in the first place. You refused to believe then, yet you do now. The only reason your opinion changed is because you became personally involved and began to believe that you could do the impossible."

"I…" Ridley stopped walking altogether. The dragon's words had struck at her core, ripping away the calmness and self-control that she had been clinging to.

* * *

After Ridley began to make her way through the labyrinth, Elwen had gone to her room and closed the door. Jack had instructions to come get her when the battle with Baade started, but the Guild Leader did not need to watch as Ridley tried to navigate the maze. She wanted to see how well the individual members of the team fought, and watch them try to work together against an opponent they would be meeting for the first time. Still, Elwen was confident she had chosen the right team. Trying to anticipate Lenneth's moves was not as easy as it seemed, but she was certain that she had gotten the better of the Valkyrie this time. The right team had been chosen for the mission, and she had to begin preparing for what would come next.

As if on cue, her old foe materialized by the door. Lenneth removed her helmet and sword, casually tossing them onto the bed. Elwen scowled, an involuntary reaction that she might never be able to prevent, and shook her head to indicate that she would not be casting aside her weapon or helmet. The two eyed each other wordlessly for several long minutes before a soft smile returned to the Valkyrie's lips.

"It seems you are already struggling to get your team to accept leadership decisions," Lenneth's voice had the same pleasant lilt as always, which irritated Elwen every time she heard it.

"They were always going to have objections and opinions, it's the nature of who they are," the Guild Leader replied, sounding unconcerned. "Strong personalities have difficulty with such things, but they will listen to me. Quite a choice for the first round."

"Bah, it will be easy for you," the Valkyrie said dismissively. "The two elves have wind magic, which is Lord Baade's weakness. In fact, the Vessel has some as well because of the elf soul within her. Your team should have little difficulty."

"You know where the difficulty lies," Elwen's tone changed, making the conversation more serious. "Putting the individual challenge Ridley was most suited for first was designed to cause the disagreement in our meeting, and having the dragon weak against wind magic come first is designed to make sure that Lord Zane cannot rest and save himself for later battles, which increases the risk that his Algandars will claim him."

"And yet you did exactly what I wanted anyway," this reply was intended to agitate her.

"It's not what you wanted. Ridley holding the Behemoth makes the most sense, and Lord Zane will make the fight with Baade much easier without overextending himself," she countered. Beneath her helmet, the Guild Leader smiled confidently. "You thought that I would talk myself out of sending the right team because of the potential negatives, that you could trick me into making the wrong decision, but you can't. We're here to win, and I will make sure that it happens."

"Very good, El," Lenneth smiled as she spoke, though her praise sounded insincere. As she continued, it took on the feel of condescension. "That's the kind of well-reasoned decision-making that is necessary to lead your side to victory. Clarity in reasoning and confidence in your choices are exactly what you were missing before. Who knows, maybe this time it will even make a difference."

"This isn't the time to bring up the past," Elwen was trying desperately to maintain her calm demeanor and not take the bait.

"No, maybe it's not. Why don't we change the subject, then? Let's talk about the present," her voice became more serious. "You think I tried to trick you into not sending the Vessel by making the challenge favor her so obviously, or that I wanted you to send her so that it would cause unrest on your team, but did it ever occur to you that there could be another reason?"

"And what would that be," the Guild Leader was wary. She had reasoned her way through the situation over and over, and there was no other angle.

"Maybe there was no trick at all," the Valkyrie wore a devious smile, which contrasted her pleasant tone of voice. "Maybe I just thought that she would fail in the first individual challenge and this would all end."

"That was always a risk. If all you have to say is that I may have miscalculated, then I fail to see how you think I missed something," Elwen was confident in Ridley, and in her own decision-making.

"Maybe you should have been thinking about the Vessel instead of me," Lenneth waved her hand and turned a portion of the wall into a viewing surface like the one the access point had become. Ridley was leaning against the wall for support, and she had her face buried in her hands. "She doesn't seem to be doing very well."

"What is this," the Guild Leader's eyes stayed fixed on the image as she spoke.

"Lord Baade is just talking to her about her decision to support this endeavor," the Valkyrie said simply. "About the repercussions such an action might have, such as ending the world. Just making sure she understands that she might be condemning the whole world with her choices. Apparently, she's not taking the news well. The Labyrinth of Resolve tests the mind, spirit, and body all at once. Her mind is strong, she stayed calm and focused, and has been systematically making her way through, but her spirit is not. His words are clearly getting to her, forcing her to doubt herself. She hasn't made a mistake yet, but she will."

"And the test of her body," Elwen would not let that detail go unnoticed. "Is that one that comes before facing Baade?"

"Of course," Lenneth nodded. "The ultimate test of the Labyrinth requires that all three be strong in unison: mind, spirit, and body. She performed just fine when only one was tested, less so when the second was added, and she will break when all three are tested at once. To navigate the Labyrinth while under Lord Baade's scrutiny is difficult enough, but to have to fight against pursuers while doing so will be even more difficult."

"Ridley will get through it," she projected confidence in her voice, trying to cover up her own budding doubts.

"I suppose it's possible, but I rate it as the least likely outcome," the Valkyrie's eyes were on Ridley as well. "She will likely struggle until the end but be overcome, or maybe she will simply realize we are right and give up. Either way, success is the least likely result."

"It seems I just have more faith in Ridley than you do," Elwen refused to believe she had made a mistake in selecting Ridley for this task.

"Having too much faith in someone was your downfall last time, if I remember right," Lenneth was expecting those words to provoke a reaction, and Elwen managed to not give her what she wanted.

"I told you that this is not the time to bring up the past," with great difficulty, the Guild Leader kept her focus on Ridley, who had sunken to the floor. "Now, of all times, is about the present."

* * *

The cool stone of the wall and floor would normally have felt good against Ridley's skin, but she could not focus on anything except the verbal exchange she was locked into with the Earth Dragon. Baade's words had pushed her to the brink, and she was unsure she could even bring herself to stand and continue. Her calm and confidence had vanished, and she was struggling to with the idea of even getting to her feet to continue navigating the maze. Hearing his voice again made the situation even worse.

"Your perspective is flawed; that is the reason you cannot see," he continued to speak calmly and rationally, making the words harder to dismiss. "You think that, if you are able to bring about peace once, it will last forever, but there is no forever. There is no endpoint to the passage of time; you cannot simply reach a point where conflict never happens and the possibility of imbalance is completely removed. Even if you succeed in uniting your world now and become heroes, countless years will pass and your legacies will be forgotten. New divisions will arise, new leaders will cause more imbalance, and things will be as bad as they are now. Only, the dragons and the Changeover will not be able to make things right. That is why we must stop you here."

As the dragon spoke, a figure in black armor walked around the corner. She scrambled to get out of the way as the warrior's sword hit the wall where she had been sitting only a moment prior. Quickly getting to her feet, Ridley pulled her blaze axe free, the magical energy responding to her touch and forming a shimmering red blade. The hallway was wide enough that she could take a full swing, and her weapon connected with her opponent's. Whoever she faced was strong; though she managed to not be pushed back by his blow, Ridley was unable to force him to give ground. Gritting her teeth, she swung again. Their weapons met over and over, before she finally found an opening. Her axe struck the inside of his left leg, causing the warrior to buckle. Two quick strikes to his arm and chest disarmed her opponent and knocked him to the ground. It surprised her when the suit of armor faded away.

"What happens now," Ridley asked, expecting an answer from the Earth Dragon. She was breathing deeply, trying to calm down and regain her composure.

"Many opponents are now hunting the Labyrinth of Resolve for you, the Rune Knights are just one example," Baade said calmly. "You no longer have time to deliberate over which path to take."

"How does this end," she needed to know what would happen.

"You came here to find the Behemoth," the dragon answered. "The test will only end with your success or failure: you must find it or fall in the attempt. Unless my words have convinced you. If you finally understand your role in all of this, you could simply surrender. The Changeover would happen like it was supposed to at Gold Dragon Castle, and everything would be right with the world. The choice is yours."

"I could...I could end it all," Ridley pondered these words carefully.

"Yes, you could end it," he echoed what she said. "You could do what you knew was right all along. Before Lord Aphelion complicated things by betraying the Order of Tottaus, before an impossibility was made to seem like a necessity, before you were forced to take up a cause that could not succeed. You still have a chance to do what you know to be the right thing."

"I can't," Ridley shook her head, turning to continue her path through the maze.

Walking quickly, she tried to leave the Earth Dragon's words behind. The focus that she had earlier was gone, and Ridley was unsure if she could get it back. Approaching the next intersection, she saw one of her new pursuers come around the corner. It looked like a big cat, but much more intimidating. The animal stood waist-high on all fours, its teeth and red eyes fixed on her. It did not have a tail, and leaned forward to keep its balance, while ears that looked like bat wings lay flat on its head. Quick reflexes saved her as the first attack came almost instantly. Using the haft of her axe, she pushed back its snapping jaws. A flurry of teeth and claws came at her relentlessly, and she was forced to give ground. She found an opening and quickly left a wound on the beast's side, though it backed away before she could connect again. Pressing the advantage, Ridley attacked with the full length of her blaze axe to keep the creature from getting close enough to hurt her.

"Your resolve is impressive, black tigers are fierce opponents," Baade's voice interrupted the fight, and she tried to block it out of her mind. "But I do not understand your resistance. You know that the cosmic order is necessary, so why do you fight?"

"Because I don't want to be a part of that world anymore," Ridley forced the words out as she buried her axe in the tiger that had been attacking her, removing it only after the animal quit moving. "I think we can do better."

'_But can we,' _she silently wondered. When she went around the corner where her feline opponent had come from, she found a dead end. Quelling her frustration, she began to back-track. _'I know we all want things to be different, but what do we have beyond stubborn insistence that they will be? How can we guarantee that it will last, when the world itself hangs in the balance?'_

"You still have a chance to make this right," the Earth Dragon insisted. "You can complete the Changeover. All you have to do is stop fighting, and everything will be set right."

Ridley gritted her teeth, trying not to listen to what he was saying. She was fighting against the dragon's words and her own thoughts as she struggled to trace her way back through the maze and try another path. Mental and physical fatigue were beginning to set in, and she no longer had a clear idea how long she had been searching for the Behemoth. When she got back to the intersection she had been searching for, three of the warriors that Baade had referred to as Rune Knights converged on her location. Wordlessly, she readied her axe and attacked.

* * *

"They're just going to wear her down," Gil said, irritation apparent in his tone. "Between the dragon's words and being attacked constantly, it's going to be much harder for her to focus on getting through the labyrinth."

"The challenge was never going to be simple," Lord Zane replied, his voice much calmer.

In truth, he was worried about Ridley, but Gil and General Natalie were both visibly frustrated and concerned, so he was doing his best to retain a calm exterior. After walking through the access point, the three other members of the team that would face the Earth Dragon had come out in a room that looked very much like the one they had just left behind. One of the walls allowed them to watch as Ridley progressed through the maze, but there were no other furnishings. They could only watch and wait as she struggled to get to the prize at the end.

The elf leader estimated that two hours had passed since Ridley had first been attacked by the Rune Knight. As the frequency with which she encountered dead ends and had to retrace her steps increased, she had been forced to fight more opponents. Sometimes she encountered them alone, while at others they were in groups. Though none appeared serious, she had sustained quite a few injuries in these fights and was visibly slowing down. Her strength and energy were fading and her frustration was growing, all while the dragon's constant admonitions about the Changeover were weighing heavily on her mind. The Labyrinth of Resolve had pushed her to the breaking point, and suddenly selecting her for the first challenge did not look like a good decision.

"Lady Ridley," Natalie gasped as she watched one of the black tigers swiped at Ridley and knocked her to the ground. She exhaled in relief when the creature was beaten, then turned away. "I don't know how much longer she can hold on."

"Nothing that you say or do can change that," Lord Zane shook his head as he spoke. "All we can do is have faith that she will make it through, and be ready to step in when the time comes. When she gets to the Behemoth, the next step will be for the four of us to face the Earth Dragon, and Ridley does not look like she will be much help in that fight. So, we need to be ready to win without her if necessary."

The idea that the dragons were even stronger than they were on Tottaus was troubling. Their destructive capability was incredible even there. He had seen Lord Cepheid had attacked a human settlement 1,000 years prior, not too long after he had been reborn, and it was one of his clearest memories from this life. That the dragons would be even stronger here was not an encouraging thought, and he was even more concerned that Ridley's condition would force him to rely heavily on his magic. Limiting his use of magic had prevented the rapid spread of his Algandars, but it was slowly destroying him. A fit of coughing seized him a moment later, as if thinking about his illness had triggered it.

"Are you all right, Lord Zane," Gil stepped toward him quickly, but the elf leader waved him away. Both Gil and General Natalie were giving him looks of concern.

"I'll be fine," he answered, taking a deep breath as the coughing subsided. He turned his attention back to Ridley, who was leaning against the wall to steady herself as she continued to trudge through the maze.

"Lord Zane," the General spoke hesitantly as Lord Baade again asked Ridley why she continued to defy the cosmic order. After a moment of hesitation, she asked her question. "What if he gets to her?"

"I'm not sure exactly how it would happen," the elf leader chose his words carefully, addressing both Gil and General Natalie. "But if she fails the challenge or surrenders to him then the Changeover will occur. That means Ridley will become the Vessel for the Gold Dragon, which would coincide with the destruction of humanity. I'm afraid that's all I know for sure."

"When was the last time this Changeover happened," she pressed him for more information. "The dragon says that it has happened many times."

"I don't know," Lord Zane lightly shrugged as he answered. "This will be the first one during my life."

"I thought the elves were immortal," General Natalie sounded confused.

"Our souls are," Gil spoke up in reply. "And our bodies do not die of old age, but we can still be killed by injury, sickness, hunger, anything that would kill you."

"When we die, our souls are freed to be reborn," Lord Zane continued Gil's explanation. "However, we are not reborn with memories of our past lives. It is possible, using our magic, to recognize a soul as having belonged to a particular elf in a previous life. But, even if you did so and told them who they were, they would not remember. I am the oldest living light elf, and I have been alive for just over 1,100 years, but a Changeover has not happened during my lifetime."

"I see," the General contemplated these words. Her glance shifted to Gil.

"I've been alive for almost 700 years," he answered without waiting for her to ask the question.

"So, the Changeover will kill all of the humans and leave everyone else unaffected," she asked after a moment's pause.

"That is the way it is described in our texts," Lord Zane was careful not to overstate his answer.

"Things will almost certainly be different this time because we have all come together to oppose the Gods," Gil observed. His eyes went back to the viewing surface. "We may be affected differently this time around since we are all working together."

"Even if that's true, I doesn't matter," the elf leader said. "We have already made our decision and we are going to see this through no matter the end. For now, we must all hope that Ridley does not fail."

* * *

Ridley's vision blurred as she stumbled down the corridor, leaning against the wall for support. She had lost all perception of time or direction as she tried to get out of the Labyrinth of Resolve. The past few hours had been filled with relentless attacks, both physical and mental, that had shredded her confidence and composure. Fighting off the Rune Knights and black tigers while trying to find her way out was hard enough, but listening to Baade's words, which she was having a harder time refuting, had pushed her to the edge. Her clothes were stained red from the opponents she had cut down, but their bodies and blood always disappeared from the floor and the walls after they stopped moving, preventing her from using them to help identify places she had already been.

The constant battles had done more than just fatigue her, and not all of the blood on her clothes belonged to enemies. There was red in her hair from being forced back into the wall, a deep cut on her left shoulder that she could not seem to get to stop bleeding, and the pain in her right ankle was so sharp that she was barely walking. Thirsty and exhausted, only the thought of escaping kept her from collapsing. Stubbornly continuing to put one foot in front of the other, she reached an intersection that she did not think she had seen before and took a left. She was barely able to carry her blaze axe, holding it near the blade to keep it from dragging the floor, and she was unsure if she could even swing it in combat. Acquiring the Behemoth and actually fighting against the Earth Dragon were lost in her desire to simply be free of the the pressures of the maze.

"You must know the impossibility of the task to which you have set the world," when the dragon spoke again, she groaned audibly. "The imbalance was bad enough for the Changeover to be necessary just a few weeks ago, and now you believe that it will never be needed again?"

"I don't know, but we should be able to decide for ourselves," Ridley said between breaths.

"Do you understand what that means," Baade asked. "You acknowledge that what you hope for is a virtual impossibility, yet you press on anyway. Even if you succeed in the challenges and change the cosmic order, and if it is maintained throughout your lifetime, someone will falter after that, and the world will be destroyed. When that happens, it will be your fault. All of the death and destruction, the loss of the world itself, will lie at your feet, because you wanted to believe in the impossible. If you do your duty as the Vessel, all of the humans currently alive will die, but you will save the world. You know this to be true."

'_He's right, isn't he,'_ the words hit Ridley hard. The thoughts she had carefully sealed away since returning from Gold Dragon Castle came flooding back. _'Everlasting cooperation was never going to be a reality, I just convinced myself it was possible because we thought it was the only option we had after killing Aphelion. The Changeover is the thing that makes the most sense.'_

'_Don't say that,' _Hap's voice rang out clearly in her mind. _'You can't believe that giving up is the answer.'_

'_It will save the world, Hap,'_ she said in response. _'Not just this time, but next time, and the time after that. The Changeover and the Reset are necessary.'_

'_You can't,' _the elf exclaimed.

"What happens if I decide you're right," her voice was soft as she asked, but she knew the dragon heard.

"Then it is over," his tone did not change. A door suddenly materialized on the wall to her right. "That door will take you out of the Labyrinth of Resolve, and to Lord Quasar's chamber. When you arrive, the Changeover will take place just as it would have at Gold Dragon Castle."

"I should do it," Ridley extended her hand toward the door, over Hap's protest. She did not put her hand on the doorknob. "I should, but I can't. I can't abandon everyone who's counting on me."

"You must," Baade replied.

'_Think about the other members of the team who came here with you,' _Hap argued. _'This isn't just about you. It's about them, and it's about everyone else, the cooperation that we finally started to see before we left.'_

"Think about the future of your world," the Earth Dragon said. "Continuing down this path condemns everyone to death and destruction. This is about all of them."

"What about me," Ridley could feel tears forming in her eyes as she leaned against the wall, brought on by fatigue, pain, and frustration. She could feel herself shouting as she continued. "It's never been about what I want! Training to be a noblewoman, to join the knights, the Transpiritation, becoming the Vessel, going to Gold Dragon Castle, even coming here, it's all been forced on me!"

'_Ridley,'_ Hap's concern flooded into her mind.

"I just want it to end," she whispered, tears falling freely.

"It will end," Baade said after a long silence. "All you need to do is walk through that door. You would be saving the world, and it would put an end to your pain. There is no downside."

'_Don't give up, Ridley. We can do this,'_ the light elf tried to reassure her. _'We can do it. The two of us, the rest of the team, everyone back home, we can do it.'_

"I…" long moments passed, each seemingly an eternity to Ridley as she stared at the floor. Her mind and body had both been pushed to the breaking point, and now she was being asked to make an impossibly difficult decision to determine the fate of the world. When she finally stood up, she had to lean against the wall for support. "I have made my choice."

"Which is," asked Baade.

"Cooperation has never been understood to be as essential as it is now," she was surprised at how calm and level her voice sounded. "If we place the value and emphasis upon it that it deserves, we can make it possible. We are united in this purpose, and so I will stand with everyone else."

"You understand that you may have just condemned the world with your choice," the dragon still sounded the same when he spoke.

"No," Ridley shook her head. "I will not have condemned anyone. Everyone knows now what we must do, and we will succeed or fail together."

"So be it," Baade said. The door on the wall faded as she hobbled toward the end of the corridor, where her only option was to turn left. When she walked around the corner, Ridley saw an axe resting on a pedestal: the Behemoth. "But remember, you still have to win."

* * *

Vegeta26: All right, there's the first individual challenge completed. It took a little bit to get it written, but there was a lot going on in this chapter. Next time, the fight against the first dragon. Thanks to everyone who continues to stick around, please let me know what you think.

The Flying Frog: The dynamics between the characters have been fun to write, and there are going to be some more moments between them all before it's over. Thanks for the editing assist, feel free to include any you see in a review or message. Looking forward to hearing from you again.

SkyRune: Some of the volty blasts and skills will be referenced specifically, while others may not. As for romance and the Water Dragon, you'll just have to read to find out. Hope to hear from you again.

DQRS guy: The Jack/Ridley dynamic is something I've been trying to be careful with. The story's set after the game, so I have a little more freedom with the characters, but I also want to be true to who they are. Hopefully it's working and fitting into the story fine, let me know what you think.

MattMC3: Gil is a lot of fun to write. I've rounded out his personality quite a bit, but still think that he's in character. The group discussions and interactions are something that I really try to use for supplying plot details and also for developing the characters through how they engage with one another. Hope I'll hear from you again.

Zach Fleming: Yeah, things got a little involved for Jack as they all got ready to leave, we'll see how it goes for him later. The stage-setting for the challenges was necessary, but I tried to keep it from being too dull. Now we're into the fun stuff. Let me know what you think.

Lazy guy: The dragons are definitely going to be actively involved in the challenges, and the magical weapons will have a role to play as well. Hap is going to be important for Ridley's development, and Elwen's leadership is something that will create some division. I haven't mapped the story all the way to the end, but 15 more chapters might be a pretty good guess. Hope you'll stick around.


	32. Chapter 32

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Thirty Two: Baade

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

When Ridley's hand closed around the haft of the Behemoth, the image on the wall disappeared, replaced by a shimmering doorway identical to the one that had brought them to the staging area. Gil waited only long enough to see Lord Zane nod his head before rushing through the doorway. He glanced around quickly, taking note of the cavernous underground room where they came out. Stalactites hung from the ceiling, and the huge chamber was illuminated by the same glowing orbs they had seen earlier. The floor was the same brown stone that formed the walls and ceiling. In surveying the expansive space, the light elf spied Ridley laying on the floor and was at her side in an instant. The young girl was clutching the Behemoth to her chest as tightly as she could, but looked exhausted. Her breathing was irregular, and her face pale. Gil quickly pushed both weapons, the Behemoth and her blaze axe, aside as he tried to determine the severity of her injuries. General Natalie and Lord Zane had quickly come to join him.

"Lady Ridley," the General's voice did nothing to hide her panic.

"She's alive," Gil said quickly, holding up his hand for her to stay back. "None of her injuries appear life-threatening, it's a combination of fatigue and her wounds."

"Do what you can for her, but remember that we still have to face the Earth Dragon," Lord Zane advised. "If her life is not in danger, then save your strength for the battle with Lord Baade."

Nodding, he set about trying to heal her. Gil was not particularly adept at healing, but he could give her some of his power and ensure that her condition did not worsen while they faced the dragon. He put his hands on her temples, allowing his energy to wash over her. The color returned to her cheeks almost immediately, and some of the smaller cuts began to heal noticeably. When he finished, Gil gently laid her down and stood up. He grabbed both axes as Lord Zane picked up Ridley. While they were carrying her to the side of the room, Gil became aware that they were no longer alone. He quickly deposited the weapons while Lord Zane made Ridley comfortable. A dwarf was standing in the middle of the cavern, and the light elf quickly returned to where the General stood. Several moments passed in silence, and it was only after Lord Zane rejoined them that the dwarf spoke.

"You must be the challengers, then," though his voice was gruff, he did not sound angry.

"That is correct," Lord Zane replied. "I am Zane, the leader of the light elves, and here on behalf of all non-humans. We are united in our desire to attain peace through cooperation."

"A noble enterprise," Baade's words were a little surprising. "One that I would encourage you to try in the next cycle, after this Reset. If you are going to insist that it must happen now, then we have no choice but to fight."

"We knew there was no choice when we came here," the elf leader did not hesitate before answering.

"So be it," the dwarf took a step back. "I am Baade, of fertile soil and quickening life, and I will destroy you. I need not even take my dragon form to accomplish it. Come and face me."

"Lord Zane, you must stay back," said Gil. For a moment, they watched to make sure he would not attack them while they spoke to one another. The elf assassin gestured to General Natalie as he continued. "Let the two of us face him."

"We are already short an ally for this fight, you cannot think that the two of you will be enough to defeat him," Lord Zane shook his head to indicate that he would not be a spectator.

"You need to conserve your strength," Gil countered, though he would concede that they were likely to need the extra help. "Let us at least push him to his dragon form before you join the fight."

"Or, at least until I decide that I am needed," this concession was likely as far as Lord Zane was willing to go.

"All right," Gil nodded his head in confirmation of the arrangement. Next, he turned his head to speak to the General. "Speed is going to be our ally here. We need to test his reactions first; I'll attack from the right, you come in from the left. Okay?"

Gil barely waited for her to nod her head before he rushed in to begin the assault. Using elemental magic, he formed a sword of ice in his right hand, swinging it at the dragon in one fluid motion. Baade stayed perfectly still, but a wall of earth and rock rose up between the two of them, preventing the elf's attack and hiding the dwarf from view. The wall encircled him, and the two challengers glanced at one another as if unsure what to do. Gil leapt into the air, preparing to strike Baade inside his small fortress. However, there was no one inside the wall when he looked down. As he descended, a large rock flew past him, narrowly missing his head, and he heard General Natalie's surprise as she evaded a projectile launched at her. The dwarf had managed to get behind them without Gil hearing or seeing, and his magic was undetectable. He threw two waves of wind blades at Baade, hoping to uncover a weakness in the magic defense, but the wall stopped all of them. The dwarf did not counterattack, and Gil took a moment to glance at Lord Zane and shake his head to indicate that interference was unnecessary.

"He's stationary when attacked, using magic to defend himself, and he uses magic to conceal his movements," Gil observed as he landed next to General Natalie. They would need to work together to be successful. "So, he's probably not very fast. However, this whole room is like a giant weapon for him. He can use any part of it to attack us, so we have to be ready for attacks from any direction. We need to come up with a way to get in close. I'll attack and force him to move, but you have to be ready to strike when he resurfaces."

"What's wrong," the dwarf called to them from the other side of the chamber. "I thought you were in a hurry? Don't you have a limited time for all these challenges? Wasting time here seems like a bad idea to me."

"Let's go, General," Gil blocked out the dragon's words, readying his sword and picking an angle of attack.

* * *

Alicia watched closely as Gil and General Natalie tried over and over to attack the dwarf with no luck. Their strategy appeared to be based around figuring out his movement patterns, as they had separated and were attacking as he moved all over the the cavern. None of their attacks had connected so far, yet they continued their methodical offensive. Watching could only provide so much information, and she was left wondering whether they were trying to learn something specific about their opponent or if they thought this strategy would be effective for attacking him. Baade had yet to counterattack, but it seemed unlikely that this was because he did not possess the strength to both attack and defend with is earth magic. Gil's wings and magical projectiles made him more effective than the General, and he was using his speed to attack from all sides. Yet, the walls of earth and rock continued to come between his attacks and their target, no matter the speed or angle. If either of them ever got too close, Baade would simply surround himself with a wall of earth move to a safe distance.

"This is getting ridiculous," standing next to her, Aleks Sterling was growing impatient with the fight.

"What do you want them to do," she asked. Though his assessment was correct, it was unclear what they could be doing differently at the moment. "It's still early, and they're trying to figure out how to attack him."

"This approach has done nothing, they aren't getting any closer. They need to be trying...something else," he sounded frustrated at not having a better answer.

"They're looking for an opening," Alicia said calmly. "When they find one, I'm sure they'll know how to handle it."

"And the leader of the elves is doing nothing to help," the knight's frustration was evident in the tone of his voice.

"I'm sure there's a reason for it," her tone did not change. She could sense his frustration growing. "Go do something else if you're going to be like this. Jack was the same way, sitting here and whining about things not going smoothly, and I sent him to the training room to work off some of that frustration. We all want to be there fighting, but fuming about it won't help at all. So, settle down or go away."

"You seem to take for granted the even temperament that you have been blessed with," he replied after a moment's reflection. "Not all of us can remain so calm under such conditions. Still, you are right, I will try to be more...relaxed."

In front of them, on the wall that they were using to view the fight, Gil was hurling wind magic at the dwarf and, for the first time in the fight, one of his attacks struck with such force that it blew away part of the wall that rose up to block it. Baade stood his ground, untouched by any of the fragments, though the nature of the fight changed immediately. His defense being damaged caused him to initiate a vicious counterattack. An arsenal of rocks separated itself from the very floor that Gil was standing on, and they began to fly across the cavern. The elf used his wings, wind magic, and ice blade to avoid and deflect these incoming strikes as he raced toward the dwarf. As the walls of earth began to shield Baade so that he could retreat again, Gil launched a powerful wind attack that clearly hit its mark. When the walls receded, his opponent did not reappear.

"Good shot," Alicia nodded in approval at the strike. "He's very fast."

"It's not over yet," Aleks cautioned. "They're fighting a dragon, remember. It's going to take more than that. I was at Earth Valley when General Dynas and Sir Cross faced the Earth Dragon, I've seen his destructive power firsthand."

"You fought against the dragon," Alicia turned her head to study the Knight Captain.

"No, I didn't get the chance," he replied. The corner of his mouth tightened as he answered. "I was inside the city wall, overseeing the assignment of guardsmen to posts in the city. By the time I found out what was happening and made it outside, it was too late. We lost some good men that day, including two out of my brigade."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alicia averted her gaze as he pointedly kept his eyes locked on the viewing surface.

"I wanted a shot at this dragon most of all, and I was denied," the frustration in his voice was evident. He inhaled sharply a moment later, and his tense words caused her to look up. "General Natalie."

"Is she all right," Alicia's eyes immediately went to the display of the battle. The General had been hit by one of the large rocks thrown by Baade, and that she was slow in getting to her feet. "I hope she can still fight."

"Lord Zane needs to get involved," Aleks again commented on the elf leader, who had not moved from his place near Ridley that was away from the fighting. "I don't know what he's doing, but none of the attacks have been directed at Lady Ridley, so he doesn't need to be over there guarding her. He needs to be helping the other two fight."

"They have a plan, trust them to execute it," Alicia responded. When he shot her an irritated look, she spoke again before he could. "They just landed a good hit, and those three are too strong and smart for his sitting out to not be part of some plan they've come up with. Let them handle this in the way they've decided."

"You know, I think you are right," Aleks still sounded frustrated, but as if he were trying to calm down. "Watching the battle may not be what I need at this point. Some time spent working off my frustration in the training room might help me calm down. Please excuse me as I take my leave."

The Vancoor Sergeant shook her head as she watched him walk away. Her smile and cheerful demeanor were her defining features, yet she had never had a real explanation to offer for them. Calmness and composure under any circumstances were simply a part of who she was, which often led both to her frustrating others and to their frustrating her. Allowing one's emotions to take over was a dangerous practice, and it could just as easily lead to poor decisions and casualties as to heroic victories. Both Aleks and Jack had this problem, and she was worried that it might be a detriment to the team before they were finished. Taking a deep breath and clearing her mind, she turned her attention back to the battle with Baade.

* * *

Rather than being excited, Gil was merely relieved when he saw his wind magic connect with Baade as the dragon tried to retreat. The elf assassin was relying heavily on his magic just to keep up with the Earth Dragon, and he needed to start making progress against the enemy before his power began to fade. The General had been struck in the left leg by one of the rocks from Baade's counterattack and was not putting much weight on it. Speed was the most important component of their attack, and her limited mobility would undoubtedly hamper their ability to attack effectively. With a brief pause in the fighting, he glanced at Lord Zane, kneeling next to Ridley at the side of the room. The assassin held up his left hand, indicating that he was not yet ready for assistance. Scanning the room carefully, he was waiting for Baade to make a move.

_'He's moving through the earth, but I should be able to sense him,' _Gil was frustrated, but remained calm.

His sensitive ears picked up the sound of rocks breaking loose from the ceiling above before the first one fell, and he instinctively dove out of the way, pushing General Natalie back with his wind magic so that she avoided being hit as well. Stalactites and large chunks of rock began to rain down from the ceiling, and he fired upward with his wind blades to break up the debris and push it away. Eyes darting back and forth he tried to spot the dwarf hiding among the rocks as they rained down. Launching himself upward, he tried to meet the incoming attack head on. Baade would be vulnerable while falling, and the elf would have an advantage. When his target came into view, he used his wings to close the distance between them. The Earth Dragon redirected the falling rock, sending big chunks flying toward Gil as he got within striking distance. A moment before being struck, he threw his ice sword.

The first rock that hit him knocked the elf off balance, and he was immediately hit by two more, which carried such force that he fell out of the air. The force of the attacks had pushed him away from where most of the debris fell, so he escaped having it all land on top of him. Though she was injured, General Natalie hurried to his side and helped him get to his feet quickly. Gasping for breath, and still dizzy from the force he had been struck with, Gil smiled when he looked across the room and saw that his sword had found its target. Baade had crashed to the floor with the elf's blade protruding from his chest. He had used too much magic to do it, but that blow gave him confidence in their ability to win. Unsurprisingly, the dwarf did not stay down for long. Baade did not seem to be struggling much as he stood up and pulled the sword from his chest. Slowly regarding it for a moment, he squeezed his right hand and shattered the weapon.

"Well, that was a little dramatic," Gil commented, focused on remaining calm. He was already beginning to feel drained by the amount of magic he had used, and the fight was far from over.

"You are very strong, I commend you," Baade ignored his words. The wound in his chest was trailing blood to the floor, but his demeanor was unchanged. "This will be tedious. It looks like you will get to see my transformation after all, how unfortunate for you."

"Can you move effectively, General," Gil directed his attention to Natalie as a yellow light surrounded the dwarf. The magical energy he gave off was intense, and Gil tried not to be distracted by it.

"I'm a step slow, but I can manage," her reply was less than ideal, but he acknowledged it.

In front of them, the rocks and earth strewn about the floor were shaking and began to coalesce around Baade, forming his dragon body. His head and jaws formed first, rocks forming sharp horns, with yellow eyes glowing intently from within the stone skull. Jagged spikes formed of stalactites and ran down the length of his back. The dragon's tail ended with a large stone covered in spikes, something Gil wanted to make sure he avoided. He calmly looked to the side and signalled to Lord Zane, indicating that they were going to need his help. With the amount of energy emanating from the dragon, there was no question they would need all the help they could get. With his transformation complete, the dragon turned his attention to the two opponents in front of him.

"Now you will get to see my full power," said Baade.

The dragon's attack came almost immediately, tail swinging around to try to catch Gil off-guard. Full of magical energy, the elf easily moved back to avoid the blow. The force of the attack smashed the stone of the floor, sending rocks and earth into the air. Forming a new sword out of his ice magic, the elf charged forward. Baade swung his head, horns and jaws seeking to tear down the attacker. Gil's strike barely had little effect on the dragon, but he quickly attacked again. Darting quickly out of range of the dragon's counterattack, he fired his wind magic at Baade's front legs. The blades of air connected, keeping him from charging forward. Taking advantage of the opening, General Natalie lunged forward for her own attack.

Her horizontal slash struck the dragon's left-front leg, just above where Gil's magic had, but her attack was not strong enough to get through his defenses. A second strike hit precisely the same place as her previous blow, but Baade remained undeterred. When the dragon's tail began to move to strike at the General, Gil rushed forward and launched another volley of air blades. Though he was unable to stop the attack, it was slowed to the point that Natalie was able to avoid being struck. They nodded at each other as they looked for the next opening, carefully maintaining their spacing to make it harder for the dragon to attack both of them.

"You move well enough," Baade sounded complimentary as he spoke. "And your magic is an asset, but you cannot beat me here."

"Look out General," Gil barely jumped back in time as a chasm opened up in front of him; an instant later, he was forced to dodge a hail of earth and rock.

There was just enough time for him to glance at Natalie and make sure she had not fallen victim to this offensive. The Earth Dragon's magical abilities were on display, forcing Gil to use his enhanced speed, wings, and wind magic just to remain unharmed. Although she was injured, Natalie managed to avoid being struck. The attacks she faced did not seem to be as threatening as those directed at Gil. He had to move at nearly top speed to avoid the the onslaught, while even with her hampered mobility she had not been hit. Near the edge, Lord Zane was using magic of his own to shield both he and Ridley from an attack that was more intense than what Natalie faced, but less than Gil's It was strange to see such variation in the opponent's offensive.

'_It's a delaying tactic,'_ Gil realized. _'He can only fight us four at a time, but this fight prevents the whole team from advancing to the next challenge. He wants the fight to take a long time, so that we become tired and he can overwhelm us. Plus, even if we beat him, making this fight take as long as possible could put us at a disadvantage in later challenges. Very clever. We have to attack if we want to win, huh? All right, fine by me.'_

* * *

Swinging the Arbitrator in the training room, an amusing thought came to Jack and he let a smile creep over his face. The strength he possessed now would have seemed incredible when he left Solieu Village, but now he could only think about how he was not strong enough. This perspective lasted only a moment, and his smile quickly faded. With the distortion of the Falvern still dwelling in his soul, his progress had ground to a halt. He was strong enough to use the weapon, and his control over it was improving, but that was entirely separate from removing its power and influence from within. Although he and the Chief had talked about it at great length, the former guild sergeant felt no clearer on how he was supposed to transfer the power back into the weapon. Pushing this thought from his mind, he went back to training. A few moments later, the sound of the door behind him opening caused him to pause and turn around. Aleks Sterling had entered the room, walking along the wall so as not to disturb Jack.

"No need to stop on my account," his tone was polite, and Jack fought the temptation to be agitated. The Knight Captain's right hand went to the sword on his hip. "Perhaps you'd prefer a sparring partner? I'm sure you've found your invisible opponent to be of little challenge."

"You want to spar," Jack asked incredulously. "Spar, not duel?"

"It wouldn't make much sense to wait until coming here to kill you, now would it," Aleks smirked, drawing his weapon. "After we succeed, I would certainly love to kill you, but not before. Right now, I just want to work off some frustration. Alicia told me you were here for the same reason."

"Yeah, after watching Ridley go through the labyrinth, I couldn't watch the fight against the dragon," Jack nodded in acknowledgment.

"I grew unsettled as well," Aleks stepped directly in front of Jack, only a few feet away. He tightened the straps on his shield, making sure it fit snugly on his left forearm. "I wanted to fight the dragon, but getting to swing my sword at something will make me feel better."

"Fine by me," answered Jack, tightening his grip on the Arbitrator and holding it in both hands.

Aleks rushed forward, sword streaking toward Jack's heart. Turning the blade of the Arbitrator, he deflected the attack. With a quick step back, he avoided the swipe that came from the shield. He countered while stepping forward, and their two swords met. They clashed over and over, Aleks using both his sword and shield for attack and defense, but neither was able to find an opening. The expansive training floor gave each plenty of opportunity to move in all directions, and they transitioned rapidly from offense to defense. Although he kept up with Jack well enough, the Knight Captain was not remarkably fast and the real difficulty in fighting him was in determining from which direction he would attack. Both his sword and shield were used for attack and defense, which forced Jack to keep his distance.

_'All that time spent training with the Deputy Chief is really going to pay off now,' _he thought to himself. _'Aleks' reach is shorter, and he's slower than Deputy Gerald, so this ought to be perfect.'_

The more they battled back and forth, the more Jack began to see a pattern in Aleks' moves, such as the high number of sword thrusts that he used, or his tendency to use his shield for blocking more frequently time while moving than while standing still. Small bits of information could make the difference in a close battle, and he was waiting for an opportunity to make good use of these observations. Determination was etched on Aleks' face, and it was clear that he did not want to lose, though this was how Jack felt as well. The speed and power behind their sword strokes began to increase, neither willing to lose.

Going on the offensive, Jack forced Aleks back, trying to force his way past the Knight Captain's sword and shield. Just when it seemed as though he would succeed, a familiar sensation washed over him. The numbness that was caused by the Falvern's distortion ran through him causing him to stumble backward. Groaning, he felt his legs give out, and his body hit the ground. His vision blurred and the room seemed to spin as he tried to move, unsure of exactly what was happening. Nothing like this had happened since he had awoken from his first meeting with Lord Khell within his soul. He was vaguely aware of Aleks' voice, but unsure of what was being said. After what seemed like an eternity, the feeling began to subside, and he felt his senses return. Sitting up, he saw a concerned look from Aleks.

"Are you all right," he asked. His voice stayed level, despite the look of concern. "What happened to you?"

"I, uh, I just got dizzy," Jack answered, shaking off the feeling as best as he could. "I'm okay."

"That wasn't like any dizzy spell I've ever seen," Aleks countered. "Your whole body went limp. What was it really?"

"Nothing," Jack shook off the question, focusing on keeping calm and sounding genuine. As he continued, he located the Arbitrator and sheathed it. "Just a dizzy spell, really."

"You are a poor liar, Jack," Aleks reiterated his disbelief, irritation creeping into his voice. "Maybe I should make the rest of the team aware of this, then we can see if anybody else thinks that story holds up."

"That seems unnecessary, Sir Aleks," from behind him, Jack heard the Chief speak. "Jack appears to be fine at the moment."

"I still want to know what happened," the Knight Captain scowled, not backing down from his position. "Whether or not he's fine now doesn't change what I saw. He did not get dizzy and fall, something was wrong with him."

"When you figure out what, then tell whoever you want, but until that time, I suggest you avoid any unfounded accusations," her gaze focused on him. "The last thing we need is someone sowing division and doubt among our team, wouldn't you agree?"

"If he's unfit to fight…" Aleks would not relinquish his point.

"Then I will definitely know," Elwen cut him off. "And, if that is the case, then I will make a decision at that time about using him or not using him. Would you excuse us for a moment? I need to speak to Jack in private."

"I do not like the way this team is being run," Aleks' tone was dour, and he glared at Jack as he stepped past them and out the door.

"Thanks Chief," he said as Aleks closed the door.

"How many times have you lost control of the magic since we started training," her voice sounded intense, and she did not acknowledge his gratitude.

"What do you mean," Jack asked, surprised by her tone and how direct the question was. "Outside of our training, I haven't done anything with the Falvern."

"Its magic is still inside of you, remember," her reminder was unnecessary. "That's the reason that you collapsed on your way to Radiata Castle. Now, how many times since then have you felt that same numbness?"

"I feel numb every time I use the sword, and it's worse as I draw more power from it," Jack explained. "This one was the only time it's affected me when I'm not using the Falvern."

"I see," the Chief appeared thoughtful and was thinking about his words. "I expected that its effects would become more pronounced over time, but this is more rapid than I thought. It likely has something to do with the magic found in this place. Speeding up your training is the only real option that we have. I trust that you brought the Pendant of Introspection with you?"

"Yeah," Jack said somberly.

"Good," Elwen nodded. As she continued, the Guild Leader turned and walked to the door. "I don't know how it will be affected by this place, but we cannot afford to not use it. We'll find out tonight."

* * *

Ridley's eyes fluttered open, adjusting quickly to the half-light in the cave where she now found herself. Her surroundings looked unfamiliar, and the last thing she remembered was grabbing the Behemoth. Sitting up from where she was laying, she smiled at seeing Lord Zane standing next to her. Only a moment later, the pain and fatigue from her time in the Labyrinth came flooding back. The light elf leader put a steadying hand on her shoulder and helped her to her feet. Behind him, she could see Gil and General Natalie locked in combat with the Earth Dragon. Wordlessly, she retrieved her blaze axe from where it sat on the stone floor, next to the Behemoth.

"He's strong," Ridley could sense the power of the dragon. "It will take all four of us to take him down."

"Then we should help them," Lord Zane began to ready his wind magic. "Are you certain you can fight?"

"I'll be fine," she answered, ignoring her body's protestations.

_ 'You're going to push yourself too hard,' _Hap cautioned.

_'There's no other option,' _Ridley said, impressing the urgency of their situation. _'I'm going to need you to share some of your magic with me.'_

_ 'Okay, but be careful,' _the elf sounded concerned.

Calmly, and with her head up, Ridley strode toward the battle with the dragon. Gil and Natalie were on opposite sides of Baade, trying to make it difficult for him to attack both of them. When she gained access to Hap's power, she quickly fired two powerful blasts of air, trying to strike before the dragon sensed her and reacted Both shots hit him, and Baade was forced back by a step. Gil and Natalie quickly disengaged to join their friends. The General's left leg was bleeding, and she had a cut on her thigh as well. Gil's injuries appeared to be superficial, but he seemed to be the more fatigued of the two.

"Lady Ridley," Natalie sounded relieved. "Thank goodness you're all right. Are you sure you can fight?"

"I'm fine, but you need help," her answer was simple. Gil silently nodded his head in approval of her decision to join the battle.

"So, all four of you are finally ready to fight," Baade observed. "Including the Vessel. I must admit, I'm impressed that you can even stand."

"I can do more than that," Ridley gripped her axe tightly, sensing that the fighting would resume at any moment.

"He will try to wear us down and use up time," Gil cautioned, turning to Ridley and Lord Zane. "We need to finish this quickly. Wind magic is his weakness."

Ridley raced toward the dragon without warning, hoping to catch him off-guard. Her wounded and exhausted body protested the sudden movement, and she could not move as fast as she needed to. Baade's tail streaked toward her, faster than she expected, and she had to dive out of the way. Quickly regaining her feet, she fired more wind magic at the dragon, watching closely as the shots hit his right side. He growled in displeasure at being struck, but the attack did not seem to have slowed him. Huge rocks began flying toward Ridley on their own, and she was again forced to scramble quickly out of their way. Evading these attacks forced her further back from the dragon, and she tried to keep her frustration down.

Gil had resumed his offensive as well. The light elf assassin was moving so fast it was hard for her to keep up with his movements, constantly alternating between magic and his sword of ice while seeming to attack from everywhere at once. Baade began to focus more on Gil, which lessened the intensity of his attacks on the other three. As she moved closer to the dragon, still dodging and destroying incoming projectiles, Ridley saw that Natalie was doing the same thing. She finally found an opening and fired a single, more powerful shot of wind. This one connected with his front right leg, and the dragon staggered, wildly swinging his tail and turning his head to keep the attackers at bay. Natalie's sword slashes were rendered ineffective by the dragon's hard armor of rock, and she had to move quickly to avoid his counterattack.

_'We have to get through that armor,'_ Ridley tried to stay focused as she smashed one of Baade's earth projectiles. Glancing backward, she saw that Lord Zane was still using his shield to keep the dragon's attack away. His eyes were closed in concentration and she could sense a great deal of magic radiating from him, which led her to guess that he was preparing an attack. _'That's why Gil is attacking so fiercely. He's drawing Baade's attention away from Lord Zane.'_

Dodging a rock that was flying straight toward her, she charged in again. With the dragon's attack was focused on Gil and Natalie, she was able to get within striking distance without much difficulty. Her blaze axe smashed into the dragon's back left leg, causing him to roar and turn sharply. Ridley scrambled out of the way, but heard Natalie cry out. The General had been struck by Baade's tail as he turned, and crashed awkwardly to the ground. Without a thought for anything else, she raced toward Natalie. Baade sensed the opportunity and was throwing rocks and earth at her, which Gil and Ridley deflected with wind magic. Finally, she was able to scoop up Natalie and retreat to within the safety of the shield that Lord Zane had created. Gil joined them a moment later.

"Are you all right," Ridley asked Natalie. The dragon roared triumphantly. His magic could not penetrate the shield, but neither could they attack him from within.

"I...I can still use my sword," the General's left arm, hanging limply at her side, looked like it might be broken, and her left leg was still bleeding from her earlier injury.

"What about you," Gil directed his question at her. The elf assassin had only minor wounds, but looked drained.

"I'm exhausted, and every part of my body hurts," Ridley answered candidly. "But, nothing serious enough that I can't finish the fight. We need a plan, he's too strong to continue like we are."

"Everything is already in place," Lord Zane opened his eyes and looked at them. He was holding an incredible amount of power, and she was suddenly worried about his Algandars. "One last, concentrated attack should end this. Focus on his neck, on the right side. Gil, make sure that Natalie is in position to attack after I do. Ridley, it will be up to you to finish him."

Ridley was unsure of what was happening, but the volty flames that surrounded Lord Zane a moment later made it clear that he would spear-head the offensive. Natalie was leaning on Gil as they stepped away from the elf leader, who created a second shield for them. Baade saw them moving to his right and began preparing a massive assault. Rocks and chunks of earth hovered just outside the shields waiting for them to drop. Volty flames appeared around Natalie as she and Gil spoke to one another. Ridley still could not see what Lord Zane's plan was, but she trusted the elf leader. This belief gave her confidence, and she focused her strength and determination. Stepping away from Lord Zane, he created a third shield to protect her. Summoning all of her remaining strength, she willed the volty flames forth to surround her as well. Her place was the furthest to the left, and she turned to face the dragon. When she nodded to signal that she was ready, Gil and Natalie did as well. Lord Zane held up his left hand, pointing it at Baade and focusing his magic.

"Shining Rain," he shouted as his shield fell. A seemingly endless barrage of magical shots exploded from his hand, targeting the dragon's arsenal before he could bring it to bear. As Baade's weapons fell harmlessly from the sky, Lord Zane attacked again. "Wind Saw!"

His second attack was a concentrated blade of wind that had jagged edges and whistled as it flew through the air toward Baade. The dragon's eyes seemed shocked by the speed at which his waiting assault had been neutralized, and he was caught off guard by the immediacy of the counterattack. The wind saw struck his neck and kept spinning, cutting deeply into the rock armor. When the attack faded, the hole it created Baade's defense was visible. The saw had penetrated through the rock and to the dragon's flesh beneath As Ridley glanced to the right, she saw the second stage of the attack had already begun. Gil used his wind magic to launch Natalie through the air and right toward the place where Lord Zane's second attack had fractured the dragon's armor. The General's sword moved quickly, targeting the exposed area where the dragon had been weakened.

"First Class Flurry," Natalie exclaimed. Five quick, precise sword strokes broke through more of the armor and struck his neck, causing Baade to stagger. While Natalie was striking, Ridley was already preparing her own attack.

"Wild Pitch," she shouted. Spinning rapidly, she created centrifugal force. She had used this attack many times before, but this time she used Hap's wind magic to generate even more force when she threw the blaze axe.

Time seemed to slow for her as the axe flew end over end and toward the now-exposed neck of the dragon. The weapon reached its target in an instant, burying itself in his neck. The force of the attack knocked him over and onto the ground, his pained roar dying in his throat, and he made no move to rise. A moment of uncertainty passed before Ridley was sure that they had really defeated him, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her first thought was for the others on the team. Natalie had gone down after her attack and lay gasping for breath on the floor next to the dragon's corpse. Lord Zane was the one she was most concerned for, he had sunk to his knees after launching his second attack and had not risen since. Gil and Ridley exchanged a look, and the elf ran to Natalie while Ridley went to Lord Zane.

When she reached him, things were worse than she feared. The mossy green of Algandars covered his whole left arm and shoulder, part of his chest, and was slowly creeping across his face. Breathing heavily and in obvious pain, Lord Zane rocked forward, holding himself up with his hands. Ridley knelt next to him, gritting her teeth and ignoring the pain that shot through her tired body. She put a hand on his shoulder, supporting him so that he could sit up. Ridley took a calming breath speaking to the elf leader.

"What can I do," she asked, afraid of the answer he would give.

"There is nothing you can do," Lord Zane replied, shaking his head. He sounded on the verge of losing control, and the Algandars was still spreading visibly across his body.

"Do you want me to…" Ridley trailed off, unable to finish the thought. Tears were starting to form in her eyes at the thought of what would happen next.

"No," he shook his head as he spoke in a labored voice. "Not just yet. I...can still regain control. I just...need time."

Lord Zane's heavy, uneven breathing continued, and he groaned in pain. Ridley was afraid that she would not have the strength to control the Gold Dragon's power if he needed her to. She glanced anxiously to where Gil had helped Natalie to her feet and saw that they were slowly making their way to Lord Zane. Natalie was having trouble walking on her left leg and was leaning heavily on Gil, her left arm was still hanging limp. The elf assassin had retrieved her blaze axe, but he was so tired that he could only drag it behind him. When she turned back to Lord Zane, she left out a sigh of relief. The Algandars was slowly receding from his face.

"How are you doing that," she asked, stunned by what she was seeing.

"Algandars takes over the body when it is drained of the energy that protects the soul," he explained. Though he still looked exhausted, he forced himself to stand. "I was pushed to the edge in the fight with Lord Baade, but I was able to regain control before it took me."

"Are you both all right," Natalie asked as she and Gil rejoined them. She was gritting her teeth to keep her voice from revealing the pain she felt.

"Yes, somehow," Ridley answered. "Both exhausted, but we're all right. What about you?"

"Broke my arm, and the cut on my leg is real deep, but I'll survive," the General winced when she spoke, as if speaking of her injuries caused the pain to spike.

"Well, it may not have been a convincing victory, but you did win," Lenneth's voice from behind them got everyone's attention. With a casual wave of her hand, she made a doorway appear. "That will take you back to your friends, so that you can get ready for the next challenge."

_'After all that, all we did was beat the first one. There are still nine more,' _Ridley took one last look at the battlefield, the rocks and debris strewn everywhere surrounded the corpse of the fallen dragon. She did not feel happy about their victory, only relief that they had managed to survive.

* * *

Vegeta26: One challenge down, and nine more to go. I really enjoy writing these sequences, so get ready because there's a lot more to come. Thanks to everyone who continues to read, and for sharing your thoughts with me.

The Flying Frog: Ridley is, as you said, very different from Jack, so I've been careful about how I handle her development, but she's already grown thus far and will continue to do so. The individual challenges are just a little different from the dragon battles, and pairing the two together presents a lot of opportunities for multi-faceted character development. Let me know what you think.

SkyRune: Lenneth is a lot of fun to write, and her connection to Elwen is even more interesting to explore, both of them will be getting more time as the story continues. Natalie and Gil got some time here, and will get some more before it's all finished. Hope to hear from you again.


	33. Chapter 33

Destroy and Rebuild

Chapter Thirty Three: Uncertainty

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. The first thing to note is that this story is a sequel. The characterization and storyline contained here are based on the characters and events that occur in my first story, _Sever All Ties_. Everything that happens in this story will make a lot more sense if you have read that one, so I recommend reading the first story before reading the sequel. With that in mind, the story picks up where _Sever All Ties_ left off, and tells what happens after Aphelion is defeated and Jack and Ridley return to Radiata. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

When the doorway on the wall that served as the access point for the challenges opened and the team came through, Jack breathed a sigh of relief. The team had been pushed to their limit by the Earth Dragon, and their appearance reflected this. Natalie was practically being carried by Gil, though the light elf had his own injuries. The General's left leg had a deep cut and she had lost a lot of blood to go with her broken arm. She winced with each step, the slightest movement causing her pain. Ridley still bore the marks of her trip through the Labyrinth of Resolve, and looked ready to collapse at any moment. She and Lord Zane were leaning on each other, exhaustion and relief evident on their faces. It was Alicia who took over when they came through the door, giving directions based on her assessment of their needs.

"Aleks, take the General to her room and get her laid out on the bed. Nocturne, there are bandages in the cabinet on the right wall, take some and go with Aleks. You have to stop the bleeding and get her arm set," the Vancoor sergeant's voice cut through the stunned pause of the group's return and got everyone moving. She had already filled pitchers of water and grabbed towels, so that they could clean off the blood and dirt. "Chief, please see to Lord Zane's injuries, Jack to Gil's, and I will take care of Lady Ridley. Get them to their rooms, apply bandages where appropriate and determine the need for magic healing. High Priest, General Natalie has the most urgent need for your healing, please see to her first and we will update you on the need elsewhere."

Jack smiled at how she had taken charge of the situation, and offered Gil a shoulder to lean on as they began to walk toward the elf's room. Reassured that his charge was mainly battling fatigue, Jack went back for water and towels. Across the room, he could see the access point, now just a plain doorway with no hint that it led those who passed through it to fight for their lives. The team's win had been impressive, but the dragon had hit them hard and they were going to need time to recover. Shaking his head, Jack hurriedly returned to Gil, who had already changed into clean clothes.. The blood and dirt on his arms, legs, and face washed away, revealing surprisingly few injuries. He was eager to talk about the battle, but the elf did not look particularly interested as he crawled into bed.

"It looks like it went all right out there," he said, hoping to start the conversation. Gil did not sit up, but did respond.

"We won, if that's what you mean," the elf replied.

"I thought you'd be more excited," Jack went on. "You guys beat one of the dragons, and you barely have a scratch."

"I understand your enthusiasm, Jack, but I don't share it at the moment," Gil opened his eyes. "It took everything I had just to stay even footing with him. We're all exhausted, the General is seriously hurt, and that was just the first one. Sorry, but I'm not excited right now. I want to sleep."

"Of course, sorry," the words stung, even though he knew that the elf did not mean for them to. He began looking at the door as Gil closed his eyes and turned over to rest. "I'll just head out, then."

He closed the door softly on his way out, not wanting to disturb his friend any more. Wordlessly, the former knight went back to the table where all of the supplies were and took a seat. All of the other bedroom doors were closed, and no one else had emerged. Though he was worried about the others, he was confident that they were all right. Still, his thoughts unconsciously drifted to Ridley. The last time he had seen her look so bad was when the blood orc nearly killed her. Gil had healed some of her wounds and restored some of the energy she lost in the Labyrinth of Resolve, but he could not help being worried about her. After a moment, the door to Lord Zane's room opened and the Chief came out. Her armor presented the same unreadable image as always, and she said nothing as she seated herself next to him.

"How's Lord Zane," Jack was bothered by the silence.

"He's going to be all right," Elwen's voice was neutral. "The battle took more energy than he should have used, and he'll have to be confined to bed for a while, but he'll make it."

"Was it his Algandars," his voice lowered unconsciously at the conversation topic.

"In a way," she nodded. Before he could ask another question, she continued. "Like you, he has been weakened by his condition. Using magic drains his body of the power needed to fight off Algandars. It affects the body differently than the Falvern's distortion, though. Your body recovers a little less every time you use the sword, but you can get your strength back by channeling it back into the sword. With Algandars, Lord Zane's condition will only get worse if he exerts himself. I don't know how much strength he has left, but I don't think he would survive another battle like the one he just went through."

"They're going to get harder, not easier," Jack observed. His face sunk as he realized that Lord Zane would either not fight again or would die in his next battle.

"I know," the Chief's voice did not change. "And so does he. We will do everything that we can to make sure that Lord Zane makes it through this, but there is no guarantee that will happen. There were never any guarantees for any of us, though, and he knew the risk when he volunteered."

"It's not fair," frustration seeped into Jack's voice, and he shook his head.

"You're right," her tone was still the same, and he wondered if she was not hiding some emotions. "But that doesn't mean we don't all have to do our duty."

With these as her parting words, the Chief stood up and walked across the room to her door. Jack said nothing, thinking about Lord Zane's condition. Though they had not started on good terms, he considered the elf leader a friend and was worried about him dying. At the same time, he could not stop himself from thinking about the way that the elf's loss would affect the team's ability to fight. He hated that he could not separate concern for his friend from calculated thinking about the team's chances for success, but it was a way of thinking that he could not change. After everything he had been through, it was second nature for him to think in this way, an acknowledgement that made him shake his head. A few moments of silence later, and the door to Ridley's room opened. Alicia walked out, wiping her hands on a crimson-stained towel, and took a seat across from Jack.

"She fell asleep right after I cleaned her wounds and bandaged her up," she anticipated his question and did not wait for him to ask. As always, Alicia smiled while speaking. "There are cuts all over her body, but most of them aren't deep. Gil's healing helped stabilize her condition during the battle, so while she's mentally and physically fatigued, she's going to be all right."

"That's a relief," Jack smiled at her. "Maybe I'll go see her."

"I'm sure she'd like that," Alicia casually turned her head to glance toward the door. "She'll probably be out for a while, though, so you'll have to wait until she wakes up."

"Yeah," he muttered, looking at the clock on the wall. It showed the time as almost 7:30. The team had been gone for most of the day, and their exhaustion was easy to understand. "Are you ready for your turn?"

"Do you mean 'Am I anxious to fight' or 'do I feel like I'm prepared to handle it? Those are very different questions," Alicia's words puzzled Jack for a moment as he thought about the two options she presented him.

"Uh, both, I guess," Jack shrugged his shoulders, and his uncertainty elicited a giggle from Alicia.

"Well, I guess I am a little anxious to try my hand at fighting a dragon," she answered. After a momentary pause, she continued. "As for being prepared, I'd like to think that I am, but their fight against the Earth Dragon demonstrated how tough these battles are going to be."

"Yeah, I know," Jack acknowledged. He projected confidence as he spoke again. "But, we'll be in it together for the second challenge, and I know we can do it."

"I hope you're right," Alicia's tone did not have the same level of certainty, but she smiled nonetheless.

"What, are you worried or something," he asked, matching her smile. Unexpectedly, Alicia's smile faded.

"I'm worried that I might let down the whole world," her voice was soft, and her tone serious. "Look how difficult just the first challenge was, and they're going to get harder. There's no room for error, and everyone is depending on us. All it would take is one slip up and we would condemn all of our friends. It's just a lot of pressure, you'd have to agree."

"I mean, yeah, of course it is," Jack was unsure of what to say.

"How do you deal with it," Alicia did not sound afraid, just nervous. "You fought against the Silver Dragon, how did you handle that kind of pressure?"

"Well, I guess I just wasn't really thinking about it," he shrugged his shoulders, not sure what else to say. "I had to do it, so I did."

"Of course you did," Alicia said with a laugh, rising from her seat and walking toward her room. "I'm not sure why I expected anything else. Thank you Jack, I do feel much better now."

* * *

Elwen stepped into her room, expecting that she would find Lenneth waiting. The Valkyrie had made a habit of showing up to offer verbal jabs, veiled insight, and attempted misdirection. After a few moments of patience, her expectations were met and Lenneth stepped through the viewing panel on the wall. Although her visitor was not wearing a sword and the odds of the two of them fighting were very low, Elwen's hand went to the hilt of her sword out of habit. She watched warily as the Valkyrie casually took a seat, smiling in amused fashion.

"You just can't relax around me, can you," Lenneth shook her head. "Oh well, shall we talk about the second challenge?"

"By all means," the Guild Leader replied. "I assumed you weren't here to admit that you were wrong about Lord Baade."

"Oh El, I'm starting to think you will never learn," she chuckled while speaking. "I wasn't wrong just because you were right. Sure, the Vessel did not give up, but the doubts were planted in her head. And while your team won the battle against Lord Baade, something I agreed would happen, they suffered heavier casualties than they should have."

"However you want to think about it, I chose the right team and we won," Elwen refused to give her adversary any credit.

"I suppose that is one way to look at it," Lenneth said dismissively, her smile still in place. "Why don't we talk about the next challenge: Lord Cepheid."

"Lord Cepheid holds the wind sword, Jinn," Elwen had already begun thinking. "That means that Gil is best suited for the individual challenge. You picked Lord Cepheid to be second after I chose Gil to face Lord Baade, knowing he would not be at his best."

"Maybe," the Valkyrie's voice belied her smugness. "But, this is the game you agreed to play. I can make it as hard as I want. If you think the challenges are growing too difficult, you could always step in yourself and fight. Except, that would require you to give up on our arrangement."

"I didn't forget," Elwen answered, offering no reaction.

"I do want you to succeed in this first endeavor," Lenneth smiled as she stood up. "If your team can somehow manage to beat the first five challenges without you or the Disruptor fighting, and if they don't turn against you, then I'll be impressed and you'll have earned your reward."

"I believe in them, and I think they can do it," the Guild Leader said, focusing on her confidence in the team she had.

"But you would do it anyway," Lenneth countered. "Even if you didn't think they could do it."

"You're wrong about that," shaking her head, she emphasized the words. "I wouldn't endanger them or the mission if I thought they would fail."

"If you say so," the Valkyrie was walking back toward the viewing wall. "Good luck with the next challenge."

Lenneth disappeared after speaking, and left Elwen alone with her thoughts. Lord Cepheid was fast, but her next unit was also. Gil would have to fight for a second challenge in a row, but there was no clear alternative. Nocturne and Alicia were quick and dexterous, and even Aleks Sterling was relatively fast. With her mind still racing, she opened the door to the central room. The four who had faced the first challenge were still in their rooms resting, but the remainder of the team was present. They looked up in unison as she walked toward them. Wordlessly, she seated herself at the head of the table.

"How are the members of the team that faced Lord Baade," she asked, looking around to see who would offer an answer first.

"General Natalie sustained two serious injuries, a deep cut on her left leg and a broken left arm, in addition to a number of additional cuts," Aleks Sterling said. "We treated them as best we could with bandages and the High Priest's healing powers. "Who knows how long she'll be out for."

"My healing relies on the strength of the subject, and so the rate at which she recovers will at least partially be based on her strength," Kain added in a neutral tone. "I will check on her later and develop a more precise estimate."

"Very well," Elwen said, pausing briefly before offering her own analysis. "Lord Zane used too much of his power and is fatigued, but fine otherwise. He sustained no serious injuries, and needs only to rest and recover."

"Gil's the same way," Jack said, cutting off Alicia as he spoke. His answer made her smile. "He's got a couple of minor wounds, but he's really just tired."

"Lady Ridley was hurt pretty bad during the individual portion of the challenge, but Gil and Lord Zane both treated her during the team portion, and so she is mostly all right," Alicia added. "She still has some wounds that will need a little more time, but what she is primarily dealing with right on is exhaustion."

"Good, thank you all for taking care of our teammates. The next step is for us to determine who is going to face the second individual and team challenges," Elwen's words grabbed the attention of everyone seated at the table. "Lenneth spoke to me and gave me the details behind the second challenge. Our opponent is Lord Cepheid, the Wind Dragon, and the protector of the elves."

"What about the individual challenge," the High Priest asked.

"Lord Cepheid holds the Jinn, a short sword with wind magic," Elwen replied. "It is for that reason that I have decided Gil will face the individual challenge."

"Gil? But he went with the team that faced the first challenge," Alicia sounded surprised, and Elwen could see similar reactions of the faces of the others.

"Yes, but his skill with wind magic makes him the best choice to use the weapon, especially since a short sword is his weapon of choice," she was ready to make her case. "He did not sustain any serious injuries against Lord Baade, and he is resting to recover his energy now. Even if he is not fully recovered by tomorrow morning, the benefit to having him hold the Jinn is worth the risk involved with sending him. He can use the sword more effectively than anyone else here."

"Why not give one of us a chance at it," Aleks Sterling frowned.

"Because Gil can be more effective with it sooner than you can," Elwen repeated the answer more pointedly. "We have to put our resources in the hands of the ones who will be the most effective with them. This is not personal, we have to win."

"Sending him out two days in a row jeopardizes that," Nocturne objected. She briefly thought that he might be objecting just to be difficult, but dismissed the idea.

"If I talk to him and he says that he is unable to go, then I will choose someone else. Until then, he is going," the Guild Leader knew that Gil would be ready to go, so she was not bothered by making that concession. "As for the rest of the team, Sir Aleks, Alicia, and Nocturne will accompany Gil. I know the three of you trained together at Radiata Castle during the weeks leading up to the challenges, and so you should be able to work together well. Are there any questions?"

"I want to know who is going to face the other two individual challenges," the question was unsurprising, but hearing it come from Jack was odd.

"I would like to send Nocturne to get Efreet, the fire element saber," Elwen looked at the Void warrior when she spoke to gauge his reaction, but he only smiled lightly and closed his eyes. "I have yet to decide who will go after the Leviathan, since we have no spear users. I will make that determination when the time comes. Anything else? If not, I suggest that everyone get something to eat and the three of you who are going tomorrow should make sure you are well-rested. As today, you will depart at 9:00."

* * *

While General Natalie rested, recovering strength as her battered body began to heal, Kain sat across the room reading by the soft blue light the came from the strange fixtures on the walls and sipping a cup of hot tea. His role was to be the team's primary healer outside of the challenges, and so was beginning to adopt a slightly different schedule than the rest. Tonight, while the rest of the team slept to recover strength or prepare for upcoming challenges, he would be awake in case one of the wounded needed his attention. Tomorrow, while the ones not fighting were awake and could help, he would be able to rest. The clock on the wall showed that it was nearly 10:30, and the General had slept uninterrupted for almost a whole hour. She was tired, but the nature of her injuries were such that moving in her sleep caused surges of pain that woke her up. The High Priest hoped that she was finally able to rest and recover.

His mind had been filled with thoughts about nature of the challenges and his involvement since they were first revealed, and the High Priest was still unsure what to think. On the one hand, participating in the challenges was literal, direct defiance of the will of the Gods, which went against everything that he and the Olacion Order stood for. Though he was all too aware of his own shortcomings, Kain liked to think of himself as a man with strong conviction. He was not afraid to die for what he believed in, and had often counseled others that their faith and the will of the Gods should come first in their lives.

But, on the other hand, the will of the Gods in this case called for the eradication of humankind. Worse, they seemed to treat such a cycle of growth and destruction as inevitable. Humans were created with a nature that made them predisposed to the kind of behavior that would bring about their destruction, and then were punished for behaving in a way that came naturally. His faith led him to acknowledge that the Gods did allow humans to try again after every Reset, rather than destroying them completely. Though imperfect, they possessed free will and could act however they chose, yet exercising free will and the imperfections of their nature led inevitably to their destruction. Kain was not an idealist, he understood human nature and acknowledged that they would always be imperfect, but as his understanding of the cosmic order had increased, so too had his discomfort its implications.

_'If we are imperfect, it only makes sense that we would always have been imperfect, and that we will always be imperfect,'_ he reasoned, furrowing his brow at the thought. _'But, if we were created with a specific imperfection that dooms us, and potentially the world, to destruction, then we were created to fail. If there is only one path that does not lead to our destruction, can we really be said to have free will? Does that path require perfection, or can we still choose our actions? And, why would we be created with such fatal flaws?'_

A soft moan of discomfort from Natalie pulled his attention away from these thoughts. He carefully deposited his book and cup on the table next to his chair and rose to cross the room and check on her. The General winced, and he checked her bandages to see that none of her wounds had reopened. With a deep breath, he let go of his thoughts and emotions, drawing upon spiritual power to offer her healing. Priests in the Olacion Order were trained to meld their spiritual energy with the natural energy of life itself, which came from the Gods. The combination of spiritual and natural energies was different from the magic of either the Vareth Institute or the elves, but could be just as potent.

His talent to be a conduit for spiritual energy was discovered by the High Priestess Enjela when he was just a boy. It was a chance encounter, she had been travelling through his village and stayed overnight at the inn owned by his parents. Renowned throughout the world for her power, Lady Enjela was stunned when she sensed his potential and insisted that he be allowed to come with her and join the Olacion Order. He had not been particularly religious, but all of that changed after discovering his gift, and where it came from. He had thrown himself into his studies and risen quickly through the Order, becoming known as a devout scholar and able to work miracles with his spiritual power.

'_Lady Enjela, I've often wondered how different my life would have been if you had not found me,' _glowing white light formed at his fingertips, which he touched to the General's forehead. Her body relaxed and she sank back into a deeper, more restful sleep. _'Even now, in the depths of doubt and uncertainty, I am still thankful that you gave me the opportunity to help people.'_

Satisfied that she would rest for a while longer without the pain returning, the High Priest decided to check on Lord Zane. The elf leader had not received any physical injuries from the battle with the Earth Dragon, but using the amount of magic he had would be taxing on anyone, and his Algandars had made the situation worse. Taking one last sip from his rapidly cooling cup of tea, he picked up his book and softly exited the room. The glowing panels on the wall made it easy for him to cross the common room to Lord Zane's quarters, much better than the candles and torches used in the Olacion Order Shrine. Though he tried to open the door softly, he knew that Lord Zane's elven hearing was too acute for his efforts to matter.

The High Priest was alarmed when the elf did not speak or move. He carefully approached the bedside with his breath caught in his throat, afraid that he might find Lord Zane dead. To his relief, the elf leader's chest was rising and falling slowly. Exhaling the breath he had unconsciously been holding, the High Priest seated himself in a chair that was identical to the on in General Natalie's room. The book in his hands was open to the page that he had been reading earlier, but he only stared mechanically at the words without processing them. His mind kept returning to the same fundamental question, for which he had no answer.

'_What does it mean if the Gods created us with a fundamental flaw that we cannot overcome,' _the words were haunting. _'We should strive to attain perfection through faith, but what if they knew when they created us that it was impossible? Why would we be created with a flaw that dooms the world, and no way to fix it?'_

"I recognize that face, it's the one that says you're deep in thought," a melodic voice he thought he would never hear again stunned Kain.

"Lady Enjela," his head snapped up, eyes going wide.

* * *

_Jack floated through the void in his soul, feeling himself drawn to the place where Lord Khell and the Falvern's energy resided. His body was asleep in the chair next to Ridley's bed, the Pendant of Introspection draped around his neck and pressing against his chest. He had hoped she would wake up before he went to train, but she had not so much as stirred while he was with her. As the familiar place came into view, he could see that both the Chief and Lord Khell were waiting for him. The elf nodded his head to acknowledge Jack as he approached, though neither said anything as he joined them._

_ "So, what's next on my training," he asked impatiently._

_ "You seem anxious to begin, Jack Russell," Lord Khell observed. "I applaud your enthusiasm, but why the rush?"_

_ "I saw the power that the dragons have firsthand, and I didn't get to fight," Jack replied. Unconsciously, his right hand clenched into a fist. "I want to be ready to go when it's my turn, and I need to have control of the Falvern to make that happen. I don't want my friends to have to without me again."_

_ "Very noble of you," the elf's tone expressed his approval._

_ "Jack has also noticed that the effects of the Falvern's distortion are much greater here than they were before we left," Elwen noted. He looked to the elf as she spoke to see what his reaction would be._

_ "Yes, I have noticed that there is something different about this place," Lord Khell sounded as though he was thinking carefully as he spoke. "I can feel a strange power here, like something I have never felt on Tottaus. It seems to amplify existing power, which would explain why you feel the distortion more acutely here."_

_ "Well, I don't like feeling it more, let's fix that," Jack was even more anxious to train given this warning. "I need to get stronger so that I can...wait, how am I supposed to remove the sword's distortion?"_

_ "You have to return the magic to the sword," Elwen said as if the solution should be obvious. After several moments of silence, she prompted him. "What does that tell you?"_

_ "That, uh, hold on," Jack scratched his head, trying to figure out what she was saying. "I mean, I have to be awake and using the sword, because it gives me power and I give it power. But, I do that every time I use it; at the end, I return the power I drew out of it."_

_ "Correct," Khell said, drawing Jack's attention. "But, you have been unable to return all of the power to the sword because its distortion is woven into your soul. How will you deal with that?"_

_ "I don't know," Jack was puzzled by the elf's words. "I mean, I don't know nearly as much about magic as the two of you. Could I pull all of the magic out of the sword?"_

_ "No, it contains far too much power to even consider that as an option," the elf spoke sternly, emphasizing his words to drive home the point. "Your body would be destroyed long before you drew out all of its power."_

_ "And there's no magical item like the Pendant of Introspection to help me," Jack asked, looking back and forth between the two of them. Elwen shook her head to indicate there was nothing that could help him. "I don't know, then. I mean, I can't just give my soul to the sword."_

_ "Actually, you can," Elwen corrected him. As his eyes widened, she added, "That is exactly what you have to do."_

_ "Whoa, slow down, what," Jack was unsure what else to say. "I have to give my soul to the sword?"_

_ "That's right," Khell's voice sounded very casual. "To remove the magic from your soul, you have to put it back into the sword. The only way to do that, is to channel your very soul into the Falvern. Once there, you will be tested, and ultimately judged to either be worthy of it or not. If you are found worthy, your soul will be returned free of the distortion, and you will be able to wield the strongest weapon in the world. If not, you will forfeit your soul to the sword and die."_

_ "What kind of test is it," he was stunned by this._

_ "I'm afraid I cannot tell you anything about the test," Khell replied, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not my choice, I'm not allowed to."_

"_I, but, how...how do I know I'm ready," frustration was building up inside of him._

_ "You don't," the elf still sounded completely unconcerned. "The training we have been doing here is to increase your control over the sword's power, and your training in your waking body serves the same purpose, but at some point you will have to attempt the test. If you wait too long, it will simply sap you of all your strength until you fade away."_

_ "Think of it as your own individual challenge," Elwen's voice sounded amused. "You will not get to claim one of the four elemental weapons, but you will have the chance to claim an even greater prize."_

_ "Did you have to go through this with the Avcoor," Jack was still trying to process all of the information that he had just been given."_

_ "The Avcoor has its own requirements for usage," her reply was cryptic, but she did not offer any additional information._

_ "Yeah, but...I mean," Jack's voice trailed off into silence. No one spoke for several long minutes._

_ "Have you lost all of your energy, Jack? You were so motivated when you got here, ready to fight and train," Khell's tone mirrored the Chief's earlier amusement. A spear appeared in his hand, nearly as tall has was and with a curved blade on the end. "If you are feeling the distortion's effects more strongly here, then it is imperative that you remove the Falvern's magic as soon as possible."_

_ Jack stood silently for a moment, head down and with his eyes closed. For weeks, he had known that removing the Falvern's distortion would involve risking his life, but the notion of putting his soul at risk in an unknown test was frightening. He inhaled a calming breath and let his mind wander for just a moment. Instantly, his mind was flooded with images, of those who were counting on him to save the world. He thought of the words he had spoken to Alicia just hours before, about doing what needed to be done without thinking about the pressure, and a smile came over his face. Exhaling slowly, he raised his head and opened his eyes, then _

_summoned a two-handed sword made of the magical energy within his soul. As Elwen stepped back, Jack locked eyes with Lord Khell._

_ "You're right, there's no time to waste," he said, voice regaining some of the confidence he lacked only a few moments prior. His hands tightened on the hilt of the sword, as the elf readied his spear. "It's time for me to step up; let's do this."_

* * *

The tall, slender woman in front of Kain looked exactly as she had when he had last seen her 15 years in the past, as the High Priestess of the Olacion Order. In all of the time he had known her, Lady Enjela never seemed to age. Golden hair hung down to her shoulder blades, curling softly at the end, framing a soft, round face. Even in the soft light of the bedroom, her sapphire eyes shone brightly, and she still looked as though she could see everything he was thinking. The grey robe she wore had dark green accents, and a thin silver belt around her waist. A swell of emotions came over Kain, and he was unsure what to say. She had disappeared without a trace, and no one had knew what had happened to her. With great effort, he composed himself and stood up, setting his book on the chair. They regarded each other wordlessly for a few moments before she broke the silence.

"You would have been my choice if I could've left instructions for who would succeed me as High Priest, I'm glad they got it right," her smile was genuine, and he could hear her pride in him when she spoke.

"How are you...how did you…" Kain was unsure which question to even begin with.

"You must have many questions," Lady Enjela stated. "Where to begin? I suppose it all started when I met Lenneth."

"You know the Valkyrie," these words came as a great surprise to him.

"Of course. She is a messenger of the Gods, after all," the response sounded very nonchalant. "She appeared to me in a dream one night, and later visited me while I was at prayer, explaining that she spoke for the Gods. They needed my power, she explained, and so I became an einherjar."

"What is that," the High Priest was trying to process what she had told him.

"Lenneth took me with her, and I now serve her and the Gods directly," Lady Enjela's tone was level, but he heard a hint of pride in her voice. "We maintain the cosmic order all throughout the cosmos, even in the other realms."

"Other realms," this was an even bigger surprise. "You mean other worlds like ours?"

"That's right," she said with a nod. "We work with the Valkyrie and on behalf of the Gods to maintain the cosmic order across all of the realms. It is a great honor to be requested as an einherjar while still alive, the request is traditionally made after a person dies. I was chosen for the strength of my magic and my faith. Imagine my surprise, then, when the person I would have chosen as my successor, who was chosen as my successor, arrived with the team that is attempting to destroy the things our faith is built upon."

"Things are not that simple, Lady Enjela," Kain was momentarily stunned, suddenly on the defensive. "The connection between the Gods, the dragons, and the Changeover was unknown to us until very recently."

"But you are aware of it now. You are aware that the Changeover is the will of the Gods, to preserve the cosmic order, and that the dragons are the instruments through which they do this. And yet, you have come here to oppose them," her matter-of-fact tone left nothing open for questioning. "Where is the complication?"

"I…" unsure of what to say, Kain paused for a long moment. "Lady Enjela, I will not waste your time by arguing that I am only here to provide support and healing, which I know you will not find compelling, but it is worth mentioning that I am not here to actively participate in the fighting. The truth is that, if I were told right now that I would have to fight to stay, I might be willing to do it. I am not ashamed to admit that I find the notion of the the Changeover deeply troubling, that the Gods created us with a fundamental flaw that cannot be overcome, and then punish us for not overcoming it. I know that faith should be my answer but it does not feel satisfying this time: I need something more than to be told that I should try to overcome my imperfections, even if it is impossible, and that I should praise the Gods for giving me the chance, even though their system makes our destruction inevitable."

"It is not impossible, nor is it inevitable. The Gods do not ask us to be perfect, Kain," the sternness had gone out of the former High Priestess' voice, and she spoke warmly as she continued. "The world does not end if the cosmic order is not perfectly aligned. A great deal of error can exist before the self-correction mechanisms are employed, and if these are sufficient than the world need not end. If they fix things, then they leave and things go back to normal until they are needed again."

"When you say self-correction mechanisms, do you mean the dragons," though phrased as a question, he knew the answer.

"Yes, Tottaus has dragons as its self-correction mechanisms," Lady Enjela admitted. She held up her index finger as she continued. "But, not all of the realms are like Tottaus. For example, I am a self-correction mechanism in one realm."

"You do what the dragons do," the thought stunned him, and he stared in surprise as she pointed her upraised index finger at herself.

"No," she shook her head to emphasize the answer. "Dragons exist only because you want them to. The Gods create a system in each realm that is best-suited to the ones who live there. Your natures, humans, elves, goblins, everyone, are best suited to the system you have, that is why it was implemented. Other realms have different methods, as appropriate."

"How can you believe that this is the best system for us," Kain frowned, still struggling with this.

"Because I have faith in the Gods," her answer was simple, and she fixed her confident gaze upon him. "I know it may not seem like a good system because of the time in which you live, Kain, but Tottaus is just like any other realm: it goes centuries at a time without needing any self-correction, and such measures are usually sufficient to eliminate the need for additional action for a long time. Living at a time when the system needs to be Reset offers a very inaccurate picture of the way it really works. I understand your frustration, but I thought your faith would be strong enough to overcome."

"I understand what you are saying Lady Enjela, but I do not know how to reconcile that with what I have seen," the doubts from the High Priest's mind filled his head, colliding with the new information provided by his mentor.

"Perhaps your faith is not strong enough. You may not have the strength to be an einherjar after all," a hint of disappointment crept into Lady Enjela's voice. There was a long pause, and he was very aware of the confused look on his face. "I did say I would have chosen you to be my successor, didn't I?"

"Lady Enjela, I just don't know," his half-hearted response to her implicit offer did nothing but stall. "I understand everything you are saying, the way you see things, but I just don't know if I can be a part of it."

"It is the will of the Gods that you claim to be the foremost servant of," the tone of her voice was the one she had taken with him when he was new at Olacion and she was lecturing him in the basics of the faith.

"We take things on faith because we cannot confirm them," Kain locked eyes with her and spoke firmly. "I was your choice of successor for a reason. I want to see for myself and draw my own conclusion. If I am convinced, then we can talk again."

"I suppose I will have to make do with that answer, won't I," she sounded resigned to accepting his decision. "Then know that we will speak on this again."

"I would hope so," his voice was firm, and he acknowledged her position. "I do want to do the right thing, Lady Enjela."

"I know you do. You always have," her voice was again full of warmth and familiarity. "As long as you're going to be up for a while, why don't you tell me how things are going at Olacion?"

* * *

Vegeta26: It took a little longer than I hoped, but there's a lot going on in here. I'm hoping to write a little more regularly, but I've been a bit busy and so we'll have to see. Thanks, as always, to those of you who continue to read and review, and I'll be interested to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

SkyRune: Good to hear from you, The battles are one of the things I have the most fun with, so I'm looking forward to doing more of those. Jack definitely knows that Zane has Algandars. As for what happens after they face the dragons, you'll just have to see. Hope to hear from you again.

The Flying Frog: Thanks for sharing your thoughts, I definitely picture the characters as more than just their game models too. I wonder if you're still on the edge of your seat? You'll have to let me know.

Alvin Nobody: Thanks for reviewing. I am planning to detail each dragon fight, so I would expect them to get about the same amount of time. Looking forward to hearing from you again.

abbylovesmyungsoo: Welcome, and thank you for the kind words. Did you begin with the first part of the story, _Sever All Ties_? I'm a little biased, but I think it's pretty good too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you'll stick around and let me know what you think.


End file.
